Family, Not Friends
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: 'My friends may be my family, but even in the tightest knit families there are secrets, or so I'm told.' AU where Yusei's secrets are revealed as the 'family' grows.
1. First Turbo Duel

The lights were flashing like a kaleidoscope as the ground shook, the capsule closing around me and sending me far away from the chaos. An explosion shattered reality, waking me up from the nightmare I had most nights since my friends left.

I sat up, tossed on my jacket and gloves and headed out of the tent to my runner. The others were still asleep, but I wasn't planning on waking them up. I went for a walk, mostly to see if I could find a different chip for my newest creation. It was better than the last one, but without a proper chip that wouldn't matter.

But this was Satelitte, and finding a chip in the first place wasn't easy, especially one that would work longer than ten minutes. Living in the dump was far from glamorous, and it had many downsides, including nothing seemed to work by the time it got to us.

* * *

After walking around for an hour, I returned to our hideaway, with nothing new to show. The others were just getting out of bed, cooking what we had left from the last food run. I sat down next to them as the beans were served with stale bread. We ate in silence, and everyone else went off to do their normal daily tasks as I worked on my runner.

I checked all of the parts, to ensure that they were in the best condition for what I was about to do.

I pushed my runner to the ground of the subway and climbed on, putting my helmet on. _No use loitering around, better just to start and go as long as possible._ I revved my engine and shot down the tunnel, hoping that maybe this time the engine will last long enough to go a full lap around the tunnels.

* * *

I slid to a stop as my engine blew, thankfully not doing too much damage. I sighed, got off and checked the damage. _At this rate, I'll never get a chance to get even with that traitor._ I pushed my runner back to the hideout. With the engine out, it was certainly a workout. One that I was too well acquainted with by this point.

As I arrived back at the hideout, I heard a voice I hoped to never hear again, Jack Freaking Atlas, so called King of Dueling. He was bragging about something, that was for sure. But I didn't have time to worry about his hubris. I rolled up next to the tent and revved the engine to make sure that it wasn't too bad to repair, and it purred-well, more like choked out a rattle.

My friends turned around and turned off the interview. Tank blushed, "Sorry about that Yusei, but the internet only worked in the main tent. Trust us, we tried every other place we could think of, but just couldn't get it to work."

Nervin spoke up, "He still has his unbeaten streak, unfortunately."

Blitz spoke up, "Shut up, she don't wanna know how good Jack is doing."

"Right, sorry."

I sighed, "You aren't the one who owes me an apology."

Blitz nodded, "Right, Jack owes you for what he did back then."

Nervin nodded at the runner, "So what've you been doing today?"

"Testing the latest chip in the tunnels."

Tank stared at me, "Well, are you going to tell us if it worked or not?"

Blitz glared at him, "What does it look like?"

Tank sighed, "Oh, right. I wonder what happened to your old one. It used to look so good on the TV. Haven't seen it in a while though."

Blitz shoved his head down, "Tank, shut up!"

He pushed Blitz' hand off, "It's true though! If Jack hadn't stolen her runner, Yusei would be giving that interview right now. But because he stole Hope, he gets the fame, and we are still stuck here."

Even without looking, I could tell that the others were glaring at Tank for his comments, but I was trying to get the stupid chip working again.

"Yusei! Yusei! Are you down here?"

Blitz greeted her, "Hey Rally, we're all here!"

Tank smiled, "What's up?"

She ran over to me, "Look what I found!"

She held out her hand, a chip in her palm. Blitz grabbed her arm, "It's never been used, you better not have stolen it!"

She yanked away, "I promised you all that I stopped! Plus, it was just in a pile of garbage!"

Everyone took a step back, and Blitz raised his voice, "Who knows how it ended up there?"

Tank nodded, "If someone else stole it and dropped it, you picking it up could be considered assisting them."

Nervin pointed at her face, "If they think we helped you steal that, we might all get marked."

I stood up and walked over, "Rally, can I see that?"

She nodded, and I looked at it, "I'm going to use it."

The others protested. Blitz argued, "You can't keep it."

Nervin agreed, "You've got to make her take it back!"

I pulled out my old chip and put in the newer one. I checked the levels, which had seriously improved with just the one piece. Then I revved the engine, and it's roar filled up the subway.

Just then a light came down through the gap in the subway's ceiling, along with a Security Officer's voice, "You are in possession of stolen property. Turn yourself in."

Blitz raised his hand, "What did you do?"

She cowered, "I promise you, I didn't steal anything!"

I blocked his hand, "Don't worry about what already happened."

"What about the marker? We can't escape!"

I walked over to the computer, and made it send out a signal to disrupt the signal of her marker. Once that was done, I took my helmet from Rally, and put it on, "That'll only work for a couple minutes. Get hidden, and I'll give them something to remember."

I shot out and raced past the Securities. They immediately followed me, but I was too excited to care, because I was actually going fast, and it wasn't struggling. I pulled into an abandoned parking lot, and they stopped right next to me. The cop on the runner took off his helmet, and looked at me, "Looks like you are a distraction, seeing as you don't have a mark. Where'd you get the runner?"

I looked him in the eye, "If you beat me in a duel, I might consider telling you."

He laughed, "How could you duel me? Satellites aren't allowed to own a deck!"

I pulled mine out, resisting a smile, "I seem to have missed that memo."

He smiled, "You are on punk."

His second in command protested, "You can't seriously be considering it Trudge."

Trudge didn't even look at him, "Go, this is my descision."

"But…"

Trudge sent him a dark look, "When was the last time I lost to a Satellite?"

The other one went back to the car, and the others all left. He looked at me, "All right, I win, you hand yourself over and tell me where you got the runner. You win, I say that you weren't the ones that were guilty."

I nodded, "That works for me."

We both got in position, and we activated Speed World. _My first Turbo Duel! I hope I don't mess this up on a massive scale._

He took the first turn, "I summon Assault Dog in attack mode and place one card face down."

 _Assault dog-1200_

I drew a card, "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He laughed, "You can't do math can you?"

I sped up in anticipation for what was going to happen, and watched in joy as his attack points rose from 900 to 1800.

"What just happened?"

I smiled, "On the first turn that Speed Warrior is out, his attack points are doubled. Now attack!"

 _Life Points Trudge=3400_

His dog was destroyed, and then he chuckled, "My dog's special effect comes into action. If one is destroyed, I can summon a new one from my deck."

 _Assault dog-1200_

I gritted my teeth, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

He laughed, "I release Assault Dog in order to advance summon Handcuff Dragon!"

 _Handcuff dragon-1800_

"Now attack that Speed Warrior!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

His trap raised as well, "Nice try but I activate my Wire-Tap trap card, which negates your card and sends it back to the deck, continue the attack Handcuff Dragon!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3100_

He laughed again, "No matter how many you assemble, your card are and will always be trash! Just like you!"

I took a deep breath, _Listen Yusei, keep your cool. Ignore the laughing, and kick this guys butt into the next century._

I drew, but nothing I could use immediately to win the duel, "I set Sonic Chick in defense mode set two cards, and end my turn."

 _Sonic Chick-300_

He laughed, _seriously, what is it with this guy and laughing,_ and sent three cards to the graveyard. He held his hand up, "I summon Montage Dragon! It's attack points are determined by the level of the monsters I sent to the graveyard times 300!"

 _Montage dragon-3000_

I glared at him, _This isn't going to be pretty._

"Handcuff Dragon attacks Sonic Chick! Then, Montage Dragon attacks you directly!"

 _Life Points Yusei=100_

"My turn!"

 _Thank you so much! Now we can win!_

"I summon Junk Syncron in attack mode."

 _Junk Syncron-1300_

"You have a Tuner monster? How?"

"Next I activate the spell card, Graceful Revival, which lets me summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard. And I chose Speed Warrior!"

 _Speed warrior-900_

"Now I am going to show you what we Satellites like to do, use two things that you city folk call garbage and make them into something amazing. I use Junk Syncron to tune Speed Warrior, and Syncro-summon Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

He tried to laugh off Junk Warrior's attack points, "Still not stronger than my Montage Dragon!"

"I activate my speed spell, Vision Wind! This allows me to summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, and add that monster's attack points to another monster on the field."

 _Speed warrior-900_

 _Junk Warrior-3200_

"Junk Warrior, attack that Handcuff Dragon!"

 _Life Points Trudge=2000_

He smiled, "You should have gone for Montage Dragon, because Handcuff Dragon's special ability. It can come back from the graveyard and equip itself to the monster that defeated it. It takes away the same amount of points that it had."

 _Junk Warrior-1400_

"I activate Equip Shot. It changes a equip spell from one of my monsters to one of yours, and then the two must attack each other."

 _Junk Warrior-3200_

 _Montage dragon-1200_

Trudge's face paled as the two battled.

 _Life Points Trudge=0 Defeat!_

I pulled up next to him, "Everything and everyone has potential. Anyone who says otherwise is doesn't deserve to call themselves duelists."

I drove to the only place where I could get a good view of the city, _Guess who's coming for their card, Jack._

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first time I've actually wrote out the duels, so I'm really proud at how it turned out. Please review so I can know what you like about this idea, and please tell me how to improve my writing style. See you next chapter!**


	2. Bug Bully

**A/N: Just so y'all know, I am blending the Japanese version and American versions together, because I love certain parts from both. And in case you didn't realize, Yusei is a girl in this version. That is the secret that all of her friends know, but the others I won't openly admit until someone asks me about them.**

* * *

I got home and saw that the others had left like I told them to. I parked the runner and plugged it back into the computer so I could check the performance level with the new chip. As I was working on it, someone called out, "How did it run, Yusei?"

I turned and saw my friends coming back, "It ran like a dream. I even dueled a member of Security for our freedom. He won't bother any of you again. As part of the duel we agreed that if I won he would say we aren't responsible. I think I angered him by beating him in a couple rounds."

Blitz sighed, "Either you befriend people, or you make a new enemy. I'm surprised that you even leave the hideout anymore."

I chuckled, "Someone needs to take care of you guys. Plus a lot of wise people said that you aren't living if you haven't made an enemy."

Nervin sighed, "True, but Satelite isn't safe for a female duelist. If someone figured out that you weren't a guy, you'd be in so much danger. Don't risk your safety for ours."

I sighed, "I've been taking care of myself for quite some time now. But I will keep that in mind."

* * *

 _What they said is right. It's the reason I can't work that the factory with them, and they know it. But that works to my advantage, because I have all day to work on my runner, and that is finally paying off._

The last time I dueled Jack, I didn't think that trap cards were at all useful, but I learned my lesson, adding spell and trap cards to my deck. As much as it disgusted me, Jack was right when he said that I needed them. It made my deck so much stronger. I didn't hate him enough to dismiss his advice, and Martha always said that if someone was stronger than you, figure out why and do the same thing.

I shot past Rally, then turned around and came to a stop next to her. She beamed at me, "That was your best time yet! Will it be enough to make it through the tunnels?"

I shrugged, "It better be."

We went back to the tent and I worked on the runner guys came back from work with nothing except bruises. Rally patched them up as I asked, "What exactly happened?"

Tank looked at the ground, "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I tripped over some jerk's foot. He just wanted an excuse to fight with someone."

Nervin sighed, "He's from the city. It's almost funny, they give us their worst, and we once managed to give them our worst, and they worship him."

I laughed, "Well, their so called king is about to get dethroned. Justice is finally fast enough to get through the tunnels."

The guys all perked up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we timed a run today, and it only took two minutes. Considering the real run is open for five minutes, I should make it with no trouble."

Rally smiled, "You should have seen it, that new chip makes Justice go so fast I could barely see it as it shot past. It was so cool!"

Just then we heard someone laugh. Tank groaned, "Not you again!"

I glanced up and saw a trio of guys walking up to us. The leader spoke, "Because of you tripping over my foot, we all got our pay docked. So we are going to take some stuff from you to make up for the difference."

One of his cronies laughed, "Look at that runner, boss."

The third guy laughed as the boss looked at Justice, "A runner that nice shouldn't belong to trash like you. I think that if you give me that, I'll call it all even."

The guys stood between him and Justice, and I stood up, "Good luck getting her away from us."

He noticed me for the first time, "And you are?"

"The owner and creator of this runner. If you want to get her, you'll need to duel me for her."

I switched decks and detached my duel disk as one of his cronies put his disk on for him. We walked away from the tent and our friends looked on as we started.

He started, "I summon Chainsaw Insect!"

Chainsaw Insect-2400

"And then I set the spell, Revenge of the Ant-Lion, which deals 800 points of damage to you when one of your monsters is destroyed."

I looked at my cards, "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and set one card face down."

Shield Warrior-1600

He laughed, and I started hating opponents who laugh more than once in an hour. He drew a card, "I summon Pinch Hopper, but don't get too close to him, because I send one card to the graveyard to activate a spell."

Pinch Hopper-1000

"I used my spell Insect Costume in order to destroy my Pinch Hopper."

I laughed, "You do realize that due to your spell, you take 800 points of damage?"

He stared at me in shock as his life points dropped.

Life Points Lenny=3200

He shook it off, "I did that on purpose to summon a more powerful monster. Since Pinch Hopper was sent to the graveyard, I can bring out Metal Armored Bug!"

Metal Armored Bug-2800

"Then I remove two monsters from my graveyard and summon another monster, Doom Dozer!"

Doom Dozer-2800

I sighed, Power decks are all the same. Trying to force you into submission. He sent his Chainsaw Insect at me, "I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates one attack per turn."

He glared at me, "Well then I guess that I'll just have to destroy your monster with my Metal Armored Bug!"

Shield Warrior was destroyed and the trap activated, taking away 800 life points.

Life Points Yusei=3200

He dramatically gestured to me, "Doom Dozer, shock him into submission!"

Life Points Yusei=400

I stayed in my defensive position, trying to not laugh at his antics, and also to not curse him out. Once I calmed down, I drew my next card, and felt relief as I saw that I now had everything I needed, "I summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior-900

"Next I activate the spell Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon one more time this turn. And the monster I summon is Junk Syncron!"

Junk Syncron-1600

"And now I tune my two monsters to each other to create Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior-2300

"And now I use the spell Fighting Spirit, which give my Junk Warrior 300 attack points for every monster on your field."

Junk Warrior-3200

"Now you can attack Chainsaw Insect."

Life Points Lenny=2400

"I activate Domino Effect, which destroys the same amount of monsters as cards I send to the graveyard. I'm sending Fighting Spirit and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which destroys your remaining monsters. And then comes the effect of your spell, which sends your life points downhill."

Life Points Lenny=0 Defeat!

I walked over to him, "Just so you know, you become a better duelist if you learn to rely on all of your cards together than on their individual strength. Trust in your deck and you will never lose."

He nodded, and the three of them left, much to my delight. I turned back to my friends, "Let's get started on our last minute preparations!"

* * *

 **A/N: FYI, I will not be uploading tomorrow, but hopefully I will on Monday. Have a happy weekend and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Duel in a Trash Shute

I made sure that I had my extra deck stored in the hidden compartment under my seat, along with a few other things. An extra set of clothes in case something happens, my tools if my runner does break, and the box.

Rally carried it over to me, "Hey, are ya ever going to tell us what's in the box?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, Rally, but that's my box of secrets. Only things I want to be kept secret are in there. So in others words...no one is ever going to see the inside of it except me."

I rolled my duel runner down to the main level after I showed Nervin how to use the program I set up on the computer. Rally jumped down, "I have something to give you before you leave."

She handed me a card, Turbo Booster. I stared at it in surprise, "This is your favorite card. Why give it to me?"

"For good luck!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you. And guys?"

They looked at me, "Keep her safe, okay? I'll get back as soon as I can, but it might be a month from now, when the pipe opens next."

They all nodded.

"Of course we will Yuse."

"We always stick together."

"Just get our revenge."

I smiled and nodded, "Well, here I go!"

I put on my helmet and shot off down the tunnels. _This was going to be quite the ride, even if I don't' get caught. But if I do...let's just say I wouldn't mind the break in this 45 minute ride._

* * *

I shot out of the tunnels, and hurried to the waste plant. Just like in all of the test runs, I still had about ten minutes before the hatch would close.

Suddenly something hit me in the side. I sped up and glanced back, _Oh, come on! Where did that copper come from?_

It was the cop that laughed way too much last time we dueled. I shook my head and hit the throttle as much as I could. I heard him prattling about something, but I didn't have time to care. I felt a couple bumps as I ran over the barricade, and then I lept over the gate. _Come on, Justice! You can do this!_

I barely stuck the landing, but kept on going. I heard another runner behind me as he laughed, "My duel runner can activate duel mode in yours, forcing you into a duel whether or not you like it."

"Speed World set, Autopilot, standby."

I grunted, "Fine. Let's do this."

 _Not the kind of excitement I was hoping for, but I can probably handle this._

He laughed, "I get the first turn! I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode and place one card facedown."

 _Gate Blocker-2000_

"My turn!" I stared at my speed counters in shock, "What on earth?"

He snorted with laughter, "Gate Blocker is a card only in the decks of Security officers. It makes it so your opponent can't gain speed or speed counters as long as it is on the field."

I bit back an insult and summoned Speed Warrior.

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He laughed, "So? Even if it doubles it points, it's still not enough to destroy Gate Blocker."

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

"I summon Turbo Booster in attack mode."

 _Turbo Booster-0_

"What use is that monster? It has no attack points!"

I sighed, "I release Turbo Booster in order to use its special ability. I can destroy your monster, regardless of points, and mine isn't destroyed."

"But you'll still take damage!"

I shrugged, "So? Go Speed Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3800_

I sped up, hoping to gain some speed now. Trudge spoke, "I activate my trap, Broken Blocker. If a monster with more defense than attack points is destroyed, I can summon two of them in defense mode."

 _Gate Blocker-2000_

 _Gate Blocker-2000_

 _Oh, come on!_ I sighed, "I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He smiled, "I summon Gonogo in attack mode!"

 _Gonogo-1350_

"Now attack that Speed Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3350_

"My turn! I summon Junk Synchron, and activate Graceful Revival to summon Speed Warrior from the graveyard."

 _Junk Synchron-700_

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"Now you can probably guess what is coming next, I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Now attack that Gonogo!"

 _Life Points Trudge=3050_

"My turn, I summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode."

 _Jutte Fighter-700_

"Looks like it's your turn to synchro summon."

"Sure is, and I synchro summon Goyo Guardian!"

 _Goyo Guardian-2800_

"Now get Junk Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=2850_

"Goyo Guardian's special ability allows him to take the monster he destroys, and put it in defensive mode on my side of the field."

 _Junk Warrior-1300_

"Next I activate a speed spell, Sonic Buster!"

 _Oh yeah, I've been waiting for that._ I quietly activated Slip Stream, and watched him act so pleased about the fact that I was going to be taking 1400 points of damage.

 _Life Points Yusei=1450_

"And now...I activate another Sonic Buster."

 _You are just getting more and more annoying._

 _Life Points Yusei=50_

"My turn, and I summon Nitro Synchron."

 _Nitro Synchron-300_

"Then I activate Dash Pilfer."

"You can't do that you don't have…"

"Noticed something on my field? When you used your first Sonic Buster I activated this little spell here which made my speed counters the same as yours. Now, Dash Pilfer allows me to take a monster on your side of the field in defense mode, and bring it to my side, so long as I have four or more speed counters, which I now do. I chose Junk Warrior."

"Now I synchro summon Nitro Warrior."

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

"If, on the turn he is summoned, a speed spell was used, he gains 1000 attack points. Now take out that Goyo Guardian."

 _Nitro Warrior-3800_

 _Life Points Trudge=1050_

"Then his special effect comes into play, which turns one of your monsters in defense mode into attack mode and can attack it. Without the 1000 extra points, but it's more than enough for now."

 _Life Points Trudge=0 Defeat!_

Just as I shot free, the hatch opened, dumping things that were enormous into the tunnel. _Shoot, shoot, come on, Justice, come on!_ I did my best to maneuver around, and went over the top of the tunnel. I skidded when I hit the bottom and started sliding towards the door. _This works, just make it to the side tunnel._

The door slammed shut, thankfully with me on the side I wanted to be on, even if it was a little difficult regaining control. It took a minute for me to come to a safe stop, and I took a quick break trying to calm down my heart-rate.

I sighed, _Time to catch up with Jack._

I gunned my runner and went through the tunnels.

* * *

 **A/N: A little later in the day than I was expecting, but hey! I did it on time! Hope y'all liked it. Hope you had a wonderful Monday.**


	4. Jack Finally

I smiled as the wind blew in my face, smelling so...I guess that the word for the smell was clean.

As I emerged from the tunnel, I saw a silhouette of a ferris wheel-type thing with someone standing next to it. I pulled to a stop and pretended to sniff the air, "Ugh, it smells worse over here than it ever did back home. I wonder if they ever take out their trash?"

I looked up and saw Jack standing up on an overpass above me, "Oh. There's the trash."

He stared at me, "Really, Yusei? Are you seriously calling me trash?"

I glared at him, "Give me Stardust."

He tilted his head, "Don't you want to catch up on old times?"

I clenched my fist, "Look, I have wondered why you betrayed us, but I just want Stardust back."

He held my card out, "It's still in one piece, don't you trust me?"

"Not after my first runner mysteriously was replaced by that eyesore."

His eyebrow went up, "What eyesore?"

"Your high speed ferris wheel. Now just give me my card."

He put it in his deck, "Not after you insulted my Wheel of Fortune. You'll have to duel me for it."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "And people say that girls get upset over nothing. Well...I am doing all of this for a card. Maybe it's Satellites."

* * *

We stopped in a huge stadium, and he got off his runner, "Welcome, Yusei, to the Kaiba dome. If you think that it's impressive now, just imagine what it's like full of screaming fans."

I shrugged, "Don't care. Let's just get this duel over and done with, alright?"

"If you are in such a hurry to lose."

"I win, I get Stardust, and you don't tell the cops that I'm here. You win, I go back home, and I never get Stardust."

He nodded, "That works for me."

We started the duel, "My turn, and I summon my Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode."

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

Jack chortled, "That little thing? Well he can say hello to my Mad Archfiend!"

 _Mad Archfiend-1800_

"And due to his special ability, when he attacks a monster in defense mode, he inflicts piercing damage. Let him have it!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3000_

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1600_

"And, in case you forgot, my Junk Synchron can bring back a level 1 or 2 monster from my graveyard. So say hello again to my Quilbolt Hedgehog. Now Junk Synchron tunes my Quiltbolt in order to summon my Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Now my Junk Warrior attacks your Mad Archfiend."

 _Life Points Jack=3500_

"I summon Twin Shield Defender in defense mode, and set one card facedown on my field."

 _Twin Shield Defender-1600_

I rolled my eyes, _Clearly that is a trap, but it's better to reveal it than stay away from it._ I drew, and once again I had the right card, "I summon Speed Warrior. And thanks to Junk Warrior's special ability, Speed Warrior's attack points are added to Junk Warrior's."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

 _Junk Warrior-3200_

"Then the turn that Speed Warrior is summoned, it's attack point double, but don't worry, this power boost doesn't also go to Junk Warrior."

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

"Now Speed Warrior, attack Twin Shield Defender."

I cringed when I saw the purple cloud where his monster had been, _I totally forgot about his special ability._

Jack chuckled, "Twin Shield Defender's special ability activates. The strongest monster on your field loses the same amount of attack points as my monster."

 _Junk Warrior-1600_

I acted like I wasn't bothered by it, "So? He can still attack you directly."

 _Life Points Jack=1900_

His card came up, "I activate my trap, Spacegate. I gain a gate token for each of the times you attacked me. So two tokens."

I set one card face down, "I end my turn and my monsters' attack points return to normal."

 _Junk Warrior-3200_

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"Since I have four or more speed tokens I can activate the speed spell Speed Fusion, so I send Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem to the graveyard to summon Multiple Piece Golem."

 _Multiple Piece Golem-2600_

 _It destroyed my Speed Warrior, but..._

"I activate my facedown, Defense Draw. I take no damage this turn, and I do get to draw a card."

He laughed, "But your Junk Warrior does lose his extra points. And after I attack with my Multiple Piece Golem, I can send it to the graveyard and bring out the monsters used to summon it."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

 _Big Piece Golem-2100_

 _Medium Piece Golem-1600_

"Then I use Medium Piece Golem's special ability to bring out Small Piece Golem."

 _Small Piece Golem-1100_

"And since I haven't normal summoned yet, I summon Dark Resonator."

 _Dark Resonator-1300_

 _Oh, boy. Here comes the powerhouse._

"I tune Big Piece Golem with Dark Resonator, in order to summon the monster of my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"But why stop there?"

 _What? Oh, he couldn't possibly be thinking to…_

"I send Spacegate to the graveyard, in order to summon a monster with a level equal to or less than the amount of Gate tokens I have. So I summon level one Sinister Sprocket."

 _Sinister Sprocket-600_

"I tune both of my remaining Golems with my Sprocket to summon Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

 _He actually did it. This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

 **A/N: I am changing my updating schedule. It will now be Tues, Thurs, and Saturday. Doing this everyday is killing my social life, as easy as it is right now. BTW, changes are coming. It may not be so similar in future chapters.**


	5. My Card, Not Yours

I looked at my Stardust in concern. I knew everything about that card. But that was an advantage for me.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode."

 _Shield Warrior-1800_

"Then I put Junk Warrior in defense mode and place one card facedown."

 _Junk Warrior-1300_

I was at a small disadvantage, he never used his dragon back in the Satellite. I knew hardly anything about it, mostly because I couldn't stand watching his duels on the computer.

"I think I'll have my Red Dragon Archfiend attack your Shield Warrior. And his special ability makes it so he can destroy all monsters in defense mode. Say goodbye to your defense!"

 _Oh man!_ Guilt came over me as my monsters were destroyed, and Jack laughed, "Stardust, attack him directly!"

 _Life Points Yusei=500_

 _Everything is set_ , "I put Sonic Chick in defense mode on my field, and place a facedown."

 _Sonic Chick-300_

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Sonic Chick!"

A bubble appeared around Sonic Chick, "You can't do that, Jack. Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by a monster with more than 1900 attack points."

"But my dragon's special ability will destroy it anyway."

I smiled, "Not quite, I activate my trap Remote Revenge. If one of my monsters is going to be destroyed by another's special ability, all monsters in attack mode on your field will be destroyed."

"I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, which releases him in order to negate the effect of a card that would destroy every monster on my field."

I smiled, _Just like I expected._

"Now that my turn is over, Stardust comes back. Looks like you wasted your chance."

"I activate my trap card, Harmonia Mirror. If you summon a Synchro monster in a way that isn't a synchro summon, it comes to my field instead. Welcome back old friend."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

"Now that it is my turn, I activate my spell Silver Contrails. Any wind-type monster on my field can get a 1000 point bonus."

 _Stardust Dragon-3500_

"Now get that Red Dragon…"

Pain laced up and down my forearm. It was so sudden it took away my breath. But Stardust knew what I wanted and attacked.

To my surprise, Sonic Chick exploded, "What trap did you use, Jack?"

"My Synchro Deflector. It destroys a monster on your field instead of mine."

"Fine, then I place Ghost Guardna in defense mode and set two facedowns."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

 _Ghost Guardna-1900_

"Archfiend, destroy Stardust!"

My Ghost glided in front of the attack, and Jack yelled, "What is that thing doing?"

"Ghost Guardna makes itself the focus of your attack, then lowers your dragon's attack points by a thousand. Sorry about that Jackie Boy."

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-2000_

"Since your monster successfully destroyed a monster on my field, I activate Counterattack Beacon, which allows Stardust to attack you with 500 more attack points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3000_

"I activate Prideful Roar, which exchanges 1000 of my life points to make it so Archfiend has 300 more attack points than your Stardust."

 _Life Points Jack=900_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3300_

 _Life Points Yusei=200_

I winced as the pain came back, worse than before, "I remove Shield Warrior from the game in order to keep Stardust on the field."

Suddenly I noticed the red...stuff floating in the sky. As I watched, it solidified into a...dragon?

Jack freaked out, "I play my spell End of Storm!"

 _Maybe if we stop dueling this thing will go away_ , "I activate my trap, Meteor…"

My runner slid out of control as the screeching of the dragon got louder. My arm felt like it was on fire, and now the thing was glowing red to boot. The dragon flew up, and disappeared into the night sky. Odd, because that thing glowed so freaking bright.

I got off my runner and slid to the ground against the wall. So many emotions were going through me, and the most prevalent was fear. I ripped off my glove and pushed up my sleeve, only to see that it was my arm that was glowing. The shape was kinda like a triangle, but it was too bright to know for sure.

Just as my arm stopped glowing, I heard sirens approaching. I knew one thing, Jack hadn't called for them. He always did his best to keep them far away from me. He was sitting next to his runner, and as I watched, he passed out. _Great._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy it!**


	6. The Facility

**A/N: Someone asked me what Yusei looks like, basically just like the Yusei you know and love, if you want a more detailed answer, PM me or review. Just know that the only noticeable difference is her waist is smaller than a guys.**

* * *

The courtroom was full of hatred, mostly aimed at me. I stared at the judge who was handling my case. I was basically just there for him to yell about what a terrible crime it was for me to be in the city. The yelling wasn't anything new for me, just not being able to run away was a complete bummer. Then came the verdict: "You will be given a marker, serve a sentence in the facility for two years, and be sent back to the Satellite."

Fear coursed through me _, How on Earth am I going to survive two years in the Facility? Everyone says that the Securities there are the worst kind imaginable!_

I was dragged into a nearby room, where I was forced onto a chair. Something was descended onto my head to keep it in place as the marker was applied.

I barely managed to bite back a scream, which would have definitely revealed my gender. It felt like they were putting a brand on my face. _It burns!_

I didn't know what happened for a couple seconds after that, but when I came to I was on the ground and they were yanking me to my feet. I stumbled in the direction that they were pulling me, eventually regaining my footing.

They put me in the back of a large vehicle, and I looked at the ground instead of the other people, just like all of them were doing. I really wanted to know what kind of mark they put on my face. But from the amount of my face that ached, I had a strong feeling that mine was larger than the ones I saw around me. Either that, or a mark the size of a fingerprint made half of your face hurt.

Someone sat next to me, "Hey there."

I didn't react at all, didn't even flinch. _Surely this person isn't talking to me._

Suddenly an old man put his face where he knew I would see him, "My name's Yunagi. What's yours?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the vehicle, hoping that would discourage him, but he kept talking, "I heard that you were also in the city illegally. We were actually caught in the same area."

 _Just ignore him, and he will eventually lose interest._

"I overheard that you were caught in the duel arena. Were you the reason the power went out?"

I hid my surprise, _The power went out because of our duel? Or was it the fault of that dragon?_

* * *

I climbed out of the vehicle, just in time to get shoved by one of the Securities. I barely managed to stop next to the one holding some tube thing. A red light scanned my mark, and a screen came out of the tube, displaying a picture of me along with some words. The cop looked at me, "From here on out, you don't have a name. Your number is G2MA2-88, and that is what you will go by anytime a Security officer addresses you for the rest of your life."

I had noticed that they always called Rally by a number, so now I was in the same boat. Well, I was completely stuck in the stupid boat, while she was temporarily enjoying life outside of it.

Once we were all scanned in, we were lead to the low level security area. But for some reason our escort felt like he needed to take us past the high security prisoners. It took so much control to not look for a familiar face.

As we walked down the hallway to where we would be staying, I felt someone watching. I glanced to the side and saw a large man looking at us. I went back to looking ahead, but it wasn't for long. We were stopped only a few rooms away from him, and told to chose the closest room to us, but mine had the old man in it. _Come on Yusei. He is the lesser of many evils here. Just be less cold to him, and if he finds out, hopefully he won't tell anyone._

I sat on my bed as the old guy flopped on his, and the guard told us that we would be attending citizenship lessons later in the day, Just what I wanted to do with my 'spare' time.

I leaned back against the wall, "You really shouldn't have spoken about the dragon around the others."

He came down from the window where he was looking outside, "Why not?"

"I just want to be anonymous here, get home soon as possible."

He laughed, "But don't you know that anyone who summons that dragon has a great destiny?"

I chuckled, "I don't believe in destiny. There's only what you do, and what you don't do."

He sighed, "At least tell me that you have a deck on you."

One of my eyebrows defied gravity, "No, they took it. Why would you need one in here?"

He pulled cards out of so many hidden pockets in his clothes I was shocked, "Every place with these kinds of criminals are the same. You survive on respect, and the only way to get any is to duel. But don't worry, kid, you can use mine."

He put away his cards, and sat on his bed, "How did a young man like you end up in here, you don't seem like the kind to cause this kind of trouble."

I sighed, "Long story, even longer short answer."

The door clicked open, and the huge guy from before came in, "You both need to come with us if you know what is good for you."

I calmly got to my feet, and followed Yunagi down a different hall into a duel arena. I instantly noticed that none of the other new guys were here, and it hadn't been enough time for anyone to have dueled, "So what makes us the lucky two to be first?"

He marched over to us, "We want to make sure that the trash from Satellite knows exactly what they are. You are the only one here, so your cell gets to be first."

I held my tongue, which was never my strong suit. Yunagi popped up, "Look here, I had a feeling this would happen, so I brought my deck."

I stepped back as he pulled out his deck, "It's the most amazing deck ever, it has cards so rare they are all one of a kind! It has no equal!"

Just then he stopped talking, "Aren't you Bolt Tanner? The famous duelist?"

He glared at Yunagi, "I'm about to be Bolt Tanner the killer if you mention my past one more time. Looks like we know who's going first boys."

One of them handed Yunagi a duel disk, and I backed up even further. Something in my gut told me that no matter how good his deck was, he wouldn't be beating this guy. Yunagi didn't exactly seem like the kind of person who dueled all that often.

* * *

Yunagi barely lasted three rounds, total. I felt sorry for him, being his age in the facility with no respect wasn't going to be easy. Tanner walked forward, "You weren't kidding that it was a rare deck. It was so rare that most people would have just tossed it in the garbage. And that's right where it's going."

He stepped on it as Yunagi was trying to protect his deck. I quietly walked forward, and kicked him in the gut, "Only an idiot calls a deck garbage. Yunagi, I'm going to take you up on your offer and use your deck."

"But you saw how easy it was to beat!"

I smiled at him, "I haven't met a deck I couldn't win with."

* * *

 **A/N: I noticed that when there isn't a duel by Yusei, I can write so much more. I will tell you guys something, I will stay close to the canon for the first 'season'. It will give me a chance to get accustomed to writing duels. Hopefully they will get better!**


	7. The Difficult Duel

Tanner stood up from where I knocked him down, barely getting his breath back, "You have a death wish Satellite. I am going to tear you to shreds."

I sighed as I put Yunagi's cards in the duel disk, "Respecting what cards come our way is something that is unique to Satellites. We don't get to pick and choose our cards like you people here do."

I stood at my full height, which granted, wasn't much, "You need to learn the difference between being a duelist, and a bully."

He scoffed, "And you need to learn to respect your betters."

"You only earn my respect through a duel, not by being born in a certain place. And it doesn't even matter if you win, just how you duel."

He glared openly at me, "Enough talk, time to duel."

 _Please, oh, please help me deck! We need to prove to the one who cares about you that you are as special as he believes._

He grunted, "I go first and I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode."

 _Jirai Gumo-2200_

I drew and read the description on the card, _Okay, I'm just going to assume that this is the only way to win with this deck._ I looked at the other cards in my hand. _And if I play this card with Crystal Skull, it will decrease HIS life points instead of MINE._ I looked at him, "I summon Crystal Skull in defensive mode."

 _Crystal Skull-2000_

They all laughed like I said the funniest joke in the whole universe, meanwhile I stuck the next card on my duel disk, "And then I play the Curse Reflection Doll trap card."

They all stared in shock as the doll absorbed the attack and sent it to Tanner instead.

 _Life Points Tanner=3000_

I had to bite back a laugh when my opponent's face was just full of shock. He clearly didn't expect something like that from this deck. I raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know that the trap card I played turns any damage I should have taken from an ability to you?"

He refocused on the duel, "I release Jiral Gumo in order to summon Ushi Oni."

 _Ushi Oni-2150_

He clearly depended on the same card combo to win, which was probably how Jack beat him.

"I release Ushi Oni in order to summon Giant Ushi Oni!"

 _Giant Ushioni-2600_

I mentally rolled my eyes, _Predictable at best. And with Stonehenge in my hand, he will only get rid of Crystal Skull for one turn._

"Now take out that Crystal Skull!"

I sighed as the skull shattered, and then he went on to say, "When Giant Ushi Oni destroys a monster in battle, he can attack again. I think I'll attack you directly."

 _Life Points Yusei=1400_

He placed two cards facedown, and I drew the second card I needed, "I summon Ashoka Pillar in defensive mode and place one card facedown."

 _Ashoka Pillar-2200_

"Then I play the spell Stonehenge, which allows me to summon another card in defensive mode from the graveyard if it has no attack points."

 _Crystal Skull-2000_

Once again, they all laughed like I said the funniest joke in the history of jokes as my life points dropped.

 _Life Points Yusei=400_

Tanner turned to them, "Shut up all of you! Giant Ushi Oni can only attack twice! But...I've heard of that pillar thing. It deals damage to the owner, right?"

I nodded, "Two thousand."

"Giant Ushi Oni, attack that Ashoka Pillar!"

"My trap card activates, Totem Pole. It can negate your attack up to three times."

He smiled, "Just what I was waiting for. My trap card activates! Spider Web Castle! If any of your monsters attack, their attack points will be cut in half."

 _Did he forget that this whole deck MAYBE has 50 attack points total? Seriously, it's the spells of this deck you have to beware, in case you haven't noticed that yet._

He continued, "I place one card facedown, and let you have a turn."

 _Come on deck, help me out!_

A smile slipped onto my face when I saw what I drew, "I activate the Piri Reis Map spell card. This allows me to draw a monster with no attack points. And I am going to summon it, Cabrera Stone."

 _Cabrera Stone-0_

"Of course, using this spell cuts my life points in half."

 _Life Points Yusei=200_

"Then, I activate a spell called Triangle O."

I watched happily as the card destroyed everything on the field, "This card destroys every single card on the field, doubles the damage that I should have taken, and sends it all to you."

 _Life Points Tanner=0 Defeat!_

He walked forward, "That was the best duel I've seen in years. You have to be a good duelist in order to win with that deck. I'm sorry old timer for stepping on your deck."

Yunagi smiled as he held up his deck, "Isn't it wonderful? For a while you had me doubting how amazing it was, but then I realised that it was me that wasn't so good in a duel, not my deck."

Tanner turned to me, "So, Satellite, do you have a name?"  
I nodded, "Yusei."

Just then the doors opened and we all turned around. Two guards marched in holding batons that I knew from experience could give you an electric jolt. One of them was looking right at me, "G2MA2-88, you haven't been fully processed, so we are going to need to take you in for some routine testing."

 _Oh no, this isn't going to be fun._

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much to 'overdramatic comedian' and 'Let's-Go-To-Vermont' for letting me know that they love my story.


	8. Looking for the Mark

I was escorted down the hallway by two guards, wondering why they were inspecting me again. I had already been examined by the people who arrested me. I just hoped that the same lie kept my secret safe.

They took me inside a room where people in lab coats and a massive whale of a man were waiting. The man walked forward, "I could smell this Satellite trash from down the hall. Don't you scum know what a bath is?"

I kept glaring at the idiot, rather than try and respond, which might anger him more than he was already. He grabbed my hair and shoved me in the direction of the lab coats, "Get the Satellite into proper exam gear."

I was dragged into an empty room, and the two scientists looked at me, "Take off your clothes."

I begrudgingly went to my skinnies, grateful that I grew up with three guys that I called my 'brothers'. I was used to changing in front of them, so now it wouldn't be obvious that I wasn't comfortable doing this.

They looked at the bandages wrapped around my torso, and I looked at them, "No cure for poison ivy in the Satellite, but if you guys need to take it off, I understand."

Just like the first time, they backed up and went to go tell the big guy, who was most likely the leader here. I hid my smiled, and they came back in with him in tow. He glared at me, "Poison ivy?"

I nodded, "Say what you want about Satellite, but we don't have medicine."

He walked away, "Keep it on, I don't want to have to deal with that."

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. I can't believe these guys bought that lie. Which is exactly why I chose to use that as my lie. No one wants to deal with poison ivy.

* * *

The big guy pulled me off the machine as I tried to get my breath back. Apparently, Securities made it so you didn't misbehave my overloading your system with shocks. First the mark being put on, now this. My body was barely cooperating with me at the current moment.

He glared at me, "Just remember this, punk. You don't have the right to own anything of your own. "

He looked at the others, "Keep testing him. Tell me if anything interesting happens."

Hours later, they finally decided to stop testing me, and my body gave out on me. I felt my body hit the ground as my world went black.

* * *

I came to on the floor of the cell, thankfully fully clothed. I honestly felt like just lying there until the morning, if SOMEBODY wasn't asking me so many questions.

Yunagi was in my face, "What on earth did they do to you? You look awful! Why did they do this to you?"

"They are fond of their electricity, that's all."

"But why did they do this to you? Surely they had a reason."

I sighed, "Maybe they could have found out about the red fire tattoo."

He looked at me curiously, "What 'red fire tattoo' are you talking about?"

I weakly lifted the arm in question, "The one that appeared on my arm when the giant lizard appeared in the sky." (A/N: She's going to be blunt and rude when she's tired.)

Yunagi smiled weakly at me, "Let's get you off the ground before we talk more."

He somehow got me off the ground and over to the bed, where I lay down. He sat on his bed, "Once, when I was traveling through South America, I heard a legend of a tribe that worshiped a Crimson Dragon. They had five people that even could summon it, but only in times of need, around every 5000 years or so. Each of them had a dragon that vowed to protect them until death."

I raised an eyebrow, "Dragons?"

I knew he was surprised by my interest, "You don't happen to have a connection to a dragon, do you?"

"A duel monster, Stardust Dragon."

He got so excited, "Can I see it?"

I sighed, "Stolen two years ago. I was arrested trying to get it back. Can we go to sleep?"

He nodded, and we both crashed for the night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still feeling a little weak. But I didn't have much time to relax before we had to attend the 'rehabilitation class' for the day. We were all gathered into a large room. The guards were yelling at us, "Line up in attention!"

Apparently Yunagi told the others about my condition, because everyone who was there at my duel was standing directly around me. Once everyone was in lines, Giant Whale, as I was now mentally calling him, started yelling, "Straighten up you vagrants! For today's rehabilitation lesson, we invited the Director, Rex Goodwin, to speak about the purpose of the Public Security Bureau."

About the time that was said, my left knee temporarily gave out. Tanner quietly grabbed my jacket until I regained my balance. Unfortunately for me, my stumble drew the attention of Director Goodwin. I made eye contact with the man who was Jack's boss, and most likely the reason I was here. He started talking, "The purpose of the Bureau is to make sure the city runs as smoothly as possible. We make sure that those who are undesirable are taken away from the chosen and put in an environment that is better suited for them, such as the Satellite."

I think he continued for a long time, but I just stopped listening to him. My attention was more focused on trying not to fall over. After too long, he finally stopped talking and we were allowed to leave. We all started filing out of the room when Giant Whale stopped me, "Wait a moment reject. The Director would like to have a private word with you."

I could see Tanner and Yunagi tense up when they heard that, but I waved them on and went to talk with Director Goodwin.

He was standing in a smaller room, trying to look impressive. I quietly walked in and he turned to me, "What happened to your mark, the one that showed up in the stadium?"

I looked him dead in the eye, "I hardly remember anything that happened that night, let alone a mark."

He glared at me, "I'm not kidding young man. Tell me what happened."

I shook my head, "I have no idea. All I know is that the only mark on me is the one on my face."

He stormed out and two guards came to get me.

* * *

 **A/N: This may not be my best chapter, it was actually really hard to write. But at least Yusei's secret is safe!**


	9. Electrifying Battle

Instead of being taken back to my cell, I was taken the other way, into the maximum security section of the facility. I was taken up five slights of stairs before being thrown into a new cell. The inmate that was there before me looked a little disappointed, until I silently climbed up to the top bunk as the guards slammed the door shut.

 _How did I guess that something like this was going to happen?_

My roommate started trying to make conversation, "My name is Alex. I was brought up here when I was caught trying to escape. What's your story?"

"Yusei, and none of your business."

"Aw, come on! I told you why I was here. Fine, were you trying to escape?"

"Not even close."

"Attacked a guard?"

I laughed, "Hardly."

"One of the other inmates?"

"Nope."

He sighed in complete frustration, "Do you even know?"

"Not in the slightest."

After that, he finally left me alone and I dozed off.

* * *

I was woken up by the bell announcing free time for us. I slowly got up and jumped down, noticing that Alex had already left.

I had barely stepped outside of my cell when Yunagi was in my face asking more questions, "You got moved here too?"

Nodding, I followed him, "Who else is here?"

He looked at me, "Tanner is my roommate, but I don't think anyone else was moved."

Something had bothered me since I arrived at the facility since I arrived, and I finally decided to talk about it, "How long is the sentence for unlawful trespassing?"

"Three or four months, depending on how often you've been caught. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering why my sentence is so long."

By that time we had gotten to Tanner, who asked, "How long IS your sentence?"

I leaned against the railing across from him, "Two years or so."

They both stared at me in shock as Tanner asked, "For what?"

"Owning a deck, unlawful entry to the city, and possession of a duel runner."

Tanner sighed, "Okay, I only heard one crime there. Why can't you own a deck?"

"Satellitte."

"Oh, right. So is that why owning a duel runner is...wait, you have a duel runner?"

"Had. It was confiscated."

Tanner was trying to pull himself together, "So how long is the sentence for a deck?"

"MAYBE six months, certainly not two years."

We were still trying to figure out how nine months plus however long a duel runner was (because having a fifteen month punishment for that was idiotic) equaled two years when the alarm went off, warning us all to return to our rooms.

I sighed, "Better get back to our cells before they put us in lockdown."

* * *

I had been in my cell for only a few minutes before Alex quietly opened up his bed, "Psst."

I looked down and saw a hole under his bed, "What the..."

He gestured for me to follow him.

After a few worrying minutes, we were standing on the outside of the facility looking at the real sky. He smiled, "My friends are going to break me out tomorrow night. I'm inviting you to come with me."

"Only if Tanner and Gramps can come along."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

It was early morning when I was woken up by a lot of shouting. I rolled over, "What's going on?"

Alex was standing at the window, "It looks like the big guy is getting beat up."

I jumped out of bed and saw Tanner on the ground, hardly moving. Giant Whale started yelling, "You are all going to be in lockdown for a year for Tanner's crimes. He attacked one of my guards AND had a deck on him, which you all know is not okay."

My eyes rolled, _And I'm a fairy princess._

"We already knew that! You let him duel countless times."

He looked at me, "What are you implying?"

"You use whatever power you have to harm others."

He pretended to be offended, "I am so hurt that the garbage from Satellite thinks that I'm despicable. You should take that back before someone gets hurt."

I scoffed, "I have morals, just like any good duelist does."

His face was starting to get offended, "I'm a duelist, are you saying that I'm not a real duelist?"

"Yes."

He glared at me, "Then how about we duel? If you win, Tanner gets off scot free. If not..."

"I stay here for the rest of my life, under your jurisdiction."

Alex stared at me like I was insane, "What are you doing?"

I motioned for him to quiet down as Giant Whale laughed, "And what about the old man? He also had a deck on him."

"He also gets off free if I win."

He nodded and walked away, "See you tonight, Satellite."

* * *

Giant Whale was waiting for me at exactly 8:30. I was escorted down to a platform that most of them could easily see. I stood in front of him with no fear as he laughed, "You need a deck to duel Satellite!"

"Which is why I have one."

He looked shocked as I held up the donated cards. I smirked, "You really aren't a duelist if you don't understand how much a single card means to someone. Everyone here smuggled one in, and with how many people are here, I have a full deck."

"Fine! Put on the duel disks!"

To my shock, the duel disk was attached to the ground with a chain. I looked at him, "Why the chain?"

He smiled darkly, "Let's just say the loser will be lucky to be standing at the end."

I gritted my teeth, "I summon Great Phantom Theif in defensive position and end my turn."

He belted out a laugh, "And I summon Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode. Take out that pathetic ghost."

It disappeared and the crazy guy laughed again, "His special ability kicks in, whenever he defeats a monster, you take 300 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=3700_

Searing pain shot up and down my body as I was electrified yet again. My legs gave out as he belted out a laugh, "I forgot to tell you that the chains help you understand how much pain you would be in if the duel was real."

I pushed myself to my feet as he placed two facedowns, "I summon Kickman in attack mode."

 _Kickman-1300_

"Next I equip him with the spell card Stim-Pack, which gives him 700 extra points."

 _Kickman-2000_

"Attack his Iron Chain Repairman!"

He smiled, "I activate Soul Anchor, which makes my monster indestructible in battle."

I raised an eyebrow, "So? You still take damage."

 _Life Points Armstrong=3600_

He pretended to scream, but it turned into a laugh, "Oh my, it seems that my duel disk's electricity isn't working!"

I heard Alex and Tanner yelling for me to end the duel, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy to quit.

Sure enough, he continued, "I summon Iron Chain Snake in attack mode."

 _Iron Chain Snake-800_

"And then I activate his special ability, which equips him to your monster and takes away 800 of his points."

 _Kickman-1200_

I grimaced because I knew what he was about to say, "Repairman, attack!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

Once again, pain filled my body and I hit the ground, barely hearing, "And his effect takes another 300 points."

 _Life Points Yusei=3000_

I was barely concious after that onslaught, but I couldn't let everyone here down, and pushed myself to my feet. He laughed, "When a monster that Iron Chain Snake is equipped to is destroyed, you have to send one monster to the graveyard for every level he has. And he is a level three, so say goodbye to three of your cards."

I watched as three cards went away, trying not to smile. He had no idea what my plan was.

Looking at the cards in my hand, I decided what to do, "I play the spell Nightmare Steel cage. No monsters can declare battle on anything on myside of the field. Only downside is that I can't summon any monsters until the spell ends."

Then I placed Call of the Haunted facedown on my field before ending my turn.

"I summon Iron Chain Snake from my hand, and then use Iron Chain Repairman's special ability to bring a level four or below Chain monster back from the graveyard, so I summon my other Iron Chain Snake."

 _Iron Chain Snake-800_

 _Iron Chain Snake-800_

"Then I activate two spells: Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain. Poison Chain makes it so that for every turn I don't battle, you send an amount of cards to the graveyard equal to the total level of my field. My total level right now is ten."

I sent the cards willingly, hoping that my grimace looked real. Once I did that, he kept talking, "And whenever you send cards from the deck to the graveyard you take 300 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=2700_

 _Oh boy._ I curled up as my life points dropped, trying to not scream, which was harder each time. I stood back up, "I place three cards facedown and..."

He interrrupted me, "I activate Psychic Cyclone. I choose if a card is a trap or a spell, and if I'm right, I get to draw a card and yours is destroyed."

He pointed at Dust Tornado, "I say that one is a trap."

For a second I was surprised, then realized, _This is his home turf. He has countless cameras, which are doubtless pointed at me._

I sighed, "Then I place another card facedown."

He smiled, "I summon Iron Chain Blaster in attack mode."

 _Iron Chain Blaster-1100_

"And then Poison Chain makes you discard 12 cards."

I had barely done that when he used Paralyzing Chain to dent my life points.

 _Life Points Yusei=2400_

Once again, I ended up on the ground, slowly catching my breath. I looked up just in time for him to continue, "I activate Blaster's special ability. I send one of my snakes to the graveyard in order to dent your life points."

 _Life Points Yusei=1600_

My cage dissolved, and I was having difficulty staying up. I was about to draw my next card when the lights went out. _Now's my chance!_

I quickly switched two cards on my field and hid Rubble King up my sleeve. I had barely done that when the lights kicked back on. I saw him talk into his coat collar, which is most likely how he knew where my cards were. I didn't have to look around to know that the lights had something to do with Alex's escape.

"I activate my spell, Jar of Greed, which lets me draw one more card. Then I use Call of the Haunted to bring Kickman back from the graveyard."

 _Kickman-1300_

"His special ability lets him use any equip card in my graveyard, which is pretty full right now. I choose Axe of Despair, which adds 1000 points to his attack points."

 _Kickman-2300_

"Then I summon Exiled Force in attack mode."

 _Exiled Force-1000_

"Now take out Iron Chain Snake."

 _Life Points Armstrong=2100_

I watched in joy as he got the same punishment that I did. And to add to my joy, I could still attack. I smiled, "Exiled Force, take out the other snake!"

He tried to stop me, but I wasn't exactly feeling merciful. I watched in well hidden joy as his points dropped further.

The intercom turned on, "We found someone in the mechanical room. We are bringing him to you right now."

I saw them bringing Alex toward us as Giant Whale stumbled to his feet. The Whale pointed at Alex, "How did you get out of your cell?"

One of the guards saluted him, "A hole under his bed."

The two were talking about something when Alex spoke up with pride, "I turned it on. I doubt they know how I did it, so they can't turn it off without ending the duel."

I nodded at Alex and turned to the big guy, "If I win he also gets off without a punishment."

He glared at me, "As if a piece of garbage like you would ever win this duel."

I could tell that none of the inmates believed that. I kept going, "Due to Exiled Force's special ability, I can send them to the graveyard in order to destroy a monster on your side of the field. I choose Repairman."

I watched as it disappeared, and as he got madder and madder. He drew his next card, "I play Reload, which allows me to put my hand back into the deck, which is shuffled. Then I get to draw the same amount of cards. Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and I'll use it to destroy the card on the...left!"

 _It is really hard to not smile when someone doesn't realize that they've been tricked._ I watched in humor as he freaked out that it wasn't the right card, "Oh, you mean this card?"

I activated Battle Mania, and watched his anger shoot sky high. He raged, "You think that's funny, huh? I'll show you something that is funny! I summon Iron Coil, and use it to tune my Blaster to summon Iron Chain Dragon!"

 _Iron Chain Dragon-2500_

Great. Just what I didn't want. He continued, "For every 'Iron Chain' monster I removed from play form the graveyard he gains 200 attack points. I remove all five from play to give him an extra 1000 points."

 _Iron Chain Dragon-3500_

I braced myself for the attack and watched as my Kickman was destroyed.

 _Life Points Yusei=400_

The pain was definitly getting worse with each one, to the point I could barley hear him talk about how I had to send three cards to the graveyard. I sent them, and once again braced myself for the effect of Paralyzing Chain.

 _Life Points Yusei=100_

I hit the ground again, and gasped for breath, secretly proud of myself for not screaming at some point during this duel. I staggered to my feet and drew my last card.

He started laughing like a crazy guy, "This duel is over! You have only card left and 100 life points."

I interrupted him, "You are right in a way, because you are about to lose."

I flicked my wrist and Rubble King appeared in my hand. I showed it to him, "Once I realized that you were spying on my hand, I took the first opportunity to hide the card crucial to my plan from your cameras."

I summoned Rubble King, "If Rubble King is on my field when I have thirty or more cards in my graveyard, I can activate a spell from my hand."

 _Rubble King-0_

"I activate Blasting the Ruins! If I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, thank you so very much, you take damage equal to each card times ten. So in other words, the least amount of damage that you could take in this scenario is 3000. And you were saying that we were useless?"

 _Life Points Armstrong=0 Defeat!_

He looked up from the ground, "Arrest both of them!"

I glared at him, but before I could say anything, a voice interrupted, "You are fired Mr. Armstrong. Vacate the premises within the hour."

Standing above me on a walkway was the director, who looked really upset at him. Apparently this was beyond his power.

Everyone started cheering as I got out all of the cards, took off my duel disk and dropped it with a clang on the ground. The guards left, escorting their former boss away.

As they left the area, the doors opened and everyone came to congratulate me. As each duelist talked to me, I returned their card with gratitude.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy guacamole! Somehow I got this terrible idea to put the whole duel in one chapter. Worst idea ever for my deadline. Never doing that again, two part and three part episodes will stay that way.**

 **I want to see how many of you read this part. If you got this far, please comment what secret Yusei should be hiding, and I will tell you yes or no if that is going to be in the story.**


	10. Getting Justice

Either there were a lot of people in this stupidly shiny city who liked to wear suits and sunglasses, or I was being poorly followed. In one hour, I had seen about twenty of these guys, and all of them would look right at me. I also noticed that people were glaring at me or running to the other side to avoid me.

I decided to figure out it these creeps were following me, so I focused as hard as I could and received a wave of boredom, hatred, annoyance, and a little bit of disgust from the guys that were walking the same direction as me. I bit back a laugh, _Definitely following me, the Empress of Annoying the Cops._

Rolling me eyes, I ducked into a small road and quickly found the restaurant that Tanner had told me to look for. I calmly walked down the stairs, and sat down right in front of the bartender. Before he could talk, I slid Giant Ushi Oni across the counter, "I'd like some milk."

He did a double take, and then gave me a glass, "Do you want anything else?"

I nodded, "A friend of mine asked me to check in on his friend Blister. Do you know where I can find him?"

The guy looked behind me, "Do you know those guys?"

"Are they in suits?"

He nodded and I sighed, "They've been following me."

He motioned to the door, "I'm sure you'll meet Blister soon."

I drank my milk, "Thank you."

After returning the glass to him, I walked out of the bar and kept walking down the small street. I could hear them following me, but I also heard something else; a runner.

After a few seconds, the runner landed right next to me and the stalkers ran towards me. The driver of the runner yanked me onto it.

We shot down the street as he somehow managed to keep going straight while holding a strange laser directed at my face. I quietly asked, "Does this neutralize my tracker?"

He grunted, "Yes, now keep still."

* * *

We eventually arrived at his hideout, and I finally could stretch my back. I glanced at him, "Tanner said you could help me."

He went to a room that had a couple computers set up, "What exactly do you need help with?"

I sat down on a nearby chair, "All I'm going to tell you is that Security stole my runner from me and I need it back."

He nodded, "Then it's a good thing for you that Tanner left all of his money with me when he was arrested. Normally that would be a lot of cash, but since he sent you it'll be free."

I shrugged, "Thanks, I guess."

He started typing, and I got bored quickly. I really needed sleep, but right now was not the best time for that, so I got up and looked around. I noticed a picture, "Hey, Blister, do you have a spare computer? I need to check on something."

"Yeah, there's one in the cupboard behind you. Should still have some battery power."

I pulled it out and typed: _Blister duelist._

The first article caught my attention:

 **Team Blister/Arrow in Hospital After Accident in Duel**

I looked at the article in curiosity;

 _After their opponents mysteriously lost control, a piece of their runner hit the team's runner, sending them off the track toward a nearby power plant. Somehow the runner was split in half, sending Blister skidding, where his only injuries were scrapes and a dislocated shoulder. Meanwhile Arrow crashed straight onto the power plant, where he sustained multiple burns. Neither is available for questions._

I felt pity for him, He clearly isn't dueling anymore, and his friend no longer seems to be in the picture either. In fact he seems bitter. It almost reminded me of...NO, I promised myself that I wouldn't think of that anymore.

After clearing the history of that search, I went back over to the picture, and found a card with it. It was badly burned, most likely in the fire that hurt his friend. The fact that he had it meant they had a small amount of contact since the accident.

* * *

A slam woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I looked up at him, "That's it then?"

He nodded, "Why do you need to get this runner back?"

I looked him in his eye, "Because I left my friends defenseless back in Satellite. I need that runner to get back to them before they start worrying."

Blister bristled, "Why would you ever do that for some friends?"

Sighing, I continued, "My friends are my family. We stick together through thick and thin. I came to remind someone of that, and now I am going home."

His eyes landed on the picture, "I used to feel that way, but I learned better."

I took the bag from him, "The fact that he rescued that card from the fire meant that he still cared about you, no matter what you thought."

My feet carried me out of the building before he reacted, hoping that he wouldn't be thinking that I was a girl.

* * *

It wasn't easy to get up the vault where my runner was, _It's almost like they don't want me taking it back from them. Imagine that._

I walked into the room, following the signal to one of the crates. I smiled, and put away the machine when bright lights destroyed my eyes.

It took a couple seconds to clear my vision, but I didn't need my eyes to recognize that laugh. I glared, "What do you want Trudge?"

He was almost yelling, "You do realize that breaking into Security's impound center is grounds for years in the Facility."

I shot forward and jumped over the edge of the crate, landing on the other side. I shoved the bag Blister gave me inside of my seat, glad that nothing had been moved. I sat on the runner and powered it up just in time to hear him telling me that Justice was offline. I scoffed, "Nothing is ever offline for me."

I broke through the wall of the crate, and barley missed Trudge's head as I shot past. It wasn't hard to get back out of the vault. Before I got to far, Trudge caught up to me.

He was still yelling, "Why would you risk your life to get such a piece of junk?"

Sighing, I braced myself for the duel that was sure to follow him.

* * *

 **A/N: I somehow made this really long, so I'm just going to put the first two rounds with the rest of the duel in the next chapter.**


	11. Beating Trudge (again)

I wasn't suprised when I was forced into a duel by Trudge. In fact, I was kind of looking forward to beating him again.

"I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode, and end my turn."

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

His now customary laugh can from behind me, "I summon Search Striker in attack mode."

 _Search Striker-1600_

"Now take out that rodent!"

I quietly watched as my Hedgehog disappeared, and drew my next card as he set a facedown. My card was just the one I was hoping for, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and his special ability brings back Quilbolt from the graveyard in defense mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Next, I tune the two of them together into Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

Suddenly I heard the sound that meant a trap was activating, and I turned around to see what it was. He smiled, "I activate Discord Counter, which destroys your Junk Warrior, puts the monsters that summoned it in defense mode, and makes it so you can't summon any monsters for two rounds."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

 _Just wonderful. And now he's probably going to summon at least one monster just to rub it in my face that I can't._

"I summon Pursuit Chaser in attack mode."

 _Pursuit Chaser-1400_

I quietly watched as he kept talking, "My monsters take out your pathetic creatures."

I felt fury rising inside of me as they disappeared. Trudge continued, "Whenever Pursuit Chaser destroys a monster in defense mode, you take 500 points of damage.

 _Life Points Yusei=3500_

"My turn. I place one card facedown and end."

About that exact moment, I saw that the elevator was in front of me.

"I'll take care of that."

Where did that voice come from?

The voice came again, this time I could see that they were talking through my helmet, "I'll make it so you can get through there."

"If you say so Blister."

It exploded open, and I fell down the shaft. The idiot named Trudge followed me down, "I activate the spell, Rapid Shotwing. It adds 500 attack points to the monster of my choosing, and I choose Search Striker."

 _Search Striker-2100_

"Next I have him attack you directly."

 _Life Points Yusei=1400_

"Now I have Pursuit Chaser attack you directly."

I smiled, "Exactly what I was hoping for. I activate my facedown card, Confusion Chaff. If I get attacked directly twice in a row, the second monster attacks the first instead of me."

I watched in joy as the monsters battled, and Trudge's life points finally dropped.

 _Life Points Trudge=3300_

He glared at me as his monster disappeared, "I set one facedown before I end my turn."

 _Search Striker-1600_

"Brace yourself Yusei."

I obeyed his order as I hit the ground floor and the doors opened. I shot through just before they closed. I heard him land behind me, but I didn't care.

I shot forward only a few feet before he caught back up to me somehow. He crashed into me and started yelling in my face, "If I can't beat you, then I will find a way to make sure that you never get out of here!"

Suddenly, he was shoved away by someone else riding a runner. The rider came even with me and I saw, "Blister, thanks for your help back there."

Trudge screamed from behind me, "This duel isn't over yet!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"And on his first turn..."

"I don't think so Satellite. I activate Power Bind, which not only prevents his points from going up, but actually puts them at 0 until your next turn."

"Since you used a Speed Spell, I can activate Reactor Pod, which deals you Speed Warrior's original attack points as damage. Say goodbye to 900 life points."

 _Life Points Trudge=2400_

"My turn, Search Striker, take out his Speed Warrior!"

I quietly activated Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and heard him say a not-so-kid-friendly set of words.

He really wasn't happy with me now, "I activate Final Countdown. After I activate this spell, once per turn I set one card down, and when I remove this spell from play you take damage. 500 for two cards, 1500 for three, and 3000 for four. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Okay, Speed Warrior, I'm putting you in defense mode, and bringing out some backup. I summon Healing Wave Generator in defensive position."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

 _Healing Wave Generator-1600_

"Next I activate my Generator's special ability. I pick one monster that isn't it, and gain 100 life points for every level it has."

 _Life Points Yusei=1600_

I watched him smile as he drew his next card, _Oh, that's just peachy._

"I summon the tuner monster, Torapart and tune it with my Striker to create Goyo Guardian!"

 _Goyo Guardian-2800_

"Goyo, attack that Generator!"

I tried to activate my Scarecrow, but he laughed, "When Torapart is sent to the graveyard because of a Synchro summon, you can't activate traps for the first turn."

 _Dang it_ , I thought as my Generator was dragged to his side of the field. Fury built up inside of me as he laughed again, "I think I'll use it's special ability to gain 600 points."

 _Life Points Trudge=3000_

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

I smiled as I got the final card for my plan, "I summon Turbo Synchron to the field, which allows Quilbolt to return once again."

 _Turbo Synchron-100_

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Next my Turbo attacks Healing Wave Generator."

 _Life Points Yusei-100_

"Turbo can't be destroyed in battle, and I can summon a monster with as many points as I just took as damage, such as my Sonic Chick."

 _Sonic Chick-300_

"I now use the spell Urgent Tuning, which allows me to Synchro even if it's not the time for it. And I am bringing out my Turbo Warrior."

 _Turbo Warrior-2500_

"All level 6 or higher monsters that Turbo declares battle on have their points cut in half, but I'm not done there."

 _Goyo Guardian-1400_

"I activate Synchro Strike, which adds 500 points for every monster involved in his summon."

 _Turbo Warrior-4500_

 _Life Points Trudge=0 Defeat!_

I shot free and glanced back, seeing Blister fall over with Trudge. He looked at me and mouthed, "Go, I'll be fine."

I nodded, and shot out of the building, shooting past countless Security agents, all with weapons armed with my 'new best friend'. As more and more electricity went into my system, my world went slowly black.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't mean for that to end so dramatically. But any way, just wanted to tell y'all that I made a facebook page called Yin-Yang-Prohecy if you want a more direct line to me. Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: You guessed right about the secret I hinted at. And I hope that I did your favorite character a justice.**

 **If anyone wants to guess what other surprises are in store, feel free to ask if it is coming!**


	12. Two Cute Kids

"I can't tell if they are a boy or a girl, can you?"

"No, but I doubt that the Security would throw a girl in the Facility."

"What gives you the idea that they've been to the Facility?"

"The mark on their face. I learned that from my current events class."

"But I thought that the marks were about the size of a coin or a toothpick!"

I was so sore, that I was just lying there as two almost identical voices talked about me, not knowing that I had woken up.

"They typically are, my class never explained why they are all different sizes."

"Maybe they know why theirs is bigger than everyone else."

"I just hope that they wake up soon so we can ask."

"Yeah, they've been asleep for two days."

 _Wait, what?_

I started moving, and I heard one of them squeak. The other one weakly giggled at the first one, and then stopped. I sat up and looked at my hosts. One was clearly a girl, while the other one was a boy. They were twins, that was easy to see. I reached right for my deck, "How did I get here?"

The boy was acting like he was braver, "We brought you up here."

"You're heavy."

He looked at his sister, disappointed that she interrupted, "I'm Leo. This is my sister Luna."

Luna looked at me, "What's your name?"

I managed to stand up, "I'm not the kind of person that you want to befriend. This mark on my face? I didn't exactly get it by going to the store. The less you know about me, the better."

Leo ran over to me, "Come on! If I want to be a famous duelist like Jack Atlas, I need to duel more people than my sister!"

I sighed and crouched to his level, "What makes you want to duel me?"

He pointed behind me, "You are a speed duelist like Jack."

I turned around and saw my runner. I walked over to it, and saw that it looked fine considering I most likely crashed. Leo ran over to me, "Are you in town to beat Jack?"

The fact that the kid thought that was so surprising that I almost laughed, "No, just in town to do some business. Then I'm going back home."

"Then why do you have a runner?"

"Some people can't afford cars. Plus, I do like dueling at high speeds."

He ran over to a huge shrine of Jack and brought an envelope back, "Have you heard about this?"

I looked at it, _Fortune Cup Invitation._ Leo was looked at me with excitement, "They asked me to duel in it!"

Luna finally spoke up, "They actually asked me."

He grimaced, "I'm dueling because she said she didn't want to."

The more they both talked, the more they both reminded me of Rally and the Enforcers when we were a lot younger. I sighed, "I'll duel you, and if you win, I'll tell you my name."

Luna spoke up, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

I smiled, "I'll tell you guys if he wins."

Tossing the card to where it had been before, I walked over to my runner and put on my duel disk, hearing noises from behind me. When I turned around, I saw him with a massive duel disk that looked about ready to pull off his arm. I looked at Luna, "Where do you think that we should duel?"

She led us outside, where there was a pool big enough to drown Martha's whole house. She explained, "We get the whole floor to ourselves."

I turned to Luna, "Could you get me a really small towel?"

She nodded and ran off, returning quickly with one the exact size I needed. I smiled, "Perfect, thank you."

I turned to Leo, and put the towel under his duel disk for two reasons: to stop it from scraping him, and to keep it from moving as much, "That should work a little better than how it is now."

He shook it up and down, "Yeah, it doesn't move as much! Thanks!"

My smile was having a hard time disappearing with how cute these kids were, "You can even have the first turn."

"Yes!"

He ran a good distance away and then activated his duel disk, "My turn, and I summon Morphtronic Cellphon in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Cellphon-100_

"Next I activate his special ability, which chooses a random number, and I get to draw that many cards. If one is a monster level 3 or under, I can summon it."

The number three on the phone lit up and he hooted, "Yes, and one of the cards is a monster that I can summon in attack mode, Morphtronic Magnen!"

 _Morphtronic Magnen-800_

"Finally I put a card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"On his first turn, his attack points double. And I am going to attack your Magnen."

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

Just as my Warrior was about to destroy the Magnen, Leo smiled, "I activate my trap, Morph Transition. It stops your attack and changes my monster into defense mode."

 _Morphtronic Magnen-800_

"Alright, then I end my turn."

Speed Warrior-900

"My turn! I summon another Magnen in defense mode!"

 _Morphtronic Magnen-800_

Lines appeared between the two as Leo explained, "Since there are two in defense mode, you can't attack either. It's so cool!"

"Next I use my Cellphon's special ability! And it stopped on two!"

He drew his cards and cheered in excitement, "This card is so awesome! I summon Morphtronic Datatron!"

 _Morphtronic Datatron-1200_

"Then I activate my spell Gadget Box, which gives me one Gadget Token per turn!"

 _Gadget Token-0_

"Now I use Datatron's special ability. If I send one monster to the graveyard, I can give you 500 points of damage. So I send my Token to the graveyard. Go Datatron!"

 _Life Points Yusei-3500_

He started jumping up and down yelling at his sister about something related to the combo he was using. She looked right at him, "Are you going to keep yelling, or are you going to end your turn soon?"

He blushed, "Sorry, I end my turn."

"I send one card to the graveyard to use my Card Rotator spell card. It changes the mode of all of your monsters."

The smile disappeared from his face, "What?"

 _Morphtronic Magnen-800 (attack)_

 _Morphtronic Magnen-800 (attack)_

 _Morphtronic Cellphon-600 (defense)_

 _Morphtronic Datatron-600 (defense)_

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"And his special ability brings back a low level monster from the graveyard, so here comes Nitro Synchron."

Leo looked so upset, "This means you can summon a level 7 monster!"

Luna was about to protest when I spoke, "You are halfway right. But it is going to take a little extra step or two. You can't use two tuners at once. So first I tune my Speed Warrior with my Junk Synchron to create Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Next I tune Junk Warrior with Nitro Synchron to create Nitro Warrior."

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

"Now I am going to have my Warrior attack your Magnen."

 _Life Points Leo-2000_

"I am sorry Leo, but if my Warrior destroys one monster, he can force another into attack mode and attack that one too. He's going to attack your Cellphon."

 _Life Points Leo-0 Defeat!_

I felt really guilty when he started crying. I walked forward, "Hey, it's okay Leo, everyone loses. I even heard that Jack lost pretty recently off record. If it makes you feel better, I can stay the night, just can't tell you my name."

* * *

Once they were in bed, I pulled out my tool box and started fixing the cute little duel disks. It hardly took me ten minutes to take them apart, and make them the right size for kids. I cleaned up, packed my tools away and rolled my runner out. I wanted so badly to be there when they woke up, but that wasn't an option. I would just endanger them by staying.

I got out of the elevator and started driving when Trudge came out of nowhere, "Hello again Officer."

We both stopped in an intersection, ready to duel again when bright lights came on in front of us. A man who looked more like a clown walked toward us, "Officer Trudge, you don't have the clearance to be here. Please leave or risk losing your job."

He grimaced, "Who are you?"

"Director Goodwin's personal assistant."

He grunted and drove away, and I immediately was on guard, "What do you want?"

The purple haired freak bowed, "I am Lazar. Director Goodwin would like for me to give you this."

I looked at the familiar looking envelope, and looked up, "And what if I don't want to?"

He pointed at the thing I was holding in my hand, "Then everyone in the picture that you are holding will be punished for all of your crimes."

I looked at the picture and saw the friends that I was trying so hard to get back to talking to each other, oblivious that someone was watching them. I glared at him, "Fine. But the second I'm out of this tournament they better be back at our place."

* * *

 **A/N: I found something out writing this duel. The more I've watched this episode in the past, the harder it is to write it differently from canon.**


	13. More People

After the clown guy left, Blister showed up, "The cop that dueled you had the whole place surrounded, so one of his helpers is bound to show up soon. If you don't have another place, I scrounged one up."

I nodded, "That works for me. Do I have to pay you for it?"

He shook his head, "I feel like it's my fault all of this happened, so it's free. Come on, it's this way."

* * *

We arrived and I rolled my runner into the garage. The room was perfect for me, and then Blister mentioned a few extras, "It's pretty small for a city place, but it has all the necessities. Running hot and cold water, toilet, pathetically small shower, a place to crash."

I looked at him in surprise, "This place has a shower?"

He was surprised by my interest, "Yeah, in the bathroom back there. Why are you so surprised?"

"In Satellite, you are lucky if your water is green instead of black. Or even running. And in the Facility I never got a chance to clean off."

Blister nodded, "So you are probably going to use it the second I leave. Anyway, what did that freakish thing tell you to get in the contest?"

I tossed the picture at him as I started working on my runner, "If I don't duel Jack, they all get put in the Facility instead of me."

He nodded, "I'm on it."

He left, and just like he guessed, I showered. Thankfully it was fully stocked, so I actually got clean. Afterwards I got into the spare clothing I had in my runner and used the body soap to clean off the clothes I had been wearing when I first got here. Unfortunately, I only had one jacket and set of gloves, as well as boots, so I had to go without them until they dried.

There was also a mirror. I gazed into it and looked at the strange symbol on my face that was sending out the signal again. It somehow made my face look a little tougher. Maybe it could even help me seem more like a guy. My eyes then inspected my hair, which was down like it always was when it was wet. I tried to put it back up, but it wouldn't have it. Oh well, hopefully it will dry before Blister gets back.

I grabbed my headband and used it to keep my hair out of my face as I worked on my runner, fixing what was damaged in the crash.

* * *

Two hours later, I was almost done fixing my runner, and my hair was dry enough that it stayed out of my face without the headband. I revved the engine to see how well it was meshing with the other parts when I heard Blister's voice behind me, "One second, can't hear you."

I was powering down my runner when Yunagi jumped into view yelling something in my face. I shut off Justice, "What on..."

Tanner walked over, "We got released this morning. Sweet ride."

I nodded, "Thanks. Named it Justice."

He held out his deck, "I got my deck back, how about we duel to see how good you are with your own deck?"

I smiled, "Why not?"

Donning my jacket, shoes and gloves again, I disengaged my disk and grabbed the deck for foot duels. Blister led us to a nearby vacant lot, where he and Yunagi stood on the side. As we were getting ready to start our duel, we all heard a runner approaching us.

The High-Speed Ferris Wheel turned the corner and came between Tanner and I. He got off and I sighed, "Well Jack, what brings the so called King of the Duels to the slums of the city?"

He tossed a card directly at my face and I barely managed to catch it before it got my nose. I looked at Stardust for the first time in two years, and looked at my former 'brother', "And why are you giving this to me?"

Jack wasn't looking too happy, "We both know that I never break a promise. Since the duel was never officially finished, I'm loaning this to you. You beat me in the Cup, you get to keep it for as long as you would like. I keep my title, I get the card back and everything is settled."

"If this is encouragement to participate, you're already too late. Some guy named Lazar told me that my friends will all be sent to the Facility if I don't do what they want me to. Clear that up, and I might just actually try during the duel."

His face darkened further, "I may have no fondness for those friends of yours, but I still owe you for what happened back then. I'll do my best."

He got on his runner, "And Yusei? How long can you keep the charade up?"

I shrugged, "As long as I possibly can."

He shot off and they all came to me, Yunagi yelling extremely loud, "What card did he give to you?"

I showed Stardust to them, "A card he borrowed from me a couple years back."

Before Yunagi could keep talking, Blister spoke up, "What did he mean 'keep the charade up'?"

Yunagi piped up, "That is one of the Signer dragons!"

I sighed, "Yunagi, we aren't sure if I'm a Signer or not. And Blister? I'd rather not answer your question in public."

I lifted up my duel disk, "You ready Tanner?"

* * *

We were in the garage after I beat Tanner before Blister asked again, "What charade are you keeping up?"

Rather than tell them, I simply brushed my hair the way I was supposed to. Rather than spiking, my hair flowed down my back.

All three of them looked at me in complete shock. I laughed as I shook my head rapidly, causing my hair to go back up, "That's right. I am not the same gender as you."

Blister was the first to recover, "How did you hide that so well?"

"Years of practice. I only grew up with guys, so I learned how to act like them. Plus I had a hard time getting nutrients that I needed, so I stopped growing around the time I was thirteen."

We headed outside, and we started inevitably talking about the possibility of me being a Signer because of Yunagi, "But you summoned the Crimson Dragon."

"Remember, I wasn't alone in the stadium that night. Jack was the one dueling me."

They all were so surprised, and Tanner asked the inevitable question, "Why did you come to the city?"

I sighed, "We all promised when we were younger that we would always respect each other's choices, and we would never mess with each other's decks. Then one day Jack decided that the rest of us were complete losers because we didn't have the same ambitions that he did. He called us losers and next thing I knew, he nearly killed one of my other friends just so he could steal my first runner and Stardust. I came to get Stardust back."

Blister asked the one question I was expecting, "Did you two ever date?"

I gagged, "He's basically my brother. I wouldn't date him if he was the last guy on earth."

Just then I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, it's you again!"

I looked toward the voice and saw Leo running toward me with someone in tow, "Hey Leo, where is Luna?"

"She didn't want to come out today. Thanks for fixing my duel disk!"

I smiled, "You're welcome Leo. Did Luna like hers as well?"

He nodded, "This is my best buddy Dexter."

I opened my mouth and the world exploded. My arm felt like it was on fire again, and I barley managed to land on my feet. As the dust cleared, and figure with a dragon behind them was barely visible. What drew my attention was the glowing mark on their arm.

My friends came to my side as I removed the glove, revealing the triangular mark on my arm. Yunagi whispered, "That is one of the Signer marks."

"Okay, so now I can't deny it. But what about the person over there?"

Blister was speaking in shock, "I think that's the Black Rose Witch. She makes cards come to life."

 _So she's like me. Someone else who has unexplainable powers._

I took a step towards her, but the wave of fear that came from her was so strong that I had to stop. Before I could keep going to her, she disappeared in another cloud of smoke. As she left, my mark stopped glowing, and I could stand up again.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been really distracted lately between signing up for college and what happened in Paris and elsewhere on Friday. Hopefully this chapter is up to par, and if any of my readers are from there, hope you are safe as well as those you love.**


	14. Fortune Cup

After the lady disappeared, I went over to Leo and crouched next to him, "Are you alright, Leo?"

He nodded, "I think so."

I looked him in the eye, "Then go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked so confused, "Why am I going to see you tomorrow?"

I pulled out the invitation from my jacket, "I got an invitation as well."

He perked up and hurried off with his friend and I headed back to the garage. Blister started talking, "I found someone to smuggle me into the Satellite. Tanner and the old man can stay at my place."

Tanner nodded, "Since we can't all stay in the same place, sounds like a good idea."

I nodded, "I better get sleep before tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning I rolled out of bed and got dressed in the set of clothes I had washed right before crashing on the couch. I brushed my hair straight up and looked in the mirror at the mark, _This mark screams 'I'm a Satellite who breaks laws'. Makeup would really be useful about now._

I sighed and walked over to my runner and drove toward the stadium. I went to the duelist entrance and showed the guard my invitation, glad that my helmet just barely covered my mark. He looked at it with so much scrutiny that I was annoyed. Finally he handed it back to me, "Garages are down the hallway on your right."

I got off and wheeled my runner in that direction, and found that out of the ten garages, only one had a lock on it. So naturally, I chose the one farthest away from it and the door. I put my helmet on the tool bench before figuring out the locking system. Once Justice was secured in the one I chose, I followed the signs leading us to the starting point. Near the door that lead to where the other duelists were I found the twins who had already bumped into Yunagi and Tanner. I smiled, "Hey everyone."

Luna was wearing a coat and hat to hide that she was the real duelist, while Leo was dressed in her clothes with makeup on. I couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Trust me Leo, the makeup is overkill. You are young enough that no one is going to think you are a guy."

He looked up at me, "Are you sure?"

"Most girls I've met normally don't wear makeup until they turn 13 at the least."

He nodded, "Okay...do you know how to get makeup off?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that my two friends who knew about my gender were trying to not laugh, "I think soap and water will work. But I don't exactly know, I've never worn any."

* * *

After Leo had gone into the bathroom to wash off the makeup with Luna's help (in the girls' bathroom to his eternal shame) we headed to the place where the platform was. The other duelist were all waiting there, and I could see a couple looking...glaring actually, at my mark. I ignored them all and stood in my assigned place on the far right end, with Leo standing between me and the other duelists to my relief.

Before things could get awkward, I heard someone's voice yelling things above us. After about a minute of this, the platform started rising. The roar of the crowd was surprisingly loud, making me glad that my helmet was insulated to block out sound. It also made me wish that I was wearing my helmet right then. The announcer called out our names, "Aki Izayoi, Commander Corta, the Professor, Bommer Geiger, Shira, Sir Ransborg, Luna, and Yusei Fudo."

There was silence for a few seconds after my name was announced, and then the booing started. Leo looked at me, "Yusei?"

"Yup."

"Why are they booing?"

I sighed, "Big marks mean that the person is a Satellite."

He was surprised, "You are from Satellite?"

"Yes I am. And they don't like that fact."

The biggest one of them all walked forward and took the microphone away from the announcer, "I pity the fact that none of you are duelists. As duelists we see each other in light of how we treat our cards and each other. We respect each other no matter what until we are given a proper reason to not. Birthplace is not a proper reason, so he will have my respect."

He marched back to his spot and tossed the microphone back to the announcer as Goodwin stood up. Apparently aiming to be dramatic, he spread his arms wide, "That is exactly why I organized this tournament. I wanted for everyone to forget about differences in position, age, gender and just become equal just as the duelists are."

He waved his hand and the bracket showed up on the screen;

 _Duel 1: Luna vs. B. Geiger_

 _Duel 2: A. Izayoi vs. Sir Ransborg_

 _Duel 3: C. Corta vs. Professor_

 _Duel 4: Y. Fudo vs. Shira_

I sighed as we were all returned to the underground area, and made sure that Leo got in place before his duel. Then I went to the duelist lounge and sat down to watch the duel with the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I'm under a lot of stress right now.**


	15. New Friend

I waited outside the bathroom waiting for Leo to get changed back into his normal clothes. As I waited one of the other duelists passed by me and dumped their drink over my head and kept walking. Right after that happened, the girl named Aki turned the corner. Seeing the aftermath she walked over to me, "Why didn't you fight back?"

I shrugged, "I just have to put up with this kind of thing until the tournament is over. Then I can return to Satellite where I probably will get the same treatment from the duel gangs. Difference is, I can tell which people in Satellite would do it, but in the city everyone does it-except the one that spoke up."

Aki protested, "That doesn't mean that you should just put up with it."

I looked her in the eyes, "If I fight back, I go straight back to the Facility. And plus I don't have telekinesis like a certain other person."

She jumped, "How did you..."

"You have the same build, same hair color, and you touch your arm every time you see me."

She looked me in the eye, "By the way, I can't believe that people believe you are a guy."

A smiled slipped onto my face, "Most girls don't dress like me, yourself included. And then there's the fact that I'm the only one with my name, making it so no one knows what gender it belongs to. So they just assume that I am a man."

Just then I heard footsteps approaching. I looked over and saw Dexter and Luna trying to console Leo, "Come on Leo, every time you lose you have a chance to learn so much."

He looked at me, "Just don't lose your duel Yusei. We want to see you win."

I sighed, "I promise that I will do my best. I can't promise more than that. The one who is going to win is the one who understands their deck best."

Aki nodded, "True. You win more often when you have an alliance with your deck."

She looked at a nearby clock, "Thank you for talking with me Yusei. But I must get to the arena now."

"Be careful, okay? I have a feeling they want us riled up."

She nodded and she walked away. I turned to the kids, "I need to clean up really quick, but you better get to the stands."

All three of them hurried off as I went to my garage as quickly got rid of the soda in my hair. As my hair dried I sat down to watch her duel alone. Despite the fact that she looked older than me, something told me that I had more years in life.

* * *

She managed to beat him without using the dragon that she undoubtedly had, which was impressive considering how much he was trying to break her.

I was working on my runner when the door opened and she came in, "Why do I feel like I can confide anything in you?"

I looked up, "I have no idea, but people have done it for my whole life. Even the people who raised me did it on multiple occasions."

Aki looked at me, "Can you feel what other people feel?"

I nodded, "Always have."

She leaned against the wall, "Then it makes sense. You're an empath."

My eyes looked at hers, "What on earth is an empath?"

"Someone who can feel the emotions of others. They also are completely genuine, so everyone feels like they are safe talking to them."

"So it's a power like your telekinesis?"

She nodded, "How do you know about telekinesis but not empathy?"

I gave her a pointed look, "There are actually quite a few people with telekinesis in Satellite. We all learned that they are humans that are just like the rest of us...as long as they aren't yelling."

Next came a question I wasn't expecting, "How do you control your powers?"

Thinking about it, "I just accept that I have them and move on with my life. At first, when I worried about it, I could feel way too many emotions. But once I learned to accept that it was my life, my powers calmed down."

Aki sat on the ground next to me, "I never wanted these powers."

I shot her a look, "No one does. But you did well at controlling them today."

"Thanks."

An alert went off, telling me that the last duel was over, "Sorry Aki. I need to get ready for my duel now."

She nodded, "Yusei?"

I looked at her, "Yeah, what is it?"

"How can you tell if someone is your friend?"

I smiled at her, "If they put your needs before their own or always support you, even if you mess up big time."

She left, and I could feel her worry was growing as she went away. _I wonder what is making her so upset that she came here to talk with me._.


	16. True Speed Duel

I rolled my runner into the entrance tunnel that I was supposed to use as I heard the announcer yelling in excitement, "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the first turbo duel of the tournament? Give it up for our Satellite underdog, Yusei Fudo!"

The boo-ing of the crowd was far from surprising, considering that many, if not all, of the crowd had never met a Satellite face to face. I shot out of the tunnel as I quietly swore to myself, _No losing control of my temper. I am the first Satellite that many of these people would ever see. I need to represent._

I pulled to a stop and waited for my opponent to show up. I did't have to wait longer before the annoying announcer called out, "As for his opponent, put your cards together for Shira, the Shadow Reaper!"

Rolling my eyes at the ridiculous nickname as he pulled up next to me, I was getting ready for an easy duel.

As we took off, the robe was thrown off to reveal a different person. I was very glad for the announcer's voice being broadcasted into my helmet to find out who it was, "It looks like Enjo Hikamara is aiming to get back at Jack Atlas!"

The man looked me in the eye, "I heard from somebody that you beat Jack. Think you can beat me?"

I smirked at him, "Sure, I thought that this duel was going to be boring."

It was a moment before the duel was allowed, but when it was Enjo started it off, "I summon my Flaming Skull in attack mode and place three facedowns."

 _Flaming Skullhead-1000_

 _So maybe I wasn't completely wrong about how interesting this duel is going to be_ , "I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode as well."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

I was about to explain his effect when the announcer beat me to it and I quietly watched my Warrior's points grow.

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

He smiled, "I activate Zero Guard which lowers my monsters points to 0 but makes him indestructible in battle."

 _Flaming Skullhead-0_

It didn't take a genius to know that he was still going to take some pretty significant damage.

 _Life Points Enjo=2200_

After his points went down I noticed that his speed counters hadn't changed at all. He activated a trap, "I use Doom Accelerator, which adds a speed counter for every 500 points of damage I just took. So I now have four speed counters."

Rolling my eyes didn't do me any good, but it made me feel better as I lay two facedowns before ending my turn.

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He clearly liked using speed spells as he started his turn with one, "I use Summon Speeder to bring Skull Base to my field."

 _Skull Base-800_

I quietly activated Slipstream, without even the announcer noticing.

"Next I tune my monsters together to great Skull Flame."

 _Skull Flame-2600_

"I think my monster is going to attack yours now."

 _Life Points Yusei=2300_

"Then I activate Speed Booster, which has two effects. It negates as many attack as the difference in our speed counters, and it deals you damage equal to the difference in our counters times 100."

 _Life Points Yusei=1900_

He ended his turn and started laughing, "I'm going so fast that you can't possibly keep up with me..."

I saw that he had moved his body to face me, only to see that I was keeping up, "Enjo, you might want to look at your screen more often."

He glanced down, "When did you activate Slipstream?"

"When you activated Summon Speeder."

He laughed, "Using that spell allows me to activate my Acceleration Zone. If you gain speed counters in a way different than the usual way I gain five speed counters."

A smile curled in the corner of my face, "If you feel the need to do so. I am going to use Summon Speeder myself to summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defensive mode."

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Then I normal summon Junk Synchron."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Then I use his special ability which lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard. Say hello again to Speed Warrior."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"Then I synchro summon Junk Warrior with Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Then his special ability comes into effect, which allows him to borrow the attack points of another monster on my field."

 _Junk Warrior-3100_

I had my Junk Warrior attack, but he laughed, "In case you forgot, I can negate as many attacks as the difference between our speed counters."

I sighed, "Fine then, I place one facedown and end my turn."

"I now use Accelerate Draw which lets me draw to cards, and I'm going to use one of them right away. End of Storm!"

He laughed like so many of my opponents, "You should know what this does. It destroys every monster on either side of the field and the owner gets 300 points of damage for each!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1300_

 _Life Points Enjo=1900_

"Then I send one Flaming Skullhead out of play in order to special summon my Skull King."

 _Skull King-3000_

He was acting so sure of himself that I was excited to use my facedown. He had his monster attack me directly, "I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

His face grew dark, "Then I use the ability of my Speed Booster, which gives you 500 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=800_

"Then I activate my monsters ability which deals 400 points of damage to you for every Flaming Skullhead in my graveyard."

 _Life Points Yusei=400_

I rolled my eyes, "I use the speed spell Shift Down, which lowers my speed counters by five to allow me to draw two cards. One of those cards is Nitro Synchron, which I will summon right now."

 _Nitro Synchron-_

"Whenever I have a tuner monster on my field I can summon Quilbolt back from the graveyard in defensive mode."

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Next I activate my Give and Take spell, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard to your field, and give that monster's level to a monster on my field. So you get Junk Synchron and my Quilbolt becomes a level 5."

 _Junk Synchron-500_

"You can probably guess what I am going to do next. I am going to tune my Quilbolt with my Synchron in order to summon my Nitro Warrior."

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

I drew another card and saw the one I had been looking for, "I activate Gap Storm, which destroys all spells on the field if the difference in our counters is ten or more. And since I activated a speed spell on the turn that I summoned Nitro Warrior, his attack points go up by 1000."

 _Nitro Warrior-3800_

"Now take out Skull King!"

 _Life Points Enjo=1100_

"Then my Nitro's special ability activates, which changes one of your monsters from defense to attack mode. Then my monster can attack that monster."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Now take out the rest of his life points."

Life Points Enjo=0 Defeat!

I pulled up next to him, "Nice duel."

He laughed, "Don't think I will take this defeat sitting down...probably should have stood up before saying that."

I tilted my head a little, "Probably."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank heavens for having duels that are so fast paced that I don't have to write as much dialogue. And Let's-Go-to-Vermont, I think you and I will get along quite nicely.**


	17. Trio of Power

**So I updated this early because us Americans celebrate a holiday tomorrow and I will be crazy busy.**

* * *

After the duel, I returned to my garage and started tinkering around with Justice to make sure that she was still running at full capacity. The door opened and Aki walked in, "Yusei? How good is your empathy?"

"Moderately good. Why the sudden interest?"

Nervousness covered her face, "I just thought that everyone with powers were like the people in the Movement, but lately I've been feeling like the leader of the Movement doesn't think of any of us as human beings. The only way to find out though..."

I nodded, "Is for someone with my talent to find out what they are feeling. How will I know who it is?"

"His name is Sayer Divine. He has brown hair and a toupee."

Putting my tools away, I stood up, "Lead the way."

We headed to the area that the other duelists hung out in. We hadn't gotten far when the purple clown showed up, "Director Goodwin would like to talk with you Miss Izayoi."

She opened her mouth but someone else spoke, "I'm afraid that Aki isn't interested."

I turned around and saw a man with a brown toupee and didn't hesitate. I reached out with my powers and immediately walked away from the man as fast as I could. Aki chased after me, "Yusei!"

I didn't stop until I was back in the garage with Aki, and plopped down, "I wouldn't exactly suggest going anywhere near that guy, Aki. His emotions...they were so dark that once I felt them I wanted to get as far away as I could. The emotion I felt most was an extreme hunger for power."

Aki joined me on the ground, "Good thing I hid my deck and duel disk here when you were dueling."

I turned on the screen just in time to hear the announcer talking, "One set of duelists who previously lost will get a chance to duel one more time to get back into the tournament!"

Aki and I exchanged looks, "This can't be good."

She looked like she was thinking, "Have you seen her arm glow? The little girl? I mean, both of us were invited to the competition and our arms glow sometimes."

I shook my head, "Not yet, but I haven't known her for very long and she's pretty reserved. Even more than I am on a bad day. But I know that Jack has always had a red tattoo on his right arm and that it glowed last time we dueled each other."

She stared at me in shock, "You mean the Jack that is also in this tournament, as in Jack Atlas?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That one."

Just then the announcer yelled out, "Looks like our duelists will be the Professor and Miss Luna!"

I muttered, "How did we guess that they would be after her?"

We watched the duel together, and not long into it we both exchanged worried looks, "Something is wrong."

Aki nodded, "You better go check on her to make sure she's okay."

I nodded and hurried to the stairs leading up to the dueling arena. What I saw surprised me, Luna had a vacant look on her face, as did her opponent. I reached out again, and felt that she was scared and confused, while he had a sense of accomplishment. As I let my power go, I felt my arm start to ache like it had during Aki's duel.

Since they were in the middle of a duel, I had to remain by the staircase instead of going to Luna's side. I quietly watched as they both dueled with absolutely no emotion in their voices, while the duel was actually quite heated. There was no doubt that Luna was no amateur like her brother, but it was equally obvious that she hadn't dueled in a long time. The duel soon changed when Luna started dishing out some pretty serious damage.

I watched in relief as she destroyed all of the spells on the field and took control of the duel, wiping out both of their life points completely. The Professor collapsed to the ground, and I raced to Luna. I had just reached her when she also fell. As I carried her away from the duel, I watched a glowing mark on her arm slowly fade away. Once it was completely gone, she started stirring.

We were almost to the stairs when her eyes opened, "Can you put me down?"

I gently set her on the ground, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and started waving at the crowd, who were cheering her name. I escorted her off the field and down the stairs, "Luna, it would probably be a good idea for you to not go anywhere without an adult for a while. So I need you to go with me to the garage."

She nodded, "Sure, but why?"

I gave her a look, "That mark on your arm is the reason you are in the tournament. The Security Bureau is after people with those marks."

Luna looked at me, "Okay. Is it because I can travel to the spirit world?"

"Probably."

We walked into the garage, where Aki was waiting, "What happened?"

I gestured to Luna, "She got the cool power. She accidentally teleported to the spirit world."

Luna looked a little confused, "You two know each other?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. My power is that I can tell if someone is trustworthy or not. A side effect of that ability is people always will trust me."

Luna nodded, "That explains a lot about you. Let's go. I don't want to know what Leo will do if no one supervises him."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to make sure this was done, so it may seem a little rushed.**


	18. Big Big Runner

We headed upstairs and ran into Leo on our way up. I grabbed his shoulder, "Come on shortstop. We are all going back to your house TOGETHER."

He tried to wiggle away from my grip, but I crouched in front of him, "What could be more important than food?"

I had to admit that since coming to the city I enjoyed having multiple meals a day, so the fact that a tween boy didn't want food was concerning.

He looked up shyly, "I wanted to see what your opponent's runner looked like."

I smiled at him, "I don't care if his runner is made of pure gold. What matters is how he duels, and no matter how long you look at a runner you can't figure that out. So let's go home and eat."

* * *

I was impressed that the two of them asked no questions about Aki, even though she was now going to be staying with us. The only question either of them came from Leo, "Yusei?"

I looked up from the meal I was trying to cook, "What's up?"

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

I smiled, "I am of the female gender."

Leo looked at Luna for a translation, "Girl."

He exploded, "I'm living with three girls?"

I laughed, "Yes. But if it makes you feel better I act more like a guy than a girl."

Leo shrugged, "I guess, but you are still a girl."

* * *

The next morning Aki and I got ready for our duels before heading to the stadium on my runner. Tanner and Yunagi were taking the twins in a taxi like they had the past morning. I was getting on my runner when the incoming call alert rang.

It took me a second to remember how to accept the call, but to say I was shocked to see Blister's face was an understatement. I narrowed my eyes, "What's wrong?"

He looked serious, "I found your old hideout, but it looks like a warzone. There's nobody here, and there hasn't been anyone for a while."

I grimaced, "That's just wonderful. Could you look around and see if anyone knows anything? Satellites are notorious for knowing other people's business."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can find."

Once he hung up, Aki looked at me with pity, "Is your family supposed to be there?"

I nodded, "Technically they are my friends, but they are close enough to be my family."

She touched my shoulder, "Sorry. Do you know what happened?"

"I have a suspicion called Goodwin."

She climbed on the back of my runner, "Okay, I'm holding on."

I gently drove to make it as easy on her as possible, and we got in easier the second time with two of the duelists coming together. We went straight to my garage, where I quickly explained everything to Aki.

She nodded, "Got it. So basically what you are telling me is to not trust anyone working with or for Goodwin."

"Basically," I replied as I drove out to my duel.

* * *

I was driving when I heard a roar of something ridiculously loud coming from somewhere nearby. I quickly found out what was making the noise when his runner came out. _Maybe I should have let Leo spy on his runner._ _That thing is three times bigger than any runner I've ever seen! Goodwin is really pulling out all of the stops to see my mark again._

He pulled up next to me, "Only one of us can get what we were promised by Goodwin today, and it sucks for you but that person is going to be me."

I really need to stop rolling my eyes at my opponents, but it gave me too much satisfaction, "Keep telling yourself that."

We took off and he got the first move, "I summon Spell Reactor RE and then place two cards facedown."

 _Spell Reactor RE-1200_

"My turn and I place one card facedown before summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He smiled, "I activate my trap Hidden Soldiers. If you summon a monster I can summon a monster as well. Say hello to Trap Reactor Wifi*!"

 _Trap Reactor Wifi-800_

Sighing, I kept going, "My Warrior's attack points double on his first turn and I think I'll put them to good use. Speed Warrior, take out Spell Reactor!"

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

 _Life Points Geiger=3400_

I was relieved until I saw Fake Explosion. Geiger smiled, "You were hoping to stop it weren't you? Now I bring out Summon Reactor SK."

 _Summon Reactor SK-2000_

"Next I use the spell Delta Reactor, which sends my three monsters to the graveyard to summon my Flying Fortress Skyfire."

 _Flying Fortress Skyfire-3000_

I cringed, _Great, just peachy._ Then a smile stretched across my face. _My deck will never let me down. I just need to figure out its strategy._

* * *

 **A/N: So I wrote this at five in the morning, so no guarantee what quality it is going to be.**

 ***Yes, that is the name of the monster. Do you know how hard it is to not die of laughter because of that name catching you off guard at 5 in the morning?**


	19. Flying Runners

I stared at the massive fortress flying in the sky above Geiger and smiled, _I am so ready for a real duel. Come on deck, don't fail me now._

He glared at me, "Take out that Speed Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1900_

My runner spun out of control as my speed counters dropped to 0. Gripping my controls as best I could, I slowly regained control and started going forward again.

He looked smug about my loss of control, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Multiple strategies ran through my mind as I looked at my hand, but when I drew Shield Warrior, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I hid my smile as I started my turn, "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode."

 _Shield Warrior-1600_

As Geiger laughed about my decision, I quietly put a card facedown and braced myself for the incoming attack as my Warrior was destroyed.

 _Life points Yusei=1100_

I waited with baited breath as he drew a card and yelled, "I am going to take out your life points right now Yusei!"

Rolling my eyes once again, I sighed, "Actually not. I activate Wasteland Tornado, which destroys one trap card on the field. I chose my own Limiter Break, which brings a monster back from my graveyard in defense mode. Come back out Speed Warrior!"

 _Speed Warrior-400_

I quietly watched as my Speed Warrior was sent back to the graveyard, hoping that I didn't offend him. I knew full well that if I upset my cards in any way they wouldn't help me next time I needed them.

Thankfully it was my turn, "I summon my Massive Warrior in attack mode!"

 _Massive Warrior-600_

The blows came fast this time, destroying my monster and dropping my points.

 _Life Points Yusei=300_

"I activate the card Zero Reverse which brings back a monster that was destroyed by an effect this turn but lowers their points to zero."

 _Massive Warrior-0_

"Then I special summon Turbo Booster! And when Turbo Booster is on the field, I can release it in order to destroy your monster. Normally I would take damage considering this is a battle, but with Massive Warrior on the field I take no damage in battle."

The giant fortress was finally gone, and just in time too. I didn't have any more life points to spare. He didn't look happy at all, and the spikes coming from his wheels certainly helped him look intimidating, "I activate the trap Chariot Pile, which deals you 800 points of damage a turn, and the only way for you to negate this effect is to send a monster from your field to the graveyard."

I grimaced, "I send Massive Warrior to the graveyard."

I had never been more grateful for my turn, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"When I successfully summon him, I can bring back a monster from the graveyard that has a lower level than him in defense mode. So my Speed Warrior gets a third chance to get you."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"Then I tune the two of them together to bring out Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Junk Warrior, get him!"

"I think not! Due to my trap card, if I take 800 of self inflicted damage, I can destroy your monster."

 _Life Points Geiger=2600_

I placed one card facedown, glad that my deck was still giving me what I needed.

He was clearly still in a terrible mood, "I summon Black Salvo in attack mode."

 _Black Salvo-100_

"Whenever I summon him, I can summon a level four monster from my graveyard, but it has to be a Dark Attribute monster. Trap Reactor Y-FI gets to come back out!"

 _Trap Reactor Y-FI-1800_

"I tune them together to create Dark Strike Fighter!"

 _Dark Strike Fighter-2600_

"Striker, take out Yusei!"

"I activate Synchro Spirits. By removing a Synchro monster from play, I can summon the monsters that I used to summon him."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

 _Junk Synchron-500_

Junk Synchron got in the way of the attack, and as Geiger was opening his mouth I explained something, "I let you destroy Shield Warrior a few turns back in case I had to do this. If I removed Shield Warrior from play, one of my monsters can avoid being destroyed."

He really was starting to glare at me, "Then I activate my Chariot's effect."

"And I send Speed Warrior to the graveyard."

"Then I use the spell Ultimate Flare. If you negate my attack, I get to summon a Ultimate Flare Token. When I send this token to the graveyard, you take 200 points of damage, which gets multiplied by ten due to my Fighter's ability."

I grimaced in order to not roll my eyes, "I summon Tuning Supporter in attack mode."

 _Tuning Supporter-100_

"Next I tune the two of my monsters together to summon Armory Arm!"

 _Armory Arm-1800_

My sense of humor tried to intervene as the fact that I used such a cute little monster to create a giant metal hand made me want to giggle. But I got serious as I explain, "Whenever I use Tuning Supporter in a Synchro summon, I get to draw another card."

When my eyes landed on the card I drew, my relief was immense, "I use the spell Synchro Return! If I have more than four speed counters, I get to summon a Synchro monster that I removed from play earlier in the duel. I only have one monster that fits the bill, so come back Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"My Armory Arm has a special ability, which allows it to attach to another Synchro monster and give it an extra 1000 attack points."

 _Junk Warrior-3300_

"It feels like a good time to take out your monster."

 _Life Points Geiger=1900_

I smiled, "Armory's other effect comes into play now. If the monster it attached to successfully destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters points."

 _Life Points Geiger=0 Defeat!_

His duel runner stopped, but for some reason the spikes that appeared when he used the Chariot spell didn't go away. I stopped next to him, "Are you alright?"

To say that I was surprised to see the microphone in his hand when he stood up was an understatement. He held it to his mouth, and suddenly the announcer's voice disappears as Geiger talks, "I was planning on exposing this when I won, but right now works as well. Goodwin wants nothing more than to summon the Crimson Dragon, and is willing to do anything to do that."

He pointed at the display circle above our heads, and ruins of a small village appeared, "This was my village until Goodwin got a hold of it and tried to summon his o so precious dragon. Now nothing is left of it."

I watched in concern as he climbed onto his runner, "I will have justice for my people!"

He started driving, and I raced in the other direction at my top speed. I watched in horror as he used the curved barrier to launch himself at the tower where Goodwin (and most likely Jack) were staying for the duels. I pushed my runner as fast as it would go and launched myself at his runner.

We collided mid-air and one of the spiked wheels broke off, flying toward Goodwin as the two of us crashed back to earth.

Geiger ran over to me and wailed at me as he shook me, "Why did you stop me?"

I looked him in the eye, "Do you really think that settling things by force would help? That's his way, not yours."

Just then Goodwin's image showed up, "It's such a horrible thing when such a great duelist gets lost in their tragedies, and turns to blame anyone. I can assure you that we will make sure that he gets proper treatment for such a harrowing experience."

Two guards showed up and escorted him away. He looked back at me, "Finish what you came here to do since I can't."

I gave him the slightest of nods, and pulled my runner back up, wheeling it back to the garage.

* * *

 **A/N: So glad I promised everyone that I would never put a two episode duel in one chapter, or this one would be extremely long.**


	20. Signer Aki

**Filler chapter, sorry.**

* * *

I rolled my runner into my garage and looked at Aki, "As you can see, their job is to break us. Promise me that you are going to be careful, okay?"

She nodded, "If it looks like I am going to lose control, do you think you can come check on me?"

I smiled at her, "What else are friends for?"

Aki seemed relieved when I said that, "Thanks."

She grabbed her duel disk and walked out, looking completely calm. Only someone with my power would know that she was terrified of hurting her opponent.

* * *

I watched the duel carefully, knowing that whatever was said wasn't broadcasted to the arena. Within minutes of the duel starting, I could tell that something was wrong. Whatever that man was saying to Aki was really shaking her up.

I waved my hand at my runner and left immediately to go check on her. Just like during Luna's duel, I stopped at the top of the stairs and heard what the man said, "You are a threat to everyone around you, and when you lose, you are going to a place where you will never hurt anyone ever again."

"If it makes you feel better, Aki, even I have hurt people with my power. It's just another thing for us to learn to control. We aren't monsters, just those who were born with a talent different than the talents other people have."

Her eyes landed on me and I saw the fear go out of her eyes. I mouthed to her, _Finish this duel._

A smile spread on her face, and she returned to the duel, dishing out less physical damage now that she wasn't upset. Despite that, I stayed where I was just to keep giving her support.

Despite her gaining back her confidence, it was a difficult duel. Her opponent, who had the ridiculous name of Commander Corta, held nothing back. For every attack he landed on her, there were ten vocal attacks as well.

Halfway through the duel, after he managed to take out her dragon, a bright red mark appeared on her arm. I glanced down at my burning arm, and sighed in relief when I saw that despite the pain my arm was not glowing. But to my shock, the large piece of metal in her hair fell out at the same time. I felt the surge of energy fill the stadium, and bit my lip. Calm or not, Aki had reached her breaking point.

Telekinetics fight when they feel cornered. And that meant one thing: this guy wasn't going to make it through her next turn.

She glared at him, "I activate my Rose Curse! If a spell destroys one of my monsters, then you take that monster's attack point as damage."

 _Commander Corta=0 Defeat!_

He collapsed on the ground, unmoving. Aki picked up the thing that had been in her hair and walked over to me, "Guess I need to work on my control during a duel."

I smiled at her, "Well, I'm the perfect test subject. Come on, let's go get my duel disk!"

We were heading downstairs when I felt the darkness of the one person coming our way. I looked over at Aki, "He's coming."

The two of us sprinted away from him and slipped away to the garages. Once we were back to safety, I went over to the tool bench, picked up my arm bracer and slid it onto my arm. Then I switched my deck and got my duel disk off my runner, then looked at Aki, "Ready for this?"

She nodded, "I'll try to avoid hurting you," as she put the thing back in her hair.

* * *

 **A/N: For the record, I apologize for how short this one is. But I hope you guys all come back for Saturday's chapter!**

 **Review time!**

 **TheEmoStranger: Thank you so much! I went through so many drafts of just that part because I wanted to do it a justice. That scene was one of my favorites, especially the reactions inside the tower.**


	21. Bird's Eye View

Once we were ready, Aki had to show me where the entrance for the foot duels was. Since it would be a few more minutes before we would duel, we sat on the ground together. I leaned against the wall, "Why did you freak out when you saw my mark the first time?"

She looked at the ground, "The mark showed up the same day as my powers. I just kind of connected the two until I realized that you didn't have my curse but you still had the mark. Then once I got to know what your talent was, and started to understand you, I realized that this mark doesn't make me a monster."

I poked her in the side, making her squirm, "You are a monster because of what you have, but rather what you do with it. I'll admit to you that I actually have put a couple people in a coma, but would you call me a monster?"

She shook her head, "No, because you try your hardest to help other people."

Someone walked in and handed us earpieces and microphones and walked out. We looked at each other, "Guess we have to put these on after the last duel."

She managed to laugh as she put them on, "I'm going to try and not..."

I interrupted, "Don't go easy on me. I will get bored and beat you in one round. You need to give me a challenge. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at her, "Bring it on."

We heard the announcer start yelling again and hurried to our places. The announcer kept going, "First up is the Black Rose, Aki Izayoi!"

As she rose to the booing of the crowd, I couldn't help but wonder if I actually was going to be cheered on this time. As I rose, I got the answer to my question as I heard people yelling things like,

"Kill the witch!"

"Take out the freak!"

"Better a Satellite than a freak!"

I bit my lip, wondering if they would still be saying those things if they knew the real me.

We exchanged looks and got our duel disks in the starting position, and Aki took the first turn, "My turn, and I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode!"

 _Wall of Ivy-1200_

I nodded, "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, and his attack points double the first turn he's out."

 _Speed Warrior-900-1800_

"Now take out the Wall of Ivy!"

"My Ivy's special effect comes into play. If it is the target of an attack, you get an Ivy Token in defense mode on your side of the field."

 _Ivy Token-0_

My attack continued, and destroyed her Ivy. I couldn't do anything else, "I end my turn, and my Speed Warrior's points drop back to their original 900."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"I use the spell card Cursed Ivy, which brings an Ivy monster back from the graveyard and equips to it."

 _Wall of Ivy-1200_

When I drew, I knew what my next move would be, "I release my Speed Warrior, and advanced summon Turret Warrior. When it's summoned, it gains the points of the monster sacrificed to summon it."

 _Turret Warrior-1200-2100_

"Now my Warrior is going to take out your Ivy."

Aki didn't miss a beat, "Then you get another Ivy token on your side of the field."

 _Ivy Token-0_

My Warrior took out her Wall of Ivy again, and Aki spoke up, "When the monster Cursed Ivy is attached to is destroyed, you get two Ivy Tokens on your field."

 _Ivy Token-0_

 _Ivy Token-0_

I grimaced, "I end my turn."

 _Starting to regret telling her to not hold back._

"I activate Seed of Deception, which allows me to summon a level 2 or below monster to the field from my hand. Say hello to Dark Verger."

 _Dark Verger-0_

"Then I release him to summon Rose Tentacles."

 _Rose Tentacles-2200_

"Take out his Turret Warrior!"

I braced myself, and it hurt like getting punched by a kid.

 _Life Points Yusei=3900_

If it hurts that much losing 100 points, this is going to test my pain tolerance.

I almost missed what she said next, "If Rose Tentacles successfully destroys a monster on your side of the field, she can attack again for every plant type monster on your field."

The announcer started to yell, "Whenever those Tokens are destroyed, Yusei will get 300 points of damage, but due to Rose Tentacles effect, for every plant type monster it destroys, Yusei will get 300 points of damage. So for every attack, Yusei will get 600 points of damage!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that many people were starting to run for their lives. I couldn't exactly blame them, but I just braced myself for the impending attacks.

The first Ivy Token got destroyed, and the attacking tentacle wrapped around the arm that didn't have the duel disk.

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

When the second one was destroyed, my right leg got wrapped up by the tentacle.

 _Life Points Yusei=2700_

The third one went around my left leg, and I was starting to get worried.

 _Life Points Yusei=2100_

When the fourth one came at me, it wrapped around my torso, pinning my left arm to my side, and I was lifted into the air.

Aki looked shocked, so I tried to remain calm. Panicking was a terrible idea. That is until I was slammed into the ground and I mentally freaked out until I realized that the pain was minimal considering what just happened. I staggered to my feet.

 _Life Points Yusei=1500_

I weakly looked at my cards, and saw one that would help, "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and place two facedowns."

 _Shield Warrior-1600_

* * *

 **A/N: And it's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: And I have been looking forward to WRITING this duel. I was a little nervous about writing it as well considering I had to write about Rose Tentacle's attack with them being friends. Talk about awkward.**


	22. Victim Sanctuary

Aki looked at me, "I activate my spell Ivy Shackles, which turns every monster on your side of the field into a plant type monster, starting with your Shield Warrior."

I was already not liking this spell. Aki continued to talk, "Since you now have a plant type monster on your side of the field, Rose Tentacles can attack one extra time. So go Rose Tentacles!"

It destroyed my Shield Warrior, and then, since he was now a plant type monster, Rose gave me 300 points of damage.

 _Life Points Yusei=1200_

Aki kept going, "Here comes the second attack!"

"I activate my trap, Card Defense! I discard on card from my hand, and you can't attack me directly. Not only that, but I get to replace the card."

She nodded, and I started my turn, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Then his special effect brings Speed Warrior back from the graveyard in defense mode."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"You might be able to guess what's coming next. I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Then I equip him with Junk Barrage before he takes out your monster."

I was glad that my power never hurt people when I dueled, sure they got stronger, making it possible for me to understand my opponent completely. But I never effected my opponent.

 _Life Points Aki=3900_

Aki didn't even react when she lost her monster. I smiled at her, "Junk Barrage deals you half of Rose Tentacles points since my Warrior just destroyed her."

 _Life Points Aki=2800_

As I ended my turn, I became aware of how much people were cheering me on for docking her points, even though she wasn't getting hurt. I looked at her with pity and shrugged.

"I summon Copy plant, and your Warrior gets turned to a plant type thanks to my Ivy Shackle spell."

 _Copy Plant-0_

"Next, if you have a plant type monster, my Copy Plant gets the same level as your monster. Then when I have a tuner monster on my field, Dark Verger can come back from the graveyard."

 _Dark Verger-0_

Biting my lip, I mentally got ready to face her strongest monster. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon-2400_

Pain shot up our arms as they started glowing, and I could feel Aki's disgust focus on it rather than the crowd. Then she looked up, "I send one plant type monster to the graveyard to drop your monster's points down to 0."

 _Junk Warrior-0_

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Junk Warrior!"

"I activate Shield Warrior's effect. If I remove him from play, my monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn. Then I activate Spirit Force, which makes it so that not only do I not take damage, but I also get a tuner monster from my graveyard."

"Then I place two facedowns and end my turn."

I sighed in relief, "I summon Junk Synchron to the field, and his special effect brings Speed Warrior back as well."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Speed Warrior-900_

 _Junk Warrior-3200_

 _Crap! I was hoping that it wouldn't show his power raise._ I shook that thought out of my head and kept going, "Now I tune my Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron together to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

My mark started to burn even more, but that was nothing compared to the pain that occurred when I shouted, "Take out Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Life Points Aki=2700_

"My turn, and I activate the spell Magic Planter. If I send a continuous trap to the graveyard, I can draw two new cards. So I send Ivy Shackles away."

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that at least one problem was solved.

"Next, I activate Wicked Rebirth, which brings back a monster of my choice and equips to that monster when I sacrifice 800 life points. I choose my Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon-2400_

 _Life Points Aki=1900_

"Basically the only way to destroy my monster is to destroy the spell. If you destroy her any other way, she will come back at the end of the turn. Now I activate her special ability, which allows her to destroy every card on the field including herself."

I shook my head, "I don't think so. Stardust's special ability negates any effect that would destroy all cards on the field, and releases itself along with the card that would do that. So both of our Dragons go away, and nothing happens to the other cards on the field."

"Well then, I summon Phoenixian Seed, but instantly release it to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis-2200_

"Now my monster takes out your Speed Warrior!"

I knew what was coming, "But, when my Amaryllis attacks, it destroys itself and you get 800 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=400_

"I place one facedown and end my turn, which means that both of our dragons come back."

 _Black Rose Dragon-2400_

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

Aki continued, "Before I finish, I activate my trap Overdoom Line, which adds 1000 attack points to a monster that was brought back from the graveyard."

 _Black Rose Dragon-3400_

"Then my Amaryllis comes back due to it's special effect in defense mode."

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis-0_

I was starting to feel the pressure from both Aki and the crowd, "I put my Dragon in defense mode."

 _Stardust Dragon-2000_

"Then I can activate the spell Prevention Star. It equips to a monster that I just put in defense mode, and it equips to one of your monsters as well, stopping it from attacking or switching modes. I choose Amaryllis."

Aki wasn't exactly happy about that move, "I activate my spell Synchro Back. As it implies, one of my Synchro monsters goes back to the extra deck. I end my turn with a facedown."

Since her turn was over, Black Rose came back yet again, "Black Rose Gale!"

As the stadium around me was destroyed in her hatred of the crowd, I hurried to execute my plan, "Victim Sanctuary!"

Both dragons disappeared yet again, and she instantly switched her Amaryllis to attack mode. But I beat her to it, "I activate Cosmic Blast, which takes the attack points of a monster I just sent to the graveyard, and deals those points to you as damage."

 _Life Points Aki=0 Defeat!_

I ran to her side and helped her from where she fell to the ground. As she regained her footing, I realized that the staircase was blocked by her former friend. I took off my microphone, "Sayer is on the stairs, do you want me to handle it?"

She nodded, and I quietly slipped down the stairs. I hoped that he couldn't feel me coming, or this wouldn't be fun.

I peeked around the corner and saw him quietly waiting against the wall. A smile crept onto my face as I raced forward and beat the jerk unconcious.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to end this here, but I promise that it will continue in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks to Let's-Go-To-Vermont, TheEmoStranger, and Copper001 for reviewing! You guys make my day so much better!**


	23. Friends Freed

Once Sayer was unconscious, I called up to Aki, "It's clear! You can come down now."

She came down, shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind. I grabbed her, "Go to the garage, I have a feeling that my duel with Jack is going to be just as bad."

Aki nodded, and I hurried to where Luna and Leo were, "Now that you've seen what a duel between two Signers is like, you might want to leave before I actually duel one that I want to hurt."

Tanner nodded, "We're heading out right now. But what about you?"

I grunted, "I'm going to find a way to talk to Goodwin."

Finding the entrance to the tower wasn't hard, I just had to remember what Jack's emotions felt like. When I got there, I saw two guards, _Here's where being a former member of a duel gang comes in handy._

I raced forward and knocked the guards senseless in less than a minute. I pushed the doors open and strolled forward, inwardly dying of laughter.

As I got to the room where Jack was, I heard a familiar voice, "This tournament is cursed or something. For the safety of everyone I am asking that you stop it before the damage gets worse."

A cold voice responded, "The public would be disappointed should we stop before the finals. Now aren't you stationed elsewhere Officer Trudge?"

I walked around the corner, and I saw guards appear out of the corners of my eyes, "I need to talk with you _Director_."

Trudge glared at me, but I stepped back before he managed to grab me, "Weren't you about to have him escorted out?"

I watched in pleasure as he was dragged out instead of me, and turned back to Goodwin, "Why did you kidnap my friends to force me to duel Jack?"

Jack stormed forward, "Because of this mark!"

He yanked off his glove, revealing the tattoo he had since I met him, "What about it? The fact that the people with it are supposed to be powerful or some crap like that?"

He nodded, "He wanted one of us two here to lure the other, and that's why I put Rally in that boat."

"Like I need to remember when you almost drowned a little kid just to get my runner and Stardust."

I heard a gasp, but I didn't look to see who it was. Jack continued, "Rally got chased by thugs onto my turf, I beat them up, and then Rally felt like she owed me. So when I was given a chance to come to the city, I knew that the only way you'd give up your runner would be in exchange for your friend's life."

To my shock he turned to Goodwin, "Let her friends go, I want to duel her for real, and not because you pressured us into it."

Goodwin froze, "Wait, what?"

I looked at Jack, "Thank you Atlas, may the best Satellite win."

* * *

As I pulled up at the starting line I saw a video of my friends show up on my screen, "There is some mercy in this world."

My annoying brother's face showed up, "Happy now?"

I sighed, "Grow up."

His face disappeared, and seconds later his runner shot out like a cannonball. When he skidded to a stop, he muttered to me, "You don't have what it takes to be on top of the dueling circuit."

"Then let's find out."

We shot off and Jack glanced over at me, "Challengers first."

Rolling my eyes was starting to be a bad habit during duels, "I summon Shield Wing in defense mode and put two cards facedown."

 _Shield Wing-900_

He looked completely bored, "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode."

 _Twin Sword Marauder-1600_

"He can deal out piercing damage when he attacks a monster in defense mode. Attack Shield Wing!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

"Shield Wing can't be destroyed in one attack."

Jack nodded, "That's why I summoned my Marauder! He can attack twice if he just attacked a monster in defense mode."

 _Life Points Yusei=2600_

I sighed, "But my Shield Wing's special ability is that it can't be destroyed by the first two attacks on it per turn. I knew you would summon your Marauder if I put a monster in defense mode, so I chose one that you couldn't destroy."

His pride got damaged by the fact I knew his deck as well as he knew mine, "I end my turn."

"I summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"I tune my Shield Wings with my Junk Synchron to bring out my Junk Warrior!."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Junk Warrior, take out that Marauder!"

 _Life Points Jack=3300_

"Next I activate Synchro Blast, which gives you 500 points of damage for every time one of my Synchro monsters destroy one of your monsters."

 _Life Points Jack=2800_

Jack seemed unfazed by my turn, which meant that my arm was going to burn again really soon. He drew a card like a drama queen, "I summon Dark Tinker in attack mode."

 _Dark Tinker-1000_

"Then I activate the spell Powerful Rebirth. It brings back a monster level 4 or below, increases it's points by 100, and gives it an extra level. Come back out Twin Sword Marauder!"

 _Twin Sword Marauder-1700_

"I tune my monsters together to bring out my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

Pain seared up my arm, and I gritted my teeth, _Jack Atlas, you are so predictable._

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the latest chapter, as you may notice, violence isn't what I am best at writing. Hope I didn't disgrace Yusei's boxing skills too much.**


	24. Purple Spider

Jack didn't waste any time, and he immediately called out, "Red Dragon Archfiend, take out Yusei's Junk Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1900_

"I place three facedowns and end my turn."

I felt the temperature change, and glanced up at the sky, only to see all-to familiar purple clouds gathering, _Great. It's going to come again_. I drove up next to Jack, "I hope you realize that there are many innocent people that could get hurt when that overgrown lizard comes back."

He glared at me, "A true duelist isn't afraid of what could happen during a duel. I will keep dueling even to my last breath."

"Men."

"I activate Descending Lost Star, which brings back a Synchro monster from my graveyard on the condition that he looses a level and his points will be 0. Come on back Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-0_

"Next I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode."

 _Hyper Synchron-1600_

"You know what's coming when I have two level four monsters on my field. I tune them together to bring out my Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

My arm started glowing again, and I could feel all of the Signers like we were right next to each other. I kept going, "Since I did a Synchro summon with Hyper Synchron, my Stardust gains 800 attack points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3300_

Jack chuckled, "I activate Tuner Capture, which allows me to do just what the name suggests. And I am taking Hyper Synchron and putting him in defense mode."

 _Hyper Synchron-800_

"Alright, Stardust, attack his Red Dragon Archfiend!"

He interrupted again, "I activate Tuner's Mine, which sends my Dragon back to the extra deck and replaces him with the monsters used to summon him."

 _Twin Sword Marauder-1000_

 _Dark Tinker-1300_

"Keep going Stardust, and take out whichever one gets in your way."

I had never seen Tuner's Mine before, so I just covered my bases to avoid looking like a fool if it had an effect he didn't tell me about.

Dark Tinker floated in front of the attack and Jack spoke up, "Due to Tuner's Mine, the Tuner has to take the attack."

 _Of course it did. And now I'm powerless to keep that Dragon of his off the field_ , "I can still activate Synchro Blast, and since a synchro monster attacked you, you take 500 points of damage."

 _Life Points Jack=2300_

"Now that your turn is over, I am going to Synchro summon my Dragon again!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"And since I also used Hyper Synchron, my dragon gets the same 800 point boost."

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3800_

"Now attack Stardust!"

To my shock, I felt a flash of annoyance coming from both dragons. I turned of my microphone, "Sorry."

I turned it back on as my life points dropped.

 _Life Points Yusei=1400_

"Due to Hyper Synchron being used to Synchro summon Stardust, he's indestructible in battle."

Jack apparently wasn't done, "Next I activate Fiend Cannon. If my monster doesn't destroy yours in battle, you get 500 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=900_

Suddenly the pain in my arm intensified, and a familiar red light filled the stadium. We both looked up, and saw the Crimson Dragon flying around the stadium. Suddenly it lunged at us, swallowing up our dragons, and then us.

* * *

When my vision came back, we were driving on a glowing road in the middle of the night sky, nothing in sight, "What the heck?"

Ahead of us I saw a tower thing, and Jack muttered, "It can't be."

"Jack, share the knowledge so I'm not as confused as Crow is when we talk about money."

"Goodwin told me about these nutters that worshiped the Crimson Dragon. They were called the people of the stars."

We passed the weirdos on top of the building, and I saw certain things on their arms, "Jack, they're like us!"

He glanced at them, "I guess that there are a lot of Signers throughout history."

We kept going, and saw the City and Satellite below us. As we got closer, a huge purple spider made of fire appeared on the Satellite, ripping apart anything in it's way.

"Please let this be a terrible dream."

Jack seemed scared as well, "Maybe it's the future?"

"Not if I can help it."

We passed it before we could see anything more, and pretty soon everything looked the same as when we first arrived.

Jack pulled up next to me, "We need to keep dueling!"

"No way! We need to get back to earth!"

He looked at me, "If dueling was the way we got here, then dueling is the only way for us to get back. So I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"I activate Silver Contrails, which gives one of my Wind-Attribute monsters 1000 points for one attack."

 _Stardust Dragon-4300_

"Now attack!"

 _Life Points Jack=1800_

The way he cried out in pain made me concerned, _Am I able to deal real damage like Aki?_ I cautiously kept going, "Even if your Archfiend also can't be destroyed in battle, Synchro Blast's effect comes into effect, and you lose 500 points."

 _Life Points Jack-1300_

"Now Stardust's points return to 3300 and I place three facedowns."

 _Stardust Dragon-3300_

"Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon!"

 _Life Points Yusei=400_

A scream slipped out of me as it felt like part of my soul was taken in that attack. Once I got my breath back, I activated one of my traps, "I use Crossline Counter, which takes the amount of damage I just received, doubles it, and then give that boost to my dragon's attack points. My dragon then returns the attack."

 _Stardust Dragon-4300_

"Attack Jack!"

 _Life Points Jack-800_

It took a little while for Jack's breath to get back to normal, "I activate Overboost, which gives me four extra speed counters for this turn, but next turn they drop to one."

He shot ahead, "Next I activate End of Storm! This card destroys everything on the field, and for every monster destroyed, the handler gets 300 points of damage."

"I release Stardust, and it's effect is negated."

"Then I activate Sneak Exploder, which means that you take 500 points of damage during your next turn for every monster I have on my field."

This time I managed to not roll my eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen, "Stardust returns, and I activate Meteor Stream, which gives you 1000 points of damage when a monster returns from the graveyard."

He shook his head, "Then I activate Crimson Hellfire, which doubles the damage and sends it back to you."

A smile crept onto my face, "Thank you for this opportunity. I activate Shining Silver Force, which stops your card effect and then destroys every trap or spell card on your field."

Once his turn was over, he slowed down and I got to pass him.

His expression was priceless, but I wasn't done, "Since it's my turn now, I activate Final Attack. If I remove two speed counters, I can double the attack points of one of my monsters. This monster will be destroyed at the end of the turn, but it's worth it."

 _Stardust Dragon-5000_

"Take us home Stardust!"

 _Life Points Jack-0 Defeat!_

Next thing I knew, I was fighting my runner to avoid crashing. I glanced around and saw the stadium again, including Jack lying on the pavement. I ripped off my helmet and ran to him, "Are you alright?"

He glared up at me, "How can i be the King of dueling if I lost twice?"

I bit back a harsh comment and settled for, "You lost because of your pride."

* * *

 **A/N: I love how many reviews I'm getting now!**

 **TheEmoStranger: That's great advice! I'll use that next time I write a scene like that.**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: Writing humorous scenes like that help me get through the cheesiness of this series.**


	25. So Purple Equals Bad

"Yusei!"

I turned around and saw Yunagi, Tanner, the twins and their friend standing by my runner, "We need to get out of here! The media will eat you up alive with all the crazy stuff that happened!"

"Good point."

We hurried into the garages, and I ran into the one I had used, "Get your stuff, we're getting out of here."

Aki nodded as I collected my tools, and grabbed her duel disk, "This is all I got."

I shrugged, "That's okay."

We all followed Tanner into a secret tunnel entrance, and followed it. He turned around from the front where he was pushing my runner, "Blister told me about this tunnel. It was made when the Arena was, but no one uses it anymore or knows about it."

I nodded, impressed, "So no one will know where we went. I take it that we are going to stay at Blister's hideout since it blocks markers?"

He nodded, "I think that only Dexter should go home, since the Securities will be looking for the other three."

I nodded, "That okay with you three?"

Leo nodded, "This will be like an extreme sleepover! And this time I won't be the only guy!"

All of us started laughing, except Luna, who clearly had something on her mind, "What's the matter Luna?"

"Somehow I saw your duel, and during it, the Satellite..."

I crouched next to her, "I promise that I will do everything I can to prevent it."

She nodded, "Why do we all have these burning marks?"

"Excellent question, I promise that I will answer it when we get back to the hideout."

* * *

We all stood around Yunagi as he drew the Crimson Dragon's mark on a piece of paper, "Keep in mind it has been years since I saw it, and I'm no artist."

When he was finished, I noticed the tail, and pulled off my glove, "The tail looks likes like the one on my arm."

Luna held out hers, "Mine looks like the foot thing near the head."

Aki slowly pulled off her glove, "And mine looks like the one near the tail."

I flipped over the paper and fixed our marks so it looked more realistic, "Okay, then who is the one with the head? If the dragon teleported us, then the fifth Signer had to be near, right?"

Yunagi nodded, "They would've had to be in the Arena with the rest of you."

Leo got excited and started looking all over his body to see if he was one too, when I felt Luna get light-headed. I raced to her side and caught her just before she toppled over, "I'm just a little tired."

"It's been a long day."

I carried her to the room that she was going to share with Aki and put her on the bed, "Go ahead and sleep."

* * *

Later that night, I was walking around the computer room trying to relax enough to go to sleep when my arm started to feel like it was ripping into my arm rather than burning.

Nothing was wrong in the building, so I ran to the window and saw someone standing outside. Someone with the same spider I saw in the vision on their arm. I raced downstairs with my duel disk on just in time to see them disappear around a corner.

I chased after them, and after ten minutes they stopped inside an abandoned parking lot, standing so that he faced me.

I couldn't help but yell at him, "What does your arm have to do with what's going to happen to Satellite!"

The creepy guy held up his arm, "I am a shadow drone, and I am here to extinguish the light of your mark."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how are you going to do that?"

A purple circle came out of nowhere, and completely surrounded us, "Question retracted."

He drew a card from his duel disk, "I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode."

 _Blizzard Lizard-1800_

I couldn't believe the hand I had, "I use Tuning, which allows me to chose any tuner monster in my deck and put it in my hand, as long as I send one card to the graveyard for every level my monster has. I choose level 3 Junk Synchron."

I sent Speed Warrior, Healing Wave Generator and one of my spells to the graveyard and summoned Junk Synchron, "And I am going to summon him right away!"

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"And when I successfully summon him, I can bring back a monster that's level two or below from the graveyard. Speed Warrior, join the field!"

 _Speed Warrior-600_

"I tune the two of them together to Synchro summon Junk Warrior."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Take out his Lizard!"

As my Warrior attacked, the Lizard's tail started spinning around and around in a circle. When it was destroyed, my opponent laughed, "Whenever a Blizzard Lizard is destroyed, you get 300 points of damage."

 _Life Points Yusei-3700_

I felt freezing cold, and started shivering, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

I saw a trench where the attack had hit my field, and a burn on the wall behind him, _What the heck? I know I can't make attacks come to life. Is it something dealing with the circle?_

"I activate Call of the Haunted, which brings back my Blizzard Lizard from the graveyard."

 _Blizzard Lizard-600_

"Then I activate Ice Mirror, which allows me to select a Ice-type monster on my field and bring out another one from my deck."

 _Blizzard Lizard-600_

He held up another one of the same card, "And I happen to have another Ice Mirror."

 _Blizzard Lizard-600_

"I sacrifice two of my Lizards to advance summon my Dark Tuner monster Catastrouge."

 _Catastrouge-0_

 _Dark Tuner? What on earth is that thing?_

"I tune the two of my monsters together!"

I watched in terror as the dots of light went _inside_ the Lizard and slowly turned black. When they came out, only five emerged.

"When shadows envelop even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal a world without light! Come forth, Frozen Fitzgerald!"

 _Frozen Fitzgerald-2500_

"What on earth are you going on about?"

He smiled in a creepy way, "When you Dark Synchro summon a monster you take away a level for every one that the tuner has rather than add them together."

"You can't take 8 from 3!"

Laughter filled the garage, "In a shadow duel, you can have a negative level. And my Frozen Fitzgerald is a negative level 5."

 _I need Stardust ASAP._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I hope that you've had a moderately relaxing Christmas season!**


	26. Frozen Nigh to Die

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was dueling in something called a shadow duel, and that my opponent had a negative level 5 on their field when my enemy kept talking, "Since I used the Dark Tuner Catastrouge in a dark synchro summon, one of your monsters is destroyed, and who better than your Junk Warrior?"

I grimaced as he disappeared, knowing what was coming next, "Frozen Fitzgerald, attack the Signer directly!"

"I activate my trap..."

Electricity surrounded the card, forcing Descending Lost Star back to the ground, "What?"

"You can't activate traps until after my monster attacks, it's part of his special ability."

Ice surrounded me, taking away my breath and sending me flying backwards into the purple fire barrier. Pain shot through my body as I temporarily felt crushed between the attack and the fire. Finally the pressure was gone, and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Laughter filled my ears, "This barrier makes it so nobody can enter or leave until the duel is over. And even then, only the victor will leave. Such is the price of a shadow duel."

I forced myself to my feet, "I activate my trap, Descending Lost Star, which allows one Synchro monster to come back to the field from the graveyard. Come on Junk Warrior!"

Concern filled my mind as he came back, "Don't worry old friend, we'll win. I promise."

As my enemy laughed at my hope, I continued, "I send him back though, to bring out Turret Warrior."

 _Turret Warrior-1200_

"Turret Warrior gains the attack points of the monster sacrificed to bring him out."

 _Turret Warrior-3500_

"Take out that Frozen Fitzgerald!"

 _Life Points Drone=3000_

His smug grin made me worry, and for good reason, "My Frozen Fitzgerald's special ability activates. Once a turn he can return from the graveyard in defense mode, and destroy the monster that sent him there in the first place."

 _Frozen Fitzgerald-2500_

"No, Turret Warrior!"

I watched helplessly as he turned to ice and shattered, How can one monster be so powerful? Not only does he have as many points as Stardust, but it also has two extremely overwhelming special abilities!

"I activate the spell One for One, which lets me send one level one monster to the graveyard in order to summon another in defense mode. Come on out Sonic Chick!"

 _Sonic Chick-300_

He kept laughing, "I know all about your chicken. It can't be destroyed by a monster with over 1900 attack points. I change my monster to attack mode and equip it with Drain Strike. This spell give you half the damage you would receive if he had piercing damage, and I get the other half added to my life points. Attack that Sonic Chick!"

I was thrown back into the barrier and felt the ice ripping my clothing as my energy left my body.

 _Life Points Yusei=100_

 _Life Points Drone=4100_

He cackled, "You Signers have no hope against the army of shadows! We will destroy you and everything you hold dear!"

I staggered to my feet slowly. I was barely standing, shivering like a leaf in a storm from the cold that had long since soaked into my body. Weakly, I drew the top card: Nitro Synchron. I sighed in relief, "That is as likely to happen as you winning the lottery. I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode, and when I summon a tuner monster, I can bring back Quilbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard in defense mode."

 _Nitro Synchron-300_

 _Quilbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Then I activate Graceful Revival, which lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard, and I am bringing back Speed Warrior."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"I tune them together to create Nitro Warrior!"

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

"Next, I equip him with the spell Junk Barrage."

 _Nitro Warrior-3800_

"Take out Frozen Fitzgerald!"

 _Life Points Drone=2800_

Nothing could hide my relief when my attack was successful. I smiled, "Junk Barrage now comes into effect, you take half of your monster's points as damage!"

 _Life Points Drone=1550_

He smiled, "It doesn't matter, my monster comes back in defense mode, and on my next turn yours will be destroyed just like the Satellite will be once you are dead."

 _Frozen Fitzgerald-2500_

I shook my head, "Wrong. When my Nitro Warrior destroys a monster, he can switch a monster in defense mode to attack mode, and then battle that monster. So my Nitro Warrior attacks Frozen Fitzgerald again!"

 _Life Points Drone=1250_

"Junk Barrage's effect happens again, and this duel is over!"

 _Life Points Drone=0 Defeat!_

I raced forward as the fire dissolved, "What is going to happen to Satellite?"

He passed out, and all of his cards changed to a extremely weak ice deck.

All except Fitzgerald, which turned to dust in front of my eyes.

As I stood up, I heard sirens approaching, and took off fast as I could.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so excited to get started with the Dark Signer part of the season! Some of my favorite characters are in this section, including Carly who I wanted to involve here, but Yusei doesn't actually meet her until the second season.**


	27. Recovering

I stumbled into the hideout about one in the morning, and walked over to the couch, collapsing onto it as my world went black.

* * *

A poke in my side sent fresh wave of pains through my body, and I cracked my eyes open to see Aki looking at me with concern, "You look awful, what happened?"

I sat up, "Have you ever heard of shadow duels?"

She shook her head and sat next to me, "What are those?"

"From what I found out, they are duels where everything is real And I got tricked into one. It was so painful that I would choose dueling you when you are angry over it any day. Didn't help that my opponent had an ice deck."

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, "Are you okay, Yusei? And I don't want a vague answer, I really want to know."

I shrugged, and immediately regretted it, "My body isn't exactly happy right now, but it might just be due to all of the injuries I've gotten since I came to the city."

"From people?"

 _Probably should have avoided mentioning that._

I shook my head, "It's really complicated. But right now all I'm worried about was I was targeted because I was a Signer. And from what Jack said, Goodwin seems to know a lot about Signers. In other words, I need to understand who attacked me and why, and only he has any idea."

"You're leaving? But it's the city isn't safe for you!"

I turned around to see Luna being propped up by Leo in the doorway. Aki nodded, "She's right, and if this happened because of the mark Luna and I need to know too."

"To be honest, I think that Jack and I are going to be the ones in the most danger. Satellite is the place that is threatened, and we are more likely to fight to protect it. If I go back there, chances are that nothing will happen you either of you. In fact, you should all go back to Luna and Leo's place since no one really knows where they live."

Aki protested, "You are hardly in the condition to go anywhere right now."

I opened my mouth, and we heard sirens approaching the hideout.

Tanner and Yunagi (who had slipped in without me noticing) ran to the window. Tanner turned back to me, "You said your stalker cop had an ugly scar on his cheek, right?"

I groaned and leaned back, "Tanner, go out and see what he wants."

"On it."

He wasn't gone for long when he came back, "Says he's here to take you to Goodwin. Think he's right?"

I pushed myself up, mentally groaning in pain, "He doesn't lie, Tanner. He's a true duelist like you and I."

Aki helped me toward the door, "At least let me come with you."

She was full of stubbornness, so I didn't try to argue with her, "Alright, but Tanner, once we are gone, get Luna and Leo back to their place."

"Got it, be careful."

We nodded and went down the stairs, Aki letting me walk the last few steps without help. Trudge was standing in front of a trooper car, lights blazing. I nodded at him, "How can I help you Officer Trudge?"

"Director Goodwin wants to talk to you soon as possible."

I nodded, "I'm not exactly feeling trust toward the Security department right now. That's why I am bringing Miss Izayoi with me."

"Fine, the Director said I had to do anything to get you to come along."

* * *

The two of us were escorted to a private room in Security Headquarters where a live airing of something relating to Jack was going on. I sat down on a chair and instantly reconsidered. Aki walked to my side, "What's the matter?"

"Really tired."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that her face was filled with concern, "At least I didn't lose the duel. The other guy stopped breathing for a second or two."

"Yusei, you should really see a doctor."

"With what money? I'm broke Aki, living off the generosity of kind people who decided to call me their friend. And I can't do anything to pay them back."

Our discussion was broken by a reporter on screen, "Director, one of my sources tells me that Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite, not the Tops."

I grimaced, "Jack isn't going to be happy when he finds out."

I watched in morbid humor as the Director tried to blow off the rumor but the reporters refused to take any of it.

"That would mean that the Security Departments broke the law."

"Did Jack and Yusei know each other before they came to the city?"

His face darkened, "I don't have time to address wild speculations or ridiculous rumors. Please enjoy the movie."

Aki turned off the television, and mere moments later the door slid open and Trudge came in, "If you're bored we can duel to pass the time."

I chuckled, "Nice try, but Aki was more of a challenge."

Just then I heard a creepy laugh, "I'm afraid that the new champion doesn't have the time to duel you. Director Goodwin is ready to speak with Yusei now. But he needs to talk to Jack as well, so he'd like you to collect him from his hospital."

Trudge grumbled, but I knew that he wouldn't fight back. When the clown entered the doorway his eyes locked on Aki, "You can come along as well Miss Izayoi."

She stood straight up, "Well, it's not like I'm going to let Yusei go anywhere alone, people have already attacked her and that was before winning the Fortune Cup."

We followed the guy to another car, and rode to the edge of town, where there was a moderate view of the Satellite. To my surprise, Director Goodwin was standing on the beginnings of a bridge pointing to Satellite.

As we got out, he turned around, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Miss Fudo. And I'm pleasantly surprised to see Miss Izayoi with you."

 _So he remembers that I'm a girl. Good memory._

"What can I say, we both had people we trusted betray us. That kind of forms a bond between people."

He nodded, and held up a camera, "Did you know that last night a reporter filmed your entire duel? She was caught along with the person you were dueling."

"Great, now can you tell me what the heck is a Shadow Drone?"

"Shadow Drones work for the Dark Signers, who are the Signer's mortal enemy."

My head was starting to pound, "Let me guess, since they're 'evil', they want to take over the world."

"Yes, starting with Satellite."

My eyes locked onto his, "Why Satellite?"

"Years ago, an organization created a machine called the Ener-D reactor deep inside of the Satellite. But they made a mistake of turning it on before the energy levels were stable. It was this machine that ripped the Satellite form the city, and it also woke up the Nazca lines, which is where the enemies of the Crimson Dragon were sealed away."

"Then get the people out of Satellite if there are really people like that there!"

"The Army of Shadows has to feed off of negative energy, which is plentiful of in Satellite. If we were to move the people of that place here, the end of the world would happen in an instant. As it is, they are struggling to gather, which tells me that some of them are here in the city. However, they can't start the battle until they are all together."

"So I'm just supposed to let my friends die?"

"Not at all Miss Fudo, if you defeat a Dark Signer in a duel, you will lock them away until the next battle, many thousands of years from now."

Aki spoke up, "But what if we lose?"

"Then another Signer will have to take down the Dark Signer, or at least try."

A helicopter descended from above us, opening to reveal my runner and Aki's duel disk. Goodwin had to yell at this point to be heard, "I fear that they are already trying to take you out, knowing that you can die before the war has officially begun. You need to take the battle back to Satellite so they stop attacking the Signers that remain here."

 _It's not like I have much of a choice. If I don't take his offer, we have to walk to Luna and Leo's place, and wait two more weeks before the shute opens again._

I looked at Aki, "Ready?"

She nodded, and we both jumped into the helicopter. Right after we boarded, the hatch closed and we got our things ready, "At least this time I don't have to travel through a garbage tunnel."

"Yusei? How are we going to get out of the helicopter? I don't think they are going to land."

"Excellent point, we'll have to jump. Come on, sit on the back of my runner and hang on for dear life."

She struggled to find a safe place to sit, and I finally ended up scooting so far forward that she could sit behind me on the seat. Not practical, but since we weren't different genders it wasn't that awful.

"Luggage drop off in ten, nine, eight..."

We looked at each other, "How did we guess?"

"Five, four, three, two, one, luggage drop initiated."

We slid down the hatch, and fell a moderate distance in the middle of a scrap yard.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays, people!**


	28. Back Home

As we skidded to a stop, I saw someone on top of a nearby pile of junk, "Nice landing Yusei, but you've got some explaining to do."

I looked him in the eye, ignoring the carrot colored hair, "And who's going to make me talk?"

He slid down the pile, "You asked for it, pal."

Aki took a couple steps back as I walked toward him, swinging my arm at him.

I was impressed that we both still remembered the handshake from the Enforcer days. He started laughing, "Man, I was kind of worried that I forgot it. Congrats on totally creaming Jack and bringing him back down to earth with the rest of us mortals."

I lost it with that comment, and struggled to talk through my laughs, "It did feel good to beat him, mostly because he's been this stuck up since I first met him."

Aki cleared her throat, "Yusei."

I smiled, "Crow, this is Aki, she's like me, and Aki, this is Jonathan Hoagan, but everyone calls him Crow because he has a deck of Blackwings."

"How is she like you?"

Aki walked over and stood next to me, "I make my cards come to life every time that I summon them."

His eyes lit up, "That is like what Yusei can do. Just she makes emotions come to life. Hey, Yusei, remember when…"

I glared at him, "We don't talk about that, ever."

Aki looked between us both, "Aren't we here to check on your friends, Yusei?"

I nodded, "Yeah. They were kidnapped to make me duel in the tournament, and I sent a city guy back to keep them safe. But I haven't heard from Blister since he told me that they really were missing."

"Then let's go to your hideout."

Aki climbed back onto my runner and we started to drive around, "Crow, where is everybody?"

"There's this weird group of people coming around and collecting people deep in the Satellite. It is making Satellite even weirder than normal."

We headed down the stairs into the subway tunnels and shot toward my little piece of heaven that I called home.

As we got close, I saw movement at the edge of the platform, and I recognized it as Blister and Rally.

"Hey! It's Yusei!"

"No way!"

"Yusei's back?"

As we pulled up I could see my friends gathering at the edge, all smiling at me. I got off my runner, and was almost knocked off my feet by Rally, "You wouldn't believe all of the crazy stuff that has happened to us the past few days."

I crouched, "I'm sorry, it's actually because of me being in the city."

Crow walked over, "Glad to see everybody happy and healthy."

They all were shocked, "Crow, when did you get here?"

"You guys should know by now that every time Yusei gets in trouble I show up to to congratulate her."

We all heard a clatter, and a canister of tear gas activated near the runners.

"Turn yourself in AWX74098 for breaking and entering Security Headquarters!"

I gave a dirty look to Crow, "Really Bird Brain?"

He chuckled, "Meet me at the Bridge in an hour, that's where my hangout is."

I watched him drive off and pulled Aki aside, "Stay near them, okay? I'm going to help my brother."

She nodded, running after them as I got on my runner and drove after him.

I found him trying to outrun a pursuit bot, and drove up next to him, "What do you think you are doing, Yusei?"

I smiled back at him, "Babysitting you."

He snorted, "Fine, if you duel then I'm guaranteed to win."

We watched as our Runners were put in duel mode, and one of the Securities took the first turn, "I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode, and then release it to summon Gate Blocker 2 in defense mode."

 _Gate Blocker 2-3000_

"Then I place three facedowns and end my turn."

Crow looked at me, and I nodded. He smiled, "My turn!"

"Wait one moment Satellite! I activate Full Throttle, which gives us one extra speed counter per turn. Then I activate Speed Edge, which takes the difference in our counters each turn, multiplies that by 300 and gives you damage equal to that."

 _Life Points Crow/Yusei=3400_

I glanced at him, "This is going to be a nuisance."

"Tell me about it, I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode."

 _Bora the Spear-1700_

"Then I special summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind, due to his special ability, which lets me summon him if I have another Blackwing out."

 _Gale the Whirlwind-1300_

He smiled, "Gale has another special ability, which lets him cut the defense points of a monster for a turn."

 _Gate Blocker 2-1500_

One of the Securities laughed, "That won't work for long. I activate Defender's Mind, which doubles the defense points of all of my monsters and switches them to defense mode."

 _Gate Blocker 2-3000_

"Well, I guess that I'll tune my monsters together instead and synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master in attack mode and end my turn!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master-2500_

"Now attack Gate Defender!"

One of the Securities laughed, "You'll only take damage from that!"

Crow shook his head, "Once per turn Armor Master doesn't get destroyed and I don't take damage if I declare an attack. But I end my turn now."

"Since you ended your turn, your monster effect ends and Gate Blocker's defense points grow to twice their original."

 _Gate Blocker 2-6000_

A different Security spoke, "It's my turn now, and due to Full Throttle the difference in our speed counters is six, which means that you are going to take 1200 points of damage."

 _Life Points Crow/Yusei=2200_

"I summon Gate Defender in defense mode and end my turn."

 _Gate Defender-2000_

I looked at Crow, "Ready?"

He nodded, and the Security that had just taken a turn spoke, "Before you do anything, you take damage from Speed Edge."

 _Life Points Yusei/Crow=400_

I sighed, "It my turn, and I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode."

 _Turbo Synchron-600_

Crow spoke up, "I activate the spell Power Returner, which drops Armor Master's level by one."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

I rolled my eyes, "So we can Synchro summon Turbo Warrior in attack mode."

 _Turbo Warrior-2500_

Crow added, "Then we use the spell Ebon Arrow, which drops Turbo Warrior's attack points by 500 points, but if he attacks a monster in defense mode, this card will deal piercing damage."

 _Turbo Warrior-2000_

One of them protested, "But there's no way he can stand up to Gate Blocker."

"You might want to check that again."

 _Gate Blocker 2-0_

Despite the terrible audio, you could clearly hear at least one of them gasp, "Wha..what happened to all of his defense points?"

Crow was laughing like a maniac, "My Armor Master put a wedge token in your monster, which drops his points to 0 next time a monster declares an attack on it."

"Now Turbo Warrior!"

 _Life Points Officers-2000_

"Then Ebon Arrow's effect comes into play, and you receive piercing damage."

 _Life Points Officers-0 Defeat!_

We reached out and gave each other knuckles, "That was some pretty good teamwork, right Crow?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I've been meaning to ask you. Did you hear what happened to Jack?"

"I heard that the truth got out, but I've been pretty busy."

"He went off the grid after the news was broadcasted."

I rolled my eyes, "He's such a drama queen."

* * *

 **A/N: The next couple chapters are some of my favorite episodes, mostly because Kallin/Kiryu is one of my favorite characters.**

 **TheEmoStranger: Thanks for pointing that out. I typically depend on the narration rather then actually writing what Yusei's is thinking because it helps the flow of the story better. But I did try adding a few to the previous chapter if you want to re-read it.**


	29. Gathering Fog

As we drove away from the crashed pursuit bot, I looked at Crow, "Why are you living in the most dangerous part of Satellite?"

"It's the only place Security won't go. With my marker, the only way I can hide is by living where they can't even be. Plus the only real danger is the buildings, the other people who live there are like me. They won't bug me if I don't bug them."

"I guess you aren't a total Bird Brain."

"Gee, thanks sis."

Crow stopped, "This is the smallest part of the canyon. Do you think you can jump it?"

I walked to the edge, "Is there a ramp nearby?"

He pointed, and even with him pointing it out, it took me a little while to recognize it. Clearly the locals on the other side of the bridge didn't want security to find a way to get their runners over there. I looked at him, "That's perfect. Thanks."

I drove down the road, spun around and shot up the ramp, flying over the canyon, _This is so cool!_

I landed a little roughly, and I turned around to see Crow jump. _Did he install wings on his runner? He really is a bird brain._

He landed next to me, "Like my runner's special feature?"

"Where did you get the runner?"

"A friend made the frame and I finished the rest of it on my own. I call it the Blackbird. By the way, what do you call yours?"

I blushed, "Justice."

He started barking with laughter, "I like it. It's not overwhelming and it says what's most important to you. Let's go to your friends."

I gladly started following him, closer and closer to the bridge that represented so much hope for our people.

We finally rounded a corner and saw my friends looking relieved to see me. I rolled to a stop as a group of kids came out of nowhere and started mobbing Crow.

I took off my helmet just as I heard Crow say, "I brought the new ruler of turbo dueling: Yusei Fudo!"

Suddenly the kids were completely surrounding me.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"I watched your duel with Jack ten times!"

"This is so cool!"

"Can I see your deck?"

 _How many kids does Crow take care of? I feel like I'm in a mob!_ I cleared my throat, "Can I get off my runner?"

They parted and I walked over to my friends. Aki looked like she was trying to not laugh, "You looked so defenseless with those kids."

"I'll admit, I'm not great with a ton of kids."

Lucky for me, the kids were mostly content to check out my runner.

* * *

We all gathered around the fire, eating hot beans yet again. Aki turned to me, "How often do you guys eat beans here?"

"Too often. It's one of the things that is still good when it gets here. If it's not beans, it's something else from a can."

Crow came out with water bottles, "I managed to 'borrow' a couple of these from Security headquarters when I was getting cards."

I smiled, "Good job Crow. And I may have brought some stuff from Blister's place in the city."

He shrugged it off, "I'm not going to be back there for a while."

I went over to my runner and pulled out two loaves of bread. Crow stared as I handed him one, "Why is this bread soft?"

Aki seemed shocked, "That's how bread is."

"Not in Satellite."

She realized what I was saying, "Oh, well then I think that the kids should definitely get some so they know what real bread is."

Crow nodded, "Hey! Get over here! Yusei brought all of you presents!"

The kids mobbed, and he explained, "This is bread fresh from the city. She wanted you to have some."

I watched as each kid was given two pieces of bread, and then they came over and gave me a hug before running back to their bowl of beans.

One of them was apparently a fast eater, because by the time we had gotten our bread they were back for a nighttime story.

Crow chuckled, "How about the one about the Bridge to Nowhere?"

"Yeah!"

"There was once a small island where everyone is always sad, and hoping to move to a nearby island, where everyone was happy."

One of the boys interrupted, "We all know that it's the city and the Satellite. Why are you talking so fancy?"

Crow grabbed their heads, "You gotta delicate when you tell stories to girls."

Nervin laughed, "Don't you mean deliver?"

"That's another way to say it."

Everyone chuckled as Crow continued, "One day, a stranger appeared at the shore, and started watching the city. Then one day, he stopped watching the city and started building a bridge."

A different boy interrupted, "One guy can't build a bridge, it'd take too long!"

"That's what everyone around him said, but instead they came to laugh at him, and stayed to help him build.

"Before this all they had was their work, and not even all of them had work. To have a chance to recycle the garbage into something that meant so much to them was a change they all seized. The progress shot forward, and within a month it looked like it might actually get finished. This encouraged them to work even harder.

"But about this time the Securities came to this side of the Satellite and started arresting anyone they caught working on it. But everyone knew that their real target was the man who started all of this in the first place.

"One day, they finally started chasing him down on his runner, and cornered him next to the bridge, where he had two options. Die in the Facility, or die a legend. He chose to drive off the end of his bridge, and as he shot off it they saw wings fold out of his runner. No one ever saw him again."

Rally seemed really upset with how the story ended, "Someone must know what happened to him! He couldn't just vanish!"

Crow nodded, "You're right, but if ever need to find him…"

"Just look in your heart," his kids said with him, pointing at their hearts. They ran off to their bed as Crow rejoined us.

Blister looked at me, "I've never heard of that story. Yusei, do you think that you could eventually connect the two islands?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said looking at the sky, "But we should get to bed too."

They all nodded, and one by one they fell asleep. By the time the last one fell asleep, it was past midnight.

I quietly slipped out of my bedroll and walked over to my runner. I put up the stand and started pushing it away.

"I knew it. You're trying to sneak away to fight those Dark Signers by yourself."

I spun around and saw Crow giving me a dirty look, "You aren't the only one in danger 'cause of those wackos, and I promised to protect these kids no matter what."

"These duels aren't easy Crow. From what I've experienced, they actually steal part of your energy every time you take damage. With that in mind, I think the loser actually dies. Does that sound like something you want to risk?"

He looked me in the eyes, "Like I said, I am willing to die protecting these kids, and I'm the only person you trust who knows this side of Satellite."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Where do you two think you are going?"

We both whipped around and saw Aki looking at us. I whispered, "He's taking me to the place where the Dark Signers are."

Aki held up her uncovered arm, "Crow's right, you aren't the only one in danger here."

Crow smiled, "Then you should probably ride with me. My runner has more room in back, and they probably are after Yusei."

* * *

After driving for a few minutes, Crow glanced over at me, "Are you sure you want to go to the Reactor? That place has been known to make people disappear."

I sighed, "Because people who want to destroy the world live there."

"Oh, right."

Suddenly my arm started burning like it did with the Drone dude, and a purple fog showed up in front of us, "I think they sent out a welcoming party."

Aki looked at me, "Remember Yusei. Goodwin said that you might know the Dark Signer."

The fog disappeared, and Crow muttered, "I don't like this."

Suddenly a card shot in between us and we both swerved to get control. Aki screamed as Crow nearly crashed into something, and I looked for what had nearly hit us.

It was Vorse Raider. His card.

I looked around, "Kiryu Kyosuke, where are you?"

"You remember me? How sweet!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Happy Christmas Eve! I was so excited to get started writing Kiryu vs Yusei. I actually have the entire duel typed up right now, I'm just working on how to split it up best. AH! I love the duel so much that I have watched them more times combined than episodes in the second season.**

 **Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: Good to hear from you again, hope that you enjoyed this as much as you hoped you would!**


	30. An Old Friend

Suddenly a card shot in between us and we both swerved to get control. Aki screamed as Crow nearly crashed into something, and I looked for what had nearly hit us.

It was Vorse Raider. His card.

I looked around, "Kiryu Kyosuke, where are you?"

"You remember me? How sweet!"

I followed the voice to the top of a nearby pile of junk, and saw someone on a duel runner. He tossed off his cloak and I saw him. The whites of his eyes were black, and there was a marker on his face like mine, except it was red. Otherwise, he was the same person he had been since I last saw him.

He cackled, "I will have my revenge on you, Signer! I'll make you feel the same pain I did!"

"What pain did I make you feel Kiryu?"

He kept laughing, and held up his arm. It glowed purple, and a purple wall of fire split me from Crow and Aki, making me grateful that Aki had rode with him rather than me.

Aki yelled out, "What is that thing?"

I ldidn't have to see her to know she was scared, "A wall, preventing me from leaving until the duel is over."

I looked up and saw a symbol in the sky that looked like a human-like figure. Upon further inspection, I noticed that the mark on Kiryu's arm was the same.

He looked me in the eye, "This isn't fake like the one you saw before. This is a real Dark Signer mark."

 _So he isn't a drone. That means..._

He laughed like a total maniac, "Thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kiryu is back as a Dark Signer!"

As he yelled that, I heard a helicopter approaching and looked up. As it got closer I saw Jack leaning out of it, meaning Goodwin had found him.

Kiryu laughed, "The Enforcers are back together again, just in time you see you die!"

I shook my head, "Come on Kiryu, if you kill the Signers then the world will be destroyed! Why would you want that?"

He glared, "If the world is destroyed, then I won't have to deal with any more crimes that everyone ignores! No more corrupt Securities, no more people taking away my freedom!"

He shot past me, "Duel me Yusei!"

I looked behind me and saw him driving right at me, "Fine, but to be honest I think this is stupid."

I shot forward just in time to avoid a collision. He raced past me, "Speed World set on!"

My runner set itself in duel mode without me touching anything, "No way. He really wants to kill me."

"Kiryu, you do realize that doing a Shadow Duel at these speeds is dangerous, right?"

He kept laughing, "Of course! Nothing makes me happier than the fact that you don't have to lose to die!"

I glanced down, _He's completely lost it. Even more than he had when started going insane._

Kiryu started the duel, "I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode and place one facedown."

 _Infernity Beast-1600_

"Then I summon Speed Warrior, and you know it's special ability."

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

"Attack his Beast!

"I activate Depth Amulet, which allows me to discard one card in my hand to negate an attack. And this will work for three of your turns. You forgot Yusei, I know your deck as well as I know my own."

 _Dang it Kiryu! Just take damage so I don't have to duel you!_

"Then I place two facedowns and end my turn."

I could feel his excitement, "I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode!"

 _Infernity Archfiend-1800_

"Now my Beast takes out your Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

Kiryu was laughing like a nutter, "Now that your only monster is gone, my Infernity Archfiend is going to attack you directly!"

It's attack creeped me out. First an alchemy circle appeared in the air above me, and a giant hand made out of fire started descending towards me.

"No it's not, because I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Kiryu sniffed, "Fine, then I place one facedown and end my turn."

Relief washed over me, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and his special ability brings Speed Warrior back from the graveyard since he is level 2 or below."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Speed Warrior-900_

"I use them to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Then I activate Shard of Hope. This card lets me draw a card when I deal damage to you."

"IF you can deal damage."

I looked at his field, _Okay, so he can negate an attack if he discards a card, but he only has two cards in his hand. So, let's see. What would Kiryu do? He would just let his monster get destroyed, because his plans revolve around the cards in his hands._

"Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Beast!"

"I send a card to the graveyard to protect my monster."

"WHAT? You never did anything like that!"

He chortled, "I've changed Yusei, but you never will. That is your greatest weakness!"

I pinched my lips together, and watched as he took his turn, "I release my Beast and Archfiend to advance summon my Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand!"

 _Nightmare Hand-0_

Cold panic went through my body as I remembered what monsters like that were capable of.

Kiryu kept talking, "His special ability lets me summon a level 2 or below monster from my hand. Come out Infernity Dwarf!"

 _Infernity Dwarf-800_

"I Dark Synchro my level 10 Nightmare Hand to my level 2 Infernity Dwarf to bring out my negative level 8 Dark Synchro monster, 100 Eye Dragon!"

I felt his monster freaking out as it was burrowed into.

 _100 Eye Dragon-3000_

 _It has as many points as Red Dragon Archfiend!_

"Now take out Junk Warrior!"

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow…"

He butted in, "I use my Dragon's special ability, which activates if I have no cards in my hand. I can use the ability of a Dark-attribute type monster in my graveyard. I use Infernity Beast's effect, which negates trap and spell card effects if I have no cards in my hand."

 _That's why he got rid of his cards so easily! He was setting himself up for this combo!_

The blast hit me, sending me skidding into the wall of fire. A scream of surprise slipped out of me as my life points dropped like a rock.

 _Life Points Yusei=2600_

I regained control, "I summon Rockstone Warrior in defense mode and place one facedown."

 _Rockstone Warrior-1600_

Kiryu nodded, "Since you've had three turns since I activated Depth Amulet, it is now destroyed."

I gritted my teeth, _He just used that card to help him get to this combo, so of course he isn't going to need it anymore._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you had wonderful holiday!**

 **Review time:**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: In the English version, this is a four part episode, but I'm cutting it down to three.**


	31. Immortal?

"Now take out Junk Warrior!"

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow…"

He butted in, "I use my Dragon's special ability, which activates if I have no cards in my hand. I can use the ability of a Dark-attribute type monster in my graveyard. I use Infernity Beast's effect, which negates trap and spell card effects if I have no cards in my hand."

 _That's why he got rid of his cards so easily! He was setting himself up for this combo!_

The blast hit me, sending me skidding into the wall of fire. A scream of surprise slipped out of me as my life points dropped like a rock.

 _Life Points Yusei=2600_

I regained control, "I summon Rockstone Warrior in defense mode and place one facedown."

 _Rockstone Warrior-1600_

Kiryu nodded, "Since you've had three turns since I activated Depth Amulet, it is now destroyed."

I gritted my teeth, _He just used that card to help him get to this combo, so of course he isn't going to need it anymore._

"Now I activate Power Baton, which has me send a monster to the graveyard, and that monster's points are added to one on my field. So I send Infernity Destroyer to the graveyard, and 100 Eye Dragon gains its 2300 attack points."

 _100 Eye Dragon-5300_

 _Just what I wanted, one more card for him to use AND his ace monster gaining more points._

"I activate Infernity Dwarf's ability: piercing damage, and have my Dragon attack your Rockstone Warrior!"

"Yeah, about that. Rockstone's ability is that the turn he is destroyed, I don't take any damage at all. So tough luck."

Kiryu was hardly fazed, "Then I activate Infernity Destroyer's ability, which deals you 800 points of damage if I successfully destroy your monster in battle."

 _Life Points Yusei=1800_

I spun out of control, flying into the flames. The heat was making me sweat, and I struggled to drive back onto solid ground.

By pure luck, I somehow found myself driving along the fire itself, as if gravity didn't exist. Which finally made Kiryu stop laughing.

I crashed back onto the ground, swerving to regain control. My runner was puttering, _Oh, shoot. Not now Justice, keep going to the end of the duel. You can do it._

Kiryu started laughing again, "Looks like your runner is struggling!"

"It's fine. You should worry about yourself."

"Well, anyway, Power Baton's effect ends now that my turn is over."

 _100 Eye Dragon-3000_

I drew, and saw just what I needed at that point, "When you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon this monster as a level 4 monster. Come on out Level Warrior!"

 _Level Warrior-300_

"Then I summon Hyper Synchron as well."

 _Hyper Synchron-1600_

"Now I tune the two of them together to summon my most loyal friend, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

I smiled, "When I synchro summon using Hyper Synchron, the Synchro monster gains 800 attack points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3300_

"Attack his Dragon!"

Kiryu laughed, "I activate Infernity Guardian's effect, which stops my Dragon from being destroyed."

"You still take damage."

 _Life Points Kiryu=3700_

 _Finally!_ I smiled in relief, "Now I can activate my Shard of Hope's effect and draw a card since I dealt damage to you."

 _Just the card I was looking for, thanks!_

"I destroy Shard of Hope in order to activate the Miracle Locus card. This adds 1000 points to Stardust, and one card to your hand. It also lets Stardust attack again."

 _Stardust Dragon-4300_

I watched him draw a card, "Stardust, take out his Dragon!"

 _Life Points Kiryu-2400_

He quietly muttered, "When 100 Eye Dragon is destroyed, a card is added to my hand."

I nodded, "I activate Synchro Destructor. When I destroy a monster with a Synchro monster, you take half that monster's attack points as damage. If the monster I destroyed was a Synchro as well, you take half its points as damage again."

 _If this lands then I am done!_

As the first amount of damage shot toward him, he called out, "HOW DARE YOU YUSEI...actually, no. I activate Damage Translation. It cuts the amount of damage I was going to take by half."

The first blast hit him, and he screamed in pain.

 _Life Points Kiryu=1750_

I quietly watched the second blast hit him.

 _Life Points Kiryu=900_

"Now that my battle phase is over, Stardust's points go back to 3300."

 _Stardust Dragon-3300_

I glanced at my speed counters, _If I can just make it to my next turn, then I can activate Final Attack and finish this duel._

"With that, I…"

"During your end phase, the other effect of my card comes into effect. For every blow I took, I gain one ghost token. I really should thank you Yusei."

"Thank me for what?"

"You worked so hard to get rid of my Dragon, but you had no idea that by destroying him you could set up the field and my hand in advance for my most powerful monster."

Suddenly hundreds of people showed up, quietly standing next to the fire, "So you WERE responsible for the disappearances!"

"Well, who else would do such a thing? I needed souls to sacrifice in order to summon my monster."

"Souls?!"

If I thought he had been laughing during the duel, I had no word for how hard he was snorting, "I sacrifice my tokens and these people to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

I watched as the two ghost tokens floated up to a giant heart floating in the sky. Then all of the people turned to purple lights and also ascended to the heart. As this happened, the heart started beating.

Once all of the lights were absorbed, the heart exploded into a pillar of light, and the earth started shaking. I struggled to keep my runner upright, and when I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw.

A Giant emerged from the ground, one big as five skyscrapers. As it stretched, it nearly hit Jack's copter.

 _Ccapac Apu-3000_

"Ccapac Apu, annihilate this pathetic Signer!"

"Stardust, protect me!"

I felt his panic as well as my own as he went right through the monster's hand, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

It got sucked back into its card, "What is going on?"

"It's a god, Yusei! Your pathetic cards can't stop it!"

 _Only one thing that I can do to survive._

My engine blew out and I was thrown off my runner, pain engulfing my world.

I struggled to breathe, and heard a runner stop next to me, "Satellite's Shooting Star? More like Satellite's Falling Star. Too bad your crummy duel runner broke before I could kill you."

Blackness took over my vision, and the world went silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Who's ready for the new year? Cause I am!**

 **Review time!**

 **Guest: I'm trying, I promise.**

 **Miki: Thanks for reviewing!**


	32. Capturing Memories

_I found myself in my memories, curled up in an alleyway as a child. I quietly watched as the bullies started being up a boy my age, and I felt anger rise inside of me, which quickly escaped._

 _My power shot out and sent my hatred for the bullies into them, making them hate each other. I quietly watched as they attacked each other, and run off._

 _Pretty soon, only the one that had been beat up was still around, and I walked up to him, "Are you okay?"_

 _The blonde haired boy got up, bruises already forming on his face, "I think so. My name is Jack Atlas, what's your name?"_

 _"I'm Yusei."_

 _At that moment, I sneezed all over him, "Oh, I'm sorry."_

 _He grabbed my arm, "Come on. I'll take you to Martha.'_

* * *

 _Months later, I was stuck to Jack like glue, depending on him to keep me safe. Martha and he helped me to understand that I wasn't a monster, just unique._

 _Jack and I were walking down the street when we saw some kids dueling on the ground. Jack kept walking, but I stayed to watch._

 _One of the boys kept holding up his cards to an older kids, who would then whisper in his ear. After a little while, I realized that the boy couldn't read the card._

 _Once the duel was over, I walked up to the boy and pointed to a deep cut on his arm, "Martha can fix that. She's good at patching kids up."_

 _He looked me in the eye, "Who's Martha?"_

 _I smiled at him, "She kinda like a mom for anyone who needs one. She took me in."_

 _Jack walked back, "Yusei! We need to get back to Martha's."_

 _I looked at him, "Can we bring him too? He needs a Martha."_

 _Jack looked at him, "What's your name?"_

 _"Jonathan Hoagan, but everyone calls me Crow 'cause I like Blackwing cards."_

 _Jack nodded, "I'm Jack, this little ball of friendliness is Yusei."_

 _"I'm not that little. I'm barely shorter than you."_

 _Crow smiled at us, "So, when do we go?"_

* * *

 _I was walking down a street alone, glad that I still didn't look like a girl at the age of twelve. Jack had warned me not to go anywhere alone, due to me often losing control of my power because I was extremely emotional. But I took exception on this day, mostly because I wanted to get him a gift for his birthday._

 _As I turned the corner, someone slammed me into the wall, and I realized how much danger I was in._

 _The man looked into my eyes, "Well, a little boy out for a stroll. Do you have any cards little boy?"_

 _I could feel my panic growing inside of me, and I knew I had to get free before I hurt him. Before I could do anything, someone tackled him away from me._

 _As I regained my balance, I saw a boy with blindingly white hair wrestling the one who had pinned me against the wall. Despite how many hits the boy landed, I knew he was outmatched. I reached out and felt for the minds I knew best. It took me a moment, but I felt the innate kindness of Crow and the arrogance of Jack, and sent my fear into them._

 _Within seconds, the two of them ran out of an alley and helped pummel the guy. Afterwards, Crow turned to the other guy, "Thanks for defending Yusei."_

 _As the two talked, Jack marched over to me, "What did I say about going out alone, Yusei? You still have a hard time controlling your power!"_

 _I held out my present, "I wanted to get something for your birthday. It's called Red Dragon Archfiend."_

 _He gently took it from me, "You got me a Synchro monster?"_

 _I nodded, and he pulled me with him as he walked to the other two, "Yeah, thanks for saving our sister."_

 _The boy seemed surprised, "She doesn't look like a girl."_

 _"That's the point. She's safer this way. My name's Jack."_

 _"I'm Crow, and Yusei is the shy one."_

 _The boy nodded, "I'm Kiryu Kyosuke."_

* * *

 _Kiryu walked into our hangout, "What if we took down the duel gangs, and made Satellite safer?"_

 _I looked up from the duel disk that I was fixing, "You want me to go in public when I'm upset?"_

 _He looked at us, "Yusei would learn how to be human and control her powers, Crow could make this place safer for the kids, and Jack, you get to beat people. Not only that, but since we are stuck here, we might as well get something useful done."_

 _Crow nodded, "He's got a point, just like always."_

 _I shrugged, "I can try, but if I lose control too many times, I'm going back to Martha's."_

 _Jack nodded, "I am willing to help you Kiryu. When do we start?"_

 _"Tomorrow. And we are going to call ourselves the Enforcers, unless one of you can come up with a good name."_

 _I pushed the duel disk aside, "I think it's fine, but don't the other teams have uniforms?"_

 _Crow piped up, "We'll also need some way to stop them from dueling after we beat them."_

 _Kiryu picked up the vest I had thrown on the ground, "We all have vests like this, so I guess our uniforms will be these with black fingerless gloves."_

 _Muttering as I leaned back, "I hate gloves. They get in the way of inventing."_

 _Kiryu looked over from where he was talking to the guys about bands around the upper arms to look at me, "Speaking of inventing, can you whip up something that disables duel disks?"_

 _I pulled out my tool box and got to work as the guys designed uniforms._

* * *

 _I managed to catch the leader's duel disk with the shackle, "Are you going to behave and duel like a man?"_

 _He smirked, "Not a chance."_

 _He jumped between the two buildings, and yanked me over the edge as well. I hurriedly started climbing the cord, and watched in horror as he threw his duel disk over the edge and I started to plummet to the ground._

 _I came to a sudden stop as my arm felt ready to fall out of its socket. I looked up to see Kiryu holding another clamp that was on my free arm, "Not going to let you fall, Yusei. Not in a million years!"_

 _The bars bent under his weight, almost sending him falling with me, "Let go! I'm not worth dying for…"_

 _"Shut up and start climbing!"_

 _I struggled to climb, even with Kiryu and Crow pulling me up. As I collapsed onto the roof, we all heard a bang._

 _We all looked at the other roof and saw the boss lying face down on the ground, Jack standing in the doorway. It only took a second to understand who knocked him out and how._

* * *

 _We had left Kiryu alone, glad to not be forced to attack innocent duelists. I hadn't left until he started talking about attacking Sector Security. Not that I didn't want to, I just didn't want to go to the Facility. I had taken shelter with Rally and them in their hangout, too embarrassed to return to Martha._

 _Rally ran in one day, "Kiryu attacked Security!"_

 _I bolted to my feet, "Has he completely lost it? Nevermind, Rally, go get Jack. I'll get Crow!"_

 _We both ran off, and I met one of the kids that sometimes hung out with Crow, "Tell Crow that Kiryu attacked Security and I'm looking for him."_

 _They ran off and I hurried to our old HQ, hoping that he would be hiding there._

 _Sure enough, the building was surrounded by flashing lights. I jumped through a window and found Kiryu, who yelled out the window, "The Enforcers will take you down, just like we took down all of the duel gangs!"_

 _I dragged him away from the window, "No we won't! We are only here to stop you from doing something you'll regret when you come to your senses!"_

 _He looked at the other two, who had joined us and glowered, "Fine then."_

 _He shot out the door, shoving me to the side. I hit the wall, "Come back here you idiot!"_

 _I charged after him into the pouring rain, and scrambled to find him in the downpour. What I found nearly made me lose my beans._

 _He turned around and saw me. Next thing I knew, we were wrestling on the soggy ground, and rolling over each other trying to get the upper hand._

As the sirens got closer, I pinned him to the ground long enough for Jack and Crow to find us. They dragged him into a nearby building as I explained what he had done to the Security officer. Both looked as disgusted as I felt.

 _Sirens surrounded the building, and I looked at them, "I'll be back."_

 _I walked out right to the head officer, "I am the leader of the Enforcers."_

 _He laughed, "Nice try young man, but we know that your leader is white haired."_

 _I bit my lip as I heard Kiryu yelling insults as he was dragged into a transport container._

 _Our eyes locked onto each other, and he started screaming, "You traitor! I hope you burn…"_

 _They slammed the door on him, and drove off, leaving us in the rain._

 _Suddenly his maniacal laugh filled my dream as the hand of the Earthbound Immortal descended on me and I once again felt hopeless._

* * *

 **A/N: It's practically 2016! Which for me means college and stress galore! I am going to test out the waters, and see if I'll need to cut back on how often I update.**

 **Review time!**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: Thank you for your review, it made my day! If it makes you feel any better, the general public still has no idea about Yusei's gender.**

 **Guest: I'm trying, but life has it's demands.**


	33. Once Again With Martha

I shot up and instantly regretted it as pain filled my entire gut. Lying back down, I recognized where I was, just as the curtain opened.

Martha looked at me, "Young lady, I am very displeased with you right now."

"Could you please explain why, because my gut is the only thing I can think of is the pain in my gut."

She brushed that comment off, "Your gut will be fine. The shrapnel missed everything vital. But you clearly haven't been taking care of yourself, seeing as you've been in a coma for three days. That doesn't just happen with one accident."

"Three days?!"

"What on earth happened when you were in the city?"

I focused, "All I can think of is my duel in the Facility. I got electrocuted whenever I lost life points."

Martha sighed, "I can't blame you for that one, but that nice girl who came with your friends mentioned that you were in multiple duels where the damage was real."

"Aki is here?"

"Yusei, how many duels did you participate in that had real damage?"

"Two or three? But I won them so it wasn't that bad."

A glint of red caught my attention, and I forced myself to sit up.

My runner had two or three kids playing with it, "How'd that get here?"

"Your friends pushed it here, while Aki protected them. How'd you meet her?"

"We were forced into the same duel tournament. Are my friends alright?"

"Thanks to that nice young lady. You should really thank all of them once I let you up."

I nodded, "Thanks Martha. Where would I be without you keeping an eye on me?"

"Probably still in the Facility or driven half mad by your power."

I shifted, "Martha, can visions drive someone insane?"

She nodded, "From what I heard, it can. Why do you ask?"

"Kiryu could see the future, and he went insane right before he was arrested."

Just then we heard a knock, and Martha cracked open the door, "Hello Aki."

"Can I talk to Yusei?"

She opened the door, and I leaned against the pillows, "Thanks for helping them get here."

Aki walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed, "No problem, but I wanted to talk about Signer stuff."

I focused, "Sure, what's the matter?"

"Yesterday another symbol appeared. This one was over the city, and I felt like Luna was near it. Can you see what happened on a computer?"

I nodded, "Yeah, mine's under the seat of my runner. Can you get it for me?"

She hurried out, and when she was gone Martha brought me some food, "Yusei, you might want to help your friend dress for Satellite. You know that it's not just the people that is dangerous here."

I nodded, "I'll try to talk to her about it. Especially the shoes."

Not long after Martha left, Aki came back in with my laptop, "Thanks Aki. If you want, Martha offered to loan you some clothes that will keep you warmer here."

She looked uncertain, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus you've seen what the terrain is like here. You'd be better off with tennis shoes or boots."

She glanced at her high heeled sandals, "You do have a point there. Okay, I'll go ask her, but only if you check."

Smiling at her, I nodded, "I am on it, you don't need to worry."

A few codes later, and a lucky amount of guessing, I found an article that explained it all, and quietly waited for Aki to come back.

* * *

When Aki returned, she was wearing one of Kiryu's red shirts with one of my old hooded jackets. Not only that, but she was wearing a pair of Crow's cargo pants, and Jack's old gray boots.

She returned to her seat, "You are right, this does feel better. Why did she have so much in the attic?"

"She's raised a ton of kids, and this is the hospital here in Satellite. She sometimes gives clothes to people who don't have anything. And I found an article, but you won't like the news."

Her face darkened as she read it, and then put it on my lap as she started pacing, "Why was the Movement's headquarters attacked?"

"Um, Aki...who are the Dark Signers after?"

"They were looking for me."

I reached out and touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry Aki."

She started to cry, "I hate him, but at the same time, he was there for me. After my parents abandoned me, he made me feel special."

I let her cry on my shoulder, "I can almost understand. But at least you have friends now."

Even with my pathetic attempts at cheering her up, it took her a while to stop crying. When she finally stopped, she looked at me, "Let's get a shirt on you so your friends can visit you."

I glanced down, and saw bandages covering my whole torso. Blushing furiously, I nodded, and held up my arms as Aki pulled on an extremely baggy shirt that used to belong to Dr. Schmidt.

I sighed, "Thanks Aki, it makes my life easier having another girl around."

Her smile didn't reach all of the way to her eyes, "No problem Yusei. It helps that your friends aren't scared of me either."

"There's nothing to be scared of. You are a human just like the rest of us."

As I said that, I recalled how my friends would joke about how easily I could shut off my emotions, saying that I turned of my human disguise.

"Yusei!"

I looked at Aki, "Sorry, what?"

She lowered herself to my level, "You zoned out for a minute, are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, just distracted."

What was left of her smile left, "Have people called you a witch?"

Laughing, I replied, "Aki, you are looking at the witch of Satellite."

"That's how you understand my problems so well. You've been through the same things."

"More or less, I just met the right people. Martha never said I wasn't a witch, she just asked if I was a good or bad one."

Aki smiled back at me, it finally reaching her eyes, "I never thought of it like that. But did you ever hurt someone?"

"She has, but that's part of learning to control powers like that."

We both looked at the door, where Martha was holding a bottle of water. She came and gave it to me, "Yusei's powers have put a couple people in comas. Unless her brothers made some disappear, they all recovered."

I raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that Jack would ever do such a thing. He wouldn't even take out the garbage when he lived here."

Martha smiled, "Excellent point."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the pity on Aki's face. I turned to her, "See what I meant? Martha never pretends that I'm perfect, and I honestly prefer that."

Aki nodded, "How'd you learn to treat her that way?"

Martha started cleaning up from my breakfast, "In Satellite, I learned that nobody is perfect. Once I learned that, I raised my kids to understand that as well. And from there, I just kind of had to do my best."

Aki looked at her, "Martha, would you have sent Yusei to a boarding school if you still lived in the city?"

Martha paused, "Depends on how close it was. But most likely I would, mostly so I could regain my breath so to speak."

I flopped back onto the bed, "The one duelist that you went against mentioned something about Duel Academy. Did you get sent there?"

She nodded, "My parents freaked out and sent me away because they didn't know what to do to get rid of my powers."

Martha turned to her, "Aki, I need help in the kitchen, and I don't trust anyone besides Yusei. Will you take her place?"

I smiled as Aki went with Martha, and I started hacking through the barrier blocking my signal from the city.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello internet friends! Sorry I posted this so late in the day! I just moved into my new dorm. Hopefully once college starts I can keep up with my writing! Love you guys!**

 **Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: Good to hear from you again! I just hope that everyone else agrees with your opinion.**


	34. Hope

Finally I managed to send a signal to Tanner, and he almost instantly answered, "Yusei, were you involved in the weird signal over Satellite?"

I sighed, "Yeah, how are you guys?"

"We got kidnapped by Arcadia, and were inside of it when a Dark Signer attacked Sayer. Now we're staying at Jack's place."

"Are you talking to Yusei?"

Tanner turned his head to look offscreen, "Yeah, she just called."

The computer was violently jerked, and pointed at Jack's face, "Are you okay? I saw you crash!"

"Yeah, but Martha won't let me out of bed because she claims that my body went through too much stress."

He sighed, "Sounds typical of Martha, and how is Aki?"

"I think that being here has been good for her. Martha's taken her under her wing, and she's starting to be more cheerful."

"Martha did help beat some sense into you."

Chuckling, I shook my head, "Classic Jack Atlas. Blunt to a point, and so withdrawn you make everything sound like an insult. I hope you are being civil with the other boys."

He grunted, and another voice added to the mix, "Is that Yusei?"

From the way Jack had to look down, it didn't take much thinking to know who asked him that. He crouched and put the computer on something, bringing Luna's face into view, "Hey, Luna. Are you doing okay?"

She nodded, "Did Jack say you crashed?"

"Yeah, but it didn't really hurt me. The local doctor says I should be back to normal by the end of the week."

Leo appeared as well, "That creep Sayer made me duel him!"

I bit my lip to hold back some words that were not appropriate for kids, "Now that you're safe, we can hopefully forget about people who make terrible decisions."

Jack scoffed, "You forgive too easily."

"Which is a good thing for you, Jack," I quietly pointed out.

He stiffened, and then disappeared from view. Luna looked at me, "What was that about?"

I smiled at her, "We used to be friends way back in time. That's why I was in the city."

She nodded, and elbowed Leo when he opened his mouth, "Leo! You know Yusei tells us what we need to know. If she's not telling us, then it doesn't matter."

Jack reappeared with a man who looked really worn out, "Yusei, this is Senator Izayoi. Senator, this is Yusei Fudo, who happens to be in the same place as Aki right now."

I eyed him, "Aki isn't exactly happy with you right now, Senator. She feels abandoned."

He crouched in front of the computer, "You have to understand, I have no idea how to treat someone with powers like that. And the reason she feels abandoned is she ran away from Duel Academy and saw my wife and I enjoying ourselves for the first time in years. She thought it was because she wasn't there."

Even through the computer, I could tell he was genuinely upset. I closed my eyes, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see each other face to face."

I was about to say something else when Jack's assistant showed up, "Miss Fudo?"

I sighed, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Director Goodwin would like to talk to you and Miss Izayoi as soon as possible."

I held up a finger, "One moment. Martha!"

Footsteps came my way, and both of them came in, "Director Goodwin needs to know when I'll be off bedrest."

"On Monday. Is that Jack?"

I turned the screen to them, and watched Aki come stand behind it as Martha looked at Jack, "Jack Atlas, you look at this screen right now."

"Hello Martha."

Her face got more stern, "Care to explain why Yusei had to go to the city for Stardust?"

There was a pause, "Because I got tricked into thinking that I would die here if I didn't steal her card and runner."

Martha glared at me, "He also took your first runner? You told me it broke down."

"For the record, I told you that after Jack suddenly stopped using it."

She sighed, "Why did I ever adopt both of you?"

"Because I persuaded you to take in Yusei."

"And that, Jack Atlas, was a huge mistake on your part, because Yusei isn't afraid to beat sense into that thick skull of yours."

I held up my hand, "Martha, he's going to end up coming here to fight the Dark Signers. Could you wait to scold him until then?"

She nodded, and looked at someone on the screen, "You can tell the Director to send a helicopter on Monday, and both of them will be on it. And Aki? You can't hide from your father forever."

Aki nodded as Martha left, and I turned the screen back to me. Jack had disappeared again, leaving only Aki's dad.

I handed the computer to Aki, and she stared emotionless at it, "Hello, Father."

"I can only give you excuses, Aki. But I do want to be part of your life."

She cleared her throat, "I am going to say a word or phrase, and you have to say the first word you think of."

Apparently he agreed because she started, "My powers."

"Terrifying."

"Aki."

"Angel."

"Hideo."

"Selfish."

She seemed shocked by that, "You think you are selfish?"

"Yes, because I only thought about myself when your powers emerged, not how scared you must be."

Aki looked uncertain, "On Monday, we can talk in person. But I want Yusei to be there for me."

"It's your decision."

* * *

I scrubbed one of the pots off as Aki helped Martha make some bread on the other side of the kitchen, glad that I was finally allowed back on my feet. Sure, it meant that I had to do chores, but I honestly didn't care that much.

Aki smiled at me, "It looks like you've done that job before."

I nodded, "One too many times, mostly as a punishment."

They both laughed, and Martha explained, "Yusei used to jump into everything without thinking. Granted, she would always have a backup plan if something didn't work, but both plans were created on the fly, so she would often get into major trouble."

I smiled, "True. Though thinking that Aki and I could take down all of the Dark Signers on our own definitely wins the prize for most stupid idea."

Both of them laughed, but stopped when we heard the sound of a helicopter. Aki looked at me, "Is it Monday already?"

I nodded, and we both went outside. A security officer waved for both of us to get into the helicopter, and the second we were both inside, the door swung shut.

We sat on a bench next to each other, and Aki smiled at me, "At least we aren't in the cargo bay this time."

Laughter exploded out of me, and after a few seconds Aki grabbed my shoulder, "Yusei."

I stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Your power got out. I was having a hard time not laughing with you."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

She sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to warn you."

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to the city.

* * *

 **A/N: I am a despicable author! I'm mostly joking. Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to par, seeing as everything is going insane in my life right now (math isn't my friend).**

 **Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: I really liked writing scenes with Martha and Aki in the same room. And since they don't really have a canon relationship, I can make it up on the fly.**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: I try to read over my chapters multiple times before I publish them. It's just that the last few chapters have been written around me moving. Hopefully this one isn't as rushed, but I can't make any promises.**


	35. Ultimate Blow

We climbed out of the helicopter and were immediately ambushed by Leo and Luna. Aki smiled, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Leo waved his hand, "We're fine, nothing to worry about."

I crouched in front of him, "Are YOU fine?"

I could feel his guilt as he lied to me, "Yeah, nothing gets me down for long."

Reaching down into my power, I gently pushed my disbelief into him, and color flooded into his cheeks. I mouthed to him, "It's okay to be afraid."

I stood up and stretched, "So...where exactly are we right now?"

Luna pointed to a door, "Jack's apartment. The others are waiting inside."

I nodded, and we all headed inside, where I immediately sneezed, "Ugh! What is that smell? Did something die in here?"

Jack rounded a corner, "That is my cologne, thank you very much!"

Aki was coughing behind me, "What is it called? Eau de SKUNK?"

Luna muttered, "Apparently all of the guys and Mina like it."

I rolled my eyes, "Men never fail to confuse me with the things they like."

Another sneeze escaped, "Is there any place I can get fresh air?"

Tanner rounded the corner, "Yusei! How are you doing?"

Aki sneezed at the same time as me, "Just peachy. Once I get away from this stench that Jack calls cologne."

"It's not that bad, Yusei! It's just that you are from the Satellite!"

Aki coughed, "Luna and I hate it, and we are from the city."

"Well, most city girls like it."

I smirked, "How many girls have you been around? Ten?"

"Fifteen!"

"And how many of them can you name?"

"Mina, Carly, one of them was named Nobue, I think."

As yet another sneezed happened, I leaned against the wall, "You think?"

"I was always getting interviewed when I was around my cheerleaders, okay! It's not my fault I never had a chance to talk to them."

Jack's assistant entered the room, "Are you ready to talk to the Director?"

Aki coughed, "Get us away from Jack's apartment as fast as you can!"

I pulled out a handkerchief and put it over my mouth, "Please."

She looked confused, but led us out of the apartment, and into a really nice looking limousine.

* * *

After being in the same car as Leo for twenty minutes, I was starting to wonder why I even came back to the city at all.

Thankfully, the ride was over, and we pulled up in front of an extreme mansion.

Aki looked up, "I used to think that I grew up in a big house, but I was so wrong. This is a mansion."

I bit back so many rude words and took a deep breath as we climbed out to face Goodwin.

He spread his arms wide, "Welcome to my humble home, Signers."

I rolled my eyes, "Somehow I doubt that this building is anything but humble. But go ahead and tell yourself that."

Leo started to open his mouth, and I covered it, "Don't push your luck little man."

He closed it and stood behind me as Goodwin started glaring at him.

Aki stepped forward, "Let's get this over and done with, okay?"

He nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

We came out of the elevator and walked down a hallway where there was torches and strange carvings on the wall, "What on earth?"

Jack was having an arrogance argument with Goodwin about what to call him, and I butted in, "Stop being a child and let people still call you the king. I am perfectly fine with people finding out that I am the Queen of dueling, who just happens to outrank you."

Aki and Luna snickered, and even Leo looked happier. Jack however, sent me a glare and then acted like I didn't exist.

Then we walked through two massive doors, which slid shut after we were in the room.

At first glance, the room was dark, empty, and way too quiet. Until a bright red light appeared, and I realized that the reason it felt empty is it was massive. In the middle of the room was a temple of some sort, and looked like it would be quite the leg workout if someone was stupid enough to climb it.

Then I saw the symbol on the entrance of it, "Is that..."

It wasn't until that point that I realized that my arm was glowing, and that it was exactly the same as the tail on the symbol, "The Crimson Dragon?"

Goodwin nodded, "You are looking at the full symbol, which was divided into five parts to show the five hosts. And through destiny, each of you came in contact with your dragon."

A scoff slipped out of me before I could stop it, but he acted like nothing happened, "But that's not the reason that you are here. You have all been perilously close to a battle for your lives."

He waved his hand and we found ourselves standing in the air above some pictures in the dirt. One of them was really similar to Kiryu's mark, and another was the spider that Jack and I had seen.

Jack bristled, "The Nazca lines."

I raised an eyebrow, "The what lines?"

"Nasca, they're in Peru, and they started disappearing while you were in Satellite after the crash."

Goodwin nodded, "Indeed. Let me explain properly. Thousands of years ago, an army of shadows attacked the world, and the Crimson dragon chose five dragons to aid him in the battle. Together they locked away the darkness into what is now called the Nazca lines. Five thousand years ago, the dragons bonded with five humans, who also aided in the battle. Just as there are five Signers, there are five Dark Signers. Each are bonded to a creature from the Netherworld."

He waved his hand again, and we saw the ruins in the city with a giant bird flying next to the only intact building, "These creatures are called the Earthbound Immortals, and they all brought one minion back from the brink of death to kill one of you specifically."

"But we can save these so called minions, right?"

He looked right at me, "They are already dead. There is nothing you can do except defeat them and let them die."

Cold fear filled my chest as the truth hit me, in order to save the world, I had to kill the only boy I ever loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Yikes! Wasn't that a memorable ending for that chapter? I'm just glad that the filler chapters are practically over, so I can start doing the duels again.**


	36. Knowledge of Possiblities

I was barely aware when Goodwin left, and we all spread out to think about whether or not to fight.

I ended up on a balcony, so confused on what I had just heard. _It wasn't Kiryu's fault that he went nuts. I know from personal experience that it takes a huge outside stress in order to lose yourself to your powers like what happened to him. So what was that outside force?_

 _It wasn't stress from dueling, because he went nuts after we defeated all of the gangs. And we weren't having any major problems around that time, so what could it be?_

I did something I had only done a couple times in my life; I pulled a card from my bandages and looked at it, _Dispenser of Knowledge._

It had once belonged to my dad, and from what I understood, helped him create the first Reactor. It had also helped me with a couple of my inventions.

Breathing deeply, I reached into it with my empathy, **_Sensei?_**

 ** _What is the problem, Yusei?_**

 ** _I really need to know about the souls captured by the Earthbound Immortals. And more specifically, I need to know what will happen when we destroy the Immortals._**

 ** _Any deaths caused by the Immortals will be undone. Including the Dark Signers themselves._**

I sighed in relief, **_Thank you once again. What will my curse be this time?_**

 ** _You lose your voice for 24 hours._**

The curse was almost immediate. I could feel my throat tighten up, and I walked away from the edge. As I walked I saw Luna coming towards me, and held up my hand before I kept walking.

* * *

I sat on a bench in the gardens when I heard footsteps approaching.

It was Jack. I raised an eyebrow at him as he just stood over me, "You are too quiet. What's wrong?"

I held up the card, and had to jump out of the way as he tried to punch me in my still tender gut.

Shaking my head in confusion at him, I slowly backed away, keeping an eye on his fists, "What did you ask that thing, and what did it take?"

Opening my mouth, I mimed talking, which made his face get darker, "It took your voice?"

Holding my hands apart a short distance seemed to calm him down, "So it's not permanent."

Nodding once, I kept my eyes locked onto his fists. I knew he hated this card, but I just needed to know.

Jack grunted, "You do realize that if you can't talk, you can't tell us anything. It's not like you learned to write or read."

My eyes lit up, and I mimed typing, Jack quickly getting my point, "Your freaky talent with computers! That's right!"

He briskly walked off, coming back within minutes carrying a strange device that looked like a metallic tube of some kind, "This is a portable data screen thing. Mina didn't get much of a chance to explain before I took it."

I gently took it from him, hoping that it would be easy to figure out.

 **"Let's see...woah! This thing is so cool!"** the computer chirped in unison with my thoughts.

Jack and I drifted to a grassy 'hill' in the garden, where we sat down. I fiddled around more with the device, **"I've never seen anything so amazing in my life! I wonder how they make the projection feel solid?"**

Jack glared at me, **"Yusei! What did you ask that card?"**

 **"Oh, right. I asked him what would happen to the people absorbed by the Earthbound Immortals. They'll…."**

The screen screeched, making me drop it. Jack picked it up, "What was that about?"

I took it from him, **"I apparently can't tell you what I know for a day."**

He flopped down, "Then we'll have to play 20 questions. Were you relieved when you got the answer?"

 **"Yes."**

"Is it just limited to the Dark Signers?"

 **"No."**

"Are you in love with Kiryu?"

 **"Excuse me?"**

"You seemed devastated when you found out the Dark Signers were dead."

 **"Because he was my friend. My first friend. What about the pair of glasses you have in your pocket? Which girl is it?"**

He sighed, "I answer and then you answer. Got it?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Carly Carmine. She rescued me from the Shadow Drone that came to kill me, and then continued to house me after that. She even lost her job because she was too busy helping me. I found these glasses in Arcadia when I helped get Luna and Leo out of there. Not long after I left her to protect her."

I touched his shoulder, and then answered his question, **"I fell helplessly in love with him because of how confident he was. He treated me like an individual, and didn't try to hide my powers. In fact, when you guys weren't around, we'd go on missions and I would use my powers on people who didn't duel but still were ruining Satellite. Now in retrospect, our relationship was bad for me. It was the same as the one Aki had with Sayer. But I needed that. I needed to know that my powers weren't evil or a curse."**

Jack pulled me into a hug, and I let him. As he held me, I heard footsteps approach, and looked up to see Aki, "So that's why you ran when you felt his darkness. It reminded you of something you wanted to forget."

 **"More or less. That's also why I liked beating him up. It made me feel like I was ending the cycle. Every psychic latches onto someone who makes them feel alive. Right, Jack?"**

He nodded, "Martha was the one who did it for me."

Aki seemed shocked, "You're a psychic?"

"Kiryu and I both could see the future. After he died, I kept wondering when I was going to go insane."

I reached out with my powers and felt the twins coming, **"You might want to let go of me Jack. Twins are coming."**

He let go of me just seconds before the two of them came around the bushes. Aki looked at me, "What is going on? The computer is speaking for you."

I glanced at Jack, and he explained, "Yusei has a card that will answer any question, for a price. She asked it what will happen after we defeat the Dark Signers, and in exchange it took her voice for a day."

Leo looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

 **"Part of the curse is I can't tell you. Jack has a good idea of what will happen."**

"From what she could tell me, the Dark Signers are going to be freed if we defeat them along with anyone else taken captive. I don't know if they'll come back right away, but they'll come back."

Everyone looked at me and I shook my head, **"That's the extent of my knowledge too."**

Just then Mina ran up, "You need to come right now!"

We climbed into the limo again and hurried to the Security Headquarters.

* * *

I stared at the screens as they showed completely empty streets, **"Where are all of the people?"**

Mina shook her head, "I don't know but with the storm around the island..."

All of the screens went blank one by one as Mina weakly finished, "We're lucky to have a signal at all."

Jack stood next to me, "No doubt it's due to the Dark Signers. They're trying to collect souls faster than before."

 **"Then we need to get over there and defeat them quickly as possible."**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, filler chapters are finally over! Next up is them going to Satellite! Hope that this makes sense, because this chapter wrote itself.**

 **No reviews to reply to today!**


	37. Wild Day

We arrived at the helipad on top of the Security Bureau, where Goodwin was waiting for us along with a copter, "Please remember that the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

I rolled my eyes as he talked, "In order to stop the Dark Signers, you have to lock the original Ener-D Reactor, deep in the Satellite. And by a twist of fate, it was created by none other than Hakase Fudo, the father of one of our Signers."

Everyone stared at me, but I ignored it and glanced at Jack, who promised to ask instead of me, "Yusei and I won't go unless you promise to finish the bridge."

He paused, "If that's what my champions want, so be it."

Goodwin nodded, "I'm sure that you know your pilot."

He made a gesture, and Trudge came out of the copter. The second he saw me, he bristled, "Wait one moment, I have to escort Fudo?"

To my shock, Goodwin nodded, "In fact, your job is to ensure that Miss Fudo and Miss Izayoi stay as safe as possible."

Trudge froze, "Miss Fudo?"

I smirked, **"What? Aren't I the perfect example of a woman?"**

"You're a girl?"

Jack marched up to him, "Do you have a problem with my sister?"

Trudge froze, "No sir."

Jack marched onto the helicopter and I followed him, and he glanced up, pointing next to him.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly sat next to him. Thankfully, Aki sat next to me, "Why do you put up with that?"

"Family means a lot to me. I push him around, he pushes me around. That's how family works."

She smiled, "If you say so."

When we took off, Luna and Leo looked out the window and started yelling, "Bye Tanner! Bye Yunagi!"

I smiled and leaned back. Aki turned to Mina, "What do you know about the Reactor?"

"It was created by a group called the RRD and Doctor Fudo was the head of the project. He dedicated his life to it. Unexpectedly it started spinning backwards and destroyed the city. It's what separated the two parts of New Domino."

Leo looked sad, "Does that mean that her dad…?"

Mina nodded, "No one has heard or seen him since."

I could see Aki look at me out of the corner of her eyes, but I just kept my eyes forward, fighting back the tears.

Trudge looked backwards, "Why would they let a Satellite be in charge of such a huge project?"

Jack glared at him, "Yusei and Hakase were from the city. I'm the only Satellite on this plane. Got a problem with that?"

Trudge turned around rapidly and acted like nothing happened, muttering about the lightning, "One strike and we all go down."

Mina sighed, "We absolutely need to get to Satellite!"

Just then I realized where we were, **"Land there, next to the house in the park."**

He almost fought with me until Mina spoke, "She knows Satellite better than you, so listen."

We landed next to Martha's house, and when we got out Martha ran straight to Jack, "Do that cute King thing you used to always do."

I smirked at Aki, who looked like she was having difficulty not laughing.

Jack knelt in front of Martha, "Good lady, as the King of Dueling, I promise to protect you."

He kissed her hand and then stood up as Martha ambushed him with a hug, "It's so good to have my son back. And look how big you've gotten!"

"Hey Yusei!"

I waved at the kids, who were running around willy-nilly. Martha waved, "Come on inside everybody."

Jack spoke before I realized what he was going to say, "Martha, Yusei used the card again."

I actually feared for my life as Martha glared at me, "I know it's your only connection with your father, but I told you to never use it! Now hand it over."

I shook my head, **"I keep it in the bandages, so I can't pull it out right now."**

Her face got even more stern, "Yusei, why is a machine talking for you?"

Jack looked over, "She had to give up her voice to get her answer."

 **"For a day, and Jack's just saying all of this to distract you from yelling at him."**

Martha paused, "Let's talk with everyone first, and then the three of us are going to have a serious discussion."

Jack and I exchange looks that were part smug and part terror before following everyone into the dining room. Martha sat at the head, "Yusei explained part of it to me. You are all here to keep the city safe from people who would want to kill everyone for some petty revenge. And I missing any points?"

Mina piped up, "Each Dark Signer has chosen a Signer that they specifically want to kill. So far the only one we know is the one who attacked Yusei."

Martha nodded, but Aki butted in, "Why is it so quiet here?"

Her face fell, "Everyone who wasn't in this building when the fog came disappeared."

Blister piped up, "Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank had gone out for groceries, and Crow hasn't come back since Yusei's wreck."

I bit my lip, fighting the tears, when Martha spoke up, "Well, no use worrying about what we don't know. You can all stay here until everything is settled. Feel free to wander around and get used to it. Jack, Yusei…"

We both nodded, and everyone else left. Martha gestured for us to move closer to her. Jack sat on her left, and I on her right. She looked at both of us, "I swear that the two of you are going to send me to my grave early. Constantly fighting, arguing, and forgetting what means so much to the other. Yusei is family oriented, and would die for someone that she loves. Jack, you love being in control and making sure that nothing happens to the few people you care about. Why do you fight if you are the same?"

The two of us just sat at the table in silence until Martha spoke again, "We'll talk about this more, but for now I'll settle for taking the card and postponing Jack's scolding."

I pulled out the card, handed it to Martha and went to find the twins.

They were talking to the other kids in the front yard, and Luna immediately came to my side, "Why are they all so happy?"

I smiled at her, **"Because they don't know anything different."**

* * *

We all came back in for dinner, and all of the Signers sat on one side while the others sat on the other. As we sat there one of the kids piped up, "The Security guy made the stew!"

I saw Jack put down his spoon and start eating the bread instead. I decided to break up the tension, **"Once we defeat the Dark Signers, the Director said that he would build a bridge between the city and here. Then you can be anything you want."**

The kids all cheered up, and ate with more enthusiasm.

Just then all of the marks flared as the window exploded into the room.

I ran to the window as Martha checked on everybody, and saw a man standing outside. His arm had a purple spider on it, and when lightning cracked behind him I noticed that his shadow was also a spider. I pushed the window open, **"Who are you?"**

He held up his arm as he spoke with an incredibly deep voice, "My name is Roman, and I bear the mark of the spider. I heard that the Signers were in town, and wanted to welcome you all. But, of course, us Dark Signers only have one way of saying hello."

The duel disk on his arm looked like it had a mouth instead of a deck port. I climbed out the window, **"If it's a duel you want, then fine. But we'll duel where I want to."**

He smirked at me, "Then lead the way."

As I got on my duel gauntlet and duel disk, Aki walked up, "If you want, I can do the talking for you so you don't have to keep grabbing the datapad."

I nodded, and gestured for her to come with me.

* * *

We arrived downtown, and the second we started the duel, flames appeared. A circle was directly around us, and then the symbol of the spider was around that.

I drew a card, and held up the one I was about to play. Aki nodded, "Yusei summons Shield Wing in defense mode."

 _Shield Wing-900_

Roman laughed, "I thought you weren't speaking, and this just confirmed it. I activate the field spell, Spider Web."

A giant web took over the field, then he continued, "Then I special summon my dark tuner, Spider Cocoon since you are the only one with monsters."

 _Spider Cocoon-0_

Aki breathed in sharply, "Great."

Roman seemed to enjoy our concern, "I summon Dark Spider to the field. And Dark Spider's effect raises my Spider Cocoon's level by 2."

 _Dark Spider-0_

"Next I Dark Synchro to create Underground Arachnid. When the shadows are engulfed by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!"

 _Underground Arachnid-2400_

Out of the dark orb came an ugly woman/spider mix, and it immediately spit a rope of web at Shield Wing, dragging it over to Roman's side, "Once per turn, my Arachnid can steal one of your monsters and use it as an equip spell. Now attack Yusei directly!"

I was sent flying into the web/fire wall and crashed back to the earth, losing my breath for a moment.

 _Life Points Yusei=1600_

Aki helped me back to my feet, and I showed her what I was going to do, "She summons Road Synchron in attack mode."

 _Road Synchron-1600_

"Then she activates the spell 1 for 1. She sends one monster to the graveyard in order to summon Tuningware to the field in attack mode."

 _Tuningware-100_

"Next, her Quillbolt Hedgehog comes back from the graveyard since she has a tuner on the field."

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

"And when she uses Tuningware in a synchro summon, it acts like a level 2 monster. So now she summons Road Warrior!"

 _Road Warrior-3000_

Aki looked at me in confirmation, and then kept going, "First Yusei gets to draw a card since she used Road Synchron in a Synchro summon, and then Road Warrior attacks Underground Arachnid!"

To our shock, that thing used Shield Wing as a Shield. Roman laughed, "Were you expecting something else? My Arachnid can sacrifice a monster equipped to it in order to negate it's own destruction."

Aki grunted, "You still take damage."

 _Life Points Roman=3400_

Roman kept laughing, "Thanks to my field spell, your monster is permanently switched into defense mode."

 _Road Warrior-1500_

I held up another card, and Aki nodded, "Once per turn, Road Warrior can bring out a 1 or 2 level monster. Yusei chooses Turbo Booster, which she can send to the graveyard to destroy a monster that one of her monsters battled this turn."

The creepy monster was finally gone, but Roman's expression made me worried, "I activate my trap card, Altar of the Bound Deity! For every monster in defense mode each turn, this Altar gains a token. When it gets four tokens, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Just then we heard a voice, "Yusei!"

I turned and saw two of Martha's kids at the edge of the barrier. Aki cried out, "Don't come any closer! And no matter what you do, don't touch the fire!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello once again! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. Uru

The creepy monster was finally gone, but Roman's expression made me worried, "I activate my trap card, Altar of the Bound Deity! For every monster in defense mode each turn, this Altar gains a token. When it gets four tokens, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Just then we heard a voice, "Yusei!"

I turned and saw two of Martha's kids at the edge of the barrier. Aki cried out, "Don't come any closer! And no matter what you do, don't touch the fire!"

Roman started laughing, "Since it's my standby phase, my Altar gains 1 Immortal Counter. Next I summon Ground Spider in defense mode and place one facedown."

 _Ground Spider-900_

It took a second or two to show Aki what I was going to do, "Yusei uses Road Warrior's ability to special summon Speed Warrior."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

Roman spoke up before she could keep talking, "Once per turn I can use my Ground Spider's ability to switch one of your monsters into defense mode."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

Adrenaline flowed through my body as I hurried to figure out a solution. I showed Aki a card, "She activates the spell card Advance Draw. By sacrificing a level 8 or above monster, like Road Warrior, she gets to draw two cards."

I watched my Warrior disappear, "Next, she releases Speed Warrior to summon Turret Warrior."

 _Turret Warrior-1200 to 2100_

"Take out that Ground Spider!"

The spider was gone, and yet Roman wasn't even bothered, "Your Warrior is now stuck in defense mode."

I placed a facedown and flicked my hand at him.

Roman laughed, "First my Altar gains a Counter. Next, I activate my spell, Offerings to the Bound Deity. By dividing my life points in half, my Altar gains two Immortal Counters."

 _Life Points Roman=1700_

The Altar immediately turned into a pillar, shooting out the giant green and purple heart. I whipped around as the two boys started screaming, reminding me of when I faced Kiryu.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Screw this, Earthbound Immortals aren't that special!"

Jack's runner burst through the fire, crash landing next to the boys as they were turning into lights. He threw himself off his runner, and pulled both of them to his chest. His mark sent out a bubble, which protected them, letting them go back into their bodies.

I turned back to Roman, and he chuckled, "I don't need them. I have the spirits of Satellite that were absorbed into the fog. Come forth Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru-3000_

The giant spider came out of the smoke, not nearly as terrifying as Ccpac Apu.

Jack called out, "Squish that bug so we can get back to Martha's house!"

I sighed, smiling at his cocky optimism.

Roman looked right at me, "If only I knew that destiny would let the one Signer that would oppose me be the child of Hakase."

I froze, and he laughed, "I don't expect you to remember me, you were only an infant when I saw you the one time. Your father's little angel. He kept you far away from the Reactor until your mother died. I was one of his assistants, my brother was the other one. I believe you've met Rex?"

As both Aki and I stiffened, he laughed even louder, "When he refused to keep the Reactor going, control was handed over to me. Of course, the next day Zero Reverse happened. And now it's your turn to dance the dance of death!"

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

 _If only he knew that I don't dance. Especially if death is involved._

I looked Aki in the eyes, "Yusei activates Iron Resolve. By cutting her life points in half, she can negate your attack!"

 _Life Points Yusei=800_

The blow flew off the shield that appeared, and hit a nearby building. I froze when I heard screams, then slowly turned around. On top of the building was Taka, and as I watched, Martha climbed to him and started going back to the door.

My whole body froze as I watched Martha hand Taka over to Trudge, then get sent sliding backwards as the building collapsed further. Trudge reached out for her, "Martha!"

Jack stood up, "Martha, hold on!"

Aki almost screamed as she slid farther, "Martha!"

She looked at Jack and I, "Remember what I said about your strengths. Don't give up."

With that, she fell off the roof and into the fire, turning into a light that flew into Uru's mouth.

I whipped around, still holding the datapad which screeched, **"How dare you take Martha! I'll kill you and your overgrown spider!"**

He laughed as I drew my next card, dropping the datapad on the ground. Aki moved back to my side, shaking with anger, "Yusei summons Junk Synchron, and then uses its special ability to summon Turbo Booster back from the graveyard."

 _Junk Warrior-1300_

 _Turbo Booster-0_

Aki continued, "Then she tunes Turret Warrior with Junk Synchron to bring out the monster of her soul, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

I pointed right at Roman, and Stardust flew right at him. His face looked shocked for a second before his trap card flipped up, "I activate the trap card Spider Egg. It negates your attack and summons three Spider Tokens."

Just then he laughed, "It seems I underestimated you Miss Fudo. But I know your weaknesses."

His form turned purple, and shrank into a familiar person. Rally.

I started running to her when his voice came from the edge of the duel, "If either of you surrender, you both get taken by my Earthbound Immortal. But your friend is free to win or lose."

Rally looked me in the eye, "He took everyone. I won't let him get away with it. I use the spider's ability to gain control of Turbo Booster. Then I summon Turbo Rocket from my hand."

 _Turbo Rocket-0_

"Next I tune the two of them together to bring out Turbo Booster Cannon."

 _Turbo Booster Cannon-0_

I grabbed the datapad, **"No! Rally, take me out!"**

She looked me in the eye, "You are the only hope of Satellite! Don't you see that! Once per turn, my Booster Cannon can destroy one monster on the field and give that amount of damage to the controller. I select Uru!"

 _Life Points Rally=0_

Her robot destroyed Uru, sending her flying to my side of the field. I pulled her onto my lap as she gasped for breath, "Protect...Satellite. We're...rooting, for you."

To my horror, she turned to dust. I threw the datapad away from me and curled up, the tears I had been holding back since we left the city flowing out.

Aki sat next to me, not saying a word as Roman laughed, "Well, I didn't expect that."

* * *

 **A/N: By the time Yusei gets to the duel with Kiryu, she'll have her voice back.**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: Sorry that I'm so bad at replying. I did last time, but somehow it disappeared. And here is your Rally scene!**


	39. Xtreme 'Coincidence'

I heard more footsteps approach, both from behind me and in front of me. Roman muttered, "No wonder the human race is going extinct. Nobody is selfish anymore."

Someone else spoke, "While that is true about the Signers and their friends, we have plenty of guests that are selfish."

Aki was so quiet, "So many people are gone."

Kiryu's voice came out of nowhere, "All you have to do is lose, and you'll see them again. Or you can give into fear like Yusei. Right?"

Aki handed me the datapad as I pushed myself to my feet, **"The only thing I'm afraid of is how angry I am at you right now."**

It was taking a lot of effort to not send my anger into them, but that would be a terrible idea.

The one with yellow borders on his cloak spoke, "I have something important to the little Signer."

He held up a card, and Luna gasped, "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The man continued, "My name is Demak, and I have the mark of the monkey," he held up his arm to prove it.

Roman laughed again, "Tomorrow, we will meet at the four stars of destiny."

All of them turned around and started to disappear into the fog. I shot forward, the datapad screeching my thoughts, **"Quit running and face me right here right now like a man!"**

"Oh the irony of a woman telling me to be a man. We can't duel here, we aren't supposed to!"

 **"Oh, really? Because you just did idiot!"**

He didn't respond to that comment, and a few minutes later Jack appeared, "We better get back to the others."

I looked him in the eye, **"You look shaken. Is it because of the Dark Signer you have to face?"**

He nodded, and we emerged from the fog, to the great relief of the others. Together, we all returned to Martha's house.

* * *

Dr. Schmidt stared at us in shock, "Martha's gone?"

I felt sorry for the old man. Martha was the love of his life, and he did just about everything to keep her happy. Now he was going to have to take care of her five kids with no help.

Trudge fell to the ground in front of him, doing the Dogeza* bow. The boys tried to pull him up, but he remained there, claiming that Martha's demise was his fault.

Jack burst out of his seat, "Would you all shut up!"

I hurried to patch up his mistake, helping Trudge up with one hand, **"What he's trying to say is that none of you are guilty. It's the Dark Signers fault."**

Aki nodded, "Everyone will come back once we defeat the Dark Signers. So you don't need to worry."

Dr. Schmidt looked at Aki, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and I stepped up to him, **"You all should get some sleep. We'll be leaving early in the morning."**

The six of them left the room, heading upstairs to bed. I pulled the door shut, tossed the datapad across the room and collapsed at the table. Aki spoke up, "Hey, does anyone know what Roman meant by stars of destiny?'

I mentally scoffed, _There's no such thing as destiny. There's only what you do and what you don't do._

Jack's assistant spoke up, "I think he might mean the four control towers. They were the safety system, which failed just before the Reactor went backwards. The four towers were actually named after the Immortals somehow. Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In the Queschua language they translate into Lizard, Giant, Hummingbird, and Monkey."

Luna piped up, "What about the spider?"

"That's Uru, the name for the Reactor itself."

Aki sat next to me, "So Roman's the boss of them."

"I'm guessing so, but there's something else. The towers were locked by the four Signer dragon cards. Mr. Goodwin mentioned that Dr. Fudo gave him the cards."

Jack apparently had moved behind me at some point, "Why did her dad have them, Mina?"

Mina paused for a second, "Mr. Goodwin said that Dr. Fudo got them back from whomever unlocked the towers, wanting to lock them again but couldn't."

Aki spoke up, "You mean that Goodwin had all of our cards? How'd we get them?"

The assistant spoke again, "He said that he 'released them into the hands of destiny', hoping that they would eventually get to the right people."

I scoffed, and Jack had to explain, "Yusei doesn't believe in anything stronger than coincidences."

Luna giggled, "Does anyone else think that Roman's belief of destiny only makes Yusei hate him more?"

Jack spoke again, "Wouldn't shock me. Even though it bothers me that we were being played by Goodwin this whole time."

A map was unfurled in front of me, and I finally looked up. Mina drew four circles on the map, "These are the locations of the different towers, Giant, Lizard, Monkey and Hummingbird."

I raised an eyebrow as Trudge mentioned the same thing I was thinking, "They're pretty spread out. Are we going to them one by one?"

Jack scoffed, "Huge waste of time. A duel is one on one. We should try to get them over with as soon as possible."

Luna got quiet, "But we just became a team!"

I walked over to her and gave her a hug as Aki had to speak for me, "I think that Yusei is trying to tell us that we are still a team. Distance doesn't matter."

I nodded, stood up, and circled the Giant tower on the map. Aki noticed what I was doing, "Yusei's getting the Giant, and the one with the Lizard mark was glaring at me the whole time, so I'll go there."

Luna bobbed her head, "I'm getting Ancient Fairy Dragon back from the Monkey guy."

Jack sighed, "I'm going to the Hummingbird then."

With that, we all went to the living room and took quick naps to get our energy back.

* * *

 ***A Dogeza bow is basically groveling. The person being bowed to can literally tell the one bowing to off themselves and they would do it.**

 **Since I have a headache, I'm just going to thank Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels for reviewing again!**


	40. Queer Duel

I was shaken awake a couple hours later by Jack. The others were all up and getting ready. I put on my jacket, gloves and gauntlet when Leo walked up to me, "You certainly look more like a girl without your jacket."

A smile spread across my face, and suddenly my throat stopped being so tight.

I coughed a couple times before croaking, "Thanks, I think."

Luna ran over, "Your voice is back!"

I nodded, and walked out with the others. Leo and Luna got in Trudge's car, while Aki got in Mina's car, "Good luck Yusei."

Going to the car, I looked her in the eye, "Remember, the Dark Signers are part crazy, and part detective. They will find any facts that make it seem like we are the bad guys. Got it?"

She nodded, and I went back to my runner, seeing Jack on his already. He glanced over, "We're going to get a speech now that your voice is back, aren't we?"

I sent him a mischievous smile, "As long as we have our bonds with each other, nothing can stop us from winning this war. Sure, we all know that we have our own issues, but together we can save our home."

Everyone nodded to us, and I drove down the path slightly to the left at my top speed, wanting to get my duel over and done with.

* * *

I was driving when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Pulling to a stop, I looked over and saw a pillar of light shooting up on my left, which is where the twins went.

"Shoot. Please don't tell me that something happened to Luna."

I whipped around and shot in that direction like a bullet, hoping against all odds that both of the twins were safe.

The path there wasn't as easy as I thought, filled with so many crevasses and piles of cement that were not in the normal part of Satellite.

As I struggle to drive through the unfamiliar territory, however, the mark of the monkey appeared in the sky.

I glanced at my arm, surprised to not see any glowing, which meant, "Luna's not the one dueling."

I pulled up next to Trudge's car, "What happened, where's Luna?"

He looked completely upset, "There was this light that came out of nowhere, and then Luna was gone."

"She must have gone to the spirit world, but this is the first time her body has gone with her," I mused as I walked forward to see Leo.

Thankfully, he was doing a really good job at dueling for once. It was like he was a different person than who dueled me in the city.

We both watched helplessly as Leo had to fight a monster that could steal one of his per turn. We watched him try to defeat that monster, and he would get so close before Demak would crush his hope. Then…

"I Synchro-summon Power Tool Dragon! Take out that Magic Ape!"

Trudge sighed in relief at the same time I did, watching that monster disappear.

Leo jumped up and down, but what I was most proud of was how he was adapting to his opponent, just like I had told him back in the city.

To our horror, Demak Dark Synchro-Summoned a monster called Zeman the Ape King.

We both watched helplessly as Leo dueled for his and Luna's lives. But what was surprising was how Power Tool took every attack to protect Leo.

Every inch of me wanted to go down and protect him, but I knew that this was his battle. He felt like he had to do this to protect his sister.

Then the field spell came out, and I felt like my breath had left me, "He has everything he needs to summon an Earthbound Immortal."

Trudge was too involved in the duel to hear what I said, and in fact, cheered when Leo destroyed the Dark Synchro.

I froze as Demak started laughing, "I summon Earthbound Immortal Cuscilu by sacrificing the spirits of the Spirit World!"

A giant monkey erupted from the ground, screeching at a ridiculous pitch, "Attack Leo directly, my Earthbound Immortal!"

Leo sent his equip spell to the graveyard in order to raise his life points enough to survive, then started running to minimize the damage.

As Leo lay under the rubble that had come at him due to the attack, a ball of light floated down and landed next to him, fading to show Luna in it's center.

She ran to Leo's side, and they quietly talked for a couple minutes. Trudge leaned over, "Do you know what they are saying?"

"No, but they're probably bonding. Martha always said that twins have a strong connection with each other."

Luna stood up, "I'll destroy you for hurting my brother and the spirits!"

He seemed to find that funny, and then to add insult to injury, he summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon.

She didn't do much, but I had seen her duel before. Even under a trance she managed to completely ruin a duelist who was three times her age.

Demak clearly thought he could defeat her, that is, until she nearly destroyed his Immortal and he had to sacrifice her Dragon to save his hide.

Luna then stole Ancient Fairy Dragon from his graveyard, and kicked things into high gear.

First, she destroyed the field spell with her Dragon's special ability, which also gave her more life points. Then she used Equip spells on both of them, Rocket Booster on Power Tool, and Pain to Power on Ancient Fairy.

Then she took a lot of damage to lower Cusilu's attack point and add attack points to Ancient Fairy Dragon. I was starting to see why she was considered a child prodigy.

She completely decimated him, and for a second, we all let our guard down as the lines of fire disappeared.

Then I realized that Demak was still moving, "I will take you two with me to the Neatherworld!"

I raced down and tackled them out of his way, watching in amazement as he turned to dust, _Do I have to do that to Kiryu?_

As we climbed to our feet, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared along with a white lion.

Trudge promptly fainted the second she started speaking to us.

"Thank you Luna, for saving our world."

Luna grabbed Leo's hand as well as mine, "Leo held off Demak, making it easy for us to free you, and Yusei protected both of us."

She nodded to both of us, "Then I thank you both as well. Especially you, Yusei. You remind me of your father."

That comment caught me off guard, "Thank you. Will you keep helping us, now that your home is safe?"

The dragon bowed her head, "As long as Luna or her friends are in danger, the spirits will always fight."

Both spirits turned to cards, flying into Luna's hand. She turned to me, "How do we lock the tower again?"

I walked forward, pushing the button next to the entrance. As the two sets of doors opened, I led the twins inside to see a pedestal in the center, "I think you just put the card in the center, wait for a second and then pull it out."


	41. Whale Mark

Right after Luna placed Ancient Fairy Dragon's card in the hole on the pedestal, it lit up as the world started shaking.

I grabbed their shoulders, "Grab it and let's go right now!"

The three of us shot out of the tower, making it back to Trudge's side before the tower even started falling.

As we watched it sink into the ground, I muttered, "My life is so full of coincidences it could easily be a form of entertainment. Maybe a Manga."

The two of them laughed, "People like supernatural mangas."

Trudge shifted, "Where'd the tower go?"

I looked him dead in the eye, "What tower?"

He flopped back down to the ground, "I'm going insane, first talking dragons and now disappearing towers."

Luna and Leo started giggling as I yanked Trudge to his feet, "I'm next. Let's go to the mark of the giant."

* * *

As we drove to Kiryu, his mark would appear every time the lightning flashed, "He was always a drama queen. It seems like dying only made that worse."

That sentence had barely escaped my mouth when another mark appeared in the sky.

"Is that a whale?"

Trudge called over to me, "Was there a Dark Signer with a whale mark?"

I shook my head, "No. There was spider, monkey, which we just defeated, giant, lizard, and hummingbird. No whales. Which means that they got another person dragged into this insanity."

Luna yelled, "My mark isn't glowing, so who is dueling them?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But we're about to find out!"

I swerved and shot toward the new mark with Trudge cursing as he followed me.

Glancing behind me, I locked eyes with him, "You don't have to follow. In fact, it would probably be better for you not to come near the duel."

Luna yelled to be heared over the engines, "Don't worry, Yusei. I can protect both of them, even if the Dark Signer summons their Earthbound Immortal."

A smile crept onto my face, "If you really want to, I guess I can't stop you. I'll go ahead and find the duelists, and you can follow my signal."

Trudge nodded, confirming that my chip could still be tracked. Once I had that confirmation, I jumped over the railing into the track.

* * *

The longer I drove, the more damage I could see from the duel. Giant gashes made the 'track' hard to get through, but I somehow managed.

Then I could see light ahead of me.

"It's Yusei!" a familiar voice called out.

As I got closer, I saw two of Crow's monsters, Bora and Mistral, flying above his Blackbird.

"Jonothan, what in the freaking world are you doing?!"

He smiled bashfully at me, "Diverting someone who wants to kill my little sister."

"Who'd want to kill me except Kiryu?"

I looked at his opponent, and almost lost control, "Geiger? What are...why are you a Dark Signer?"

He glared at me with a creepy expression, "I am going to get my revenge on Goodwin, even if it's the last thing I do, and since you stopped me, I'm going to kill you too!"

My head whipped back to Crow, "You need to stop it right now! Let me handle it, I've dueled him before."

Crow shook his head, "Even though it's you asking, I can't. The fog took my kids, and I will do anything I can to completely destroy those who took them from me!"

I froze, "The children?"

"I'm sorry, Yusei. They were the reason I kept going, and now that they're gone, I have nothing left. This is my battle, and even if I lose, at least I'll get to be with them again."

He started shaking as he kept talking, "I had no one until you and Jack took me in. My parents both died in a fire when I was little, leaving me to scavenge for everything I needed. Duel Monsters saved me. That's how I made my friends, that's how I learned to read and do math, that's how I met you two. I wanted to pass that onto kids like me who had no parents. I wanted to make it so that no one else knew how I felt. Then the Dark Signers turned my hopes to dust."

Something occurred to me as the two of them glared at each other, "You both are fighting to save your hometown and those you love, can't you see that?"

Crow screamed, "Then what do you want us to do, hug and make up? No way! I'll destroy this Dark Signer!"

So many emotions were flying through my head, but what ended up coming out was, "Fine, then I'll watch you two smash each other to smithereens. See if I care!"

Geiger nodded, "Then let us start dueling again! I summon Spell Reactor!"

I looked at his field and froze, Here comes Sky Fire. And there go Crow's life points.

Sure enough, "I send my three Reactors to the graveyard to special summon Flying Fortress Sky-Fire!"

I watched helplessly as Geiger destroyed Mistral with his monster's special ability, then attacked Bora.

Crow held out his hand, "Since you destroyed Mistral, I can negate damage once during this turn!"

I could almost see the gears turning in Crow's head as he started his turn, summoning a monster I was very familiar with: Vayu, the Emblem of Honor. You could use it's special ability from the graveyard, meaning that it getting destroyed would help Crow instead of hindering him.

Sure enough, Geiger immediately destroyed his monster, sending Crow flying forward. Crow had to extend the wings of his runner in order to keep him from flying off the track.

Geiger was trying to brag when Crow interrupted, "Thank you for doing that favor for me. When Vaya is in the graveyard, I can remove it and one non-tuner to Synchro Summon. I bring forth my Blackwing Armor Master!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Crow was getting a pretty good hang of things.

He proved it by summoning Gale using its special ability, "Armor Master, take out his Sky Fire!"

A smile crept across my face as I saw the token get left behind, "Then I remove the wedge counter from your monster to drop its points to 0 for the rest of the turn. Now Gale, take out his Fortress!"

We both watched happily as his monter was destroyed, sending him out of control into the supports for a bridge.

I shot past him, catching up with my 'brother', who smiled, "How's that for someone who isn't a Signer?"

I sighed, "Crow, don't underestimate him."

I had barely finished saying that when Geiger came out of the smoke, catching up to us.

"I can now summon Dark Submarine from the graveyard!"

My blood went cold, "Dark Tuner."

Crow glanced over at me, "What?"

I nodded my head at the second monster Geiger summoned, "You are about to find out."

We watched together as Geiger summoned what looked like a giant airplane carrier flying in the sky.

Crow scoffed, "Just because it's big, doesn't mean that it's useful."

Geiger scowled at him, "Once per turn it can bring Sky Fire back from the graveyard. Is it so useless now?"

Great, just peachy. That stupid monster of his is practically invincible now.

"Sky Fire's ability destroys Armor Master, and then it attacks your Gale the Whirlwind."

Crow screamed as he spun out of control, crashing to the ground.

I pulled up next to him, "Crow, let me finish your duel for you! I don't want you to get hurt for me!"

He dragged himself to his runner, "I won't give up until I don't have any life left in me! They took my kids from me, they aren't taking my sister too!"

"Fine then."

As he tried to rev his engine, I turned his machine on with my 'freaky talent with machines' as Jack called it. As I did so, I felt Crow's emotions, pain (both physical and mental), exhaustion, but most of all, love. Love for me and the children, and this trash heap we called home.

He struggled to get on his runner, "Let's keep going until we can't move any more!"

I watched him struggle to draw a card, "I end my turn. And before you say anything, Geiger, remember that I have two cards on the field, and one of them could destroy every monster on your field. Choose carefully."

Geiger used his monster's special ability to destroy the card on Crow's left, and I felt his confidence improve.

As Geiger announced the direct attack, Crow countered with Backlash, which really did destroy all of Geiger's monsters, "You weren't lying!"

Crow smirked, "I haven't lied since the day I was born."

I bit my lip, Which has gotten you into heaps of trouble.

"I activate the spell, Contaminated Earth. If two level 5 or above monsters were destroyed this turn, I can summon an Earthbound Immortal. Come forth, Chacu Challua!"

I watched as Crow summoned a monster that could attack Geiger directly, which meant that he didn't have a monster that could take down the Earthbound Immortal in his hand.

"Then Fane's special effect comes into play, forcing your Immortal into defense mode for the next two turns."

I let a smile onto my face, "Good one, Crow!"

Geiger laughed, "My Immortal has no weakness. If it doesn't attack, it deals half of its defense points to you as damage."

Crow once again lost control as Geiger continued to laugh, "Then I activate Basara, which lets me release a monster to destroy a monster that it a higher level than the one released. So I summon Dark Sea Rescue in order to sacrifice it to destroy your Fane! Then you take 800 points of damage."

"I activate Stun Grenades, which negates any effect that would destroy my monster and you take 500 points of damage!"

Geiger looked really upset to lose those life points.

Crow started his turn, and when he saw his card, a huge smile spread across his face, "I summon Blizzard the Far North! When he is summoned, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard!"

I watched as he tuned his three monsters together to create Silverwind the Ascendant, his most powerful monster. Which could destroy up to two monsters whose defense points were less than it's attack points if he chose not to attack.

When that was explained to Geiger, he froze, "What?"

As Crow was about to activate the effect, he froze, "Who are they?"

I followed his line of vision to the whale as Geiger yelled at Crow to get on with it.

"Geiger, just look at your stupid monster for once!"

He stopped talking and obeyed me, "What are the people of my village doing inside my Immortal?"

I pulled up in between the two of them, "So they are your siblings?"

The two most prevalent kids looked like him, minus the serious muscles.

He nodded, "There's no doubt. But that means it wasn't the Crimson Dragon that destroyed them, it was the Dark Signers!"

His duel runner slowed down, "I'm sorry about all of this, Yusei. I shouldn't have been so hasty to judge."

As I slowed down to look at him, I noticed his eyes were back to normal. He started reaching for the screen when he jerked, his eyes and facial mark glowing the same ominous purple as the mark on his arm.

 **"I will destroy the light of this world and any who defend it."**

He jerked again, "End this now, Crow. Before I lose control of myself! Free the people inside of the Immortal!"

The third time, his body jerked so violently it scared me, **"If you aren't going to fight, then I'll destroy you! Earthbound Immortal, attack him directly!"**

I couldn't help but scream, "Don't let Geiger down! You've got to finish this!"

He nodded, "I use my facedown Parasite Mind to steal your trap Basara and use it. I send my Blackwing to the graveyard to destroy Chacu Challua!"

The giant whale turned into a light show, slowly dissolving as it fell into the ground.

Crow pulled to a stop, "Did you see that, Yusei? I took down a Dark Signer!"

"Crow, look out!" I screamed as a building started falling towards him.

Out of nowhere, Geiger crashed into Crow, sending him flying out of the way.

I jumped the pile of rubble as Crow cried out, "Geiger!"

Scrambling off my runner, I joined Crow at Geiger's side, who was shouting, "Why did you save my life?"

Geiger slowly turned to him, "You saved my people. Make sure you save yours and raise them well."

He turned to me, "Sorry about everything, Yusei. You were right. Destroy the Dark Signers."

He turned into dust, and I sighed, "Dark Signers are going down."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this makes up for the previous chapter and the delay.**


	42. Kiryu's Revenge

As we stood up, Trudge pulled up, "Who's this?"

I sighed, "Officer Trudge, Luna, Leo, meet my brother Jonathan, who everyone calls Crow. Crow, these are the youngest Signer, her brother, and the cop who tried to get me into the facility multiple times."

Crow laughed, "You either make friends, or you make mortal enemies. This is the first time that you managed to turn an enemy to a friend."

I smiled at him, "I also have to deal with the opposite, like right now."

He nodded, "Then let's go."

I climbed onto my runner, "Crow, stick close to them. I don't want to endanger anyone this time."

"Got it."

* * *

I raced ahead of the others towards Kiryu's tower. _Kiryu, what changed you? What took away the guy who helped me be human?_

There was movement ahead of me, drawing my focus there. Kiryu was racing directly at me with no signs of slowing down.

I swerved to the side as he skidded to a stop right next to me, "I'm going to make you pay, Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, and will prove it to you during this duel."

He shrieked with laughter as he turned to face the same way as me, lifting his arm up to create the 'track'. Purple flames erupted around us, trapping me once again.

"First one around the corner gets the first turn!"

I nodded, _Good thing that I suped up my runner._

We shot off, and I started passing him when he started laughing, "You aren't getting the first turn!"

He slammed into my side, sending me flying into the wall of flame.

I managed to pull myself out of the flames as he started his turn, "I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense mode!"

 _Infernity Necromancer-2000_

"I place a face down and turn it over to you!"

Looking at my hand, I knew what I had to do, "I summon Max Warrior in attack mode!"

 _Max Warrior-1800_

"Now attack his Necromancer!"

Kiryu laughed, "What are you thinking?"

"That every time he attacks he gains 400 points."

 _Max Warrior-2200_

His monster disappeared as I explained, "The catch is, after he attacks, everything is halved until my next standby phase."

 _Max Warrior-900_

I placed two cards face down without announcing them because he was already starting his turn.

"I activate Limit Impulse, which lets me send two cards to the graveyard to summon two soul tokens. Then I immediately sacrifice them to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!"

 _Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand-0_

He only has one card left in his hand, which means…

"Then I use Nightmare Hand's special ability, which lets me summon a level 1 or 2 monster from my hand. Come forth Infernity Dwarf!"

 _Infernity Dwarf - 800_

I braced myself for the inevitable, now that he had no cards in his hand, "I Dark Synchro Summon 100 Eye Dragon!"

 _100 Eye Dragon-3000_

"Take our her Max Warrior!"

A scream ripped it's way out of me as the attack destroyed my monster.

 _Life Points Yusei=1900_

Gasping for air, I managed to activate my card, "I use Revival Ticket, which destroys one of my cards on the field to bring back my monster and restore the points I lost during one battle this turn."

 _Max Warrior-1800_

 _Life Points Yusei=4000_

"The card I destroyed was Limiter Removal, which activates when it's destroyed. It summons a level 4 or below monster to my field."

 _Speed Warrior-900_

He muttered, "I end my turn."

My breath had finally come back, "I activate Card of Sacrifice. If your monster has more points than both of mine combined, I get to draw two cards. Catch is, I can't do anything with my monsters for my turn. So I place two face downs and end my turn."

Kiryu drew a card and instantly placed it face down, "I use my Dragon's ability to use Necromancer's ability. This lets me summon a level 4 or below monster to my field. Infernity Archfiend, come on out!"

 _Infernity Archfiend - 1800_

A smile crept onto my face, "I activate Slip Summon. If you summon in a way that isn't a normal summon, I get to summon the same amount with the same limitations. In other words, I also get a level 4 or below monster. Come on Ghost Guardna in defense mode!"

 _Ghost Guardna - 1900_

Kiryu didn't sound happy, "My Dragon attacks Speed Warrior!"

"No he doesn't, because Ghost Guardna takes the attack due to it's special ability."

He was even more upset, "Then I use my Dragon's ability to use my Dwarf's piercing damage!"

 _Life Points Yusei-2900_

Kiryu was about to attack me again when his Infernity Archfiend's points dropped dramatically.

 _Infernity Archfiend-800_

"When Ghost Guardna is destroyed in battle, one of your monsters loses 1000 points until your end phase."

He grunted, "Then I end my turn."

When I drew my next card, a smile came onto my face, "I summon Junk Synchron."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Then I tune him and Speed Warrior together to bring out Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

My smile got bigger as I kept talking, "When I synchro summon, I can activate the trap, Synchro Striker Unit. This turns into an equip spell, raising my monster's points by 1000."

 _Junk Warrior-3300_

"Now Max Warrior, attack his Infernity Archfiend!"

 _Max Warrior-2200_

Kiryu laughed maniacally, "I activate the trap Infernity Force, which negates any attack on an Infernity Monster, destroys the attacking monster, and then summons a level 4 or below monster from my graveyard. Come forth Infernity Necromancer!"

 _Infernity Necromancer-2000_

Shrugging, I continued, "Well, then I guess I'll just have my Junk Warrior take out your Dragon!"

To my complete and utter relief, he didn't have a way to stop the attack, so I got the relief of seeing it explode.

 _Life Points Kiryu=3700_

"Whenever 100 Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can add a card to my hand."

 _Brace yourself, Yusei. The Giant is about to try and kill you again._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was so much fun to write! Sorry for taking out the flashbacks, I just feel like they take away from the story. If you guys like shocks, the next chapter is going to do so.**

 **Review time!**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: And you have found my one true weakness as a writer, this is what I consider descriptive. I've improved over the years, but I only write what I personally can recall, making it seem more realistic.**


	43. Majestic Star Dragon

Kiryu laughed maniacally, "I activate the trap Infernity Force, which negates any attack on an Infernity Monster, destroys the attacking monster, and then summons a level 4 or below monster from my graveyard. Come forth Infernity Necromancer!"

 _Infernity Necromancer-2000_

Shrugging, I continued, "Well, then I guess I'll just have my Junk Warrior take out your Dragon!"

To my complete and utter relief, he didn't have a way to stop the attack, so I got the relief of seeing it explode.

 _Life Points Kiryu=3700_

"Whenever 100 Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can add a card to my hand."

 _Brace yourself, Yusei. The Giant is about to try and kill you again._

I looked at my hand, "I place two cards facedown and since this is my end phase, Synchro Striker Unit drops Junk Warrior's attack points by 800."

 _Junk Warrior-2500_

Kiryu laughed, "I can't wait to destroy you, traitor. You're going to get what you deserve for turning me over to Security!"

Crow hacked into the duel network, "You're wrong, Kiryu. She tried to turn herself in to save you. They just knew who they were looking for."

Kiryu's smile turned to a terrifying insane look, "But you all abandoned me. And because of that I was beaten to death after they stole my deck from me."

It took every fiber of my good sense to not say: _Have you even seen my face, Kiryu? I also went to the Facility, where I got electrocuted near to death!_

But I stayed quiet as Kiryu ranted about how he was offered a second chance at me on his deathbed.

He turned to me, "I will kill you. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Ccapac Apu!"

 _Ccapac Apu-3000_

"Take out that pathetic Signer!"

I shook my head, "Nope. I activate Baton of the Hero, which lets me pick the target of your attack. I chose Junk Warrior!"

The pain ripped through me as Junk Warrior tried to take the blow as much as he could.

 _Life Points Yusei=2400_

Kiryu started laughing, "Ccapac Apu's other effect comes into play. When he destroys a monster, you take that monster's points as damage."

I couldn't believe it, "You just gave me the perfect chance. I activate Burst Synchro Summon, which negates the damage that I would have taken and summons a Synchro monster with that amount of points. So come on out Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

He grunted, "Then I place a face down and end my turn."

As I drew my card, he spoke again, "I activate Brilliant Shrine Art. This makes it so that you have to attack my Earthbound Immortal."

I shook my head, "Fine."

My eyes scanned the cards in front of me, and a strategy appeared, "I use Angel Baton, which lets me draw two cards if I send one to the graveyard. Then Stardust Shaolong's ability activates, which allows me to summon it from the graveyard if I have Stardust on the field."

 _Stardust Shaolong-100_

I pressed the trap button, "Then I return your favor by activating Superior Protector, which equips to Stardust. When this trap is activated, I can only take damage if you attack the equipped monster."

"Are you done?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes."

Kiryu nodded, "Then my Earthbound Immortal attacks Stardust Dragon!"

"If I send Superior Protector to the graveyard, Stardust can't be destroyed in battle."

He cackled (there is no other word for the noise coming from his mouth, it was cackling), "I activate Wicked Trample. Any damage dealt in battle, not including direct attacks, is doubled."

I felt the wind ripping at my face and through my shirt, actually taking part of my jacket away.

 _Life Points Yusei=1400_

A huge gash split the track in half, knocking Kiryu off balance. He started sliding towards the flames despite his attempts to get back on the pathway.

I shot up next to him, "Grab my hand!"

He ignored my hand, "No, I'm already dead, there's no point!"

Stretching farther, I almost could touch him, "I'm not giving up on you this time! I've been beating myself up for your death for years. I even tried looking for you at the Facility when I got sent there. All so I could say sorry."

My arm flashed, the mark disappearing from sight. I looked around and saw light coming from my back, but...it didn't hurt.

The top card of my deck started glowing brightly, and a voice whispered, "You need to finish this duel."

I drew the card, and saw a strange monster that I had never seen before: _Majestic Dragon._

I quickly scanned it's description, and smiled, "I play Majestic Dragon."

 _Majestic Dragon-0_

As I played, I kept an eye on Kiryu, who was really struggling to keep control of his runner. _I'm sorry, but this is the only way to save you._

"I tune Majestic Dragon, Stardust Shaolong, and Stardust Dragon together to create…"

A name came to my mind as I spoke, "Majestic Star Dragon!"

 _Majestic Star Dragon-3800_

The world shifted around me as a blazing light took away my sight for a few minutes. As my vision cleared, I realized where I was.

I was inside the dragon I just summoned.

I looked at the card that had replaced Stardust in awe, reading it's effects, "My Dragon can take one of the abilities of your monster, and negate all of the others. I chose the one that deals you damage if I destroy your monster, and then I destroy Ccapac Apu!"

My dragon shot through the giant with me still inside of it, ripping it to shreds. Then it flew down, and somehow Kiryu ended up in my arms, "I'm so sorry Kiryu."

He smiled at me, "I guess I didn't really hate you enough to kill you."

He reached up to touch my cheek, "I also wanted a second chance to tell you that you shouldn't hide. Ironic, isn't it?"

He leaned up, planting his face against mine, kissing me.

Before I could react, he turned into dust in my arms.

Tears flooded down my face as my new dragon glided to the ground, dropping me off. I curled up on the ground and watched it fly off, slowly fading away.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to know what you guys want! Please tell me if you would like a long story or two short stories (one per season). If you read this far, I want you guys to only type one number from 1-9 (even numbers mean two stories, odd mean one long story).**


	44. Reactor Duel

I pulled myself together, drying my tears in a hurry before getting back on my runner and driving to the tower.

Climbing off, I walked into the tower directly to the pedestal in the center while pulling Stardust out of my deck. I glanced at the card as I reached out to put it in, _Thank you for helping me save Kiryu from the Dark Signers._

Gently, I placed it in the hole just long enough for the pedestal to light up, and then I booked it out of there.

As I watched it sink, I heard Luna's voice cry out, "Yusei!"

I turned around to face the four of them to see Crow looking really worried, while the others just looked concerned.

Hopping back on my runner, I went up on the road where they were, and pulled to a stop directly next Crow.

Stretching, I sighed, "I was not expecting to ride a duel monster when I signed up for this. But whatever just happened was pretty amazing."

Crow pointed, "So, did you do that?"

I looked in the direction that he was looking, and saw an orb of light fading away to reveal a ton of people standing where the duel had taken place, looking really confused.

Trudge was looking at them with a confused look on his face, "Who are they?"

Crow practically jumped, "They must be the people that were sucked up by Kiryu's Immortal!"

Luna and Leo started celebrating, and I felt really bad to do this, but, "We still have three more Dark Signers and two more towers to deal with."

Suddenly Trudge stiffened, a purple mark appearing on his arm. I panicked, "Get away from him!"

The twins ran behind me while Crow ran behind his runner as Trudge started speaking, "Congratulations on defeating your friend, Miss Fudo."

The voice was familiar to me, and the spider on his arm gave it away, "Roman, what do you want?"

Trudge turned toward us, "I am your next opponent. I'm waiting for you at the old Reactor."

Just then, the mark disappeared, and Trudge went limp for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, "What just happened?"

Ignoring him, Crow turned to me, "You know that it's a trap, right?"

Nodding, I put down the visor on my helmet, "But honestly, at this point I just want to beat the living daylights out of him, so I don't care."

* * *

We pulled up in front of a massive hole in the ground, and I climbed off, "So this is the Reactor?"

Crow nodded, "Sure is. You can see why no one ever comes here, can't you."

I walked to the edge to find a way down, looking at how dead it looked. Despite it being years since I had last seen it, I still half expected it to be the same. Of course, during those years Zero Reverse happened.

Luna walked to my side, "We found some stairs that lead down into it."

Pulling myself out of my childhood, I forced myself to nod, "Alright then."

I walked to the staircase, and started carefully walking down. The staircase was metal that looked like it had barely survived Zero Reverse, and it kept shaking with every step that we took.

Halfway down, the stairs turned into cement, and I could hear the others breath a sigh of relief. I tried to relax, but something just felt wrong.

The stairs came to an abrupt halt, leaving us to choose to go inside the walls of the crater, or to go across a suspicious looking bridge.

"Welcome Signer."

I spun toward the bridge, which now had Roman on it.

 _Great. Dueling a Shadow Duel, which inflicts real damage, on a bridge that already looks shaky._

I walked onto the bridge, "You are going to pay for the damage that you have done to this city."

He laughed, "Making it here means that you sent your friend to the Netherworld."

My face twitched in fury, "You guys took a misled kid and turned him into a murderer! It makes me sick!"

Roman kept laughing, "It wasn't us, it was destiny!"

My hands clenched, "There is no such thing as destiny! I'll prove that to you."

Laughter kept coming from him like he was a fountain of it, "It was your destinies to fight each other, just like it was for me and your father!"

Shock went through me, "What?"

Grabbing something on his mechanical arm, he smiled at me in a terrifying manner before yanking it.

An explosion came from below us, quickly followed by a pulsing multi-colored light that swirled around just below the bridge.

I stared down at it in shock, _So this is the light from my nightmares._

After pausing for a couple of second, he started chuckling again, "This is the destiny that your father found when you were barely a part of his life."

"Shut up about destiny! I don't care, because you still chose to kill hundreds for your own personal gain!"

The expression on his face was getting creepier and creepier as he rambled on, "I will bury you in this light like I did with your father!"

"You have completely lost your mind, haven't you?"

"Duel me, Fudo Yusei!"

My face hardened, "Gladly."

He held up his arm, and both of our marks flared up.

Roman took the first turn, "Let's see how good you are. I place one facedown and end my turn."

 _So he's trying to bait me. But I have to get him fast and hard, before he can summon his Immortal._

"I can summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending 1 card to the graveyard."

 _Quickdraw Synchron-700_

"Then I can bring back Level Eater from the graveyard by dropping the level of a monster whose level is over 5. So Quickdraw drops to level 4 to summon Level Eater!"

 _Level Eater-600_

"Next Quickdraw randomly chooses another monster with Synchron as part of their name, and can replace it in a Synchro summon."

Images of my other Synchrons appeared in a circle in front of him, rotating faster and faster until he shot one. Junk Synchron.

I looked at Roman, "He chose Junk Synchron, so I tune the two of them together to bring out Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!"

I kept an eye on the trap, which didn't move, but his life points certainly did.

 _Life Points Roman=1700_

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty! My homework has been so easy lately that I'm actually writing the last duel of the season right now. So forgive me if this feels rush, I'm just happy that I'm staying on track!**

 **Thank you Let's-Go-To-Vermont and Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels for reviewing like always!**


	45. Into the Reactor

"Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!"

I kept an eye on the trap, which didn't move, but his life points certainly did.

 _Life Points Roman=1700_

He smiled, making my heart to drop into my stomach, "I activate my trap, Wolf in Sheep's clothing. If I take a direct attack, I can summon a level 1 monster from my hand, as well as one with the same name from my deck."

 _Dark Spider-0_

 _Dark Spider-0_

"I end my turn by placing a facedown."

His smile really creeped me out, but what I was most worried about is all he needed to summon his Immortal now is, "I activate the Field Spell Spider Web."

My blood froze. He laughed, "Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru-3000_

Roman was making a ton of ridiculous arm movement, "Since there is a field spell out, Uru can attack you directly!"

I pressed the button, "Actually, no. I activate Synchro Barrier. If I send a Synchro to the graveyard, then I don't take any damage."

Roman glared at me, "You can't avoid destiny forever. I place two facedowns and activate a spell called Destiny Activator. I take the top card on my deck and send it to the graveyard. If you draw the same type of card, then your life points are cut in half."

I watched as he looked at his card, "It's a monster."

Nodding, I drew my first card, "My card is a trap."

He laughed, "Destiny is toying with you."

A muscle twitched in the corner of my eye as I bit back my comment about destiny, "I play Speed Warrior. And his points double the turn that he is summoned, which I am going to put to use by attacking you directly."

 _Speed Warrior-900_1800_

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound. When I'm attacked directly while an Earthbound Immortal is on the field, the attacking monster is destroyed and half of its points are deal as damage to you."

Speed Warrior exploded and a wind blew right into me.

 _Life Point Yusei=3100_

I looked up, and noticed something interesting. Roman had purple climbing up his face from the arm with the mark on it. Almost like it's taking over him.

Shaking away that morbid thought, I looked at my hand, Got to find a way to protect myself.

"I place one facedown and end my turn."

"That won't help you now that Uru is attacking you directly!"

Locking eyes with him, I tried to seem confident, "I activate Spirit Force, which negates damage and brings back a monster with 1500 or less points destroyed last turn."

"You won't be doing either of those things."

I jumped with surprise, "What?"

He held out his hand towards a card that flipped up, "I use Earthbound Wave, which negates a card that would stop an Earthbound's attack."

Webbing punched me in the stomach and I crashed to the bridge feet behind my original position. As I tried to move, I could feel the bridge shaking from the impact.

 _Life Points Yusei=100_

Stumbling to my feet as it swayed like a boat, I tried to stay up without holding onto something.

The world was spinning around me because of the crash, making it hard to draw the next card: Zero Guardna.

I reluctantly said, "Monster."

An explosion ripped through me, and I fell to the ground as my points dropped further.

 _Life Points Yusei=50_

I couldn't help but think, If I never Shadow Duel again, it will be too soon.

For a couple seconds, I considered not getting back up. Then I heard them.

"Yusei! Are you okay?" Luna shouted.

Leo called out, "You can do it Yusei!"

The kids can't see me give up.

I pushed myself to my feet, "I summon Zero Guardna in defense mode and place one facedown."

 _Zero Guardna-0_

I could hear him laughing, "You look awful, just like your father did in his final moments."

Rage pulsed through my body, helping me make eye contact with him.

"That's right, I was one of the last people to see him. I was also one of the first people who wanted to help him make the Reactor. He accidentally discovered planetary particles, which worked as a gear in the universe, moving everything else along. Being so fascinated about these particles, he named his first child after them, hoping that she would be the thing that would bind strangers together."

I could remember my dad's voice, "You'll live to do great things, Yusei."

"My brother Rex and I were his assistants. We were there when he realized that every time he conducted a test, insane weather would happen in the city. At that point he decided to shut off the Reactor, calling it a danger to the city.

"Later that day, I discovered what he knew. Not only did the strange weather happen in our city, but it was also happening around the Nasca lines. So I decided to go there to investigate.

"When I got there, I learned about the story of the Immortals fighting the Signers and their dragons. While this was interesting to me, I decided to go to the lines themselves and see them up close.

"As I was looking at the spider mark, a man came out of nowhere, calling me by name. He told me that he was from a group named Iliaster, who were curious about me because of a birthmark on my left arm."

My eyes went to the metal where that arm should have been, _Was he the fifth Signer?_

"He told me that I was destined to start the war by waking up the Immortals with the Reactor. Before I could get more information, he disappeared in a sudden dust storm.

"When I returned, the Reactor told me what I had to do, and I ended up in charge of the Reactor, since I was the only one willing to take that job from Dr. Fudo.

"By the time I had been put in charge, he had locked the towers, meaning that I had to go and unlock them. When I found him, he was trying to permanently shut down the Reactor, which can't be done unless all of the towers were shut. When he found out that I unlocked them, he stole the cards from me, and ran for his life. As he fled, my guards shot him, causing him to drop Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I found out later that he gave the cards to Rex before sending his daughter away in an escape capsule. Meanwhile, I forced the Reactor to spin backwards after giving the mark of the dragon to Rex, giving into destiny."

His eyes noticed mine on him, "And you are about to go to the same place as your father. Uru, attack this Signer directly!"

"Zero Guardna can end the battle phase by being sent to the graveyard, so better luck next time."

Roman looked really upset at not being able to kill me, "I place one facedown and end my turn."

My next card was a miracle, letting me know that my deck was supporting me, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

I knew exactly how he'd react to me having this many facedowns, and his next move proved it, "I use Earthbound Whirlwind, which destroys every trap and spell card on your field."

A smile came onto my face, "I think not. I activate Starlight Road, which destroys any card that would destroy 2 or more of my cards. Then as a bonus, it summons Stardust Dragon."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

"Then, since Stardust is on the field, Shooting Star activates, and destroys a card. Maybe Spider Web?"

He glared, "I activate Anti-Emptiness, which stops your card's effect by dropping Uru's points to 0 until my turn is over. And then I end my turn, meaning that his points are back."

"My turn, and I activate Battle Waltz. This summons a copy of a Synchro on my field with all of the same qualities, just not it's ability. And since I don't have another Synchro, it copies Stardust Dragon."

 _Waltz Token-2500_

"Now it'll attack you directly!"

"I use Roar of the Earthbound. It destroys monsters with fewer attack points than my Immortal, and deals half of its points as damage to you."

I pointed at Stardust, "Go, Victim Sanctuary!"

He dissolved into sparkles, taking the card with him, "Keep going Token!"

Roman activated another card, "Brilliant Shrine Art! This redirects the attack to my Earthbound."

A huge cloud of dust surrounded us, making it so Roman thought I had lost, "Too bad, but what can you do against destiny?"

As the dust cleared, he shut up, "How are you alive?"

"I don't take any damage when my Token battles. Not only that, but your monster loses the same amount of points that my Token had."

 _Uru-500_

I stared at him, "Look, I don't believe in destiny. All I know is that because my dad discovered the Yusei particles, my home was destroyed, leaving my brothers without their dads, and I lost mine as well. My family is responsible for all of the pain that this city has gone through, at least, that's what I've thought my whole childhood. Now I know that you are the one responsible. You killed millions, and just call it fate, or destiny, which is complete lies. You are an insane psychopath that deserved to die for betraying your friend and mentor!"

"Yusei!"

 _That voice didn't come from behind me._

I looked around and saw Crow in a window below me, "Crow?"

His eyes screamed his pity, "I am sorry for not noticing that my little sister blamed herself for the creation of Satellite, but at least you know the truth now. It wasn't your fault, or even your dad's. He was the one who stopped when it was dangerous, he was the one who tried to protect the city with his life. Sounds like another genius I know."

"Arigato, Crow."

I turned back to Roman, "I activate Stardust Flash, which brings back Stardust if he was released due to his ability. Now Stardust, take out the Earthbound Immortal!"

Rubble came down past us due to the attack, leaving Roman on his knees.

 _Life Points Roman=0 Defeat!_

He pulled a string in his prosthetic arm, "With the Reactor awake again, the King of the Netherworld will come here if all of the towers aren't shut by sundown. Not that you'll get a chance to lock them."

He grabbed his arm, pulling a lever, which created an explosion.

As the bridge started falling, I reached for something, anything, to grab onto.

A rope slid past my hand, moving out of my reach before I could do anything, leaving me to fall.

The lights swirled around me, and after them, the world was black.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost at the end of the season! Ahhhhhh!**

 **To Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels and Let's-Go-To-Vermont, did you plan on giving me the exact same answer about the number 1-9? 'Cause you did.**


	46. Psychic Duelist

I found myself on the ground of a strange place, "So, is this the Netherworld? I guess that means that I'm dead."

"Uuuhhh."

I turned in the direction of the groan to see ghosts rising from the purple ground. As each emerged, they all slowly started moving toward me.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly something pulled my arm, and I turned around to see a ghost holding onto my right arm. As it held me, my mark flared, showing me images of buildings collapsing as the ground split wide open: _Zero Reverse._

 _They are the spirits of people who died in Zero Reverse!_

"Get away from me!"

The ground shifted beneath me, and they started pushing me down as I tried to fight them off. One of them forced my arms into the ground, and I couldn't get them back out.

I was chest deep in the ground when a bright flash stopped the ghosts, "Spirits of the Reactor, leave the Signer alone. She's trying to atone for your deaths."

They all disappeared, leaving me alone with the light. Another bright flash pulled me out of the ground, "I'm sorry about that, Yusei. It's not your time. You don't belong here."

The light floated off, and I felt it pulling me that way.

I slowly walked, becoming aware of the pain in my muscles.

After a while of struggling to walk, I arrived at a pond, where the light appeared again.

I looked at it, "Hey dad."

It formed into his ghost, looking just like he did in all of my dreams. His face was full of pity, "You shouldn't have come here yet. You're still needed on Earth."

"But..."

He started floating backwards, "You have to be there for your friends."

I chased after him, "Don't leave me again! Come back!"

"Yusei, you need to go now."

* * *

My world turned upside down, and next thing I knew, someone was gently putting me on the ground.

"Yusei, wake up!"

"Come on sis, open your eyes!"

"Yusei?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Crow, the twins, and Trudge all staring at me with worry, "I'm alive?"

Crow helped me sit up, "We weren't sure if you would be, considering that you fell into the light."

Luna came to my side, "Are you okay?"

I looked her in the eye, "Never do this many Shadow Duels in one day."

Crow laughed, "No kidding, I'm so sore after mine, and you were in two!"

Leo looked at him, "No, three. She dueled Roman last night and he bailed."

My brother's expression changed rapidly, "Seriously? That jerk!"

I got to my feet, Crow never leaving my side, "Let's get out of here. I have enough bad memories here to last a lifetime."

As we went up the endless stairs, Crow handed me a picture, "I found this when I went down the back way."

It showed my parents holding a black haired baby, "I almost forgot what Mom looked like. Thanks Crow."

Suddenly a strange feeling went up my arm, which had been burning since I came back. I looked at it as Leo yelled, "That's what happened right before Yusei summoned the wicked cool dragon!"

As I watched the marks disappear, I realized what happened back then, _My friends gave me their powers so I could save Kiryu. And to show that, the full mark appeared on my back._

"So that means that Jack needs our help to save his Dark Signer."

* * *

We were almost out of the crater when the marks returned, and for one second I could feel a grief that I knew well. The pain of losing someone you loved.

 _Jack loved whomever he just battled. Whether or not he knows it yet._

I started walking to my runner, and Crow jumped in front of me, "What are you doing?"

Raising my eyebrow, I stared him down, "Going to make sure that Aki wins. It's two hours to sunset, and by the time I get there, it may be really close. Can you go make sure that Jack locked his tower?"

He nodded, "Be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

I playfully shoved him, "I'll be careful to not stand on a bridge with a Dark Signer."

His ridiculous smirk came back to his face, "Fine, I'll take what I can get."

I climbed on my runner, hurrying toward the lizard tower with the car following behind me. I had to make sure that the path that I chose was safe for the car, so many of the jumps I would normally take were way out of the question. As it was, multiple times I would hear one or both of the twins yelp in surprise as we went off a small jump.

* * *

We pulled up on either side of a Security Bureau car that was parked in front of an old amusement park called 'Monster Town', "Looks like they're here, but the duel hasn't started yet."

I nodded, "We better find them and make sure that the tower is gone before sunset. Leo, Luna, go with Trudge. My luck is kind of terrible at the moment."

They both nodded, and the three of them ran off to the left. Leaving me to go right.

I walked past booths, looking at the games that used to be played here. There were so many, and I didn't know what a single one was.

"Look out!"

I jumped forward instinctively, rolling as something crashed behind me. As I stood back up, I saw an old sign that was now just splinters.

I turned towards the location of the voice, and saw a man wearing a trenchcoat, fedora and sunglasses. _I don't like him, even if he just saved my life._

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, thanks to your warning. But what are you doing here?"

Reaching into a pocket of his coat, he pulled out a badge, "I'm with the Security Bureau, Director Goodwin sent me."

Taking a step back, I took a deep breath, "That's nice and all, but it's too dangerous here. You should really be back in the city."

Placing one arm over his chest, he bowed to me, "I know that, and I don't care. I am here to make sure that Lady Aki wins her duel."

My suspicion grew, but I pretended to blow it off, "Then let's find out where she is."

He followed me, "How powerful are the Dark Signers?"

"I've nearly died at the hands of them and their minions more than once. Not only that, but they have personal vendettas against one of us, making it so that they would die trying to kill us. Then they can summon creatures called Earthbound Immortals, which the average duelist, or even a good duelist, would be destroyed by."

His footsteps stopped for a second, "Then how is Lady Aki supposed to win?"

Barely even slowing down, I glanced at him, "She'll win because she wants to protect the people of New Domino City."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in her."

Shrugging, I kept walking, "In her, I see a kindred spirit and a friend. It's kind of hard to not trust her."

"Kindred spirit?"

I nodded, "We both had to raise ourselves in difficult environments."

He stopped again, "Wha?"

I whipped around, "What is it?"

Pointing at a nearby building, he claimed, "Someone moved over there!"

Running into it, I found that the ground was made of metal grating. I almost stopped looking before I saw Jack's assistant on the cement floor beneath the grating, "Mina?"

A small click came from behind me, and I rolled to my left as a fireball crashed where I had just been. The man was walking towards me, "I knew that you had gotten in the way of my plans. If you want to survive, you'll need to fight with all of your might."

He placed another card on his duel disk, and a green sword appeared in his hands.

 _He's a psychic duelist!_

The man charged me, and I barely managed to put up my duel disk as a line of defense. Shoving back at him, I sent him tumbling backwards. And then he summoned another fireball, "Are you insane? What are you doing?"

"Aki needs no one in her life except me!" he yelled as the sword came back.

 _Sayer Divine. It has to be!_

The red hair poking from underneath his hat was the same color as Sayer Divine's.

"If she doesn't close the tower by sunset, there won't be a world left to live in!"

He charged me again, and as I put my duel disk back up in defense, he change course and slammed the hilt into my stomach, "Not my problem."

I curled up to protect the stitches that were still in my gut, and he kicked me backwards, sending me flying to the cement floor.

As I tried to sit up, he slammed the door that I had flown through shut, welding it closed with one of his fireballs, "Aki will shine in the world that I have in store."

I rolled over, "Mina, wake up!"

She didn't stir.

As I tried to wake her up, water started to pour into the bottom half of the building, _He's trying to kill us!_

* * *

 **A/N: Only three or four left in the first season! Hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	47. Aki vs Misty

I rolled over, "Mina, wake up!"

She didn't stir.

As I tried to wake her up, water started to pour into the bottom half of the building, _He's trying to kill us!_

I picked her up as the water rushed in, holding her to my chest so I could keep her head above water if it came to that.

The water was rushing in so quickly, that it wasn't long before my knees were covered in water. As the water progressed, Mina stirred, "Yusei?"

"Hold on to me, Mina. Someone trapped us down here, and the water is rising fast."

She nodded, clinging onto me as the water covered our waists, "Why is it rising so quickly?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Not sure. Can you scream?"

She seemed surprised by that, "Why?"

I looked away from her, "I can't scream, and a scream carries further than a shout."

Nodding, she sighed, "City girl 101, how to scream high enough to break glass. I'm going to scream, so you might want to cover your ears."

I let her go, covering my ears as she clung tighter to me. She let out a scream that nearly deafened me, even with my ears covered.

Within a couple of minutes of her screaming, the door burst open.

"Simington-san?"

Glancing up, I saw Trudge, "Down here!"

The second he realized what was going on, he grabbed a pipe and started trying to break open the door to our 'cage'. But he was struggling.

Then something occurred to me, and I whispered to Mina, "Doesn't he like you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

A smile crept onto my face, "Call for Jack."

Her smile matched my own for a second, and she started screaming, "Atlas-sama! Atlas-sama!"

That door burst open so fast I was shocked.

Together, Mina and I maneuvered to to entrance, where I pushed her out of the water into Trudge's arms. Once he got her to safety, he pulled me out, where I immediately started to hurry outside.

Mina grabbed my arm, "What did that guy want?"

Shaking the water out of my hair, I grunted, "I think he might be the leader of the Arcadia Movement. Everything I noticed about him would fit."

"Be careful. He already tried to get rid of you once."

A smile crept onto my face, "He thinks I'm a guy."

As understanding reached their faces, I raced off to find Aki.

Running towards the tower, I found the duel quite easily, Luna and Leo standing besides a orb of what looked like purple stained glass.

"What's going on?"

They turned around to face me, "Something is wrong with Aki. She's using her powers on the Dark Signer, and her metal hairpiece fell out."

Glancing over at her, I noticed everything that the twins mentioned, and then some. Her hair was longer, which she mentioned happens when she's mad.

"Aki…"

A glint caught my attention, taking it to the side of the duel, where I saw him again. This time he didn't have a hat on, so I could tell that it really was Sayer Divine.

Turning to the kids, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Running around the battle, I had barely reached the foot of the building that Sayer was in before the mark of the lizard appeared around the duel, _What took so long for her to do that?_

Shaking away that thought, I slipped up the stairs quietly before busting down the door Jack style.

He whipped around, "So you didn't die."

"Hardly."

I shoved out with my powers, stunning him for a second. However, he recovered too fast for me, sending another fireball my way.

He glared, "An empath? Not a very strong one, but still. Was that why Aki went with you?"

My face quickly gained a glare of its own, "I didn't use my powers on her. I just told her the truth about you."

His face turned to a creepy smile, "And I gave her a place after her family chased her away with calling her a monster. That's what I do best, find people's weakness and use it against them. Like how that Dark Signer is battling Aki because she's convinced that Aki killed her brother."

My glare deeped, "He joined the Movement, didn't he?"

"Of course, but he was too weak."

He charged me with that blasted sword again, and I slid under him. As I got back into a crouch, I pressed the, well, 'conference call' button, "So what exactly happened to that little boy?"

Sayer stood upright, "During some routine electrotherapy I discovered that he wasn't anything special, so I had them turn up the machine all of the way. Not the first time it happened. He was completely average, not like Aki. She's the most powerful that I've ever found."

Regardless of the danger, I charged him, "Why you little!"

He easily dodged, and I quickly realized my folly when a breeze from the door hit my back.

He summoned yet another of those stupid fireballs, and it shot directly to me, knocking me over the edge of the balcony attached to the front of the building. At the last possible second, I grabbed the edge. I heard his footsteps approaching me, and I started to laugh as I pulled myself up.

Seeing him freeze in confusion was priceless, "What has gone wrong in your head?"

I smiled at him sweetly, "I just made my duel disk myself. Just so I could communicate with my friends when they're in duels. Or in other words, Misty just heard our little exchange."

His whole body spun in the direction of the duel, only to receive a murderous look from Misty, "How dare you!"

What was disgusting was how he immediately kept digging his hole, "What, he wasn't special. Why would I keep trash like that?"

I let my arms go straight, not wanting to be near his fate.

To my shock, I saw the Earthbound Immortal Lizard reach out and pick him up, _When was that summoned?_

I looked the other way when I realized that it was going to…

Leo screamed from across the duel, "It ate him!"

 _Wasn't expecting that._

Dropping to the ground, I ran as close as I could to Aki. As I got there, Misty started speaking, "I'm sorry for blaming you, Aki. I'll surrender now."

She was about to when she collapsed to the ground screaming, "No, get out of my head!"

Her marks, both on her face and arm, started pulsing with purple light, "Misty?"

I turned to Aki, "Aki, you need to wake up!"

She started to blink rapidly, "Yusei?"

Suddenly she shook her head, "Misty?"

Misty screamed, "Aki, you have to defeat me! I can't surrender!"

She had barely gotten that out of her mouth when she stood up, eyes and facial marks glowing the same as her arm.

 **"You will die Signer."**

Aki quickly took over, "Since I activated that spell, I can trade the right monsters for a Synchro in my graveyard. Since the total level of my monsters is 7 and I have a tuner, I can bring back Black Rose Dragon! And since I summoned her successfully, she destroys every card on the field without being in danger thanks to the spell!"

Misty activated a spell, but due to the hurricane force winds created by Black Rose Dragon, I couldn't hear what it was. But I had a pretty good idea when a torpedo of light shot towards Aki.

Since Aki was closer, I could hear her move, "I activate Nature's Reflection, which sends the damage back to you."

As she activated it, she twisted away so she wouldn't see her spell hit Misty.

I ran to Aki's side, "Aki…"

"Not right now."

She quietly walked forward, picking up a locket on the ground, "I'm sorry Misty."

I sat down next to her crouched position, pulling her into a hug. She leaned against me, "Do you really think that my dad would ever want me back now?"

"I don't know, who would want a girl who just helped save the world?"

Her big, tear filled eyes gazed at me, "Thanks for being my friend, Yusei."

A smile came onto my face, "I always wanted a sister. Now I have two."

* * *

 **A/N: I only have a couple edits left on the last duel of the season, and I'm starting on the second season. Love you guys, have a safe weekend!**


	48. Last Dark Signer

Trudge walked over, "What do we do now?"

I was about to say I don't know when a bright white light came from the city, "What the?"

We all turned and saw the mark of a bird above the city, looking exactly like a Dark Signer mark, just white this time. As we stared at it, Crow and Jack somehow pulled up next to us, despite the fact that we were in the middle of an amusement park.

Crow smiled, "Hey, Yusei. Found Jack just like you asked. What is that thing?"

"I wish I knew…"

He glanced at Aki as we stood up, "You must be Yusei's new friend Aki. I'm her cool brother."

A smile slid onto my face, "Very funny Crow."

I nearly fell to my face as the ground started shaking. Twisting around, I saw light coming from the general area of the Reactor, "Oh shoot."

Crow grimaced, "Didn't Roman warn us that the portal would open after sunset?"

"Yes, and I don't want to see what'll happen."

Almost as if it heard me, a huge mass of black sludge-like stuff bubbled to the surface. As we watched in horrified disgust, multiple spider like legs emerged from the blob. It hauled itself onto its feet, forming into a skeletal version of a dragon as more of the sludge dribbled off of its form.

As it started toward the city, two antlers popped up.

Mina whimpered, "What is that thing?"

Shrugging, I tried to not hide behind one of the guys, "All I know is that it wants to go to the bird mark."

"Condor."

"That's a type of bird, so I wasn't wrong."

Crow turned to me, "Didn't Roman warn us that the King of the Netherworld would show up if we didn't close the towers in time?"

"Yes."

Trudge piped up, "Does this mean that it's the end of the world."

Mina whispered, "We're still here, so we might have a chance to stop it."

Luna grabbed her arm and looked to her side, "Kuribon says that bad things will happen if we let it get to the bird."

All of our marks lit up as lightning struck over our heads. **_Look up._**

I glanced at the sky to see some red floating through the purple clouds, "Looks like we have some backup."

The others looked up as well, "It's the Crimson Dragon!"

Leo had barely said that before the said Dragon plummeted down to us, surrounding us with red light. When the light faded, we were all flying at an incredible speed through the air.

Mina was curled up, "What's going on?"

I looked around, "All things considered, I'm pretty sure we're inside the Crimson Dragon."

Aki glided next to me, "I think that we're slowing down."

She had just finished saying that when we found ourselves outside of Goodwin's mansion. The tower that had once been under it was now coming out of the ruins that were left behind.

Leo freaked out, "Did we just teleport or something?!"

Glancing around, I saw the three runners and both cars behind us, "Okay, that doesn't make me feel better."

Jack muttered, "Why is the tower outside now?"

Aki shrugged, "I don't know, but it probably has something to do with the giant bird."

Leo glanced around at the scenery, "Did we teleport from the Satellite to the city?"

"I think so."

"Welcome back, Signers. Congratulations on defeating the Dark Signers."

Glancing up, I could barely see Goodwin on top of the tower.

He walked to the edge, "But you failed to close all of the towers in time."

"Then is the world going to end because we failed?"

"Not immediately, but yes."

I gritted my teeth, "Then why is the King of the Netherworld coming here?"

He signed, "Because this tower is the sight of the ancient rituals. He has to be here in order to destroy the world. But before that can happen, the final Dark Signer has to duel at least one of the Signers to determine the fate of the world."

Goodwin moved his left arm from behind his back, presenting a tube glowing with green light.

As he pulled it out, my arm started to burn like it did when I met Aki for the first time.

"That's the final mark!"

Jack yelled, making me aware of how close he was to my back, "Is that your arm?"

"No. It belonged to Roman. He gave it to me before he made the Reactor spin in reverse."

Trying to restrain my anger, I called out, "Then why are you just carrying it around like a creep?"

He put it down and turned so we could see the purple condor mark on his back.

"Oh shoot."

As we watched, his body grew more muscular, and marks started to cross his body. His cries of pain could be heard easily by us.

As his transformation ended, he turned back toward us, "That's right. I was chosen as the final Dark Signer. And now I am going to use my new powers to connect my brother's arm to what's left of mine!"

I watched in horrified shock as he easily removed the robotic arm that had been on him, and reached into the capsule. He held it against the end of his arm, and a flash of purple light glued them together.

Our arms ached more as he tried to control his new arm, "It seems that the Crimson Dragon doesn't like this idea. But I will win against it."

"Why are you being so stupid?"

He glared at me for saying that, "I will become the most powerful deity with both the powers of light and darkness!"

Goodwin held up his arm, and the tower started to shake, "Everyone, get to the end of the bridge!"

We all got into the vehicles that we'd been in all day, and hurried away as the tower continued to grow out of the ground.

When we stopped, a hologram of Goodwin appeared at the top of the tower with a pedestal in front of him, "The ritual is a duel, of course. And we will duel on the mark of the condor. I will crush you Signers and sacrifice you to the King of the Netherworld."

"What happens when we win?"

"IF you win, the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, but I won't let that happen."

Jack grunted, "You have a duel, I will take you down!"

Crow smirked, "True, I may not be a Signer, but I will help pass on the hope that the Daedalus bridge gives to the people of Satellite."

I pulled even with them, "The three of us will prove to you that bonds will always win."

The condor mark shifted so that the tail was within an easy jump from where we were as the flames formed.

The three of us jumped onto the mark, and Goodwin explained the arbitrary rules, "None of us can attack on our first turn, and all three of you start with 4000 while I start with three times that at 12000. The three of you will go alphabetically."

I glanced at them, "Which one of us is first?"

Jack sighed, "You're the last of us three, and Crow is the first."

"Got it."

Crow drove slightly ahead of us, "I summon Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode."

 _Mistral the Silver Shield - 100_

"Then when I have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon Bora the Spear from my hand."

 _Bora the Spear - 1700_

He drifted back to us at the same time that Jack moved forward, "I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode before placing a facedown and ending my turn!"

 _Mad Archfiend - 1800_

As Jack drifted back to Crow, I shot forward, "Why are you doing this?"

He glared at me, "My brother explained to me about the battle that was going to happen, and gave me the mark of the Crimson Dragon so that destiny would determine the fate of the world and not him. So I followed destiny, releasing the Signer's dragons and following them to the Signers. Then I faced Roman in a duel and lost against him on purpose. All because I knew that there was no way he would defeat you, Miss Fudo. I had to keep destiny on track by becoming a Dark Signer too. I would destroy the chain of Signers by letting the King of the Netherworld to arrive at the tower. I will use him to destroy the world, and then use the Crimson Dragon to rebuild it!"

Crow cried out in protestation, "Why do billions of people have to die just so you can live out your delusions?"

Jack agreed, "We won't let you do that!"

Nodding, I called out, "Together we will stop that from happening!"

He sighed, "What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"We have a connection that nobody can sever!"

Gritting my teeth, I went on with my turn, "I summon Max Warrior in attack mode and place a facedown."

 _Max Warrior - 1800_

* * *

 **A/N: No reviews to respond to, so I hope you all have a great day!**


	49. Crow's Flight

He sighed, "What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"We have a connection that nobody can sever!"

Gritting my teeth, I went on with my turn, "I summon Max Warrior in attack mode and place a facedown."

 _Max Warrior - 1800_

I rejoined my brothers as Goodwin started his turn, "If only my opponent has monsters on their field, I can special summon Oracle of the Sun."

 _Oracle of the Sun - 1000_

"Then I normal summon Fire Ant Ascetor."

 _Fire Ant Ascetor - 700_

 _Freak, he just summoned a tuner!_

"I tune them together to Synchro Summon Sun Dragon Inti!"

 _Sun Dragon Inti - 3000_

He wasn't done, "Then I remove my Fire Ant from play to special summon Weeping Idol."

 _Weeping Idol - 0_

"Then I lower my life points by a 1000 to special summon the Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka!"

 _Life Points Goodwin=11000_

 _Dark Goddess Witaka - 0_

"My Dark Tuner copies the level of a Synchro on my field. Then I Dark Synchro Summon Moon Dragon Quilla!"

 _Moon Dragon Quilla - 2500_

"I end my turn with two facedowns, and Moon Dragon Quilla is sent to the graveyard since Sun Dragon Inti is on the field."

Sun and moon, that means that they might come back if we destroy the other.

Crow shot forward, "Time to build a bridge!"

Goodwin muttered, "That bridge has already cost someone their arm."

Crow paused for a second before starting his turn, "I activate the Speed Spell Tune Up 1,2,3! This lets me roll a die, and depending on what it rolls, my tuner gains that many levels."

He watched his screen carefully, "Boo-yah! It gains a level and then tunes Bora the Spear to create Blackwing Armor Master!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master - 2500_

"And since my Armor Master is on the field, I can special summon Elphin the Raven from my hand."

 _Elphin the Raven - 2200_

"Now my Blackwing Armor Master attacks Sun Dragon Inti!"

Goodwin started to laugh, "And what would that possibly accomplish?"

As Armor Master charged the dragon, it tried to defend itself by shooting fireballs.

Despite a cool defense, Armor Master still managed to plant his wedge token.

Crow smiled, "Whenever Blackwing Armor Master is weaker than a monster he battles, he places a wedge counter. He also doesn't get destroyed, and I take no damage. The final bonus is that the wedge counter drops your monster's points the next time a monster declares an attack."

 _Sun Dragon Inti-0_

"Elphin the Raven, attack Sun Dragon Inti!"

Hope started to rise inside of me as Sun Dragon Inti was destroyed.

 _Life Points Goodwin=8800_

Crow laughed, "See, just like the legendary duelist, I'm building hope for Satellite!"

"I was a fool to think that destiny would ever change, and I learned that after I lost my arm. Sun Dragon Inti's effect destroys the monster that destroyed, and then deals damage equal to its points to you."

 _Life Points Crow=1800_

"Then Quilla's special ability activates, which brings it to the field in defense mode every time that Inti is destroyed."

 _Moon Dragon Quilla-2000_

"You keep talking about hope, and defying destiny, but you cannot deny raw power!"

My mark felt like it was slowly being pulled out, leaving behind an ice cold sensation.

I glanced at Jack who was looking just as scared as I felt, then looked at Goodwin.

The full mark of the Crimson Dragon was on his chest.

He chortled with laughter, "I will become the deity of this world, and I will crush you pathetic souls with my power!"

Crow gritted his teeth, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Jack and Crow switched places, "I put one card down before I summon Magic Hole Golem in defense mode."

 _Magic Hole Golem-2000_

"His special ability halves the points of a monster on my field, and if your monster's in defense mode, my monster can attack you directly."

 _Mad Archfiend-900_

"Now attack Goodwin!"

 _Life Points Goodwin=7900_

Crow cheered, "I activate Shadow Dance. If the opponent takes direct damage, they also take another 1000."

 _Life Points Goodwin=6900_

 _How'd I know that this would happen?_

"I activate Rising Rush, which activates when my opponent takes damage from a card effect. This allows me to summon any Tuner monster from my hand. Come on out Junk Synchron!"

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

Jack drifted backwards, "Your turn, Yusei."

"Gladly. I tune my two monsters together to create Junk Archer!"

 _Junk Archer-2300_

"And then Junk Archer can remove a monster from play once per turn, but that monster will return during my end phase. Let's start with Moon Dragon Quilla!"

An arrow from Junk Archer created a vortex, sucking in Quilla.

"And since he's gone, Junk Archer is going to attack you directly!"

One of Goodwin's cards popped up, "I activate Offerings to the Immortals. If I don't have a monster on my field when a direct attack is announced, I can negate it. But I also get to summon 2 ceremonial tokens."

 _Ceremonial Token-0_

 _Ceremonial Token-0_

My spirit dropped, and I struggled to control my breath as he continued, "And the final effect of this spell is that I can add any Earthbound Immortal to my hand."

Crow grumbled, "Talk about an unfair card! Not only does he get to negate the attack and summon tokens, but he also gets to add that monster to his hand!"

"Like we haven't noticed! I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Goodwin started to laugh, "I sacrifice my tokens in order to summon Wiraqocha Rasca!"

Through the duel network, I could hear Jack freak out as the purple lights floated by, "He's taking the souls of the city people!"

 _Wiraqocha Rasca-1_

Just then we heard a strange sound come from behind us, and I twisted around to see bird like creatures flying toward us, "What are those?"

"The King of the Netherworld is celebrating the extra power he gains from one of the Immortals also being in this world. He is sending his minions to attack you Signers."

One of them charged me, only to get blasted by a stream of flower petals.

Aki's voice came through the network, "We're covering you guys!"

Luna piped up, "Kick their butts!"

Jack glanced back, "Looks like both of them have their dragons out."

Goodwin spoke up, "My Immortal may not have many points, but once per turn, I can skip the battle phase in order to drop my opponent's points to 1."

Jack and Crow cried out at the same time, "Drop to 1?"

My stomach went from being in an okay position to cowering at my feet.

Goodwin's giant hologram eyes locked onto me, "And first off is going to be Miss Fudo. I'll make you all feel hopeless!"

Crow spoke up, "Us Satellites don't get hopeless. We've lived through too much to just lie down and take what's coming to us. You should know that better than anyone!"

A minion hit the side of Crow's runner, making his temporarily lose control.

"Crow, are you alright?"

He nodded, "I activate Life Exchange. This takes an effect that would change the life points of someone else and switches it to me."

I looked at him, "Crow, you can't!"

His eyes locked with mine, "You are the best duelist out of us, and our little sister. We will protect you with our final breaths."

A stream of energy came from the Immortal and sent Crow flying off the track.

 _Life Points Crow=1_

I watched as his wings slowly clicked into place, "Due to Life Exchange, one of your monsters is destroyed. Since your Immortal was the one lowering the life points, it's safe. So that leave Quilla!"

Crow flew right through Quilla, yelling the whole time.

Goodwin glared at him, "That just means that Inti comes back."

 _Sun Dragon Inti-3000_

"I activate Blackwing Bombardment, which sends my Armor Master to the graveyard to help us out later."

We watched helplessly as he crashed to the track behind Goodwin, which immediately pronounced, "If he can't ride, he can't duel."

Jack and I exchanged glares, and waited for Goodwin to end his turn.

"I place one facedown and end my turn."

* * *

 **A/N: No reviews, so I'm just going to say have a great day!**


	50. Destroying the King

Jack drifted forward, "I summon Sinister Sprocket in attack mode."

 _Sinister Sprocket-400_

"Then I use him to tune my Mad Archfiend to create my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"Then I activate Half Life, which cuts my Dragon's attack points in half, and if they are less than your monster's, I can attack you directly."

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-1500_

Goodwin chuckled, "Inti can drop its points to 0."

 _Sun Dragon Inti-0_

I activated a trap, "Jack, use my Scrubbard Raid. It ends the battle phase so you don't have to lose Archfiend!"

Goodwin laughed, "I thought that you didn't care for bonds or for friendship. You really aren't the king anymore."

Jack quietly whispered on a private channel, "Keep it."

I flipped it down as Jack yelled, "Archfiend, take out his monster!"

Inti faded but didn't disappear until it destroyed Archfiend.

 _Life Points Goodwin=5400_

 _Life Points Jack=2500_

"And now Moon Dragon Quilla is back in defense mode."

 _Moon Dragon Quilla-2000_

Jack continued, "I place one facedown and end my turn. And before you say anything, no I'm not the same person that I was back when you invited me to the city. As much as I would have hated to admit this a year ago, I'm proud to be a part of this ragtag group called the Signers. I am proud to have friends and family that will defend me when I'm weak."

Goodwin scoffed, "You couldn't have possibly changed that much."

"Not by myself, no. But I met someone who changed my point of view. I met a woman who showed me what love is, and who I learned to love. Then you Dark Signers took her from me!"

 _That's who his Dark Signer was._

I exchanged looks with him as we switched positions, and then drew my card, "Junk Archer, remove Quilla!"

"I activate Destruct Potion. I send a monster to the graveyard to gain their attack points as life points. So I destroy Quilla, negating your effect."

 _Life Points Goodwin-7900_

 _Sun Dragon Inti-3000_

 _Oh, come on!_

"I end my turn."

I started to worry about Jack, but before I could really worry, he surprised me, "I activate Fiendish Chain, which stops your monster from being used for anything."

Inti was wrapped up in chains, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Goodwin was still smiling, "Then I'll just skip my battle phase."

A giant blast from the giant bird hit Jack, and I could barely stand to hear the sound that he made.

 _Life Points Jack=1_

He gasped out, "Fiendish Chain is destroyed when my life points are below 1000."

Inti broke free of the chains, and then Goodwin started to laugh crazily, "King of the Underworld, show Jack what it means to be a king!"

At first I had no idea what he was going on about, then a huge yellow beam knocked me off balance and crashed into Jack. Jack spun out of control, nearly hitting me, and crashed to the track.

"JACK!"

I heard him whisper on the intercom, "We're still with you."

Crow's voice came out too, "Even if we can't ride, our cards are your cards."

Goodwin chuckled, "I place one facedown and end my turn."

"Junk Archer, remove Inti from play!"

Goodwin flipped a card over, "Passion of Baimasse negates your monster's effect and then destroys it outright."

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and place one facedown."

 _Shield Warrior-1600_

He started to laugh again, "I skip my battle phase. Wiraqocha Rasca, drops Yusei's points to one!"

My energy dropped shockingly fast, and I struggled to stay upright.

 _Life Points Yusei=1_

He continued to laugh, "The three of you only have 3 combined points, and only one of you can still fight. Why continue in this pointless struggle!"

I glared at his hologram, "Because everyone deserves freedom. No one is destined to do anything, they have all rights to chose for themselves."

I could feel him glaring back at me, but I focused on my turn, "I activate Angel Baton, which lets me draw two cards if I send one to the graveyard."

I discarded Sonic Chick, and then looked at the cards in my hand, "I summon Debris Dragon."

 _Debris Dragon-1000_

"Then his effect activates, which allows me to summon a monster with 500 or less points. So I bring back Sonic Chick."

 _Sonic Chick-100_

"Then I tune my monsters together to bring out my most loyal friend, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

Looking at my screen, I smiled, "I activate Blackwing Bombardment, which give a Synchro monster the same points as the monster released to activate the trap."

 _Stardust Dragon-5000_

"Now take out Inti!"

Stardust destroyed Inti, and I sighed in relief.

 _Life Points Goodwin=5900_

"Then I release Stardust to stop Inti's effect, and activate Jack's facedown, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler. You can't bring a monster onto the field in any way after a Synchro destroys one of your monsters."

Goodwin glared at me, and I could hear Jack whisper, "Good job, Yusei."

"And now that my turn is over, Stardust comes back."

I watched him come back in all his glory before looking at Goodwin, "Why are you so against bonds? You once sacrificed your life, and defied destiny when you made the bridge."

He scoffed, "I was a foolish child back then who didn't understand anything."

I quit paying attention because I had gotten to the tip of the 'head', meaning that I had to drive through a ton of twists at a ridiculous speed.

Just as I got out, I heard Goodwin yell, "Wiraqocha Rasca, take out the Signer!"

"Yusei. Your card!"

Jack's voice reminded me of the one chance I had, "I send Scrubbard Raid to the graveyard in order to end the battle phase!"

Goodwin scoffed, "Then I use Meteor Flare, which gives you 2000 points of damage when I discard two cards."

"I activate Joint Future, which negates your card's effect when I discard a card in my hand."

His face darkened, "Then I send it to the graveyard, and I can draw it next turn instead of from the deck."

"Any card destroyed by Joint Future is put back in the deck, and the deck is shuffled."

He muttered under his breath, "I end my turn."

"Don't you see, Goodwin? You haven't given me a single reason for doing any of this that wasn't related to your brother! You build the bridge and left Satellite to do a favor for him. You became a Dark Signer to be like him. You even took both marks to show that you were just as strong as him. Why do you deny it?"

He paused, and not even a second later, the Crimson Dragon's mark lifted off his chest.

My mark came back, and I could feel the others again. And then it happened.

My arm glowed brighter than ever before, and when the light faded, it was the head instead of the tail. Not just that, but I slowly became more and more aware of Crow.

Then my mark fled up my arm to my back, and I felt the others join it as the top card of my deck glowed a bright yellow.

I drew it, and sure enough, it was, "Majestic Dragon, come to the field in attack mode!"

 _Majestic Dragon-0_

"Then Stardust Xiaolong comes to the field since Stardust is on the field."

 _Stardust Xiaolong-100_

"Tune together to create Majestic Star Dragon!"

 _Majestic Star Dragon-3800_

I felt myself being picked up again, and now could see that the King was practically there.

"I use Synchro Baton, which gives a Synchro on the field 600 points for every Synchro in the graveyard. Together, we have 4, so…"

 _Majestic Star Dragon-6200_

"Majestic Star Dragon negates all effects, so he attacks your Immortal! Go!"

We crashed through the Immortal, speeding up so much I could barely keep track of where we were.

 _Life Points Goodwin=0 Defeat!_

Majestic Star Dragon didn't slow down, in fact, it turned around and dove straight into the King's mouth as it sent a blast of energy at us.

When the light from the blast faded, I found myself in an indigo void.

Looking around, I saw Goodwin, the normal him, standing in front of me, "I'm sorry."

Roman appeared next to him, "We totally screwed up our lives, didn't we?"

Rex smiled painfully, "Yes we did."

He turned to me, "Thank you for saving both of us. Because the two of us and Demak chose to become Dark Signers and killed ourselves, we have to go. But the others will show back up in a couple days."

I glanced to my side, and saw two ladies lying unconscious next to Geiger and Kiryu, "What about the people in the Reactor?"

They didn't hear me, turning around and leaving.

"Wait a minute!"

A bright light enveloped them, and when it cleared, a breeze nearly knocked me off Majestic Star Dragon.

As he pulled to a stop, I watched in horror as the track disappeared, dropping my brothers, "Save them!"

We dove below them, and caught both of them. As we flew, I saw the sky fill with bright yellow lights floating down.

I climbed off my runner and went to the guys, "How are you feeling?"

Jack groaned as he rolled over, "Like I was just in another crash."

Crow nodded, "I feel like I was tackled by a giant."

I chuckled, "I know how you feel."

Crow lifted his head, "Wait, how many shadow duels have you been in today?"

I took off my helmet and blew a strand of hair out of my face, "Three, plus the one with Roman last night."

Jack muttered, "And the two a week ago."

Flopping down next to them, I grunted, "Wake me up when we land."

* * *

Voices drifted into my dreams:

 _Yusei, open your eyes!_

 _Her heart rate is dropping!_

 _Yusei, you need to wake up!_

 _Do we have an epi pen?_

 _She's fading!_

 _Fudo Yusei! Wake up!_

* * *

 **A/N: Season 1 is over, now it's time to write a couple filler chapters before season 2! Surprises await!**


	51. Yet Another Hospital Bed

I was aware of only one thing. My whole body ached. Not like 'I just ran a mile' ache, but rather 'I just fell down a cliff, hit multiple things on the way down, and then belly flopped into the ocean'. There wasn't a part of my body that didn't hurt, and I couldn't even work up the energy to open my eyes to see where I was.

There were machines beeping all around me, making an awful chorus of noise that I wanted to stop.

Someone walked over to my side, "I've changed my mind. You, young lady, are banned from saving the world, with or without help."

 _MARTHA! She's okay!_

I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't even twitch. Before I could try anything else, my mind floated away from where Martha was into a land of fog.

* * *

"Looks like Fudo-san is waking back up."

Without opening my eyes, I could tell that multiple people were in the room with me, and the room was full of nervousness. Almost like they were scared of something happening.

Someone grabbed my hand, "Yusei, I need you to try and stay awake for a few minutes."

 _Martha again. That must mean that when I defeated Roman that she came back. I wonder how everyone else is doing?_

A needle pierced my arm, and my whole body tensed as a whimper came out.

Martha gripped my hand tighter, "Calm down, Yusei. It's just a blood check."

The other voice spoke up, "Can you move anything, Fudo-san?"

I tried, but everything was just so tired. As I struggled to move, I could hear them yelling over a loud series of beeps coming from my side, "She's crashing again!"

As they yelled more and more, my world faded away again.

* * *

I quickly learned to count by amounts of time I woke up rather than days or hours (I would wake up randomly, sometime four times a day, sometimes only once).

Ten 'waking moments' later, someone new sat on the side of my bed, "The rest of us are recovering, since it's been four days. Martha says that we shouldn't expect a ton from you, considering that Jack and Crow are just waking up. She thinks that since you went through more shadow duels than the rest of us that you need more rest."

 _I am not going to be the last one up._

I forced my eyes open, "I'll beat them."

Aki was clearly stunned about how fast I reacted, "If you say so. But they have a head start on you."

"I'll still beat them."

* * *

A few more moments after that, I found myself hanging out with yet another friend.

I glanced over at Luna, "How long have I been awake?"

Looking up at the clock, she sighed, "Almost two hours. Are you tired again?"

"Exhausted. How long has it been since I fought Goodwin?"

She moved from the couch to the foot of my bed, "Around two months. And it's been about two weeks since the first time you woke up."

"Lots of twos."

Martha came in with a vase of flowers, "Rally and the guys sent these to you since they can't visit. How are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Ready to go back to sleep."

She nodded, "You've definitely improved in the past week, but I would suggest that you don't push yourself too hard."

As I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, I heard Luna whisper, "When are we going to tell her?"

"When her body is strong enough to handle a shock like that."

* * *

"Yusei, I need your help."

Cracking my eyes open, I saw Aki's worried face staring at me, "What's the matter?"

"My parents are coming here, and I was wondering if they could come to your room so I can have some emotional support."

I raised an eyebrow, "And so you can tell if they are sincere?"

She nodded, and I sighed, "Sure, why not?"

She helped me sit up, and a few minutes later two people came in. One was her dad, looking as worried as he had when I'd seen him on the computer after my crash. The other was a woman with hair similar to Aki's, and she looked so upset.

Aki moved closer to me, and I shoved her to her parents, "At the very least you need to shake their hands. I'm not a shield."

Timidly, Aki walked to her parents and shook her dad's hand. Her mom wasn't going to have that though, and gave her a hug, "We're so sorry little rose! We shouldn't have pushed you away from us!"

She glanced back at me, and I gave her a brief nod before she turned back to them, "I'm sorry for losing my cool all of the time."

Her dad moved closer to her, "We paniced, we had no idea what to do, or how to discipline you when you used your powers."

Aki moved back to the side of my bed, "Yusei helped me understand more about my powers. Mostly by talking about her own."

They both stared at me, and I raised an eyebrow, "Which fact shocks you more, the fact that I'm a girl or that I'm like her?"

Her dad rubbed the back of his head, "Frankly, both are shocking. What is your talent?"

Aki spoke up for me, "She can feel and manipulate other people's emotions, which is why I wanted to have her in the room. She also can't lie easily because it makes her uncomfortable."

Her mom looked at me, "Thank you for helping us, even when you look so tired."

My friend glanced between the two groups, "Yusei needs connections because of her power, so she considers her close friends family."

"In other words, I consider Aki to be my sister. So I don't mind helping her out."

Her dad held out his hand, "My name is Izayoi Hideo, and this is my wife Izayoi Setsuko."

I shook both of their hands, and then they sat down in the chairs of my room and just started talking small talk.

Through the small talk, I learned that Aki would sometimes lash out at other kids as a child because of how they teased her. She also was very shy by nature, which she got from her mother. She got her passion (aka temper) from her dad.

Then the topic changed.

"Did you hear that people were found inside the old reactor?"

Aki nodded, "No one will tell us anything, but I'm pretty sure that Yusei's mother figure knows something."

I sat up, "How many people were found?"

Hideo shrugged, "They say that dozens were found, all of them in lab coats."

 _Could it be?_

"Does anyone know who exactly came back?"

Aki glanced at my monitors, "Yusei, calm down before the doctors come in!"

Slouching down into my pillows, "I just want to know if my dad is back."

They looked at me, and her dad stood up, "I can find out since I'm in the government."

He left, and the two women looked at me with concern as the room filled with tension.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't my best chapter to date, but it needs to be here. Next one will continue on this line, and hopefully I can start the second season soon.**

 **Review time!**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: Thank you! And I feel your pain, midterms are coming up and I already had to take one.**


	52. Hakase

A few hours later, Martha came in to check on Aki...and found me leaning on the windowsill of my room. Martha marched past Aki (who had started to pick up my habit of leaning on the wall) and grabbed my arm, "What do you think you are doing young lady?"

"Is one of the scientists my dad?"

She froze, "What are you talking about?"

"Aki's parents mentioned that some people were found inside the ruins of the Reactor in lab coats. Was one of them my dad?"

Martha pulled me to the bed and checked my wires, "I don't know for sure, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to raise your hopes just for them to be crushed."

Aki joined us on the bed, "My dad said that he would find out as much as he could."

Turning to Martha, I sighed, "Alright, so anyway, what about the Dark Signers?"

"Kiryu came back, along with another man and two ladies. They haven't been moved from the ICU yet."

"I'm not in the ICU?"

They both shook their heads, and Aki explained, "They said that since you were out of a coma, and that you hadn't tanked again, whatever that means, that they would move you to just a high priority area."

I leaned back against the headboard, "So in other words, I should get out before Kiryu?"

Martha slowly nodded, "Why are you asking?"

"So I can make sure he doesn't run off, convinced that he's a demon."

Both of them smiled, and Aki's dad burst in, "Sorry to interrupt."

Martha glanced at him, "It's not a problem."

Sitting upright, I stared at Hideo, "Did you find out anything?"

He nodded, "I certainly did, just by being in the hospital. I passed a room with a man who looked like you inside. The most noticable difference is that his bengs cover part of his face."

Aki and I exchanged a look, and then I turned to Martha, "You've seen my picture of my parents, right?"

A knowing look covered her face, "I'll go with Hideo, and if it is him, what do you want me to do?"

"Just tell him that I'm here."

* * *

Luna joined us not long after they left, and we got onto the subject of how to deal with boys, since Aki was considering going back to Duel Academy.

Luna piped up, "I just ignore them, and then I don't have to deal with Leo's nonsense."

I nodded, "Best survival technique when you grow up with boys. But with guys who aren't your family, I would probably suggest ignoring the harsh comments. Otherwise I would consider talking with them and making friends. Once you have guys who are your friends, they'll protect you from the other guys. Works like a charm."

Aki's smile grew, "So that's why all of your friends are guys."

"What can I say, if it's not broke, don't fix it."

Martha came back in, "It was him. And he's coming here right now to talk with you."

I gave Aki a look, "Willing to pay me back by doing the same thing I did for you?"

She nodded, and quickly explained what I meant to Luna.

She had just finished when the door opened, and a familiar face poked in, "Can I come in?"

Aki looked at my dad, "Come on in Doctor Fudo. Yusei's been asking about you all day."

Dad glanced at me with all of the wires coming out, "What on earth have you been through?"

"Shadow duels. You should see the crazies that I defeated. Including both Goodwin brothers."

He sat down tentatively on the end of my bed, "So Rex went insane too?"

Aki sighed, "It took him a few more years, but he sure did. Tried to become a deity."

Dad sighed, "I wish that they hadn't, but there's no changing the past. Why are there so many guards at your door?"

I glanced at Aki, "I have guards?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Security wants to make sure that no one harms you while you are this weak. Considering that you are the Champion right now."

I grunted, "Don't remind me. I didn't ask for that."

Dad looked so confused, and I decided to explain everything from the beginning.

* * *

"So you are telling me that the four of you and two of your siblings saved the world from some zombie duelists?"

"Basically. I don't know how else to explain it."

He sat down in a chair near the window, which was pointing at Satellite, "And you grew up in a garbage dump, which was oppressed?"

Another nod, "Too bad my brothers are both still bedridden. You probably want to meet them."

His smile warmed up the room, "Especially Jack. Do you know if he cares or not?"

"He does, in his own strange way. He nearly died to keep me safe."

Dad chuckled, "So, where are you going to live once you get out?"

"Probably with Martha. Unless you have a different idea."

"Martha mentioned that she was taking care of over ten kids right now, so I thought I might let you and your brothers stay with me until you get on your feet."

Aki smiled, "I'm sure that the two of them would like to have a male role model in their lives. Doctor Schmidt is nice and all, but he's not good with kids."

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this during my English class, so hopefully it's not too bad. Next chapter, Season 2!**

 **Review time!**

 **Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels: I'm glad that you enjoy it, and hopefully the next one isn't terrible.**


	53. Ghost

I just wanted to let all of my wonderful readers know that they are amazing. Have a wonderful day!

Jack revved the engine, and I watched the power levels, "So far, so good."

I heard Crow behind me, "Go all of the way!"

As the engine increased in energy, a warning popped up on my screen, "Stop!"

Crow echoed me, "Stop, idiot, stop!"

A huge explosion rocked the building as a large piece of metal nearly flattened Crow and I.

I sat up, pushing it off, and inspected the damage, "Zora is going to kill us, and Dad is going to take my computer away."

Jack burst out of a pile of rubble, "What happened?"

"The engine couldn't handle that much energy."

Crow sighed, "That's what you get for pushing it so far."

Jack erupted, "You were the one who told me to go all of the way!"

"Since when do you listen to what anyone else says? And anyways, any person with a brain would know to stop when they hear something out of the ordinary."

"Why you little…"

The door swung open, "What did I tell you ruffians about experimenting in my basement!"

Jack and Crow both stumbled over each other, trying to apologize.

As they scrambled to get on her good side, Dad poked his head in, looking at me.

Sighing, I walked over to Zora, bowing, "I apologize. This all happened because I didn't make my instructions clear."

Immediately she cheered up, "Oh, don't worry about a thing! I'm sure that you are just doing your best to change the world. You probably have a ton on your shoulders."

Whispering in my ear, "We ladies need to stick together."

Nodding, trying to hide my smile, I watched her give a final word to the guys, "Don't hold Yusei back!"

As she walked up the stairs, I heard a car pull up outside.

"I'm sorry if my renters made a bad enough ruckus to have Security called."

I exchanged a look with my brothers, and watched as Mina and Trudge came in. Trudge closed the door behind them, and I walked to the control panel to turn on the fan, "What brings you two here?"

Trudge glanced at our rubble around the room, "Still trying to develop that new engine?"

Crow nodded, "Yeah. but between Jack and I having to work, and Yusei helping her dad so much, we don't have a lot of time on our hands."

Mina looked at him, "You guys are famous now, especially Yusei and Jack. You could get sponsors."

Jack grunted, "No thanks. We want to prove that we are citizens now. That means working our way up the ladder with our own two hands."

I nodded, walking over to them, "To be honest, Dad has a lot of money, so we don't even really need sponsors. But we are entering this tournament to see how we can help the city. A duelist is no good if they aren't useful for something besides dueling."

Jack grunted, "But you didn't come all this way to talk about runners, so what's your real motive?"

Mina sighed, "Sharp as always, Atlas-sama."

Trudge spoke up, "Have any of you heard about the Ghost?"

Jack and I both shook our heads no, but Crow nodded, "I heard that he makes people crash after he duels them."

Trudge nodded, "Since crashing isn't a normal outcome of a duel, he must be doing something against the law. But no one has seen him, so we need a duelist to lure him out."

Instantly I knew the purpose of our visit, as did someone else, "If you are asking my daughter to put herself in harms way, then you can forget about it."

Everyone else looked at the stairs leading to our apartment, where Dad was standing. He'd already proven to be overprotective, but I didn't really mind.

Trudge bowed, "I was just coming to ask if she wouldn't mind. She's the best duelist in New Domino right now."

Crow grabbed them both, "The three of us are all too busy! You guys are Security, you deal with this!"

Dad nodded as Crow 'escorted' them out, locking the door behind them, "Let's get back to work."

I looked at Dad, "How many prototypes did you go through?"

"More than this, I can assure you."

* * *

Dad and I were working on how to balance out the energy levels in the miniature Reactors I had installed in the runners when the screen went pixilated, "What the…"

The two of us exchanged glances and Dad looked concerned, "I hope that was nothing major."

A minute later, my cell phone rang, "Yusei here."

"It's Crow. Trudge crashed! He's going to the hospital right now!"

He hung up before I could say anything. Closing my phone, I turned to the stairs, "Jack! Trudge is in the hospital! We're going right now."

Jack came down, and we climbed into Dad's car.

As we arrived at the hospital, we saw Mina and Crow sitting in the hallway outside of the operation room, "What happened?"

Crow stood up, relief in his eyes, "Trudge went out to duel the Ghost since we wouldn't help him, and apparently lost to him. He's being prepped for surgery right now."

I pulled him into a hug, and seconds later we saw Trudge being wheeled to the room next to us.

Crow broke free from me and ran to the side of his bed, "Trudge!"

He glanced at me, despite the distance I was away from him, "Don't use synchros against the Ghost."

Before I could clarify, the doctors pushed Crow away and rushed into the operation room.

Dad walked up, "We better go home. Come on Crow, we can put your runner in the back of my car."

We quietly followed him, loaded up the Blackwing, and drove home.

* * *

We unloaded Blackwing, and Dad went upstairs, "I take back what I said earlier."

I felt hope grow in my chest, "Then he won't mind when we get revenge."

Crow looked up in shock, "What?"

Jack grabbed his helmet, "We are going after the Ghost. So get on your runner."

Jack and I pulled the covers off our runners, and I slid my helmet over my head for the first time in months.

Crow opened the door as we wheeled our runners out of the garage, closing it behind us.

We shot out, and Jack glanced around, "It seems so strange to have this many bridges between Satellite and the city."

Crow puffed out air, "Seriously. But it's pretty sweet that we can duel on the freeways now."

"Not to be a bummer, but that's why Ghost is such a threat. These duels aren't monitored."

They both looked away from me, and I sighed, "Jack, take the red highway. Crow, green. I'll take blue. Call the second Ghost shows up."

* * *

Crow's voice came through the speaker, "I am so tired. When is this freak going to show his face?"

Jack grunted, "Maybe he only attacks one person a night."

"Dad won't be happy if we miss our sleep two nights in a row. But I am sick of waiting."

A flash from behind me caught my attention, and my review camera showed me a duel runner. Quietly, I activated the program I 'borrowed' from Security, and it came up with no registered matches, "Guys, he's here!"

Two voices swore at the same time, and I pressed the button on my runner, "I activate Speed World 2!"

A cool new screen came up, "Awaiting New Domino City Authorization. Authorization granted. Central lane activated."

Yellow lights came up between us and the other vehicles on the road, encouraging everyone to get out of our way. Then I saw parts of the road ahead of us raise up to connect us to the dueling track named Central.

I could feel the excitement of Turbo Dueling fill my soul as he took the first turn, "I summon Wisel Core in attack mode and place one facedown."

 _Wisel Core-0_

I felt one of my eyebrows raise higher than normal, It has to be a trap, otherwise nobody would be this stupid.

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode."

 _Max Warrior-1800_

"And when he declares an attack, his points raise by 400."

 _Max Warrior-2200_

He chuckled, and I noticed that his voice was strangely...metallic, "I activate Labyrinth of the Kline. All battle damage become 0, no monsters are destroyed, and the attack points of the attacking monster are switched with its defense points for the rest of the turn."

 _Max Warrior-800_

Glancing at my hand, I kept going, "I can summon Turbo Booster when I have another monster on the field. Then, if my monster battled and that monster didn't get destroyed, Turbo Booster releases itself to destroy your monster."

 _Turbo Booster-0_

After his monster was gone, he pulled up next to me, "You fell for it."

Panic filled my soul as he kept laughing, "When Wisel Core is destroyed by an effect, I can summon my Meklord Emperor Wisel parts! Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity-0_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Top-500_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Attack-1200_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Guard-1200_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Carrier-800_

Out of all of the monsters, only Guard was in defense mode.

Ghost kept going, "Then Infinity's effect combines them all into Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-2500_

* * *

 **A/N: That was easier to write than I thought. Hope you guys like Season 2, but no promises on anything staying completely the same.**


	54. Anger Against Synchros

After his monster was gone, he pulled up next to me, "You fell for it."

Panic filled my soul as he kept laughing, "When Wisel Core is destroyed by an effect, I can summon my Meklord Emperor Wisel parts! Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity-0_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Top-500_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Attack-1200_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Guard-1200_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel Carrier-800_

Out of all of the monsters, only Guard was in defense mode.

Ghost kept going, "Then Infinity's effect combines them all into Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-2500_

The rising sun reflected off my helmet, adding to my anxiety, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Ghost started to laugh, "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack directly!"

I clicked the button, "I activate Shock Reborn, which cuts the battle damage in half."

It slowed down the blade of his monster, but the resulting explosion pierced me.

 _Life Points Yusei=3150_

 _Not another Shadow Duel._

Shaking off that thought, I looked up, "Shock Reborn lets me summon a monster from the graveyard with the same amount of attack points or less as the damage I just took. Come out Turbo Booster!"

 _Turbo Booster-0_

Ghost was still smiling, "I place one facedown and end my turn."

I drew my next card, and looked at the possibilities, "I use Angel Baton, which lets me draw two cards if I discard one."

"Then I summon Debris Dragon, which brings a monster with 500 or less points back from the graveyard. So I'll bring back the monster I just sacrificed, Gauntlet Warrior!"

 _Debris Dragon-1000_

 _Gauntlet Warrior-400_

"I combine them all together to create my best friend and protector, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

I could tell that Stardust was worried, and I could feel the relief coming from my brothers, who had joined us when I was distracted.

"Then I use Meteor Stream, which increases a Synchro's points by 300 for the rest of the turn."

 _Stardust Dragon-2800_

"Take out Meklord Wisel!"

That annoying laugh came from behind me again, "Wisel Guard's effect activates, and he takes the blow instead."

"Meteor Wave gives Stardust the ability to use piercing damage for this turn."

 _Life Points Ghost=2400_

As Stardust's points dropped to normal, I sighed, "I place one facedown, and end my turn."

Ghost didn't start his turn right away, and but when he did, I wished he hadn't, "I summon Wisel Guard 3 in defense mode."

 _Wisel Guard-2000_

I twisted around in my runner, "Why are you so determined to kill Turbo Duelists?"

"I'm not after the duelists. I am trying to get rid of the useless things called Synchro monsters."

"Excuse me?"

Ghost looked insanely excited, "Synchros are proof of humanity's evolution. We don't need them! Once per turn, Wisel Infinity can absorb a Synchro monster."

Green streams of light shot out of the infinity symbol, and wrapped around my beloved dragon, pulling it towards the other machine.

 _Don't use Synchros against the Ghost_ , Trudge's voice echoed inside my mind as my dragon disappeared.

 _Why don't I ever remember warnings?_

Ghost screamed with laughter, "Then that Synchro's points are added to my Meklord!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-5000_

 _Oh shoot._

"Now attack Fudo Yusei directly and end his life!"

Despite the inappropriateness of the timing, my first thought was, _He wouldn't call me a guy if he could see me clearer._

Second thought was pure panic as I pressed a button on my disk, "I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow! It negates your attack once per turn and then sets itself back on the field."

He went nearly silent, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Scanning my hand, I only felt concern. All of my strong cards were synchros, so the best I could come up with at the moment was, "I summon Bicular in defense mode and place 1 facedown."

 _Bicular-200_

Ghost seemed to have gained confidence in the one short turn that I just took, "I activate the trap Wise A3. This allows me to send Wisel Attack to the graveyard to summon Wisel Attack 3."

 _Wisel Attack 3-1600_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-5400_

"Now attack!"

"Scrap Iron Scarecrow still exists."

It bounced off my Scarecrow, but Ghost chuckled, "You thought I'd fall for that twice?"

 _Fall for it? Not the right use of that phrase._

"I use the trap Battle Return. If my monster wasn't able to battle this turn, it's points drop by half and it can attack again."

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-2700_

It launched forward and crashed into my small monster, causing an explosion.

I felt the explosion as Ghost laughed, "With Wisel Attack 3, it can now deal piercing damage!"

 _Life Points Yusei=650_

"When Bicular is destroyed in battle, Unicycular is summoned in its place."

Unicycular-100

Ghost kept going, "Then I use Trap Recycle, which allows me to bring back a trap if I discard a card from my hand. So I bring back Battle Return, but I can't set it this turn."

Jack's voice somehow reached us without using the duel network, "You are disgusting me with your incompetence, Yusei!"

His annoyance only made it worse when I drew Sonic Chick.

Ghost laughed yet again, "You Turbo Duelists are useless without your precious Synchro monsters."

"I use the Effect of Speed World 2, which lets me draw another card if I get rid of 7 speed counters."

His laughter was really starting to get on my nerves, "What hope do you have? I have your most powerful monster."

Crimson Dragon, I know it's really forward of me to ask for help, but Stardust and I are in danger. Could you help me out?

My mark flared at the same time as the top card of my deck did. The dragon head shot up my arm onto my back, and the others joined it, letting me feel the concern of the other Signers.

I drew the card, and saw a small pink dragon, "I summon Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon-0

"Then I activate the trap Synchro Material. This allows me to steal a monster from your side of the field to use in a Synchro summon. Come back, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon-2500

"And now your Meklord's points drop!"

"No!"

Meklord Emperor Wisel-2900

"You wanted to stop Synchros, and now you get to meet my most powerful one! I combine my monsters together to create Majestic Star Dragon!"

I jumped as it was summoned, and was surrounded by its bright light.

Majestic Star Dragon-3800

Ghost sounded upset, "But you still won't be able to destroy my Emperor."

I smirked, "On the contrary. My dragon can negate any and all monster effects."

"WHAT?"

"Which means that I get to chose which monster we attack. Star Dragon, attack the head!"

Wisel Top-500

3300 points of damage should finish this.

We shot through the head, making it explode behind us. Ghost screamed and went over the edge, his runner exploding upon contact with the ground.

Gliding down to pick up the guys, I could really sense their concern, "Get on the dragon!"

The climbed on with their runners, and Majestic Star Dragon landed near the crash, not willing to get closer, "Thank you. I release you now."

It faded away in a glitter of light, and we ran to Ghost.

Sparks flew across his body, and I became suspicious, "Be careful Crow."

He reached out and touched his shoulder, and his whole arm fell to the ground twitching.

Both of them jumped back as I carefully moved closer, "He's a robot. I wonder if he has a control chip?"

* * *

A week later, Trudge and Mina walked in with pictures.

Mina spread them across the table, "Ghost was a prototype of a 'Ridingroid', which was being created to handle runner violations. But it went missing a couple days before Ghost showed up."

Trudge nodded, "Too bad it didn't have a control chip."

"It was scheduled to delete upon losing, making sure that Security wouldn't be able to figure out who stole it."

I tossed it to Trudge, who stared at it in shock, "Hey! You can't just take evidence!"

Jack puffed out air, "Without her, you guys would have never caught Ghost."

Crow laughed, "Plus she's better than your minions at decoding."

I blushed as my dad smiled from his position on the stairs, "I'm not that good. It's just the result of practice."

Jack murmered in my ear, "Anyone else feel like this is just the beginning?"

Crow nodded, as did I, "It certainly feels like it."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's late. Somehow it got deleted, so I had to write it between my classes. Have a good day!**


	55. Going Back to School

Crow paced back and forth, "Are you sure the engine won't blow this time?"

"I'm sure. I have the extra energy going to a different location."

Jack glanced up as the alarm sounded, "What other location?"

My deck exploded out of the card slot, going in every direction, "The shuffling mechanics."

The door opened, and the twins came in with two others, "Yusei!"

Leo paused at the top of the stairs, and looked at the mess, "What happened this time?"

"Overexcited shuffling machine."

Their two friends ran over to the prototype, "Wow, a duel runner!"

The girl hit the boy, "It's just a practice model for testing parts. But can we ride it?"

Jack sat stiffly upright, "Absolutely not!"

Crow ran over to save them, "You can if you pick up the most cards!"

Both of them scrambled over and started to pick up my deck.

Luna and Leo were about to join them when a young boy barely came through the door. His soul was full of loneliness and anger. He sneered at the others, and was about to leave when Luna ran up to him, "Sly, come on in!"

She pulled him down the ramp, "Yusei, this is Sly. He's in our class at Duel Academy."

I nodded at him, "Nice to meet you."

Crow suddenly noticed that the other kids had stopped, "I guess none of you want to ride the practice runner, huh?"

They all launched back into picking up the cards, but I could feel Sly suddenly get covetous. Glancing over, I saw him holding a card.

I casually walked over, "It's got to be around here somewhere…"

Immediately, the good side of him handed me Stardust, "Here you go."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without him."

His darkness came back almost instantly, but at least I made a tiny difference.

* * *

The next morning after everyone left to do other things, I sat working on my runner when I heard footsteps enter my garage, "Are you Fudo Yusei-sama?"

I looked up to see who revered me enough to use such a high title for me.

He looked a little worn around the edges, almost like he was worn out by something, "Yes, that is my name. Can I ask yours?"

"I am Chancellor of the Duel Academy. I need you to fix something for me."

I chuckled, "If my friend Aki had any say, she'd want me to fix the Vice Chancellor. Which I might have to do before he really upsets her."

The Chancellor descended, "That's what I need you to fix. He's about to expel the lowest class in the school to make the rest look good."

My blood went cold, "Two of my friends are in that class. I'll help you out."

* * *

As I approached the classroom, I could hear Aki's voice, "You can't expel these kids and still call yourself a teacher."

I came through the door and saw young kids in various states of shock and grief.

Everyone froze when they noticed me with a duel disk on my arm.

The man turned to me, "You're Fudo Yusei!"

"Are you Heinemann?"

He nodded, somewhat in shock as I continued, "One of your colleagues informed me that you were trying to expel two of my friends, and I came to see if it was true."

The man looked confused, "Your friends?"

"Luna and Leo. They may not be the best duelists, but they have come so far in the past year."

His face filled with rage, "These kids only use the weakest cards in their decks, Hanewata, Flamvell Guard, Eccentric Boy, Sunny Pixie...the list goes on and on."

Aki and I locked eyes, and a smiled crossed her face as she realized what I was about to do.

I turned back to him, "Then I challenge you to a duel. If I win, the kids stay."

Heinemann nodded, "But if I lose…"

I butted in, "Then I'll teach them in my garage."

* * *

As we waited outside of the duel arena as he went to get his dueling equipment, the kids gathered around me.

"Are you serious about teaching us if you lose?"

I smiled, "Yes, but I want your help teaching him a lesson."

"How can we help?"

"You heard him, we aren't that good."

I grabbed the boy's shoulder who said that, "Don't ever say that. Saying that stops you from getting better. But I need all of the cards that he insulted. I'll use your cards to beat him."

The blonde handed me her Hanewata, the boy handed me Flamvell Guard, and they all turned to Sly, "Give Yusei your Eccentric Boy."

He grudgingly handed it to me, and I looked him in the eye, "I promise to kick his butt using these cards."

The others laughed as we went inside and I took my place across from him.

Glancing at my hand, I couldn't believe how easily my plan was already coming together, "I play Flamvell Guard in defense mode and place two facedowns before ending my turn."

 _Flamvell Guard-2000 (def)_

The man gave me a creepy look, "You using weak monsters? I'll show you what they are worth!"

He placed a card down dramatically, "I summon Ancient Gear Statue."

 _Ancient Gear Statue-500_

"Then I activate Machine Duplication which lets me select a monster on my field with 500 or less points, and summon up to two more of it from anywhere in my deck or hand. So I summon two more Ancient Gear Statues."

 _Ancient Gear Statue-500_

 _Ancient Gear Statue-500_

"If I release an Ancient Gear Statue, I can summon a certain other monster without its normal summoning conditioning. And that monster is Ancient Gear Golem!"

All three of the statues disappeared, being replaced by monsters that would have intimidated me...if I hadn't battled the Dark Signers and the Earthbound Immortals.

 _Ancient Gear Golem-3000_

 _Ancient Gear Golem-3000_

 _Ancient Gear Golem-3000_

Sighing, I casually activated my trap, "I use Tuner Barrier, which prevents a tuner on my field from being destroyed in battle."

Heinemann smiled creepily at me, "But Ancient Gear Golem has piercing damage."

 _And I've nearly been killed in a duel, so holograms don't intimidate me anymore._

"Golem number one, attack that pathetic Tuner!"

That comment riled up the deck as much as it did me.

 _Life Points Yusei=3000_

"Number two's turn!"

 _Life Points Yusei=2000_

"And then number three!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1000_

Despite how many attacks I received, I didn't flinch, mostly because I wasn't about to make this guy feel better about bullying.

Then he kept going, "I activate Level Thunder, which adds up the total level of the monsters on my field and gives you damage equal to that times 100."

 _So, three eights is twenty four. Times that by 100=2400. Good thing I won't be taking that damage._

"If I discard Hanewata from my hand, it makes the damage of an effect 0."

I heard the girl who had given me that card cheer, "Hanewata!"

I smiled, "Looks like it's my turn. I activate Cards of Consonance. This lets me send 1 tuner to the graveyard in order to draw 2 cards."

 _Not that I need the two cards, I just need Debris Dragon in the graveyard to get this plan to work._

"Then I summon Eccentric Boy."

 _Eccentric Boy-800_

"When Eccentric Boy is on my field, I can use its special ability to synchro summon with a card that is in my hand."

Heinemann froze, "You can Synchro summon with a card that's not even on the field?"

"Sure can, and I chose Turret Warrior. I combine the two of them together to bring out Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

The kids' cheers made me feel better as I kept going, "Then I use Variety Comes Out, which sends Stardust back to my deck to summon Tuners whose total level is equal to his."

Puzzlement filled his face, "You are supposed to use weak monsters to summon strong monsters, not the other way around!"

"What can I say? I like all cards equally. So I bring back Eccentric Boy, Hanewata, and Debris Dragon."

 _Eccentric Boy-800_

 _Hanewata-200_

 _Debris Dragon-1000_

He froze, "Wait, those monsters…"

"Are the ones you called useless earlier. I asked the kids if I could use the cards to teach YOU a lesson. And this lesson is called Tuner Explosion. I can send as many tuners as I want to the graveyard, and for every tuner, you lose a monster and 1000 life points."

Panic was the only thing visible on his face, "What?"

"Flamvell Guard, take out the first Golem!"

 _Life Points Heinemann=3000_

"Next up is Eccentric Boy!"

 _Life Points Heinemann=2000_

"Hanewata, take out the last one!"

 _Life Points Heinemann=1000_

"But I'm not done yet. Debris Dragon is still out, and he's going to attack you directly!"

 _Life Points Heinemann=0 Defeat!_

The kids ran down and mobbed me as the Chancellor appeared, "Thank you Fudo-sama. You did so well."

Heinemann looked up, "Sir, you were the one who asked him to duel me?"

I could see Aki start to cough to disguise her laughter at my mistaken gender.

Chancellor nodded, "I couldn't persuade you, so I decided to ask someone who was great at changing people. Look at how much Miss Izayoi changed since they dueled."

Heinemann sighed, "They aren't going to be expelled."

The kids erupted into cheers, and I saw Sly glaring at the world out of the corner of my eye.

Breaking free of the crowd, I walked over to him, "Thank you for loaning me your card. I couldn't have won without it."

His surprise pushed aside his darkness for a second, but inevitably it came back, "Yeah, whatever."

The others pushed me out of the arena, and I ended up being stuck in their classroom for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Review for mid-terms or write fan fiction? Totally fan fiction. Love you guys, have a great day!**


	56. Old Man

"Dad! We're going to visit Martha!"

"Be back by dinner!"

Crow smirked, "We will!"

Jack shook his head, "Your dad is too good to us."

The three of us shot out and drove to Satellite as I smiled, "It's strange to have a mom and dad that never talk."

Crow roared with laughter, "Martha isn't too happy at him taking us away."

As we started to drive through Satellite, the noise between us died down.

Jack quietly whispered, "It almost doesn't feel like our home anymore. It's too clean."

The Blackbird pulled up on my left, "I always wanted the two to be connected, but I feel like our childhood is completely gone now."

"At least we are free to do whatever we want now."

* * *

We pulled up and saw Martha, Blister, and some of Crow's kids waiting for us, "Crow onii-san!"

They raced to his side, and he hugged them as Jack and I got off.

I walked up to Blister, "Looks like you're still here, huh?"

He laughed, "You've eaten her cooking. Plus here I can safely do my hacking. Which reminds me…"

The three of us followed him inside to his room (which used to belong to the guys), where he immediately sat in front of his bank of computers.

"You've all heard about the meteor crashing outside of the city, right?"

As Jack and I nodded, Crow started to blabber on, "Yeah, but it's completely off limits, right?"

Blister cut him off, "It's just a cover story. I have multiple sources that say it wasn't a meteor. It was a giant stone tablet."

He pulled up an image of the crash sight, and we could clearly see that there was nothing in the center. He continued, "My source also says that the Security Bureau cleaned it up before anyone would get there."

"When did it crash again?"

It was Jack who answered my question, "About a month ago."

"Wait," I glanced at them, "Just about the time that the Ridingroid went missing?"

Crow looked nervous, "Do you think that they could be connected?"

A quiet knock shut us up, and the door cracked open, "Hey!"

I smiled, "Hey there, Kiryu! What have you been up to?"

He came in the rest of the way, "I work at the nursing home. Since most of them are from the Satellite, they don't judge me by my mark."

Crow walked over and slapped him on the back, "Only idiots would judge you, me, or Yusei by our marks."

Kiryu glanced at the mark on my face, "I never asked how you got it."

I pointed at Jack, making him storm out of the room, "Somebody stole Stardust and my first runner, so I chased him down when he was in the city. Goodwin threw me in the Facility until he found out that I was a Signer, or else I would be spending a life sentence there."

Crow and Kiryu just stared at me in shock, "What? We all knew that he was a bit off the deep end."

"A bit? He sank to the bottom and then tried to rule the shallow end."

I patted Crow on the shoulder, "Good attempt at a metaphor."

We all went down the stairs, and heard Martha and Dr Schmidt talking, "I went over there, and he threw garbage at my head again."

"If only we could get him to come."

I pushed open the door, and Crow spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Martha sighed, "There's an old man living alone not far from here. We keep offering him a place here, but he wants to live in his home still, despite the fact that it is about to fall down."

Crow's kids turned to him, "You can help, right Crow?"

He seemed shocked, "I'm not good with old people."

They turned to each other, "I told you that he wouldn't do it."

He bristled up beside me, "I'll do it, and I'll do it in just an hour!"

As I followed him out the door, I snagged Jack and Blister.

* * *

We pulled up outside of a massive pile of rubbish, and Crow froze, "This is where the old man lives?"

Blister nodded, "That's why Martha and the good doctor are worried about him."

As Crow took a step forward, a voice echoed throughout the wreckage, "Don't take another step!"

Blister pointed at a window, "That's the old man."

"Come on, old timer! We're here to bring you to stay with Martha!"

He glared at Crow, "I'm staying here!"

Jack and I gave each other a look as Crow marched into the junkyard, "How much you willing to bet that he's going to get hurt?"

Jack didn't even have a chance to respond before something popped up and sent him flying back towards us.

The three of us were stuck between laughing and running to check on him.

He climbed back to his feet, and then ran back in for round two.

As he ran forward, a trap door opened, which he promptly jumped. But then another opened right where he was going to land, causing him to fall into it.

Jack nodded, "A double trap, not bad. We could have used that back when we were a gang."

Blister let out a snicker, while I was biting a laugh back myself.

Crow climbed out of the hole, and started walking toward the house again.

But something launched him into the air again, sending him outside of my sight, "Better go check on him."

We ran, and found him on top of a strange object.

He stood up with his arms wide, "It's a duel arena, just like what Yugi used to use!"

Jack inspected it, "It looks handmade."

The old man ran up, "Get off of there!"

Crow just smiled, "Your trap tossed me up here. But hey, how about we duel?"

He froze, "You want to duel?"

My brother nodded, "Yeah, I mean you've built this, so we need to use it! If I win, you have to move in with Martha. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

* * *

The three of us watched them duel, and I was more interested in the fact that the man had a junk deck similar to mine.

He had so many Junk style trap cards lying on the field, and two monsters from a combo; Paternal Junk and Maternal Junk.

"Why doesn't he summon Kid Junk? He would be unstoppable with it?"

I glanced at Jack, "He'd summon it if he had it. Wait a second...I'll be right back."

I ran inside the house, and found what I was looking for almost right away.

As I picked up the picture, the world shook, and I glanced outside to see the piles of Junk collapsing around the house.

Pushing my way outside, I found everyone safe, but the old man was trying to go back into the house, "I need to get something!"

I ran up to them, and held out the picture, "Is this what you want?"

He gently took it from my hands, and I crouched in front of him, "You didn't have Kid Junk in your hand, did you?"

"No, I gave it to my son right before his mother left with him."

Crow stood up, "Look around! You now have three fully grown sons and a daughter that can keep up with us and sometimes kick our butts!"

He smiled at us, "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Midterms are killing me! I promise that I will do better on the next ones, and I'll make sure to edit this one when this story is over to make it better.**


	57. Rotten Contracts

We visited a couple days later to see him putting the finishing touches on a giant statue of Stardust, "Why does everyone like my dragon?"

Crow smirked, "Because it's basically your symbol anymore. If you don't bring it out in a duel, then something is wrong."

I shoved him as the old man climbed down, "Crow! Come over here and massage my shoulders!"

His smile disappeared as he stood straight up, "Why me?"

Jack shoved him forward, "It seems like you are his favorite."

"It's a son's duty to make sure his father is comfortable, now get over here!"

I looked at Jack as we both held back laughs, "Thank goodness I'm not his son."

* * *

"Fudo-sama, I'm here to pick up Reika-san's computer."

I glanced up, "Hey, Marco. It's right here."

We put it on the rickshaw, and I secured it tightly before stepping back, "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course!"

As he left, Crow came down the stairs, "Morning! Where is everyone?"

"Dad had a meeting with some other scientists across town, and Jack's at the coffee shop across the street again."

That caught his attention, "Who is paying for his coffee?"

I sighed, "I don't want to know. Dad refuses to buy coffee."

Crow marched out the door, and pretty soon I heard yelling.

He came back in, "I better get started. That stupid drink of his was 3000 yen."

I watched him drive out, and as I was about to start on a new repair job, the door slowly opened, "Fudo-san?"

A girl with black hair stood in the doorway, thick glasses hiding her eyes, "I'm Carly Carmine."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in and close the door please."

She shut it, "Do they yell at each other often?"

I nodded as I started to take apart another kitchen appliance, "A street rat and a rich boy, of course they fight."

She sat on the ground next to me, "Here's my cell number."

I took it from her, "Just to warn you, don't assume that you know what Jack is thinking. Even I don't know all of the time."

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

Dad was staring at Crow and I from the top of the stairs.

Crow shrugged, "I told him that he has to stop being a freeloader. He's been looking for jobs all day."

Dad looked upset, "Well, everything is closed by now."

I stood up, and grabbed Crow's arm, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

As we left, I pulled out a piece of paper, "Thank goodness she gave this to me."

Within two rings, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Carly, this is Yusei. Where is Jack?"

She sounded upset as she gave me the address.

"We better get going, she doesn't sound happy."

* * *

As we arrived, we saw Marco and Carly standing at the edge of a barren plot of land. Jack was on the plot of land, facing a fat man who reminded me of mob bosses in movies. He had a ring on every finger, and he had a group of men gathered behind him.

I glanced at my oldest brother, "Jack, what are you doing this time?"

His eyes darted to me, "Just reliving our teenage dream."

The fat guy flexed his hands, "Alright, if I win, you get the contracts. If I win, I get Red Dragon Archfiend and your Wheel of Fortune."

Crow yelled out as I held him back, "Are you nuts? We need both of those for the WRGP!"

"Shut up, Crow."

His opponent quickly took control of the field, putting things called loan tokens on his field. But despite the fact that Jack could get rid of them, he didn't.

In fact, he only discarded (the only way to get rid of the tokens) when he needed to for whatever combo he was going for. Which seemed to include a tiny monster that apparently used to belong to Marco. He had a good reason for using it though, because after he destroyed everything on the field, a new monster was summoned.

It was the girliest card I had seen in awhile, so of course I sneaked a picture of it with Jack in the background.

He defeated the mogul with the card, which knocked the fat guy on his butt.

The guy's helpers all ran for their lives with the bag of contracts.

Jack threw a card at the one carrying the bag, slicing his hand, which led to him to drop it.

* * *

When we returned to the garage, Jack ripped every contract to shreds before turning to Marco and handing his deck back to him, "It's never a bad thing to dream big. I did, and ended up being the King of Dueling for two amazing years. So keep dueling, because I look forward to meeting you one day in an arena."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to have a quick detour.**


	58. Haunted Forest

"Why did Hakase wake us up earlier than we normally get up?"

I glared at Crow over my food, "How am I supposed to know? I see him barely more than you two."

Jack slurped down ramen before he joined the conversation, "He mentioned something about the party that's coming up."

"That's right. Since all of you are free today, I'm going to take you to get formal clothing."

We all whipped around to see my dad walking towards the door while pulling on his casual jacket, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The three of us ran to catch up with him, and followed him down the street to a shop called ' _Dignified Glamor_ '.

As we entered, three salespeople came up to us. Dad gave each of them a brief bow, "Ayumi, Takuya, Keita, these are my children."

The lady bowed back, "Takuya, please take Atlas-sama and Fudo-san with you. Keita, will you please take Crow?"

They both led my brothers away, and Ayumi turned to me, "Do you wish to wear a dress or a suit to the Kick Off Party?"

I grimaced, "I don't really enjoy getting in fancy clothing."

She showed me clothing designs, and explained, "We can make them with any colors. Same with the riding uniform your father asked us to make as well."

I glanced at the designs, and chose the one I disliked the least.

Ayumi smiled at me, "And what design do you want for your uniform?"

Looking down at the clothes I was wearing, I sighed, "I would like something close to what I have on right now. Could you do that?"

Eagerly, she nodded, "Of course! Come this way, we will measure you and take pictures of your outfit so we can fit everything to your style."

* * *

After three hours of being in the store, I couldn't wait to leave.

Crow and I were waiting for Dad and Jack, who were probably still arguing over the price of something that Jack wanted.

He turned to me, "Hey, have you heard the story about the haunted forest?"

I sighed as I sagged against the wall, "Crow, what on Earth are you talking about?"

His eyes gleamed, "They say that a family used to live in the forest, and when the parents were on one of many business trips, the two children disappeared. Since then, other people have gone missing in that exact same forest."

Rolling my eyes was the only response he got from that.

"Oh, come on, Yusei! I can't make up something this good."

I locked on him with my best 'disapproving look', "But other people can."

Dad came out, "Alright, you three are free to go. Just make sure that you pick up your clothes on the date they told you."

Crow raced off like the Dark Signers were chasing him, while Jack stalked away from us, clearly upset about something.

I walked home with Dad, "Had some fun debating prices with Jack?"

His heavy sigh was the only answer I needed, "You failed to mention how determined he can get about owning the right clothes."

A snort slipped out of me, "Why do you think that it was so easy for Rex to convince him to go to the city all of those years ago?"

* * *

"Fudo-sama!"

Luna and Leo's friend, Dexter, burst into my garage panting, "Luna, she went missing in the forest!"

I glanced at my bare arm, "The forest that seems to swallow people?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Just wonderful."

I yanked on my jacket as I marched over to Justice, "Go home, I'll find the two of them."

"But I didn't say anything about Leo."

I smiled at him, "One thing I can always say about Leo is that he'd rather die than let anything happen to Luna."

Pulling on my gloves, I climbed onto Justice. As I drove out, I prayed that both of them were safe.

* * *

I pulled up in a clearing to see a duel surrounded by rings of light. Inside, Leo was facing another young man.

The stranger glared at me, "Another demon."

I glanced at Leo, "I'm glad that you are still alive, but where is Luna?"

He pointed a window on the top floor of the house in front of us, "He trapped her up there."

I squinted, and could just see her in the window.

"There, she is safe from demons like you two!"

As the strange boy yelled, a dark aura appeared around him and the door.

"Powertool Dragon, attack Hollow Spirit!"

As his dragon launched forward, I drove my runner right into the doors of the house, crashing through them.

I could hear the two boys yelling at each other outside, but I was fascinated by what I saw inside. On the wall was a picture of two kids, one was the boy outside.

 _House in the middle of the woods, two kids, this is the same thing that was in Crow's story! But that would mean that the boy outside is one of the missing kids._

I ran up the stairs, and saw a door with the same dark aura around it as the boy had.

Crashing through it, I found a room full of cards with people's faces on them, _So these are the other missing people. I guess that means that the boy did this to the others after he went missing._

Continuing down the hall, I burst another door open to find Luna in a cute room, "Hey, are you okay?"

"A little scared, but can you see the girl?"

I looked past her to see a ghost staring at us, _It's the girl from the picture!_

I nodded, "Hello there, what is your name?"

"Claire. Have you seen my brother?"

Luna nodded, "He's dueling my brother."

Her eyes went wide, "Then you have to stop him!"

The three of us went downstairs just as Leo won.

Claire drifted out to her brother, who was freaking out, "Haley, we've been dead for years. You just have never accepted it."

As the two of them talked, Luna and I joined Leo, who looked a little worse for the wear.

Luna and Leo embraced, and Haley turned to us, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise that the two of us had the same goal. Take care of her, right?"

Leo nodded, "Of course I will."

* * *

 **A/N: And I finally get a good chapter out. Hope you guys like this, and please review if you have the time!**


	59. Kidnapped

My head pulsed with pain, and something was sticking my hair together. As I slowly got to my feet, the pressure in my head grew, and I could hardly keep my balance.

I reached up to my head and felt the warm fluid on my hand, _Crap! How did this happen?_

The ground was shaking underneath me, and everything that I could reach without moving was metal. As I focused on the vibrations, I realized where I was, _I'm in the back of some large vehicle!_

* * *

My vision and balance were both slow to recover, but when they did, I saw something underneath a cloth not far from where I was standing.

Stumbling as the ground kept moving, I finally reached it, pulling off the cover to find Justice, "What the heck?"

I slowly recalled what had happened: _Someone had asked me to fix something too big to bring to my garage, so I agreed to come to their home. When I arrived, no one was there. I went into the house just to be safe, and was immediately ambushed._

Suddenly light flooded into the place where I was, lighting it so I could see clearly.

A voice came from the direction of the light, "Ah, Fudo Yusei, you've finally woken up."

I turned to the voice and saw a gray haired man staring at me, "Who are you?"

"I don't feel like introducing myself. It suffices to say that I am a businessman, and I have a proposition for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, of course you are a businessman, and those thugs that destroyed my sense of balance are ballerinas."

He shrugged, "I sometimes have to employ a few rougher individuals. But down to business. I want you to join a team that I'm putting together for the WRGP."

Fury raised inside of me, "Not in a million years. I'm entering with my brothers, we even have all of the paperwork ready to turn in."

He slammed his hands on the desk that the camera was on, shaking it, "You will join my team no matter what your personal opinion is. We're taking you to our doctor. He's...good at changing people's minds. Permanently."

"That won't be allowed!"

Once again he slammed his hands down, "It will be allowed because only you and I will ever know about it."

I tried to keep my rage under control, "Liar. My brothers will know."

The screen went blank, yet the red dot remained on, letting me know that they were still watching me.

 _I could try to turn it off, but I'm more likely to shut off the whole stupid vehicle. And I'm not in the mood to crash today._

Since my head was still pounding, I sat down on the ground and tried to ignore the pain.

* * *

Suddenly the whole vehicle lurched as something hit the doors.

I scrambled to my feet as the doors slowly collapsed inwards, pulling apart from each other. After one particularly hard hit, I could see something green pull away from it.

As it pulled away, I could see a familiar face standing on a car, "Aki?"

She looked so relieved, "Yusei! You're alive!"

Gripping the doors, I shoved outward, knowing full well that I was still being watched.

The car sped up and started to swerve, and I heard the sound of a monster being destroyed above me, _Must have used Rose Tentacles again._

As I struggled to keep my balance, I noticed that Aki jumped onto one of the doors.

The door kept swinging, but I somehow managed to grab her hand and pull her onto the floor of the vehicle just as the door broke off, ripping her duel disk away and nearly hitting the car that she had rode in, "Are you completely insane?"

"Well, sor-RY. I was JUST trying to save your LIFE!"

I sighed, "Thanks, I'm just not feeling great."

Suddenly the car turned sharply and we both fell over.

She pulled herself against the wall, "What do we do now?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red, "We are going to ride out of here."

I staggered over to Justice, and tossed my spare helmet over to Aki, "Yusei, there is no way you are going to drive!"

"Well, our only other option is for you to drive."

Her glare was barely softened by the visor when it slid over her face.

We got on the runner, and as I revved my engine I saw another runner headed towards us, "You've got to be kidding me."

Aki leaned over, "Oh shoot."

I looked at her, "Hold on tight!"

As I jumped off the truck, my runner suddenly went into duel mode, my runner's duel disk nearly clipping the other duelist in the head as we crashed to the road.

"Duel mode engaged, auto-pilot standing by."

My opponent pulled up beside me, "You have to duel me, you have no choice. Your runner will explode otherwise."

I glared at this mysterious enemy, their voice slightly feminine, "Can't I at least let Aki off first?"

"No."

She touched my shoulder, "I'll hold on carefully."

My screen lit up with the possible tracks, "Searching for available tracks. Central-East located. Authorization granted."

Sections of the road lifted up to our level, leading us to the track. As we drove, I turned on the private frequency, "Aki, notice the runner and the more feminine voice?"

"Yeah, you might not be the only female turbo duelist anymore."

Switching back, I was barely in time to hear my opponent start, "I summon Sacred Knight Spear-Holder in defense mode, then place a facedown and end my turn."

 _Sacred Knight Spear-Holder-400_

I examined my hand before making my move, "I summon Speed Warrior, whose points double during his first turn on the field."

 _Speed Warrior-1800_

"Now attack that Spear-Holder!"

As my opponent spoke, I grew more certain about their gender, "I activate Floral Shield, which negates the attack and lets me draw a card."

"Fine, then I place three facedowns and end my turn."

My opponent took her turn, "I summon Horse of the Floral Knights in attack mode."

 _Horse of the Floral Knights-400_

"When I successfully summoned, I get to draw a card. Next, I activate Overboost, which gives me four speed counters for the rest of the turn. And then I used my new speed counters to use Speed Fusion. I combine my two monsters together to Fusion summon Centaur Mina."

 _Centaur Mina-2200_

"Now attack Fudo directly!"

I felt excitement fill me, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it deflects one attack per turn."

My opponent chuckled a little, "Centaur Mina can negate a trap and put it facedown once per turn."

 _Life Points Yusei=2700_

I froze when Aki whimpered, "Are you okay?

"I'll be fine, it just scared me."

They kept speaking, "I place a facedown and end my turn. Now my speed counters drop down to one."

Their speed slowed down, and I started, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode. And when he's summoned successfully, I can summon a level 1 or 2 non tuner in defense mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"Then I tune them together to create Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

Aki gripped me tighter as I kept going, "Now, Junk Warrior attacks Centaur Mina!"

"I activate Fleur Guard, which stops one monster from being destroyed in battle."

Aki muttered in my ear, "Seems to like flowers, don't they?"

I chuckled, "You still take a small amount of damage."

 _Life Points ?=3900_

"I end my turn with another facedown."

My opponent nodded, "I summon Fleur Synchron in attack mode."

 _Fleur Synchron-400_

My 'sister' pushed herself closer to me, "Sounds like her most powerful is coming out."

"I tune my monsters together to create le Chevalier de Fleur!"

 _Chevalier de Fleur-2700_

"Attack Junk Synchron!"

My blood pulsed with excitement, "I can still activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

She laughed, "My Chevalier's special ability destroys one trap per turn!"

 _Life Points Yusei=2300_

I smirked, "Thank you. Now I know your monster's ability. And I activate Miracle's Wake, which bring back a monster that was destroyed this turn."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

My opponent sighed, "Then I place two facedowns."

She pulled to a stop, and I slowed down as well.

Aki freaked out, "Should we stop?"

I turned to her, "No one can hack Justice without me knowing."

My opponent took off her helmet, and sure enough, it was a girl.

She smiled at us, "My name is Sherri Le Blanc. And I wanted to ask you to join my team."

I shook my head, "I'm creating my own team, but thanks."

Aki chuckled, "Man, Yusei, everyone wants you on their team."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I was so happy to write this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one!**


	60. Sherri LeBlanc

She pulled to a stop, and I slowed down as well.

Aki freaked out, "Should we stop?"

I turned to her, "No one can hack Justice without me knowing."

My opponent took off her helmet, and sure enough, it was a girl.

She smiled at us, "My name is Sherri Le Blanc. And I wanted to ask you to join my team."

I shook my head, "I'm creating my own team, but thanks."

Sherri sighed, "I was really hoping that you'd join my team."

I shook my head, "The second we found out about it, my brothers begged me to start a team with them. They'd be really upset if I change my mind."

Aki whispered in my ear, "Is she working with the ones who kidnapped you?"

"She seems more willing to accept my denial."

Aki nodded, "Your dad wouldn't want his little princess hang out with complete strangers."

Sherri froze, "You are a girl?"

Nodding, I explained, "The place where I grew up wasn't friendly to girls. So I had to hide it from everyone who wasn't family."

"So you basically grew up in fear of being discovered."

It took me a minute to respond, "I guess you could say it that way, but my brothers would always keep me safe."

She gained a sad look as she started to talk, "When I was a child, my life was happy. My parents gave me everything I could ever want. But one day, after my dad gave me a strange teddy bear, our house was attacked. I saw my parents dead in their room, and I only escaped their fate because our butler, Elsworth, grabbed me and ran for our lives. Since then, I've been on the run because of a card that my father had hid in my bear. Now I finally know who is responsible, a group called Iliaster."

"Not them again."

Aki had to explain, "Iliaster is the one who put Yusei in that environment that was dangerous for her, and also the reason that she went to prison. They used to control this entire city."

I glanced at her, "Who even knows who's in charge now that Goodwin is dead?"

Sherri turned around, "Well, we might as well finish the duel."

"Aki, do you want to get off?"

She smiled, "No, because I'm starting to understand why you like doing this."

I smiled at her, "Got it. But then you need to hold on tight."

She gripped my runner tighter, and I sped up to catch up to Sherri, "I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode!"

 _Turbo Synchron-100_

"Then I tune my monsters together to bring forth Turbo Warrior!"

 _Turbo Warrior-2500_

A smile appeared on my face, "When he attacks a monster that is the same level or higher than him, their points are cut in half when he attacks. And he's going after Chevalier de Fleur!"

 _Chevalier de Fleur-1350_

 _Life Points Sherri=2750_

She went quiet for a second, "I activate For Our Dreams, which lets me sacrifice one monster to prevent another from being destroyed in battle. And since my Chevalier survived the battle, her points return to their original amount."

 _Chevalier de Fleur-2700_

"Then I activate Synchro Out, which splits my monster back to the monsters that were used to summon it. Unless you want to negate it with your monster's effect."

She shook her head, "Not really."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

 _Turbo Synchron-100_

I glanced at her once before continuing, "Then I use Urgent Tuning, which…"

Sherri stopped me in my tracks, "Now I used Chevalier's effect to negate THAT trap's effect. Then I activate Chain Close, which stops you from using any spell or trap cards for the rest of the turn."

"Well in that case, I attack you with Turbo Synchron, which switches your monster into defense mode."

 _Chevalier de Fleur-2300_

 _Life Points Yusei=100_

"Then, due to his effect, I can summon a monster with the same amount of points that I just took as damage. So I summon Junk Collector!"

 _Junk Collector-1000_

I smiled right at Sherri, "Then if I remove Junk Collector from play along with a trap, then I can use that trap. I remove Urgent Tuning from play to tune my monsters together again to create Turbo Warrior!"

 _Turbo Warrior-2500_

"Now take out Chevalier de Fleur!"

She looked at me, "It's dangerous to lower your points that far, because due to Speed World 2, if I have 4 Speed Counters or more, I can deal 800 points of damage to you for every speed spell in my hand. Now all I have to do is draw a speed spell and you lose."

I quietly watched her draw a card, "I summon Sacred Knight Shield Bearer in defense mode."

 _Sacred Knight Shield Bearer-1300_

Aki sighed, "Thank goodness."

Sherri smirked, "Not quite safe yet. With this card on my field, I can remove a Sacred Knight in the graveyard from play to draw another card."

We watched as she glanced at her next card, "You have the luck of the devil. I place a facedown and end my turn. But why do you duel?"

I glanced at her, "For many reasons. I want to see what my limits are. I also want to prove to everyone that I am my own person, and that 'Satellites' aren't worthless trash that they can walk on. But most of all, I want to repair my relationship with my brother, Jack."

That answer seemed to catch her off guard, "So it seems that you have a good cause. I want to win because I found out that Iliaster is the ones who started this tournament, and I must find out why they killed my parents. And I can't do that without having a great duelist on my side."

I shook my head, "I really am sorry, but I can't help you. If I don't duel with my brothers, then half of the reasons why I am in this tournament will not happen."

I drew my card, "I remove 7 speed counters to draw another card, and then I summon Drill Synchron in attack mode."

 _Drill Synchron-800_

"Turbo Warrior, take out Shield Bearer! And you receive piercing damage since Drill Synchron is on the field."

 _Life Points Sherri=1550_

Her monster disappeared just as her trap lifted up, "I activate Liberty at Last, which sends all monsters back to the owner's deck when a monster is destroyed."

Both of my monsters disappeared, _Great, now I have to figure out some other way to summon Stardust,_ "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Sherri sighed, "I summon Sacred Knight Joan in attack mode!"

 _Sacred Knight Joan-1900_

"Sure, she loses 300 points when she attacks, but it will still beat you."

 _Sacred Knight Joan-1600_

"I activate Synchro Spirits. I remove one Synchro from play to summon the monsters that created it in defense mode. So I get rid of Junk Warrior to bring out Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. Junk Warrior takes your attack!"

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"Then I activate High Speed Crash, which destroys a card on the field when I remove a facedown. So I destroy my facedown and Speed Warrior!"

She turned around, "Pardon-moi?"

Without even batting an eye, I kept on going, "My trap activates when two or more cards are going to be destroyed. It negates their destruction, and summons Stardust Dragon!"

I picked up Stardust's card when a loud crash drew my attention up and I saw a truck plummeting toward us with the gray haired guy next to it, "You will either duel for us or never duel again!"

Before I could do anything, Aki snatched the card from my hand, "I got this. Come forth, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust shot out and caught the truck, holding it up just long enough for the three of us to get out from under it, then dumped it on the track and caught up to us.

Our runners slowed down as the signs above the track lit up saying 'Duel Cancelled', and Sherri stared at Aki, "You're a psychic duelist."

Stardust landed next to me, and I touched his snout, feeling his concern for my condition, "Oh calm down! I can still drive."

Aki chuckled, "I may me able to summon them, but Yusei can understand their feelings."

I turned to Aki, "Can you get him back into card form?"

As she dealt with that, another runner came up and parked next to Sherri, "I dealt with those thugs. Are you alright, Lady Le Blanc?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Elsworth. Meet Yusei, my fellow female turbo duelist."

We nodded at each other, and I sighed, "Well, I better get going. Hold on tight Aki."

* * *

As we pulled up at the garage, everyone freaked out and I almost got yanked off Justice by my dad, "Yusei, are you okay? What happened?"

Fatigue was starting to set in, "I'll explain later. I really need to take a nap."

Dad gently pulled off my helmet, "First, we should take you to Martha. How long have you been bleeding?"

"Since I woke up in the back of that stupid truck."

Activate Overprotective Father Syndrome.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry about how late this was! I was sick yesterday and then my new roommate decided to get to know me.**

 **Review time!**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: I have a feeling that you like reviewing every chapter. But thank you!**


	61. Kick-Off Party

_Images flashed in front of me, merging together into scenes that I couldn't recognize._

 _Until Meklord Emperor Wisel shot out of the chaos, aiming right for me._

I shot up in bed, clutching my head, _Great, another nightmare._

Martha had confirmed that I had a concussion, and I was on a strict no-riding-Justice doctor order. And just to cover her bases, she clarified that her statement meant that I couldn't use a duel runner until the pain in my head stopped.

As I rolled out of bed and got dressed, I tried to figure out my nightmare.

The most present object was Meklord Emperor Wisel, no surprise there. I knew I was scared of that giant robot demon and his controller.

But Sherri had popped up and said something that she hadn't said when I talked with her, so that was a question mark.

A knock rapped on the door, and Dad spoke through the door, "Don't forget to pick up your stuff today."

"Okay, I'll make sure that Crow picks it up after his deliveries."

He peered in, "You okay without Justice?"

I nodded, "I need a break anyway. I just hope that the headaches end before the first duel."

"Me too."

Once he left, I changed into a clean set of clothes, and drifted downstairs to the garage.

* * *

Jack stared at me in shock, "But you aren't supposed to duel for at least another couple of days."

I folded my arms, "You do realise that we can duel on a table, you know, old style."

He vaulted over the railing, landing next to us, "Fine, but I want to know why first."

"I need to figure out a way to win without using Synchros."

We all cleared off the nearest table, and Jack sat across from me, "You can go first if this means so much to you."

My hand was actually set up pretty well for my idea, "I summon Shield Wing in defense mode and place a facedown."

 _Shield Wing-900_

He raised an eyebrow, "Starting in defense? That's sad."

"Well, in case you forgot, your deck is pure assault. My only hope right now is a strong defense."

Jack nodded, "But it won't protect you from Twin Sword Marauder."

 _Twin Sword Marauder-1600_

"He uses his piercing damage ability to go right through your defense."

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

His purple eyes lit up as he realized that he could still swing his arms around, "And then he uses his other ability to attack again!"

 _Life Points Yusei=2600_

Jack smirked, "Then if a warrior type monster fails to defeat a monster in battle, I can special summon Sword Master in attack mode."

 _Sword Master-1200_

I sighed, "This is so much more boring without the holograms."

He nodded, "Sword Master also has piercing damage, so he destroys your Shield Wing."

 _Life Points Yusei=2300_

Tilting my head to one side, I smirked, "I summon Junk Synchron in defense mode, and his special ability brings back a level 1 or 2 monster from my graveyard."

 _Junk Synchron-500_

 _Shield Wing-900_

"Then if I have two or more monsters in defense mode on my field, I can special summon Backup Warrior."

 _Backup Warrior-2100_

I flipped over my next card, "Next I activate Synchro Deception, which moves a Synchro from the Extra Deck to the graveyard if I have the right monsters to summon it. Then half of its points go to a different monster on the field."

 _Backup Warrior-3250_

"Now he attacks Sword Master!"

 _Life Points Jack=1950_

 _Backup Warrior-2100_

Jack glanced back at me, "You found a way to use a Synchros points without having them on the field. Too bad it can't last for more than one turn."

Glancing back at his hand, he continued, "I summon Dark Bug. And when I summon him, I can bring a Tuner back from the graveyard."

 _Dark Bug-100_

 _Sword Master-1200_

"You may have wanted to go without Synchros, but I made no such promises."

I gritted my teeth as he smirked, "I synchro summon my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"Now take out Backup Warrior!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1900_

Jack stood up, gathering his cards, "Look, Synchros may not be perfect, but they're the best thing that we have."

Crow drifted in with a couple packages, "I have our stuff!"

He ripped open the smallest package, and pulled out two dueling suits.

One was navy and black, with the symbol from my shirt on the front. It seemed to twist together to make it somehow elegant.

The other was a lot of brown shoved together to somehow resemble Crow's normal outfit.

I folded up my uniform, placing it on top of the box that held my clothes for that night.

Carrying both of them to my room, I hung up my dueling uniform.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the box open, and stared at the navy cloth.

* * *

Dad knocked on my door, "Everyone is ready, do you need more time?"

I cracked it open, and peered at him, "Can't you send them ahead? I don't want them to see me like this."

He shook his head, "Nope. And they'll see you there either way."

"Fine," I grumbled as I came out, closing the door behind me, "But I feel ridiculous."

We headed downstairs together, and I saw them before they saw me.

Jack was wearing a hideous white suit with embroidery on it, with a matching hat perched on top of his head.

Crow was wearing a simple black suit with an orange tie.

Aki's red dress was sleeveless, and she had white gloves to cover her mark.

Luna was wearing a pink dress with a lighter pink jacket on, while Leo was wearing a blue suit with shorts.

And I was wearing a long sleeved dress that almost reached the ground. It was a dark navy, but had a few red dragons stitched on the skirt part.

Crow was the first to spot me, "Holy crap! You look…"

"Like a girl for once," Jack finished.

I raised an eyebrow, "I am a woman, just in case you forgot."

Aki smiled, "You really won't be able to ride Justice today."

"Tell me about it. Everyone ready?"

We all climbed into a limo that Aki's dad rented for the night. Leo was starting to get excited, "Will we see any famous duelists?"

Crow patted my head, careful to not mess up my hair, "What about Yusei? She's famous."

Leo froze, "No offense, but I keep forgetting."

"So do I, until people try to kidnap me."

A few minutes later, we pull up outside of the gala center, "Is it really above a bunch of duel tracks?"

Dad nodded, "They think it will make the duelists feel at home."

Jack snorted, "Most duelists only feel at home on their runners, right, Yusei?"

"Shut up."

We walked up the stairs, and Leo shot past us towards the food, while both girls stuck to my side.

Aki glanced around, "Sherri said that she was going to enter, right?"

I nodded, "Who knows where she might be?"

Carly ran up to us, "Wow, all of you look so nice!"

Jack grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of it, "So do you."

Her entire face lit up, and the two of them walked away as Crow muttered under his breath, "Never imagined Jack dating someone like that."

"True there."

A spotlight suddenly became the only light in the room, landing on Goodwin's lackey, "Greetings. My name is Lazar. The WRGP is a celebration of our city becoming united, and allowing everyone to duel as equals now."

Everyone applauded, and Lazar left. Screens popped up everywhere, revealing the face of the announcer from the Fortune Cup, "As you may have seen, we have many more tracks that are being built. Those who make it to the finals get to duel on a track that will constantly be changing."

The lights came back on, and a group of men walked up to us, "Fudo Yusei?"

I glanced at them, "And you are…?"

The blonde one spoke up, "We are Team Unicorn. We just wanted to meet the winner of the Fortune Cup."

Crow started fangirling, "Oh my goodness! You guys are Team Unicorn! Yusei, they won almost every medal that a team can ever win!"

I rolled my eyes, "Would you just calm down? Your screaming is giving me anxiety."

Mr Black Hair glared at Crow, "I don't know who you are."

Crow smirked, "I'm Yusei's brother."

The blonde one on their team looked at me, and I glared at him, "And what exactly are you looking at?"

He paled, and looked me in my eyes, "Sorry, it's just that no one ever mentioned that you were...well…"

"A woman?"

All three of them nodded, and I sighed, "Everyone assumed that I was a guy because of my name, and the fact that most women don't build runners."

I stalked away from them, with the two girls following me.

In the background I could hear Crow frantically apologizing to them before he ran to catch up to us, "What was that all about?"

"A headache. Try to fix things for me, would you?"

As he walked away from us, something burst through the window, covering us in glass shards.

I glanced over, and saw a man on the biggest runner that I'd ever seen in my life.

Dad ran over to us, and pulled the three of us into a corner as the guy started to ride around the room like a madman.

Aki walked out, putting her duel disk on, "Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!"

Her dragon burst out and blew him out the window onto the balcony.

The man shot off, with Sector Security chasing after him. As that happened, Trudge walked over to us, "Are any of you hurt?"

Dad shook his head, "No. Good thinking, Aki."

Suddenly Trudge grabbed his collar, "What do you mean? There can't be another Ghost!"

All of us froze, and Trudge ran out the door.

Jack moved to my side, "We can't do anything! None of us have our runners here."

I bit back a cry of anger when I realized that I still couldn't duel.

Dad lead us into the garage, but a man stood in our way, "Fudo Yusei, once you've recovered, I am willing to show you a way to defeat Ghost."

Before any of us could react, he walked away.

Crow chased after him, and glanced around, "He's gone."

We all joined him, and saw that he was right.

No one was there except for us.

* * *

 **A/N: Homework is totally kicking my butt.**


	62. Vizor

The wind blew my hair all over the place as I stared at the ocean.

It had been a week since the opening ceremony, and my head was finally pain free. Yet my only concern was finding a way to beat Ghost, should he show up again.

"It looks like you are finally using your runner again."

Whipping around, I saw the man from the garage, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Vizor."

I raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous name, "How do I defeat Ghost?"

"It would be easier to show you, rather than tell you."

Putting on my helmet, I nodded, "Then you better show me."

* * *

Vizor's runner only had one wheel touching the ground, though it had two backup wheels so he could start in a stable position, "Are you ready, Fudo Yusei?"

"Yeah, you lead the way."

He turned his head back to look at me, "First, you have to prove that you can handle this method."

Suddenly he shot forward at a ridiculous speed.

 _I really hope that Justice can handle keeping up at this speed._

Revving my engine, I shot up to the man's side, just in time for him to speed up again.

Catching up again, he shot forward, and took a sharp corner without slowing down even a little.

 _You have got to be kidding me. But he is definitely an expert duelist if he can do that._

I shot forward so fast my front wheel temporarily left the ground, and did my best to take the corner at the same speed. But as I went even faster, I started to lose control, and Justice was making strange sounds.

Slowing down, I nearly lost my balance, and Vizor chuckled, "If you are scared of this slow speed, then you might want to quit now."

Reaching deep inside of me, I found what's wrong with Justice and nudged it back into place with my power. As I finished, another corner came up, and I sped up again, somehow taking the corner without anything going wrong.

He turned back towards me, "Congrats, you passed my test. Are you ready to duel?"

I nodded, and pressed my button, "Speed World 2, set on!"

"Searching dueling parameters, Central Lane selected. Permission granted."

Vizor's voice came clearly through my helmet's system, "You can take the first turn."

Nodding, I glanced at my hand, "I summon Tricular in defense mode and place a facedown."

 _Tricular-300_

Vizor seemed calm as he started his turn, "If my opponent is the only one with monsters, then I can special summon my tuner, Tech Genius Striker in attack mode."

 _Tech Genius Striker-800_

I've never heard of Tech Genius cards before. They must be pretty new.

"Then if I special summon a level 4 or below monster, I can special summon Tech Genius Warwolf."

 _Tech Genius Warwolf-1200_

"My monsters tune together to create Tech Genius Gladiator!"

 _Tech Genius Gladiator-2300_

"But since I haven't special summoned yet, I summon Tech Genius Cyber Magician."

 _Tech Genius Cyber Magician-0_

 _Not another tuner._

"When Cyber Magician is used for a synchro summon, I can use the required monsters from my hand. So I tune the Tech Genius Rush Rhino in my hand with my Magician to create Tech Genius Wonder Magician."

 _Tech Genius Wonder Magician-1900_

Vizor seemed to finally be done summoning monsters, "Now I use my Gladiator to attack your Tricular with piercing damage!"

 _Life Points Yusei-2000_

At that moment, I was so happy that it was Tricular on my field, "When Tricular is destroyed, Bicular is summoned in defense mode."

 _Bicular-200_

He chuckled, "I still have Wonder Magician. And she attacks your Bicular."

"If Bicular is destroyed, Unicycular is summoned in defense mode."

 _Unicycular-100_

 _This set up he has is amazing. If this is simply the solution, then I won't have any issues. If one is taken, then you always have the other one present. But let's see how he deals with the Ghost's strategy._

I drew my next card, and smirked, "I use Synchro Diffuse. This allows me to take control of one of your Synchros for the entire turn. So how about Power Gladiator?"

"How about no? Accel Synchro!"

He sped up even more than before, and the world went white in a bright flash.

When my vision cleared, the road in front of me was completely empty. He was nowhere to be found.

A loud blast came from behind me, and Vizor came with it, a new monster over his head.

"What in the world?"

He smirked like he won the lottery, "Meet Tech Genius Blade Blaster."

 _Tech Genius Blade Blaster-3300_

"How'd you summon a monster in the middle of my turn?"

His eyes were filled with amusement, "It's called an Accel Synchro, and it's the answer to your problem."

"Well, I use Angel Baton, which lets me draw two cards if I discard one. Then I summon Drill Synchron in attack mode, and if I have a tuner monster on the field, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back in defense mode."

 _Drill Synchron-800_

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

I raised up one hand to be dramatic, "I tune my mpnsters together to create Drill Warrior!"

 _Drill Warrior-2400_

"He can cut his points in half to attack you directly!"

 _Drill Warrior-1200_

 _Life Points Vizor=2800_

"I place one facedown, and turn it over to you."

He nodded once before starting right away, "My Blade Buster attacks your Drill Warrior!"

"I activate Wave Force, which destroys all monsters in attack mode if a Synchro monster is the target of an attack."

Vizor shook his head, "My Blade Buster can negate one trap per turn as long as I send one card from my hand to the graveyard."

 _Life Points Yusei=1100_

"I activate Miracle's' Wake, which brings back one monster destroyed this turn."

 _Drill Warrior-2400_

I looked at my hand, Okay, so I have Speed Energy in my hand. _That would help, but I need 100 points more to defeat his monster. Come on deck, don't fail me now!_

The second I saw what card I drew, I felt relief, "I activate Speed Energy, which gives one monster more points equal to my speed counters times 200. Since I have four, Drill Warrior gains 800 points."

 _Drill Warrior-3200_

"Then I summon Gauntlet Warrior."

 _Gauntlet Warrior-400_

"If I release Gauntlet Warrior from the field, one monster gains 500 points."

 _Drill Warrior-3700_

"Now attack his Blade Buster!"

Vizor went silent for a moment, "Once per turn, Tech Genius Blade Buster can be removed from play."

I froze as my attack hit him directly.

 _Life Points Vizor=0 Defeat!_

His runner nearly spun out of control, and I pulled up next to him, whipping off my helmet, "Why the heck did you do that? The duel would still be going if you hadn't done that!"

"I'm not ready to give up all of the secrets of Accel Synchro. Good luck, Fudo Yusei."

Revving his engine back into order, he shot off, leaving me alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for allergies! I have no idea if this chapter even makes sense because I can barely think straight.**


	63. Not the Only Girl

I rolled back onto my feet, wiping away sweat, "It's been a while."

Crow chuckled as he handed me a drink, "Well, it's almost been a year since you last made a runner, so that's no surprise."

Jack nodded, "And yet she still pieced together a runner in only a couple days. That's more than most people could do in a month."

Footsteps came down from the kitchen, and I glanced over to see Aki wearing her custom dueling uniform, "At least I'm not the only girl anymore."

She glanced down at her ample proportions, and smirked, "You may be taller, but more guys notice me."

"In case you failed to notice, I'm not exactly available. He just doesn't know it yet."

That earned another laugh, "True there. Wait. Is that…"

Crow nodded, "Yup. It's your very own duel runner. What do you think?"

Her face flushed, "Thanks so much, all of you."

Standing up, I smiled at her, "Are you ready for class?"

She hesitated before nodding, "I am going to figure out turbo duels. Just watch and see."

* * *

When she asked me after the opening ceremony, I was shocked. It took a little bit before the truth came out.

During me duel against Sherri, Aki had felt the emotions that came hand in hand with a turbo duel. That, combined with seeing a second female turbo duelist, made her realise what she was missing more than any conversation ever could.

At this rate, Luna and Leo would start turbo dueling too.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the practice track at Duel Academy, and walked over to where Luna and Leo were watching Aki, "How's she doing?"

Leo shrugged, "Not that good."

Glancing over at her, I watched as she shot toward the corner, and I realised something, "You can't take a corner at that speed!"

All three of us cringed as she flew off and crashed into the padding on the side.

Jumping the edge, I ran over to her, "That wasn't a terrible attempt. But you might want to try thinking more about being part of the machine, instead of the other way around."

She pushed herself off the ground, "You mean think more about the runner than the corner?"

I nodded, "If you learn how your runner works, then you can know beforehand how it will go."

With that, we returned to the stands, and left her to her own devices.

Walking back over to her runner, she pushed it back to the starting line, and tried again.

"You're leaning too much!"

The runner flew out from under her, sending her tumbling.

Luna looked up at me, "Can she figure it out in one day?"

I nodded, "I did it in two hours, so she can do it in one day."

Aki climbed off the ground, and started again, but her runner was pointing too far to the left, "Fix your angle!"

Once again, she flew off her runner into the padding.

As she got to her feet, she glanced at me, "I think I got it now!"

Holding back of my hands up, I gave her a smile, "Then I'll shut up."

I watched her get back on, and she carefully took the corner, then went around the track multiple times, gaining speed each time. Then to my surprise, she took the loops with ease, and stopped in front of me, "You're right! Once you get the hang of the runner, you can tell what it can and can't do."

"You'll definitely pass the driving test tomorrow."

* * *

Walking up, I saw four people lined up with Aki at the starting line, "Those her classmates?"

Luna nodded, "They seem to be pretty sexist though. They told her to go play with her dolls."

I scoffed, "I've never even seen a doll. Does that mean that I'm not a girl?"

Leo stared at me in shock, "Then what did you play with as a kid?"

"Rocks and duel monsters. And that poor sucker is going to crash."

We watched her classmate fly off like she had a hundred times, and the instructor banged his stick against the ground, "You went too fast! Next!"

The next guy went ridiculously slow, not even tilting a little.

"Too slow! I could have passed you three times by now."

Aki was the next one, and she did just as well as she did the night before.

The final one skidded around the corners, barely staying up the whole time.

They all lined up and the instructor yelled at them again, "Only Izayoi managed to drive properly. The rest of you need to try again next semester!"

Aki smiled up at me, and I gave her a slight nod.

The others left in a huff, and I took my runner down to the track, "That was great, but there's one thing you might want to try."

Shooting down the track, I turned around at the corner, and halfway back turned and slid backwards, "This way you can look at your opponent."

Immediately she got on her runner and tried it, but when she turned around, her back wheel slid out of control as she tried to look behind her.

Glancing at the twins, I sighed, "You two up for a trip to the skating rink?"

* * *

Aki glanced around as I pulled my hair into a ponytail and spread foundation over my mark, "Have you come here before?"

"Yeah. Dad bet me that I couldn't outskate him. Got 200 yen for it."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Didn't Martha teach you to not gamble?"

"Dad started it."

Her eyes landed on my pony tail, "So why are you doing that?"

"Too many people either attacking me or asking for autographs."

I stood up, and helped her unto the rink, "The best way to teach you is on your own two feet."

She crashed into me, "Sorry."

One of my eyebrows drifted upwards, and I smirked, "This is why I'm doing it this way. Not only does it teach you balance, but you also gain a new skill."

Letting go of her, I drifted backwards, turning around and glided back towards her, never going forward, "Simple once you've got the hang of it, but otherwise a difficult task."

I grabbed both her hands, "Just do what I do, and you'll get the hang of skating."

* * *

Three hours later, she glided backwards next to me, "You weren't kidding. This is really easy."

I nodded, "Once you get the hang of it."

We climbed off the rink and joined the twins, "Alright, we need to drop the two of you off at your place, and then I have a few things I need to fix on Aki's runner tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: The rest of this episode will be in the next chapter. I couldn't write enough about Jack's adventure to fill a chapter on it's own.**


	64. Yes! She Got It!

I stood up and wiped the oil off my face, "Not bad at all. How do you think she'll react?"

The door cracked open, and Aki came in, "Woah! Did you guys supe up my ride?"

We nodded, and Crow stretched, "Just finished. I did the new cover while Yusei made it more stable. Jack chose the color and painted it after Yusei and I passed out."

Gently pushing Jack's shoulder, I added, "He may be a jerk most of the time, but he has a better eye for colors than I do."

Color flooded into her face, "Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

* * *

Jack and Crow followed me to Aki's duel. She was the only girl on the track, which didn't surprise me. As we sat down, Jack glanced to our side, "They're up to no good."

I followed his gaze, and saw Aki's classmates sitting on the benches with strange looks on their faces, "Don't worry about them, Aki can handle anything thrown at her."

Crow burst into giggles, "That first guy didn't even get to draw a card!"

Our gaze went to the track, and saw the first duelist lying on the side of the track, rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes, "Like you didn't crash a couple times when you were learning to ride."

"Not during actual duels. Us Satellites could do anything to avoid the coppers."

I smacked him on the arm, "You don't need to tell me, I managed the best at avoiding unwanted attention. Getting through the Facility wasn't easy, especially since they had to do a thorough exam on me."

Jack nudged both of us, "It's Aki's turn."

The cop pulled up next to her, and took off his helmet, "I'm not going easy on you just because you saved the city."

Her eyes locked with Trudge's as both of my brothers jumped to their feet, "I wouldn't want you to. I am going to get my license and prove that Yusei isn't a fluke of nature."

Crow flopped down next to me, "This isn't going to end well."

"Don't give up on her so easily. She can do this."

They took off, and Aki got to the corner first. And as she turned, I realized that I had never taught her how to ride with only one hand on the handles.

Slowly, she inched her hand off of the handle, and drew. She summoned Revival Rose in defense mode, though without my gear I couldn't follow the duel well.

Crow muttered into my ear, "Does she know all of the rules yet?"

I turned to him, "I'm sure they taught her in the class, but if not, we're about to find out. She just drew a speed spell."

Which she tried to use.

All three of us cringed, and watched her continue her duel in embarrassment.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I glanced at it, "Crud. Can you guys keep an eye on the duel for me? Dad's trying to call."

Slipped off the bleachers, I answered, "Dad, is this important?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, but I keep forgetting. When you are free, call me back, okay?"

I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me, "I will. Anything else?"

"How's Aki doing?"

Leaning around the bleachers, I tried to see them, "Not the best start, but nothing that practice can't solve."

"Alright, talk to you in a little while."

Hurrying back to my seat, I saw Trudge ram into her, "What is he doing?"

Jack sighed, "Aki hasn't tried to use another speed spell. Maybe he's trying to get her to feel intimidated."

She summoned Twilight Rose Knight and then used his effect to summon Lord Poison to the field as well.

Just like she always did, she used the two of them to summon Black Rose Dragon, which didn't even bother Trudge one bit, "Your lizard doesn't scare me anymore."

"Oh, but she will when she destroys your Stygian Street Patrol!"

He activated a trap called Final Penalty the second his monster was destroyed, which destroyed Black Rose Dragon and gave her a lot of damage.

Then Revival Rose's special ability summoned it from her graveyard, then she ended her turn with 2 facedowns.

Trudge summoned another of his Street Patrol monsters, and then a tuner monster as well, which he combined together to create a monster called Stygian Sergeants. It had easily more points than her Rose, which meant that he of course had to attack it.

"If my Sergeants successfully destroy a monster, then they gain 800 points and can attack again."

Crow stood up, "If this lands on her, she's done!"

"Don't give up on her. We all duel best when the pressure is on us."

Aki held up her hand as a trap flipped open, "Offensive Guard cuts your monster's point in half if it attacks me directly. As a bonus, I get to draw a card."

Trudge used a Speed Spell to lower her points to 300 before ending his turn, causing Crow to stand up again, "This is ridiculous!"

I grabbed his vest, "Sit down, you've had your points lower, and in a Shadow Duel no less. So shut up and quit acting like a lovestruck idiot."

Aki summoned Witch of the Black Rose, which let her draw another card that turned out to be Dark Verger.

"Looks like she can Synchro Summon again if she has the right card."

Trudge activated a trap that made it so any monster level four or under couldn't attack at all for the remainder of the turn. Not only that, but for every monster that was effected by the spell would deal 500 points of damage to Aki at the end of the turn.

Aki used the Speed Spell that she had wanted to use at the beginning of the duel to summon Dark Verger, which she immediately tuned with her Witch.

A new monster that we had never seen before erupted onto the field as Aki called her name, "Splendid Rose!"

Jack grunted with approval, "Looks like she finally has another Synchro monster."

Aki smiled, "Splendid Rose can cut a monster's points in half if I remove a plant type monster from play. So I get rid of Dark Verger to make your monster's points half of hers."

Her monster first cut his monster's points in half, then completely obliterated it. Once that was done, she flipped up a trap card called Blossom Bombardment, which dealt half of his monster's points as damage to him, making his points 1000.

As they passed scaffolding, it collapsed, dropping tons of pipes right in Aki's way.

All three of us got on our feet, with the twins leaning over the edge even more than they had during the duel, "Don't lean that far forward, we don't need you in danger too."

Dust billowed around the pipes, making it impossible to see Aki.

Suddenly she glided out of the dust cloud, riding backwards with confidence.

I sat down, "Looks like that trick did end up being useful during her test."

"If Splendid Rose successfully attacked, then I can remove a plant type monster from play in order to attack again with half of its points."

Her monster destroyed his life points, and they both pulled up in front of us.

As they took off their helmets, Jack stood up and walked off.

Trudge smirked at Aki, "Good job. You actually passed the test, so you are now a turbo duelist like Yusei."

She immediately turned to me, a huge smile on her face, "Did you hear that, Yusei?"

I gave her a thumbs up, "I saw. Good job!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to cut down to one a week, seeing as finals are coming up and my professors are giving us tons of homework right before spring break. I also feel like I am not doing my best on the chapters.**


	65. GPS Fun

As we got back to my house, I saw my dad waiting in the garage, "Sorry, I just got free. Aki passed!"

He smiled, and then gestured to the kitchen.

I followed him into there, and helped him start making dinner, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yusei, you have to decide if you want the world to know your true gender, especially with how much you are growing in certain areas."

Shrugging, I put some noodles in a pot, "I'm not going to hide it now. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because you need clothes to match."

There is the reason he brought it up. "Dad, my clothes work. I don't need anything else."

"Yusei, your clothes are old, falling apart, and some never smell clean."

Shrugging as I put the pot on the stove, I muttered, "They are part of my identity."

"I know, but you can always get clothes designed the same way."

Knowing that I wouldn't win this battle, I looked him in the eye, "Alright, but I have to approve them, alright?"

"I'll call Kaiya. And I was also told that the three of you need to take a test to see what level of education you are equal to."

Nodding, I sighed, "When do I have to take it?"

* * *

I banged my head on the table, "How many questions does this thing have?"

The tester cracked a smile, "Only twenty more, Fudo-sama. I've never seen anyone do this so fast."

Sighing, I rushed through the last few questions, not caring about whether or not I got any more of them correct, "There. How long does the grading take?"

"Actually, it grades you instantly. Then I determine from the score what your education level is."

Leaning back in my chair, I examined the kitchen ceiling as Dad peered his head in, "Hey, how is the test going?"

"I just finished. How's Crow's test doing?"

He smiled, "He mentioned that he wants to quit. Apparently he isn't doing so well."

A chuckled slipped out, "Not sure I did too well, I just answered the questions as fast as possible. I'm going to check on Jack, okay?"

The tester nodded, "I'll tell your dad the score."

I tapped on the door of the room that Jack was in before poking my head in, "Hey numbskull, how are you doing?"

He looked up with a glare, "You already finished?"

"I just rushed through it. But I wouldn't suggest that for you. You actually have a good reputation to keep up."

His tester looked up, "He's gotten to the halfway mark, so he can take a break."

Jack practically ran out the door, and slid down the wall, "What if I fail? My reputation will be gone."

"Then you can quietly take online high school. That's all you would need, considering how good Martha was at teaching us what we needed to know."

Dad walked down the hall with Crow, "Jack, Carly texted you. And Yusei, you might want to see this."

He handed me a paper and gave Jack his phone back.

Glancing at the paper, I couldn't believe what it said:

 _Results for Fudo Yusei, Age 19._

 _Basic Education-Complete_

 _Mandatory School-Complete_

 _University-Complete_

 _Approximate IQ-155 (Genius)_

Raising my eyes to meet my dad's, I pinched my lips together, "Any chance that it was an accident?"

He shook his head, "The IQ test was the first thing they gave you, so you'd complete it while your brain was still working at full capacity. The tester said that in all of years that this test has been given, no one has made it past 120."

The paper was ripped out of my hand, "Give it back, Crow!"

He froze, and I yanked it back as he stared at me, "So even a test by a stranger says that Yusei is a freaking genius."

I barely managed to keep the paper away from Jack, "I'm no genius. It must have been a fluke."

"Um, excuse me, Yusei, but you made a runner without instructions or anything. You just saw the ones that Security used. You are a genius."

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk away from them, "That's because of my talent with machines."

Dad stepped in the middle of us, "Boys, back to your tests. Yusei, you are free to go."

* * *

"Hey there, Genius."

Biting back a harsh comment, I looked at Crow, "Really? That was a week ago."

"You aren't the one who has to take remedial classes."

Standing up, I stretched, "Jack passed as well. Barely, but he did."

Dad came into the garage, "Where's Jack?"

Crow shrugged and I sighed, "Carly asked his help with one of her stories. Which means that he's probably going to duel someone."

The door burst open, and Aki came in with her whole school uniform on, and a bag in her hand, "Yusei?"

"I did warn you that physics isn't going to be easy."

The two of us went upstairs, and I started helping her understand the subject.

Jack burst in a while later, making both of us jump, "Yusei, can you make a GPS?"

"Why do you need a GPS?"

He pushed the hair out of his face, "I just need one. One small enough to stick on someone without them noticing."

"Alright, give me an hour."

I went downstairs with both of them trailing me, and Jack seemed to calm down a little bit, "You were the only one I could think of who could do this."

"You make a genius comment, everything is off."

Aki glanced at him, "Genius?"

"Yusei took an IQ test, and was labeled a genius. Crow keeps teasing her about it."

She smiled at me, "You don't want us stating the obvious?"

"Can I please focus on this?"

They both quieted down, and I rapidly made a GPS and a set of trackers for it, "Just to warn you, since I had to make this so fast, it can't track extremely far away."

"How far is too far?"

I glanced at his worried face, "Another country."

* * *

We just finished up Aki's homework when I got a text message from Jack, Bring Sector Security to my position. Doing some solo Enforcing.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you willing to go help take down a gang?"

She nodded, running upstairs to change into her runner suit, while I went downstairs to talk to Crow, who had just drifted in, "Looks like we are going to do some enforcing today."

His face brightened up, "Boo-yah! Do I have time to get into my normal clothes?"

"If you can beat Aki."

He raced upstairs, and I called an old friend, "Hey Trudge."

"What do you want, Fudo?"

I sighed, "Jack is doing something stupid. Not sure exactly what, but he had me make a GPS, and now he's asking for help."

"Where should we meet you?"

Picking up the tracker, I scanned it, "We might need boats. It looks like it might be in the ocean."

* * *

The three of us pulled up, and we saw Sector Security getting boats ready.

Trudge walked over to us, "How far out is it?"

Pulling it out, I sighed, "Twenty kilometers or more. But I can definitely tell you that it's north east from here."

We got on the lead boat, and I watched the GPS closely, "It's a good thing that Jack doesn't know I have a GPS inside his runner. But what catches my attention is that his runner, his duel disk, and the GPS are in three different places inside a large boat. But he's definitely dueling."

Crow rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. If anyone so much as hints that he isn't a good duelist he will cream them just to preserve his honor."

Aki snorted, and Carly showed up out of nowhere, "But will he be alright?"

I nodded, "He's faced worse and survived."

Crow poked me in the side, "If Jack can take down this gang leader…"

"Shut up Crow before I throw you off the boat."

His grin grew, but before he could do anything Aki covered his mouth, "Don't make another genius comment or she will throw you off the boat without a life vest."

"Thanks, Aki."

She smiled, "If you nearly decked Jack for hinting at it, then I didn't want to see what you'd do if he outright said it."

Carly glanced at me, "Jack mentioned your test score, and the fact that you really didn't like it."

"Understatement."

We pulled up next to a large barge, and I double checked my tracker, "Yeah, this is where Jack is."

Everyone hurried inside, and found Jack tossing an unconscious man onto a giant pile of men, "What took you so long?"

Carly ran up to him, "I'm glad that you are safe!"

He let her hug him, "Nothing can harm me. And one day I'll be the King again."

"Good luck with that. Something tells me that I'll always be the Queen."

Crow piped up, "Aren't there normally a King and a Queen?"

I shoved him gently out of my way, "And a jester."

* * *

 **A/N: Just finished a giant research paper, so I figured I should post this before homework hits me like an avalanche.**


	66. Duel Board?

Aki and I were brushing up on her dueling skills when Crow's voice erupted into our ears, "Another meteor just showed up outside of town."

Both of us shot to the stands, where Crow was waiting with the twins, "Luna, get on my runner."

She obeyed, and Leo climbed onto Crow's. Together, we raced to the edge of town.

As we drove, I noticed that Aki was starting to be able to keep up with Crow and I, "Hey, Aki?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled at her, "You're getting better. Normally you are shaking right now."

Her only response was to smile at me, before focusing back on the road.

The three of us pulled up outside of town, only to see a large crowd gathering.

We walked to the crowd, and saw the friendly hippies that were always around when something cool occurred, "Hey, Angel, Carter, did you get a chance to see the meteor?"

Angel shook her head, "No, Security barricaded it up before anyone else could get it."

Crow muttered something under his breath, and I gave a brief bow to the two of them before we went back to the garage.

* * *

The next day, as I was working on the prototype when the twins came in.

But something was wrong, because Leo was completely silent, while Luna was the one bouncing in, "We have a new student! His name is Lester, and he's such a great duelist."

Leo huffed as he sat quietly on the ramp leading outside.

Luna ignored him, and spun around in front of me, "Lester wasn't defeated by anyone, and he was the winner of a junior dueling competition."

Leo stood up, "He wasn't that good."

Scooping up his bag, he marched out of the garage, leaving Luna behind, "He's probably just upset because Lester beat him."

She rushed out after him, and I was about to start working again when a voice piped up, "You never stop working, do you?"

I glanced up to see Kiryu smiling at me from the ramp, "Is your hair braided?"

Nodding, I stood up to stretch, "It stays out of my face that way."

He walked down, "Your dad asked me to make sure you made it to someplace called Dignified Glamour."

Cringing, I sighed, "It's a stupid clothing store. He wants me to look more like a girl."

He held out both of his hands, "Well, then we should get it over and done with before you go insane, shall we?"

* * *

Kaiya measured me yet again, "Fudo-sama, you are growing a lot. I might have to adapt your riding uniform. Speaking of which, have you worn it yet?"

"No. But it looks amazing."

She blushed, "Thank you so much. I'm doing my best."

Kiryu smiled from his position against the wall, "I didn't think that Yusei could ever look like a girl."

"Shut up, Albino."

That only made him laugh, and I tried not to flip him off.

Kaiya walked over to a notepad and wrote down the measurements, "Now that I have the measurements, I need you to chose a design."

She handed me a collection of papers, and I looked through them. Some were clearly feminine, and so were not ones that I would ever wear. But others were just slightly different, enough to please Dad, but close to my everyday style.

I held out the ones I liked, "These are the ones I like more. I don't care which one you make."

Kiryu chuckled, "You've never cared about your appearance."

"The only thing I care about is my friends and family. To take care of them doesn't require good sense of fashion."

He smirked, "And amazing dueling skills."

Rolling my eyes, "Come on, I need to work on the prototype."

* * *

The doors burst open, and Leo ran down the stairs, "Hey, Yusei! I just saw the coolest thing!"

I glanced up, and the guys looked over as well as Leo kept talking, "So that Lester guy took Luna to his house, without me, and when I got there, I saw him riding on something called a Duel Board. Do you have something I can draw with?"

I pointed at the white board, and the guys move it over for Leo to draw on.

Leo drew a triangular object on the board, then a duel disk, and finally the two were connected with a line, "So this is what the Duel Board looked like, and it was controlled with the feet, not sure how. Then this cord connected it to the duel disk. As far as I know, you don't need speed spells since it isn't as fast as a Turbo Duel."

Jack nodded, and studied it, "So you could be in a high speed duel without driving a runner. Not a terrible idea."

I nodded, "I think I have all of the parts here."

He jumped into the air, "Then I can finally defeat Lester!"

The guys and I exchanged a look, expressing our mutual concern about Leo's desire to beat Lester.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Leo ran to my side, and helped me put the pieces in place, "No Leo, I need that piece to go over here. Thanks."

His smile grew as we worked, becoming enormous when I fitted the foot places for him, "Does this fit snugly?"

He bounced his head up and down, "Yep."

Around midnight, he passed out on my desk, so I picked him up and put him on the couch in the kitchen area. Then I returned to my coding.

* * *

At some point, I fell asleep on my desk as well, getting woken up by Leo as he ran down the stairs, "Is it finished?"

I held it up, "Try it out in here. I need to see what I need to fix."

He could barely ride it, but at least my newest creation worked without any bugs, "Here's some padding and a helmet. If I catch you without all of it on, I will take the board back. Do I make myself clear?"

Leo's smile disappeared, "Yes ma'am."

"Also, get into a clean set of clothing. You've been in your uniform since yesterday morning."

He ran upstairs to where we kept an extra set of clothing for everyone, and Crow came down, "Did you actually build it?"

"Yeah. And it seems to work perfectly."

Leo ran downstairs, already in his spare clothing, "Will you guys clean the uniform?"

I waved my hand, "Yes, but you'll have to pick it up."

He nodded, "Thanks, Yusei!"

We watched as he ran out with his board, and I sighed, "I hope he drops by the apartment before finding a place to practice."

* * *

"Yusei?"

I glanced up and saw Luna holding a duel board with all of her safety gear on, "What's up, Luna?"

"Have you seen Leo? He never came back after school."

Blowing out air, I sighed, "I should have figured he wouldn't go back. Last night he showed up saying that Lester gave you a duel board, and that he wanted one to duel Lester with."

Luna stood up straighter, "Then I'll help him train!"

She ran out, not even asking if I knew where Leo was.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's been so long, but finals are going on right now. Surprisingly, this week hasn't been that bad, so I decided to write this chapter before the chaos of moving my stuff takes up all of my time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on Tuesday.**

 **Review time!**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad someone found my hidden joke about Crow and Kiryu.**

 **Let's-Go-To-Vermont: Once again, thank you for reviewing on every chapter. It reminds me that people like my ideas.**


	67. Evil Number Two

A burning pain erupted up my arm, and an image of Luna showed up in my mind. Without hesitating, I jumped off the ground and got my jacket, gloves, and helmet on while getting on my runner. I had barely started it up when Jack ran down the stairs with Crow tailing him, "What's happening?"

"Something is putting Luna in danger, which means that Leo is in danger too. She went to go find him three hours ago."

The three of us shot off, and Aki pulled alongside us, "Any idea what's happening?"

Jack called over to her, "Best guess is that another Ghost is going after the twins."

All color drained out of her face, "But they're just kids!"

"But other people might think that they are the weakest duelists."

I led the way through a tunnel, and my blood froze as we emerged to see a giant machine flying above a duel track.

Crow freaked out, "Is that the same one as the one Yusei dueled?"

Shaking my head, I looked at it, "No, this one is blue and has wings. But they are similar enough to each other that they could have a connection to each other."

Aki sounded concerned, "You mean like they are part of the same family?"

Something caught my eyes, "The twins are dueling it!"

All three of them gasped, and Aki freaked, "I don't believe it! No wonder our marks are burning!"

To our mutual horror, Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared on the battlefield.

Another monster that I wasn't familiar with was also on her field, but I knew that as soon as she ended her turn that her beloved monster would be sucked up.

Before we even had a chance to call to her, her opponent's turn started, and the very first thing that happened was familiar blue lights shot out of the mark on his monsters chest. The lights wrapped around Ancient Fairy Dragon, and pulled her into the machine.

Through the marks, we could feel her panic, as well as her shock.

The mysterious enemy sent his now overwhelming attack right towards Leo, and Luna shot in front of him and took part of the damage to protect him, barely staying upright on her board.

I glanced at the others, "Why is he attacking Leo? Luna's the Signer."

Jack was the one with the answer, "Because Leo most likely riled him up in some way."

An idea showed up as the twins suddenly recognised him, "Leo was complaining about a new student that showed up right after the meteor. This student kept trying to make friends with Luna, but Leo said that something about this new student freaked him out."

As I said that, Leo summoned Power Tool Dragon, and Jack yelled, "Doesn't he remember that his monster can be absorbed?"

Crow turned on field vision so we could listen to the battle, just in time to hear Leo yell, "I use Summon Speeder to bring out Morphtronic Vacumen. Once per turn, if he's in defense mode, he can equip a monster on your field!"

All of us started to tentatively hope that he might win, when his opponent used a trap to put a monster from his graveyard in the place of his machine.

Crow grimaced, "Leo was so close!"

I felt every nerve in my body was on edge as the stranger started his turn, when Leo suddenly flipped up the trap he had laid down.

The monster he had accidentally gotten instead of the robot shot back to its owner's deck, while Ancient Fairy Dragon erupted out of the infinity symbol before returning to Luna's deck.

"He must have used Power Break, it's the only card I can think of that would do such a thing."

Jack nodded, "Which means that his life points are about to dip by 1000."

Aki smiled, "It seems like Leo is best at dueling when Luna is on the line."

I nodded, "Hate to break your joy, but they are still in danger."

Those words had barely gotten out of my mouth when the stranger changed the attacking part of his monster with a trap card. Then seconds later, he changed it again, and his monster turned around to face Leo.

Crow whispered, "It's not pointing at one of his monsters."

All of us stopped to watch in horror as the blast hit Leo right in the chest, sending him flying off the track.

Through our marks, we felt a kind of terror that we couldn't understand, and before any of us could move, the Crimson Dragon appeared.

He lit up the sky, and a strange sphere of light came from the hand that Luna represented and shot down to catch Leo. It surrounded him, and placed him gently on the ground. As his head flopped down, the Crimson Dragon faded away.

I glanced up and noticed that Luna was prevented from seeing where Leo landed, "Luna, don't worry! He's safe! Now you need to finish the duel!"

Her eyes filled with comfort as she realized that we were all here for her, and she shot off after the other duelist.

She started her turn with summoning the lion that was friends with Ancient Fairy Dragon, "I think that lion's name is Regulus or something like that."

Crow finally tapped us into the dueling network, and we heard her say, "If I remove my dragon from play, then you take her attack points as damage."

Our hopes started to go up and then we heard his voice maniacally laughing, "I use Infinity Force, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field if I should have taken damage this turn due to an effect. All damage becomes 0, so you did nothing!"

Both monsters on her field were destroyed, leaving her open to a direct attack from the monster.

As the blast shot toward her, it stopped short, not coming close to actually knocking her over.

Aki looked over, and gasped, "I think I see her monsters trying to make a shield."

"It wouldn't surprise any of us. Do you think they can hold out?"

Once again, it seemed like I jinxed her, because the blast finally hit her, creating a large cloud of smoke.

We pulled to a stop, and waited with baited breath to see if she was alright.

She came out, still on her board. But she was swerving a lot, and started heading to the wall.

Before she could hit it, she suddenly was jerked away from it, and she smiled at something between her and the wall.

To our relief, when she jerked away, she also became more steady.

Aki sighed, "She's probably the safest of us all. Her duel spirits won't let anything harm her."

I nodded, "I'll go get Leo, you guys go check on her."

Finding a way to get to the spot where Leo fell was a challenge worthy of a detective, but after ten minutes of searching, I found him.

I climbed off my runner, and picked him up, glad to hear him grunt as I moved him onto my runner.

Knowing that no doctor would believe my story, I called Crow, "I'm taking him to Martha's, just to make sure he's okay. Meet me there."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry that it's been so long since I put a chapter up! I was unpacking my college stuff, and now my parents are hounding me to find a summer job. Good ol' 'Merica.**

 **Review time!**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: I've never had anyone sign out to send a second message to me! That was so nice!**


	68. Questions

Leo woke up a couple hours later, and saw us waiting for him, "Did Luna win?"

"No. But we're just glad that the two of you are okay."

He waved his hand, "Dueling Demak hurt a lot more."

Luna tugged on my sleeve, "We should go to Lester's house. If he left anything behind we can use it to find the people behind this."

"Sure. Where is it?"

* * *

Leo gasped, "Where'd it go?"

In front of us was an overgrown field, with absolutely nothing but weeds on it.

Luna whispered, "But there was a mansion here! How could it have disappeared?"

Jack grunted, "Maybe you just didn't remember the right place."

We all jumped as Leo erupted into a yell, "Let's ask Bob! He was the one to tell me where Lester lived."

Jack rolled his eyes as we got back on the runners, and drove around until we found Bob, and Leo jumped off of Jack runner, "Hey, Bob! Do you know where Lester lives?"

Bob scoffed, "What kind of joke is this? I don't know any Lester."

Before any of us could ask further, Bob walked away, calling over his shoulder, "See you at school tomorrow!"

I narrowed my eyes, "First the house disappears, then no one remembers him? What are we fighting against?"

* * *

I rolled out of bed, and sighed, Well, it doesn't look like I'm getting any sleep tonight. Might as well work on the engine.

Stumbling down the stairs into the garage, I crouched next to the test model and started to fiddle with the power output.

Multiple times, I found myself jerking awake as I worked on the runner.

After about the thirtieth time of drifting off, I decided to test off the runner, hoping that the fresh air would help me wake up and clear my head.

Hopping on my runner, I headed to the Duel Tower in the middle of town.

Seeing that no one else was on the road, I sped up to see how fast the engine could go.

It stopped accelerating far under the speed that I was hoping for, There's no way that I can do Accel Synchro with this speed. I have to find a better engine.

Pulling up at the Tower, I leaned against the railing, How can I protect the others if I'm scared of our new opponents? Right now Justice and I just are barely getting by in the speed department. If I don't find a way to speed up, the others might also get attacked.

xXx

Two runners stopped behind me, and I reached out to feel concern from my brothers, "Hey."

Crow put down his helmet, "Thought we'd find you here. You took off pretty early today."

"Testing out the engine. It's not much better than the ones we already have."

Jack scoffed, "Which isn't saying much, because you made them without a manual."

Crow leaned against the railing, while facing his body toward me, "You don't have to do this all by yourself. It took all of us to take down the dark Signers, and that was when we knew what we're going against."

"But in order to beat them we need to figure out Accel Synchro."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The guy that we briefly talked to after the kick off party. He summoned a monster using a Synchro monster and a Synchro tuner. It had so many special abilities that it was somewhat intimidating."

Both nodded, and Crow brightened up, "So it may have a way to avoid being captured."

Jack shrugged, "But that doesn't explain who we're up against."

"Aki and I met another female turbo duelist, it's what encouraged her to get her license. But this girl, Sherri, says that her research says that Illiaster is behind the tournament, and that they make anyone who doesn't agree with them disappear. I asked Dad, and he said that they were the ones in charge of the company he used to work for."

Jack joined us at the railing, "Goodwin mentioned that he worked for them."

Crow nodded, "And Roman mentioned that he met someone from Illiaster at the Nazca lines, and that person was the one who started him down the path of a dark Signer."

"So it's probably safe to say that we need to avoid contact with anyone from Illiaster, because we've upset them enough as it is."

Crow glanced at us, "What if they are in charge of Security? It's totally possible if Goodwin worked for them."

Jack grimaced, "That would mean that we can only depend on ourselves and the girl that Yusei mentioned. We would never be able to ask for help from Trudge and Mina."

"Trudge got frustrated a lot during the dark Signer time. He said that investigations were picked up and abandoned sporadically. No one knew what they'd be working on from day to day."

Both brothers nodded, and Jack muttered, "It definitely reeks of corruption. We're lucky to not have been arrested for alleged crimes."

Crow grabbed our shoulders, "We better head back to the house and clean up the mess we made this morning."

I smiled, "What do you two do when I'm not around?"

Both smiled back at me, "Struggle."

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Things keep getting in the way of my writing, so I'm sorry that I haven't been sticking to my normal schedule. Hopefully things settle down.


	69. Ideas for the Engine

The phone rang, and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yusei! It's Mina. I was wondering if you three would like to meet Ushio and I for dinner at the new rooftop restaurant."

I glanced at the guys, who were both really bored, "I guess we could. When?"

"Would tonight around 7 work for you three?"

Nodding, I felt uneasy, "Sure. See you then."

As I hung up, I turned to them, "Apparently we are eating at the rooftop restaurant at 7 tonight. Ushio and Mina are paying."

Crow lept up, "Free food? Awesome!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You've only ever had free food."

I quickly left the room to avoid being involved in the argument that started the second that I entered the kitchen.

Dad looked up from the paperwork he had in front of him, "Yusei, please tell me that they aren't arguing again."

"Wish I could," I muttered as I flopped down next to him, "But that's how they communicate most of the time."

Dad sighed, "I'm just glad that you are an extremely calm woman. I couldn't handle it if you all liked to argue."

"Martha would have kicked us out a lot earlier if we didn't balanced each other out."

* * *

I led the way into the restaurant, and saw the two near a window, "They're over there."

Crow strutted over to the table as Jack and I exchanged a look, "Same feeling?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You ask."

We sat on either side of Crow, who looked up from his food, "Why aren't either of you eating?"

Jack leaned forward, "You two can't possible afford this on a commissioner's pay."

Mina quickly responded, "We just wanted to thank you three for all that you have done for the city."

I raised an eyebrow, "Martha always told us 'Nothing is more expensive than 'free'. Appreciate people who speak harshly to you. Be careful of those who sweet-talk you.' So forgive us if we don't immediately want to eat."

Trudge huffed, "We invite you to a nice meal and you start insulting us!"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Then this meal has no catch?"

Mina sighed, "We were hoping with help with something."

Jack scoffed, "I knew it."

She raised her hands up, "We found an amnesiac, and the hospital won't keep him anymore. We were hoping that you'd house him for a couple weeks…"

I shook my head, "We don't have the room."

Mina turned to Jack, "Please!"

"No. I won't force anyone on Hakase when he's still getting used to being a father."

Trudge looked at Crow, "Crow…"

"No way!"

Trudge slammed his hands down on the table, "You especially owe us. You are the only one to eat the food!"

Crow looked around, "We can't take him if he isn't here."

Both of them looked around, and Mina sighed, "He was supposed to meet us here."

My idiot of a brother stood up, "Well, that's that. See you later!"

As soon as we got out of their line of sight, Jack slapped Crow, "We almost had to take in a stranger because of your stupidity!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just hoping that they were finally paying us back for how many favors that we've done for them!"

I sighed, "Would you two please stop yelling? I'm getting a headache."

Both of them went silent, until Jack looked ahead, "Hey! Get your filthy hands off of the Wheel of Fortune!"

We watched in shock as Jack punched a guy and started yelling at the top of his lungs. Before Crow or I could do anything, Jack got on his runner and shot off in a fury.

I hurried over to the stranger, and held out my hand, "Sorry about my brother. You're lucky that you are still conscious."

Two sets of footsteps approached, and Mina gasped, "What on earth happened here?"

Crow grunted, "This guy was touching Jack's runner, and Jack lost it."

Mina gasped, "Bruno! Where have you been?"

The guy blushed and bowed to them, "I'm so sorry! I can't help myself when I see such a beautiful runner!"

I rolled my eyes, and helped him to his feet. Crow turned to Trudge, "Is this the person that you asked us to take care of?"

He nodded, "But I doubt you can now. Jack isn't known for being forgiving."

Bruno started to head toward the two cops when a white blur shot in, and Jack snatched the guy, "You're coming with me!"

Mina and Trudge froze, while the two of us rushed to our runners, "Sorry about that! We'll make sure nothing happens!"

Crow nodded, "Hopefully we can keep up with him and make sure he doesn't do something that he'll regret."

* * *

I pulled off my helmet, and watched as the poor guy scooted against the garage wall, "Please don't attack me again!"

"Jack, what are you doing?"

He whirled around, "He did something to my runner! Some of the speeds are different!"

The man cowered in the corner, "I just fixed the energy dispersion levels to make it go faster."

 _No way, I've been working on that for months, and he did it in just a few minutes?_

Crow echoed my thoughts, and I walked forward, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

He came out of the corner, and went to the computer as Jack's glare got more intense.

In the back of my mind, I was aware of Jack saying something, but I was too fascinated by what this guy was saying.

The hours flew by as he explained everything to me, and at some point I was dragged away from the computer.

I looked up into the eyes of my dad, "You haven't slept in two days. Go to bed."

Blushing, I climbed up the ladder without another word.

As I lay down on my bed, I gazed at the ceiling, _I wonder if this will actually work._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Welcome back to the chaos of my mind!**

 **Review time!**

 **Bravemaridin: Hope my personal message helped!**


	70. Hacking Security

The smell of breakfast convinced me to get out of bed and go downstairs.

As I reached the ladder, I overheard Dad talking with Bruno, "So how bad is your amnesia?"

"I feel like I'm close to something when I'm dueling or working on machines, but everything else is a complete blank. Speaking of machines, did you name Yusei after the gear?"

Dad chuckled, "Yeah. It fits her personality really well. She excels when she has friends around her, even more so if they all have a similar purpose."

Bruno sounded curious, "What do they have in common?"

"All of her friends want to become amazing duelists. Yusei helps them out."

I slid down the ladder, "We also don't like it when people talk about me when I'm not around."

Both turned to me, and I noticed that Bruno was eating one of Jack's ramen, "So you like ramen?"

He shrugged, "It was just the only thing that appealed to me."

Dad and I exchanged a look, and then I went over to the computer.

Sitting down, I started organizing all of my engine designs so they would be easier to access. Before long, Bruno joined me at the computer and I started to explain to him my idea, "So I was thinking about making a Momentum engine for the runners. That way, once they are going they will be self sustaining because Momentum gains energy from duels. And with the way the three of us duel, we'll have enough left over energy to use our runners when we aren't dueling. It will also be stronger than the ones we have now, making it possible to go even faster than we do at this moment."

Bruno nodded, "But if you don't balance out the energy levels, the amount of power is practically useless."

"That's why I've been focusing on the energy output. If I could figure it out with an average engine, then it would be easier to understand in a more advanced engine."

Suddenly I became aware of someone wanting help behind me, and turned around to see all of the Signers (and Leo) watching the two of us, "What do you need help with?"

Aki held up her homework, "Physics."

Dad moved over to her, "Yusei is a little overwhelmed right now. The two of them are creating a new engine, which is going to take a long time. But I can help you with your homework, and Leo, if you want to try a new combo, it will do you good if you duel someone new. Crow, can you duel him?"

Everyone nodded, and I turned back to the computer, "So, if we…"

* * *

I leaned back and stretched, "Alright, we'll make the engine tomorrow. But we both need sleep."

Bruno nodded, and he headed upstairs while I started to turn off everything in the safest way to make sure that nothing that we had done today was going to disappear. Before I could turn off my favorite computer, Dad drifted in, "I need to check my email, can I use your computer so I don't bother Bruno?"

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning."

He hugged me, "Did you make a back-up?"

I waved the comment off, "I'll make it in the morning. Right now I can barely think straight."

* * *

Raised voices woke me up, and I rushed downstairs to see Bruno and my brothers gathered around the computers, "What's going on with my computers?"

Bruno looked upset, "They've both been completely wiped of all of their files. Someone destroyed everything, and it's possible that they took the engine program."

Jack grabbed him, "You must have done it! No one else knew about the program!"

Crow separated the two of them, "Come on, Jack! We're Satellites, so we know better than anyone that a criminal doesn't stay at the scene of the crime."

I nodded, "Not just that, but how would Bruno take the file? All he has is the clothes on the back, plus Dad and I keep our flash drives hidden. So someone would have had to come with their own program to clear my files."

Just then I looked upstairs, "They didn't crash Dad's computer, did they?"

All three of them shook their heads, and I calmed down a little, "At least I have some of my work left."

Jack turned to me, "Can you guys make the program again?"

Shaking my head, I flopped down in my chair, "No. That's like asking a pair of duelists to do the exact same duel all over again. It can never happen."

Crow sighed, "I can't find any fingerprints anywhere. They must have been wearing gloves."

Bruno suddenly walked over to the ramen station that Jack had set up, "One of the ramen cups is missing."

My wonderful blonde brother lost it, and started yelling at the top of his lungs, "First he ruins her computer, and then he eats one of my noodle cups?! If I find this guy, I am going to hurt him!"

Bruno reached into the nearby garbage with a pair of chopsticks, and pulled out a bit of plastic, "It has a fingerprint on it! Is there any way of checking who it belongs to?"

I spun around to face my computer, "Yeah, just put it on the scanner and then we can hack into Security's database."

Crow smirked, "Still hiding a few secrets from Security?"

"I'm not going to tell any one person or group everything that I have up my sleeve."

Bruno sat down next to me, and started using my codes to get into Security's database, while I started bouncing the signal, "I'll make a web of trails to slow down their detection, but if we don't get past the firewalls fast enough, the two of you should get out of here."

Jack leaned against the wall, "I'll take as much blame as I can."

Crow smirked and joined Jack, "Going to jail won't be as much of an issue now. No kids to worry about, and all that."

Smiling, I turned back and became immersed in the computer, vaguely aware that something was happening at the computer.

"Four minutes left."

For some reason, Crow sat at the computer, and then was yanked out by Jack, who took his place at the monitor.

"Three minutes."

Quietly, I reached into the network, and made a few Security computers crash to slow down the search.

Jack and Crow were both away from the monitor, and Bruno sat down again.

"Two minutes."

Around the thirty second mark, the trail went cold, and I looked up to see all three staring at the other computer in shock.

On the screen was an all too familiar purple haired freak.

 _Lazar._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little stressed from friend drama, so this is going to feel rushed. Sorry about that. Love you guys and please review!**


	71. Zippy Little Clown

I placed my head down next to the computer, "Why would the Vice-President of Kaiba Corp want to steal a program that hasn't even been tested yet?"

Jack grunted, "Because everyone in New Domino is scared to death of you dueling skills. Whomever is his new boss probably doesn't want an even bigger threat."

Looking into both of my brothers' eyes, I sighed, "Our new 'friends' are also probably worried about all of us as a collective."

Crow rubbed the back of his neck, "That's a pretty good point."

Getting up from my chair, I stretched, "Might as well go down to Security. If he sends it through the computer, I won't have an issue getting it back. That means that Lazar is going to have to take it in person."

All three of them got all of their things together, and Bruno got on our spare runner that we had been using for testing engines.

"Let's go."

* * *

I leaned against the wall, and tried to ignore the stares of my brothers, "Staring at me makes it harder than if no one is watching."

Once they weren't watching me, I reached out, and searched for Lazar's personality. After a few minutes, I found a mischievous soul coming out of the building.

"Here he comes."

I opened my eyes to see the three of them looking around the corner, "There he is."

Climbing onto our runners, we started to slowly follow the car that Lazar was inside.

We were just out of sight of Security when I felt a brief moment of panic come from the car, then it changed direction and headed to the mall.

"He spotted us!"

Jack muttered a word that wasn't suitable for childrens' ears while we followed the car into the mall parking lot.

We parked far enough away that we wouldn't be seen by Lazar, and quietly went inside of the shopping complex.

Following him was a mixture of funny and annoying, because Jack and Crow thought that we weren't being obvious, but they were.

Crow was moving slowly, while Jack just walked with his face toward the ground-apparently it had worked before on someone.

Sliding around a corner, I sighed in relief, "He's looking at the cup ramen. I think he'll be here for a while. Bring him to me-quietly."

Crow walked down the hall past him, while Jack walked up beside him like he wanted to look at the ramen as well.

Without any warning, both of them jumped on Lazar, and dragged him back to where Bruno and I were waiting, "Lazar, how kind of you to join us. Now what did you do with my engine program?"

He blinked, putting on a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Jack grabbed his hair, "You ramen stealing liar! How dare you eat my ramen!"

A flicker of recognition went across his face, then it disappeared as he sweetly smiled at us, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Suddenly there was a blur as he shot out of his clothes, while still somehow keeping them on, "Little bugger!"

I led the other three in a chase after him, as he raced up through the mall.

As we rounded a corner, two versions of him came out of a store and ran away from us. Before I could stop the boys, they ran after the two.

Grabbing Bruno's shoulder, I muttered, "Those are machines. Not sure what type, but neither of them are human."

We hid around a corner, and waited for a few minutes.

Sure enough, Lazar walked past us and went straight outside without even a single look behind him, making it extremely easy for the two of us to follow him outside.

Bruno turned to me, "Shouldn't we tell your brothers what's going on?"

"My runner has a tracking beacon, if they need to find us they can. But we can't afford to wait."

* * *

"The docks?"

I pulled to a stop near an impressive building that was way out of place in the middle of the falling apart warehouses.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, sorry about the length. Second, sorry about the quality. I felt bad that I haven't posted in a while, so I wanted to show you that I am working on the next chapters. I've been searching for a summer job, and no one is hiring me.**


	72. Ye Fancy Factory

I slowly pushed open the door to the factory, and felt my breath leave me, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Stepping aside, I let Bruno in, and his eyes wandered around as much as my brain was, "It's like being inside of a spaceship!"

"There's too much to even look at. But we aren't here for the scenery. We need to find…"

The building exploded into alarms, and every door started to slide shut, "Run!"

We took off toward the innards of the building, and I launched my body into a slide, just barely making it under the heavy duty door as it crashed to the ground.

"Bruno, are you alright?"

His voice was heavily muffled by the metal, "Yeah. I'll find a way to contact the guys. You go find the program. Something tells me that whomever runs this place isn't going to use it for the betterment of society."

"Alright, but be careful."

I raced down the passageway, and burst through the first door that I could find, knocking someone over as I did so.

Glancing down, I saw purple hair, and immediately picked up Lazar by it, only to slam him against the wall, "What have you done with my program?"

His face went white, and he waved his hands desperately, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"We already went over this at the mall. I know that you were in my garage, and that you came here not long afterwards. That means that whoever sent you met you here to get it from you."

He pushed himself against the wall, "I was just coming here to have a tour of the premises."

"Liar."

The entire building shook as an electric surge swept through, and the strangest machine that I had ever seen in my life rose through the floor. As it clicked into place, its head swiveled around and locked on me, "Target: identified. Fudo Yusei."

Both exits had metal coverings fall over them as the robot continued, "In order to leave the building, you must defeat me in a duel. Likelihood of accepting the duel, 100%."

"Fine you overgrown tin bucket. I'll duel you."

I let go of Lazar and jumped over the edge of the walkway onto the floor, _Bruno, you better find something. Nobody would go through this much trouble for just anything._

"I'll go first, and I use the spell card One For One! This allows me to send Speed Warrior to my graveyard in order to special summon Level Eater in defense mode."

 _Level Eater-0_

"Then I normal summon Junk Synchron to the field. And when he is summoned, he can bring back one monster from my graveyard as long as that monster is level four or below. So my Speed Warrior comes back!"

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"Then I tune Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"I end my turn."

The robot's eyes scrolled with information, then declared, "Fudo Yusei likelihood of Synchro Summoning in first turn, 45%. Strategy, stop high level monsters."

 _Already starting to hate this droid, but if push comes to shove, I can always figure out how far my mechanokinesis can go._

"Activating Continuous Trap Level Limit-Area B. This trap puts all monsters level 4 and above in defensive position."

 _Junk Warrior-1300_

 _I really want to blow you up._

"Then three cards are placed facedown and end turn."

Gritting my teeth, I drew my next card, "I use Graceful Revival to bring back Speed Warrior."

 _Speed Warrior-400_

"98% percent chance of summoning a monster level 3 or below."

I rolled my eyes as I ended my turn.

The robot's way of showing cards gained my attention, but it quickly lost it just as fast when it spoke, "Activating Counter Trap: Malfunction. This destroys a trap that was used but takes 500 life points from the user."

Graceful Revival shattered, and Speed Warrior sank back into the ground.

 _Life Points Duel Bot=3500_

"Next, Lock Dragon is special summoned in defense mode due to a counter trap being used. Once it is summoned, all special summons are negated."

 _Lock Dragon-2000_

"Next the continuous trap Counter Force activates. It gains a counter every time a counter trap is used up to four counters. When it's removed from play, the opponent takes damage equal to the counters times 1000. Since one counter trap was used this turn, it gains one counter."

 _Of freaking course it does._

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

I watched the machine draw another card, "Continuous Spell activated: Summon Pass. When player 1 summons monster, player 2 draws a card. If player one guesses the type correctly, their monster can stay on field. If not, the monster goes to the graveyard."

Breathing deeply, I tried to ignore Lazar's squeaky voice fussing over something.

"Fudo Yusei's probability of summoning monsters has dropped by 15%. One card is placed facedown."

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down as much as I could, and started a plan to reveal at least one of the facedowns, "I switch Level Eater into attack mode."

 _Level Eater-600_

"Then I activate the spell card Synchro Gift, which drops a Synchro's attack points to 0, and then gives all of its points to another monster on the field."

 _Junk Warrior-0_

 _Level Eater-2900_

"Now my Level Eater attacks your Lock Dragon."

The robot's eyes lit up, "Trap activate: Negate Attack. Battle Phase is ended. Counter Force gains a counter."

Lazar's voice was becoming more panicked, "Lazar, would you kindly shut up. My monsters' attack points return to normal."

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

 _Level Eater-600_

"I place one facedown and then end my turn."

As I ended my turn, I felt another surge of electricity. Before I could do anything, a screen appeared behind the robot, and a voice calmly spoke, "This is an alert. Will all workers evacuate the building in the next ten minutes before the factory explodes?"

As the voice repeated the warning, the screen started a countdown.

Lazar screamed like a little girl, and I gritted my teeth, Just what I need. More pressure on this duel.

"Yusei, can you hear me?"

"Why are you dueling?"

So the guys found their way here, "The room I am in is in lockdown unless I beat the robot."

Lazar screeched, "Save us!"

Crow's voice exploded out of the speaker again, "Well, win really quick so we can get out!"

"You guys get out now, just to be safe."

Jack's raised voice sent chills up my spine, "We aren't leaving without you! Now win!"

"Jack, I have never lost. Now get out so I have less to worry about."

Crow sighed, "Fine, the three of us will leave. We trust ya sis."

 _It's a really good thing that I actually duel better under pressure._

"I summon Drill Synchron in attack mode."

As it appeared, it didn't quite solidify, and the robot spoke, "Summon Pass effect activates. Drawing a card, proceed to assumption."

My old habit of rolling my eyes nearly resurfaced as I smirked, "Let me guess, it's a trap."

"Affirmative."

 _Drill Synchron-800_

I put a card down, "Then I activate Blind Spot Strike. This gives one of my monsters a boost of attack points that just happens to be the same amount as the defense points of one of your monsters."

The newest of his cards flipped up, "Activating Magic Jammer. This card cancels a spell or trap when player discards a card. Then Counter Force gains counter."

While I grimaced, he immediately filled the now empty spot, "Activating Continuous Spell-Messenger of Peace. All monsters with 1500 or more points cannot declare an attack. Probability of losing is now 90%."

Glancing at my hand, my plan finally fell into place, "I activate Double Cyclone. Both of us lose a card in our spell and trap zone."

"Activating Solemn Judgement. This halves player's life points in order to negate opposing player's move."

 _Life Points Duel Bot=1750_

Another counter appeared on Counter Force, and Lazar started to screech at an inhuman level that no girl I knew could possibly reach.

Meanwhile, a smirk spread on my face as the robot declared, "Final counter acquired. Chances of Fudo Yusei losing on next turn: 100%."

"Yes, if you ever have another turn."

It's lights filled with binary code, "Failure to compute."

My smile grew, "You just entered my trap by lowering your points that far. Now I remove Level Eater from the field to advanced summon Earthquake Giant in attack mode."

 _Earthquake Giant-1600_

"All monsters above level 4 must go into defense mode."

 _Earthquake Giant-2100_

I tilted my head, "Why thank you again. You see, when my Giant switches modes, so does your monster."

 _Lock Dragon-0_

"Then I activate my facedown, Panic Wave. If I remove a card from my field, then I can negate all of your face up traps for the rest of the turn. Then I tune my Drill Synchron with my Junk Warrior in order to summon a certain level 8 monster that is my favorite: Stardust Dragon."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

The robot almost sounded concerned, "Probability of Fudo Yusei winning duel once Stardust Dragon is on field is 100%."

"You better believe it tin bucket. Stardust, take out his dragon and get us out of here."

The blast destroyed all of his cards, and he chirped, "Unlocking doors."

 _Life Points Duel Bot=0 Defeat!_

I raced away from him as Lazar jumped down and ran up next to me, "Miss Fudo, grab my hand."

Confused, I did as he said, just as the explosion blew us forward.

As the light faded, I realised that the two of us were floating above the ruins of the factory. Glancing up, I saw Lazar holding a balloon, "Why do I get the feeling that you've been in the circus? And who did you give my program to?"

"Yes and none of your business. Here looks like a good spot."

He dropped me on a grassy hill, "I only saved you so I wouldn't owe you. But just warning you, these people can't be beat. Stay away and you will survive this fight."

I rolled my eyes as he drifted off, "Yeah, right."

The guys ran up, "I'm fine, guys. That robot wasn't that hard."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back? No idea how my schedule will be, due to school and hopefully a job, so I just wanted to let you know that my goal is to update once a week.**


	73. What on Earth?

We walked into the house, and Dad glanced up from working on my computer, "Yusei, what did I tell you about backing up a program before leaving it?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, I was just so tired that I spaced it."

He smiled, "Noticed. That's why I decided to back it up just in case you forgot."

All four of us raced to him, and he gave me a flashdrive, "Never forget again, got it?"

"Yessir."

Dad looked at Jack, "Carly dropped by, said that you were going to meet her somewhere. Did you forget about that?"

"Yessir."

"She's at the coffee shop across from here. Get over there and apologize."

Jack almost ran out the door, and Crow headed upstairs.

Dad sighed, "I also got you a book on calligraphy. It's high time you learned to write."

Rubbing my head, I sat next to him, "Dad, I've tried five times. Everytime I do it like you do, I can't control the stupid pen."

He rubbed his face, "Yusei, that's because I'm right handed. Remember how you had to change everything so it would work for your other hand?"

Nodding, I glanced at my arm, "So, why isn't anything made for the left hand?"

"Because those of us who use our right hands are the majority."

Huffing, I picked up the book and went over to my empty desk to start working on my writing.

* * *

Around 3 AM, someone knocked roughly on our door, and I walked over and cracked it open, "Can I help you?"

A search warrant was thrust into my face, and I was pushed off the edge of the stairs as a group of elite police ran upstairs.

Standing up stiffly, I kept out of the way as Jack was dragged downstairs with his coat roughly thrown over his shoulders. He was twisting around as they pulled, "What is this for? Why are you arresting me?"

Crow drifted to my side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I opened the door and got shoved out of the way. They didn't bother Dad, did they?"

He shook his head, "He was only woke up when Jack started yelling."

Dad stumbled down the stairs, "What in the world is going on?"

I shook my head, "For some reason they arrested Jack."

He yawned, "Well, get dressed and we'll go find out what is happening."

As I searched for my clothes, I noticed that none of my old clothes from the Satellite were remaining. _Dad, really?_

Pulling on a tank nearly identical to my muscle shirt, and a hooded jacket that matched my old ones, I headed down the stairs and climbed into Dad's car.

* * *

As we pulled up, I saw Mina and Trudge waiting for us, "So, what is he being arrested for?"

Mina sighed, "You wouldn't believe us unless you saw the footage."

We followed her up to an observation room and she turned on a TV, "This is footage from the highways surrounding the city."

The first clip showed a runner identical to the Wheel of Fortune crashing against a runner repeatedly, while the next showed a strangely colored Red Dragon Archfiend. These were followed by multiple other clips, all of which showed this copy of Jack's runner trying to kill other duelists.

Dad narrowed his eyes, "That does look incredibly like Jack. But I can't think of a reason for him trying to do this."

I shook my head, "Even when he really wanted to beat me, he has never rammed me. This would be like Dr Jekkel and Mr Hyde."

Crow glanced over at me, "He has been acting differently lately."

"He's been trying to become self-reliant. Is that a problem?"

He stormed over to the edge and yelled down, "Did you do this?"

Jack's furious voice rose up, "Why on Earth would I attack other duelists? There's no reason to take down opponents outside of duels with Yusei on our team."

Dad walked over to the edge as well, "Please tell me that you have an alibi."

"I wish. But unless you guys come in and watch me when I sleep, I have nothing."

I joined the men, "I wish we could help you, but there's so much evidence on you. Unless the attacks continue with you in here, I don't think there's anything we can do."

Jack glanced up at me, "If I don't get out, could you clear things up with…?"

I nodded, "Not a problem."

The three of us left, hoping that everything would clear up.

* * *

Aki flopped on the couch, "Since Jack got arrested, it's almost gone back to my pre-Black Rose days at the school."

Leo nodded, "In the past week, half of our friends have stopped talking to us."

I pulled up a chair and sat down, "The whole city is convinced that Jack was the one. It's just us and Carly that believe in him."

Crow leaned against the wall, "Are we really sure? He's been known to have a temper."

"He's not the one to have put people in the hospital repeatedly."

Aki nodded, "In comparison, Yusei or I seem more likely to do this kind of thing. Jack is more of a person that lashes out at whomever he is mad at."

Everyone nodded, and I leaned backward in my chair, "It seems likely that whomever is behind all of the strange things that have been happening in the city would be trying to soil our reputation."

Leo looked confused, so I rephrased, "The people who made Ghost could have a new one that looks like Jack to make us look bad."

"That would make sense. We are the most likely to take down the threat, and most of us have a pretty sketchy background. One more might be the one that breaks our reputation forever."

* * *

 **A/N: I got another one out on time! Boo-yah! College is far from easy this year, but I get to calm down by going to comi-con!**

 **Nozomi Higurashi : Thanks for reviewing. Quick question, should I get a twitter so others can talk to me outside of FF?**


	74. Old vs New

I was reconfiguring the duel boards when my phone started to ring, waking up Leo and breaking Aki out of her cat nap. I scooped it up, "Hello?"

Trudge's voice erupted out of the phone, "Jack escaped. If he comes to you, make sure to tell us."

"Um...okay. How did he escape?"

"We aren't sure."

The phone call ended, and I put my phone away, "Jack somehow got out."

All of them jumped to their feet, and Leo started yelling, "Maybe he wanted to find the person who was actually guilty!"

Crow nodded, "That would be like him. You guys go home. Yusei and I will go and try to find him."

We all headed out in our separate ways, and Crow glanced at me, "By the way, what were you talking to Carly about?"

"Once we find a way to clear Jack, you'll find out. But I'm sworn to secrecy."

Crow led the way to the highway that all of the crashes were on, when we heard a runner spin out of control and crash through something.

As we rounded the corner, we saw a near perfect copy of the Wheel of Fortune sitting in the middle of the highway, and a giant hole in the walls keeping the duelists safe. Above him floated a...PURPLE Archfiend?

"Who are you and why do you have a copy of Jack's monster?"

He smirked at us, and his Archfiend blasted us. When our vision cleared, both were gone.

Crow sighed, "No way to clear him now."

"First off, Archfiend is red, not purple. Secondly, that's not the Wheel of Fortune. I've fixed that thing enough times to tell you that it's the old version. The one that was destroyed in the Fortune Cup."

His eyes widened, "The one that has been on TV so many times that it could easily be copied."

"Not just that, but Kaiba Corp designed it, so if the new director is our enemy, finding the blueprints would be a piece of cake. Now let's go check to see if we can find who he forced into crashing."

We drove down to the ground below the crash zone, and Crow searched as I called Trudge, "Hey. We saw the rogue duelist."

"You found Jack?"

I shook my head, "This guy looked kind of like him, but he had strange marks on his face, below his eyes. Not only that, but it's the old version of the Wheel of Fortune. You know, the one I destroyed in the Fortune Cup? Finally, his Archfiend is purple, not red. Even it's attack was purple. Dad taught me that the only way to copy a rare card is to change the tint of it."

Mina appeared with Trudge, "That's true. But are you sure?"

"Yeah, Crow and I have it on our runner cams, which are a better quality than the highway cams."

"YUSEI! It's Trust Guardian!"

I hung up the call and jumped down to join Crow, "What?"

He held up the card we had bought for all of our Synchros, Trust Guardian, "Oh, crap. That's the copy we gave him. See the identification number?"

With great care, Crow put it in the back of his deck, "Let's head back to the house."

* * *

All of us sat in front of the TV, and listened to the blonde reporter talk, "Citizens are advised to stay off the highways until the authorities find the one who is responsible. The only lead the police have is that the culprit has an unhealthy obsession with Jack Atlas. They have yet to determine if it is him or not."

Crow turned off the TV, "Alright, remember what we discussed. You guys should stay here, since they don't attack us here."

My phone erupted into music, and I picked up, "This is Yusei."

"Yusei, it's Carly. I have something you need to see. I'm pulling up outside the garage right now."

Pulling on my boots, I rushed downstairs and saw her climbing out, "What is it?"

She pulled out her computer, "I met a couple who saw the beginning of last night's duel. And lucky enough, they had pictures. Look at this."

Upon seeing the picture, my whole body froze, "Two of them? So my guess was right. That one is the current Wheel of Fortune. It has the small dent from when Crow threw a screwdriver to me and missed. Jack was furious."

She smiled, "Do you think it's enough to clear him?"

"I'm going out again tonight to try and find the imposter. Don't worry, I'll clear him one way or another."

She hugged me, "Good luck, Yusei."

I smirked, "Trust me, I am going to get your boyfriend back in one piece."

* * *

Crow and I rode along the highway when we saw a large group of coppers going after someone. Glancing over to Crow, I called out, "What are the chances that they found the pseudo-Jack?"

He nodded, "We better catch up."

The two of us pulled up as a couple cops spun out of control due to the crazy driver. Crow drove up next to the copy of Jack, "You think it's funny to ruin a person's reputation?"

The man laughed in a voice that almost was Jack's, but was definitely wrong, "I AM Jack Atlas, it was the other one that was a pale copy."

I pulled up next to him as well, "You are the version of him that he used to be. He's now turned into a better person, and is trying to leave you behind."

"He can't leave me behind, not after he disappeared!"

Crow glared, "What did you do to our brother?"

"You'll never see him again!"

As he yelled that, he rammed into Crow, sending him spinning out of control. I was forced to swerve to make sure I didn't get hit as well.

He laughed, "Only the weak fall so easily."

I chased after the fake Jack with the young cop that Jack had helped out a few months again.

The cop glanced over, "Fudo-sama, what happened to Jack?"

"All we know is that this one is an imposter, and Jack was his opponent last night."

The man laughed yet again, "The Jack you care about is weak and foolish."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed, "Why are men idiots?"

Suddenly smoke filled my vision and I saw a dark shape getting close to me. Swerving, I raced past the fake Jack as I felt a surge of anger come through the Signer mark. An anger that was as familiar to me as my own heartbeat, "Jack's alive."

The cop caught up with me, "How do you know?"

I lifted up my arm, "I can feel his fury."

The imposter shot between us, nearly knocking us over as the cop called for backup. Before the fake could do anything, I heard a deep voice yell, "Yusei! Are you alright?"

Jack's current Wheel of Fortune landed in between us and the fake one, and my brother's purple eyes gazed at me in concern, "Yeah, I'm fine. Kick this idiot's butt before I make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

Tossing Trust Guardian over to him, I reached through the mark to make sure that Crow was alright, "Crow is sore, but it feels like he's coming."

Jack nodded as he put the card back into his deck, "Did you…"

"She figured it out first. Now hurry up, she's at the garage right now, but I don't know how long."

As they started the duel, an infinity symbol appeared around them, and my blood froze, _It really is the same people. But how did they copy his card?_

The fake Jack summoned an Archfiend monster and ended his turn quickly, waiting for Jack's move.

To my relief, Jack not only summoned Vice Dragon, but also Trust Guardian, using the two of them to summon Red Dragon Archfiend.

As Jack was about to attack, Carly drove up behind us in her car, and the cop started having an argument with her.

Jack's attack was successful, but the monster dealt damage to him for attacking.

Then his opponent used Vice Dragon and one of Jack's nearly identical tuners to bring out his copy of Red Dragon Archfiend...which was clearly purple.

The cop gasped, "I just thought it was a problem with the cameras, not that it was actually purple!"

Resisting the urge to sass him, I kept my eyes on the duel.

Due to the tuner that the imposter used, his dragon was 300 points stronger than Jack's, which of course meant that he _HAD_ to attack the original.

Jack took the damage, and then called out, "Due to Trust Guardian's ability, if I drop Archfiend's points by 400, I can keep him on the field."

The other Jack laughed, "You are pathetic, lowering your monster's points to keep him around?"

Jack didn't speak as he started his turn, simply pointing to tell his dragon to attack.

Of course the other Jack had to argue, "That's senseless, your monster has less points!"

"Not if I use Assault Spirits. This lets me discard a monster with fewer than 1000 points and give those points to my dragon for this turn."

Those points were just enough to balance the field, but due to Trust Guardian's effect, Jack's dragon stayed on the field, even if it was now so weak that Stardust could easily defeat it.

The other Jack wasted no time in summoning both Big Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem, then used their abilities to bring out Medium Piece Golem.

As Jack was trying to figure out his strategy, he brought out Trap Eater as well, destroying Assault Spirits. Meaning that he had a tuner on his field.

To our horror, he called out, "Come on out Red Dragon Archfiend!"

And it was blue. Not a dark blue that could be considered very masculine, but a bright happy blue that belonged in a kids' show.

Despite the danger of the situation, I started to giggle.

He continued on, summoning another tuner and using it to Synchro summon another Red Dragon Archfiend, but all I could think was, _What is this one going to be? Orange? Or how about neon green?_

Then he released Medium Piece Golem to bring out ANOTHER Red Dragon Archfiend.

 _Mustard yellow and a dark pink._

 _How manly._

Two of his dragons attacked, leaving Jack with 1200 life points, and the REAL Red Dragon Archfiend with only 1400 attack points. If the next attack landed, Jack would die.

Carly yelled out, "JACK!"

When the smoke cleared, Jack was fine. He had apparently used Ray of Hope to halve the damage, meaning that he got one final chance to win. The other effect of the card was he got to summon a level one monster from his hand.

"You are still the weaker version."

Jack glared at him, "No, you are. You will never know what it is to feel love from someone or to love someone in return. And I only need one card to prove that."

My mark shot out of my arm, and Jack's back lit up with the full mark of the Crimson Dragon as the top card of his deck started to glow.

"Show him true power Majestic Dragon!"

The adorable little pink dragon popped onto the field, totally destroying the tough guy appearance that Jack had spent years creating. As Jack continued on his rant, the dragon grew like a balloon and sucked up his other two monsters.

Jack's runner leaned back as he jumped, "Come on out, Majestic Red Dragon!"

The Majestic version of his dragon looked pretty intimidating, and then I heard his special effect, "One per turn, he can gain the attack points of one of your monsters."

This thing had 4000 attack points already, and then it soaked up the 3000 points of Red Dragon Archfiend, helping it grow to the same size as the three dragons combined.

 _That is one monster you don't want to mess with._

It launched a single attack at the Purple Dragon Archfiend, but the blast was so intense that it destroyed all three, melted the skin off of the imposter (revealing that he actually was a robot), before vaporizing the robot and the runner.

The only thing to survive the initial blast was the cards, which immediately turned to dust upon hitting the ground.

We all pulled to a stop, with Carly taking a lot of pictures, and Tazama (apparently the cop's name) looking relieved, "I will personally vouch that you were not the one behind the attacks."

"Thanks. Carly? Could you stop taking pictures? It's making it hard for me to see."

She put her camera down, and Crow pulled up on Jack's other side, "Are you okay?"

"Exhausted, but fine soon as I get home and eat some ramen."

I smirked as their initial conversation escalated into an argument over who was the most hard-headed, "Both of you are, now can we go home?"

They looked at me, then each other, "Looks like Yusei has the patience of a hunting tiger."

"And the appetite. Now move."

* * *

As we pulled into the garage, everyone gathered around Jack to check on him. He glanced up at me as I started up the stairs, and I gave him a nod.

Going up to the living quarters, I entered his room, picked up a package, and descended back downstairs.

When he saw me re-emerge, he took the package from my hands, "Carly, remember when I said that I got a package of things that belonged to my parents?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was the only things of theirs that anyone could find."

He pulled out a small bag and handed the box back to me, "I found something in there that would be of more use to you than me. So…"

He got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of the bag, "Would you be willing to marry me after the tournament?"

Her squeal pierced my ears, "Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly can't imagine Jack being with someone else, so I figured that I might as well make it official.**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: Thanks for always reviewing. And if you want to know my social accounts, I put them on my profile.**


	75. Carly and Kiryu

I sat at the computer typing when the garage door opened, "Do you ever do anything that's not related to machines or dueling?"

"Not when people keep interrupting."

Kiryu laughed as he walked over, "I don't want to interrupt, but I was hoping that you would help me out with something."

Stretching my fingers, I leaned back, "What's up? You don't normally ask me for favors."

"An old friend of mine from the Satellite sent me a letter. He lives in a strange place in a nearby desert. His latest letter was rushed, and mentioned that a gang had taken it over, making it into a copy of Satellite."

The concern in his eyes was all the information I needed, "Sure. Dad's going on a business trip tomorrow, and won't be back for a few days. I can slip off while that happens."

He nodded, "Thanks for helping out."

"What are friends for?"

As he walked out, he turned back to me, "If we survive this trip, I owe you a date."

After he closed the door, I smirked, "About time you ask me out."

Carly walked in, "Who is that?"

"My boyfriend, or you would know him as the Dark Signer that almost killed me."

"Must be something about you two."

I laughed, "Fair point. But at least your relationship has progressed faster than mine. I've know Kiryu since I was about ten."

Her smile joined mine, "True. Are you sure that you aren't upset about sharing your brother?"

"Take him. I have another one. And the one that remains is the nicer one."

As we laughed, Jack walked down, "What are you two up to?"

"Laughing at you."

He almost smiled, "Well, it looks like the two of you will not mind being sisters-in-law."

I smirked at him, "Are you kidding me? You need both of us to save your sorry hide."

* * *

Dad ran around the kitchen, double checking every cupboard, "And if I don't get back in time…"

"Dad, I know how to go grocery shopping."

He checked his bags, "Right, but if something else happens, call me and I'll come right back."

Jack's face said all I needed to know, but I lied, "Sure, don't worry about us."

Dad grabbed his bags, and headed out to the waiting limousine. The three of us followed him, and the chauffeur took his things and started loading them up, "When I'm not here, Kiryu can't be here, got it?"

I nodded, "I know all of this already. Why are we going over it again?"

"Sorry, I just can't rest easy knowing what kind of things happened to you. You boys will make sure to protect your sister, right?"

Crow nodded, "Of course we will, she's our baby sister."

Jack gave a sharp nod, "Nothing will happen to her on our watch."

"If it counts for anything, I always have a plan to get out of danger."

Dad smiled at the three of us, "I'll be back in a week."

He climbed into the car, and we waved at it until it disappeared from sight. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, "It's like he expects us to do something stupid when he's gone."

Both of them looked at me, and Crow sighed, "You ran into a factory that nearly exploded."

"I didn't know that it was going to explode."

They both sighed, and Jack muttered, "This is exactly why people trust us more than you."

"Fair point, I am the one going on an errand for a couple days while Dad is out of town."

With a smirk, I swept back inside and finished packing my things in the base of my runner.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Jack walked over, "Oh, hey Kiryu. She's almost ready."

"Give me a minute, then we can go."

He chuckled, "No worries. And I promise you guys that we're just going to help a friend and then be back."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. My week is a little crazy, and it's interesting trying to write this when Kiryu lives with Martha.**


	76. Nico

I couldn't help but smirk as I drove Justice along the dirt highway. Kiryu didn't trust the car Martha gave him with a journey this long, so he was riding behind me. Not ideal when you are strangers, but since he was practically my boyfriend, neither of us really cared.

The only thing that was bothering me at the moment was the heat.

Now I understood that we were going to a town in the desert, but I had never been in so much heat before.

Satellite was muggy, but the smog kept the sun from beating down on us.

In the city, there was air conditioning everywhere, along with shade and water.

I was not prepared to be driving over 150 kilometers with someone sitting directly behind me with no shade. I was discovering pores on my back that I was not aware of until this point, "What is your friend's name again?"

"Sergio. He has two kids, Nico and West."

Blinking sweat out of my eyes, I shifted, "How much farther? I don't know if Justice can take the heat for much longer."

"Shouldn't be too much farther, but Sergio couldn't give me exact details."

Sighing, I shook my head, "If Justice breaks down, you owe me a really nice dinner."

"I already do. You are going out of your way to help me out after I nearly killed you four times."

I twisted my head around, "I don't recall that many."

"Attacking Security, that wrestling match in the rain, and the two Dark Signer attacks."

Shaking my head, I clarified, "I don't see you being responsible for those. Your visions were starting to bleed into reality and you couldn't think straight."

"Three dinners then. One for taking me here, one for taking down anyone who threatens us, and a third for forgiving me."

I chuckled, "With the money you are making, just stick with one, unless you want me to pay."

I suddenly slowed down, and pulled to a stop, "Something is wrong. Up ahead, someone is...upset? No-they are scared. And in danger."

Kiryu climbed off, "Then we better stay low."

We crawled along the ground, and peered over the edge of a cliff, only to see three men running for their lives. Their heads kept turning back to see if there were people pursuing them, and Kiryu hissed, "Sergio."

Directly below us was a makeshift graveyard filled with duel disks. Two men showed up, and these men were really trying to get away from them. The one that Kiryu said was Sergio threw a necklace up the cliff, and it landed at my feet.

Kiryu almost stood up, put I pinned him down and watched. One of the pursuers played a card, which somehow electrocuted the three men. Then his buddy played another card, and the electricity got worse.

I grimaced, and stood up while pinning Kiryu down with my foot so he wouldn't charge in, "What are you doing?"

They both glanced up, and the skinny one replied, "Oh, we are just making sure these guys know better than to ditch work again."

Kiryu hissed, and I tilted my head, "But was the electricity really necessary?"

The guys laughed, "If you are a duelist, you will be welcomed in our town."

Dragging the poor men away, I let Kiryu up, "What was that for?"

"Since when do you think before jumping into action?"

He glanced at the ground, "Fair point. But you do too."

"Only if I am attacked. Most of the time I try to weasel my way out of a problem."

He dusted himself off, "Okay. We need to find the kids and make sure that they are safe."

I nodded as I picked up the necklace, "Let's just hope that everything works out."

We got on Justice again and rode the rest of the way into town, parking on the outskirts just in case.

Kiryu reached out as we headed into town, and grabbed my hand, "I don't want any of them bothering you while we're here."

I smiled on the inside, while remaining calm on the outside, "Alright."

He stopped at a flower shop, "Sorry, we're new here. What can you tell us about the village?"

The lady smiled at us, "This is Crash Town. Most of us moved here because the city wasn't kind to us. Everyone here is either a duelist or an innocent."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are all of the children being rushed inside?"

"Because it is almost dueling time. Between the beginning and end of the sunset, one duel per day is allowed. Most often the duels are between the two gangs in town. The Malcolm family and the Ramon group. They wear red and black respectively."

As she spoke, two groups wearing the mentioned colors pulled up on runners and in cars.

* * *

The duel only lasted a few minutes, but it shocked me to see what they did with the loser, "This is even worse than Satellite."

He quietly nodded, and then we both saw a small kid that heavily resembled Sergio. As the crowd dispersed, Kiryu walked over to him, "Hey Nico. I'm Kiryu."

The small boy smiled, "Thanks for coming. Are you going to save Dad?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, not the best chapter ending, and yes, this was almost late.**

 **Nozomi: Thank you so much. Your review made my day**!


	77. Mine of Duelists

The three of us walked to my runner, and Nico started to explain the situation, "Dad was one of the duelists in Malcolm's gang. He lost about a week ago, so he was sent to the mines. No one questioned it because we need the stuff in the mines to keep the town going."

I sighed was we started to move Justice back up the hill, "So, in other words, everyone figures that keeping the mine going is more important than helping each other out?"

He nodded, "Not just that, but no one helps us kids if our parents end up in the mine."

We arrived at the top of the hill, and covered my best creation under piles of brush, "This looks a little conspicuous."

Kiryu smiled, "It does, but it's better than leaving it in the open. Nico, where's your sister?"

Nico's smile disappeared, "She was taken to be a water maid in the mines. They figured that she's be more useful there."

Kiryu looked at me, "We need to get inside of that mine and get them out."

I nodded as I put the last branch over my baby, "That is easier said than done. We don't even know where the entrance is."

"We could each join a gang and throw the match against each other."

That brought a laugh out of me, "I don't know if I even CAN throw a match. My mind has evolved to think that losing equals death, so it would be extremely obvious that I didn't want to win."

He nodded, "I can make it look real, but you'd have to find a different way in there, especially since every duelist here is a guy."

"How about you throw the match, and I'll follow you to the mine."

Kiryu smiled, "Alright, but I'll need you to save me again."

I messed up his hair, "I'll always rescue my damsel in distress."

He exploded into hysterical laughter, "I guess that our relationship is kinda backwards. You are the strong independant one with an income and I am the one living at home babysitting."

I smirked, "Go join a gang."

"Never thought I'd hear that."

* * *

The hot summer air seemed to pin the two of us to the ground as Nico and I waited for the wagon to come by and lead us to the mine.

Nico drank from a canteen, "They normally come this way after collecting the loser."

Seeing a small kid in as much danger as I was anymore was concerning, _Am I ever going to be ready to have a family? Will my enemies and past ever allow for it?_

Shaking that thought away, another thought floated in, _Of course, for me to have a family, I need to get Kiryu back._

I made sure to keep my breathes even and quiet, barely shifting despite the fire coming from the sand below me.

The creak of wood slowly became more prominent, and a wagon appeared on the road. Nico whispered, "That's the loser's wagon."

We silently watched it go past us, and only moved our heads as it headed toward the formidable mountain, "So that's where the mine is."

"Yeah, but no one knows where the entrance is except them."

As they rounded a bend in the road, I slipped the to next hiding place, and nearly froze as I caught a glimpse inside. When Nico joined me, I whispered, "Do they normally have two losers?"

"No."

 _Kiryu, did you destroy him with you?_

The mine entrance was finally in sight, and I was surprised that no one had found it yet. We rushed forward to another large bush, and carefully watched them go inside with the guys. Nico glanced at the duel disk on my arm, "Can you run with that on?"

I smiled, "I once lived a life where you did everything with a duel disk on. So yeah."

When the doors closed, and we heard the lock slide shut, we got to our feet and walked closer to see if there were any other entrances.

As we got closer, I noticed air vents, which all smelt of sulfur, "Ugh, not looking forward to going in there. Nico, help me find a big one."

"Sure thing."

He walked one way, while I walked another. Most vents my size were far off the ground, but they had bars on them, Probably where some of the workers have escaped.

"Yusei, I found one!"

Rushing over, I peered into one that was about shoulder height, "Perfect."

Nico climbed up my back before I could do anything, "No, you aren't going in there!"

"I have to find West. Don't worry, I'll stay out of danger."

Arguing with him would be hypocritical, so instead, I just hissed, "Fine, but you better be careful."

I waited a few minutes so I could be sure that no one saw him or that he didn't get stuck before heaving myself up, "Alright, here goes."

The tunnel was extremely claustrophobic, and shook occasionally. My breathing slowly became more and more shallow, and the trip felt like it went hours. The sane part of my mind kept trying to calm me down, but it failed.

Finally emerging from the tunnel, which was even higher from the ground than it's outside counterpart, I got behind cover and regained my breath.

When my heart slowed enough to think properly, I peered out from behind the broken machine and noticed that everyone who was working had a metal collar around their neck, just like Sergio when we had seen them.

 _Perfect. Something I can handle. But first I have to find Kiryu._

* * *

 **A/N: So I finally fixed this. Next week is midterms, so there is no guarantee what's going to happen there.**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: Thanks for your reviews. I think you are the only person who kept with the story even after my all-summer break.**


	78. Sergio

Keeping an eye on the guards, I slipped from one cover to another, hoping that no one noticed me. Finally, I took cover behind a large boulder, and reached out to find Kiryu. He was not that far away, but something about him was off.

Double checking the guards' locations, I hurried to the spot where Kiryu was, and saw him using a pick-axe next to a worn out Sergio, "Have you done enough penance for me to break you out?"

Both men shot into the air, and spun around to stare at me, "What? Did the cute lady just give you big, strong, men heart attacks?"

Kiryu slapped my arm, "How'd you get past the guards?"

"They're stupider than Sector Security."

He smiled, "Can you get these stupid things off us?"

I reached out, and snapped his off with ease. As I reached for Sergio's, a loud crash came from behind me, and the three of us ducked out of sight.

Sergio led the two of us away from the guards, and we hurried toward the only exit that could be reached inside of the mine.

As we burst into the air, we heard a voice call out, "Yusei!"

I turned to see Nico pushing Justice toward us, a young lady helping him, "Great job Nico!"

They abandoned my runner, and ran up to their father, "Nico, West! Are you alright?"

"Yes papa!"

"Thanks to Yusei and Kiryu."

Nico tugged on Kiryu's sleeve, "Lotten is suspicious of you. He and a couple guys are coming up here."

Kiryu paled, and I glanced over, "Who is this Lotten?"

"He arrived after I lost. He took down the leader of the gang I dueled for in just a single turn. It's his monster's special effect."

Suddenly, we heard runners appear, and Sergio slid down the hill with his two kids. I smiled at Kiryu, "You distract his cronies and go down the tunnel on the right. I'll distract the big guy and go down the left tunnel."

The gang members rode up, and paused to look at us, "Who are you?"

"I am Yusei. What, were you expecting someone else?"

Kiryu raced off down the right tunnel, and I hopped on my runner, "See ya!"

Shooting into the tunnel, I heard the big guy follow me, "Give up right now!"

Lotten's massive runner shot after me, and he roared, "I will destroy you!"

"I make it a pattern to challenge people like you to a duel. I won't stop until you beat me."

I could hear the glare in his voice, "Fine."

 _Duel Mode Engaged Speed World 2-set on_

He ripped his cards out, "I summon Gatling Ogre!"

 **Gatling Ogre-800**

Kiryu's voice echoed in my head, "He uses his monster's effect to end the duel in one turn."

Luckily, my cards already knew that, "I send Effect Veiler from my hand to my graveyard to activate its effect. No monster can use it's effect until after the end of the current turn."

He was very displeased. "I place five facedowns and end my turn."

"I send Sonic Chick to the graveyard in order to special summon Quick Draw Synchron."

 **Quick Draw Synchron-700**

"Then..."

He chuckled, "I activate Narrow Tunnel. Each of us can only have one monster on our field at a time."

 _Wonderful. His monster has its special ability while I have a tuner._

"I place two facedowns and end my turn."

He drew a card, and placed it in his hand, alleaving my fears of being wiped out this turn, "I send four facedowns to the graveyard and Gatling Ogre's effect activates. You take 800 points of damage for each card removed."

 **Life Points Yusei=800**

"Then I release Gatling Ogre to tribute summon Full Armor Ogre!"

 **Full Armor Ogre-1600**

"Now attack his Quick Draw Synchron!"

I hid my smirk as I activated my trap, "I use Desperate Lag. If a monster I control his destroyed this turn, I take no battle damage and are allowed to special summon a level 4 or below warrior-type monster from my hand. Come out Max Warrior!"

 **Max Warrior-1800**

"Full Armor Ogre's effect activates when he destroys a monster in battle, the owner takes 1000 points of damage!"

I chuckled, "My other trap activates, Return Marker. Once per turn I can negate a monster's effect that deals with damage or destruction and the owner takes damage as if their monster attacked them."

 **Life Points Lotten=2400**

I looked at my next card, "You aren't the only one who can sacrifice a monster to summon a stronger one. I sacrifice my Max Warrior in order to special summon Turret Warrior."

 **Turret Warrior-1200**

"His special ability is that he gains attack points equal to the monster that was sacrificed in order to summon him."

 **Turret Warrior-3000**

"Now take out Full Armor Ogre!"

His monster shattered, and his glare deepened more as his life points dropped.

 **Life Points Lotten=1000**

He grunted, "When Full Armor Ogre is destroyed, I get Gatling Ogre back on my field."

 **Gatling Ogre-800**

Lotten smiled at me, "Since I have 4 speed counters, if I draw a Speed Spell, you die. And due to Gatling Ogre's ability, if I draw a trap, you are also dead."

* * *

 **A/N: NaNoWriMo is helping me out, because it reminds me that I need to write every day. So hopefully I won't miss an update this month.**

 **Review time!**

 **Nozomi Higurashi: You are so awesome!**

 **Sharkisawesome: Thank you!**


	79. Chasm of Pain

I looked at my next card, "You aren't the only one who can sacrifice a monster to summon a stronger one. I sacrifice my Max Warrior in order to special summon Turret Warrior."

 **Turret Warrior-1200**

"His special ability is that he gains attack points equal to the monster that was sacrificed in order to summon him."

 **Turret Warrior-3000**

"Now take out Full Armor Ogre!"

His monster shattered, and his glare deepened more as his life points dropped.

 **Life Points Lotten=1000**

He grunted, "When Full Armor Ogre is destroyed, I get Gatling Ogre back on my field."

 **Gatling Ogre-800**

Lotten smiled at me, "Since I have 4 speed counters, if I draw a Speed Spell, you die. And due to Gatling Ogre's ability, if I draw a trap, you are also dead."

Lotten drew his card, and smiled, "I release Gatling Ogre again to special summon Big Cannon Ogre!"

 **Big Cannon Ogre-2400**

"Well, you certainly know how to adapt to new situations. But attacking my monster wouldn't exactly be advantageous for you."

He tilted his head, "But that's exactly what I am going to do. But I am going to use one of the traps that I discarded. If I remove Skill Successor from play, one monster gains 800 attack points until the end of the turn."

 **Big Cannon Ogre-3200**

"All damage dealt after my monsters attack is doubled."

 **Life Points Yusei=400**

He seemed so happy with himself, "I end my turn."

 **Big Cannon Ogre-2400**

Come on deck, I really need your help! Give me a card that will help us win!

As I drew the card, a smile spread onto my face, "I activate the speed spell, Fallen Synchro. This allows me to Synchro summon a monster if I remove the necessary monsters from play. I remove Sonic Chick and Quick Draw Synchron in order to summon Drill Warrior!"

 **Drill Warrior-2400**

"His special effect is that he can attack you directly if I cut his points in half."

 **Drill Warrior-1200**

Lotten's eyes narrowed, "You aren't the only one who can use power from the graveyard. I remove Explosive Wall from play in order to remove every card on the field from play."

"Oh heck no!"

Kiryu came out of nowhere on one of the gang runners, "I won't let you do that!"

He crashed into Lotten's runner, stopping him from retaliating against me.

As Kiryu caught up to me, Lotten's runner suddenly got much taller, and shot over the two of us, "Your cards are going to explode, and then you are going to explode!"

Lotten shot forward, and a stick of dynamite crashed to the ground. It exploded outward, and my world went black as Kiryu called out, "YUSEI!"

* * *

Every inch of my body pulsed with pain as I slowly woke back up. Someone moved toward me, and Kiryu whispered, "Yusei? Are you okay?"

"If Dad sees how many bruises I feel on me, I will get chewed out and confined to the house."

He laughed weakly, "I know what you are talking about. But do you think that you can get Justice up and running?"

Sitting up, I nearly jumped to my feet when I saw how battered my precious creation was, "I am going to beat that guy."

I rushed over to it, and turned it on, "She's pretty battered, but I'm sure that I can have her running in a couple minutes."

He sat down near me, "I am going to string up that punk."

"Kiryu, I don't need you back in the Facility."

I focused on patching up Justice with what I had on hand. But some of the circuitry wasn't working. Reaching out, I focused my power on it, and they patched up, "I've patched up everything I can, but she isn't going to be at full power. I don't think that she's going to be able to handle both of us at once."

He nodded, and stood up, "I'll go ahead and find a path that can get us out."

"Hey, if you can't find a path for Justice, we can always leave her here until we find some rope."

Kiryu froze, and stared at me, "I'm not going to let you leave your favorite possession in the world in a ditch."

Before I could respond, he ran off and I sat on my runner, double checking that nothing was majorly injured, _It wouldn't be the first time that I keep moving an injury due to adrenaline._

Nothing felt broken, so I started pushing Justice forward, keeping an eye out for Kiryu. The ditch seemed to go on forever, and I hoped that we could find a way out before we got dehydrated.

"Yusei! I found a path that's going to be hard, but we should be able to get out."

Catching up to him, I saw the steepest hill ever, "Let's try."

He slid down next to me, and together we pushed her up the hill. As we came over the edge, I saw that we weren't that far from the village. But what really got my attention was a well, "Let's get a drink. Then we can try to figure out what to do."

Kiryu nodded, "Only Lotten really saw you, so if we find a way to change your appearance, you can go to the town and see what it's like."

We both got drinks of water and filled up our water bottles, which had somehow survived the fall unharmed. Kiryu turned to me, "Hey, Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

He shifted, and glanced at the ground, "Can you teach me how to ride a runner?"

I chuckled, "You seemed to do pretty well in the tunnels."

That earned me a shove, "No, seriously."

"Sure."

Taking off my jacket, I pulled a ponytail holder out of one of its pockets. Then I started braiding my hair down my back.

As I was doing that, my runner started beeping, "Check that for me?"

He got back to his feet, "Got it."

"Hey, Kiryu! Is Yusei there?"

"Dude, what happened to your face?"

Kiryu smirked in my direction, "Typical Yusei luck. So why'd you call?

"Dad is coming home tonight, not tomorrow."

I turned my head towards them, "Hey, Jack? Get some Securities, and bring them here ASAP. This whole town is being run by gangs, and people are getting thrown in a mine because they lost a duel."

"On it. Anything else?"

Kiryu shook his head, "She's getting ready to infiltrate the town because only one of them interacted with her. I'm the one that people would recognize."

I walked over to him, and waved to the others, "Do I look like Fudo Yusei?"

Crow's eyes went wide, "Holy crap, Yusei! You look terrible!"

"This town is a place for people who have no luck in the outside world. So I'm going to blend in just fine."

They hung up, and I walked to town, and immediately kept to the shadows. This was not the down that Kiryu and I had walked into a couple days ago. Everyone was ignoring Nico and West hanging from a pole next to the center of town.

Rushing back out, I sat next to the well, "They must have caught Sergio. Nico and West are being held captive in the middle of town, and the sign at the entrance of town says Lotten Town."

His eyes narrowed, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about missing last week. I have no excuse.**


	80. Lotten Town

Kiryu pulled a harmonica out of his pocket, "I was always playing this while I was in town. So I'm going to use this to announce my entry. Hopefully I will distract them long enough for you to get the kids free."

"Hurry, Kiryu. Who knows who they will force to duel for the mine?"

He smiled at me, "You be careful, okay?"

I nodded, and checked on Justice, "You too."

Kiryu ran off, and went to the western side of town. I got on my runner, and quietly drove around the outside of town. In the center of town, I could see two poor guys facing each other with duel disks drawn.

On the side of the center, I saw Lotten leaning over the kids, and Nico yelled loud enough for me to hear him, "Kiryu and Yusei will save us, just you watch."

Lotten whispered something else to them and West nearly screamed her response, "They aren't dead! And you'll see when they come!"

Suddenly, a haunting song drifted through the air, and I resisted the urge to laugh. Almost every single person in town froze and faced the western entrance to town. Kiryu slowly walked in, and stopped directly in the center of town, "Why are you obeying him like he is the real leader here?"

Lotten stiffened, "How are you still alive?"

"Who said that I survived that? I was brought back as a shinigami just to take you down."

I rolled my eyes, but Kiryu wasn't done yet, "We all came here because we had nothing to lose, and no one who care about us. But that doesn't mean that we are pushovers, or that we have no drive left. So why obey a tyrant? You came here to be free."

Everyone stopped, and backed away from Lotten and Barbara. She lifted up a whip, "If any of you fight us, we will go after the kids!"

I raced into town, and almost made it to the kids before Lotten's whip wrapped around my front wheel, sending me skidding. Rolling to my feet, I smirked, "Were you hoping that we were both dead? Tough luck. I don't rest until all innocents are safe."

Lotten glared at both of us, "I am going to bury you once I beat both of you."

Kiryu laughed manically, "Go ahead and try. The two of us have never lost while we faced the same opponent."

Nico called out, "Yeah! We get to see the two best duelists from the Enforcers!"

We all activated our duel disks, and Lotten smirked, "Since it's two against one, I will be starting with ten cards instead of five."

 _He's going to try and take out both of us with his monster's ability. Pretty good plan if I do say so myself._

Kiryu smiled at me, "That sounds fine to me, how about you, Yusei?"

"I see no problem. Let's do this."

Lotten looked at both of us, "Whoever draws their cards first gets to go first."

We all drew our cards the second the sun hit the horizon, but Lotten held up ten cards the second I was pulling out my last card, "Looks like I get to go first."

Kiryu's smile chilled my blood, "Go ahead and try to enforce your rules on us."

I rolled my eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

Sure enough, "I summon Gatling Ogre in attack mode!"

 _Gatling Ogre-800_

"I place five facedowns, in order to load my 'bullets'."

I glanced down at my hand, and started reaching for Effect Veiler, but Kiryu held out his hand, "Don't."

Lowering my hand, I stared at him with one eyebrow up. He smiled, "I have a plan."

"Gatling Ogre, shoot Kiryu!"

Kiryu flew back, and I grew slightly concerned, _What on earth is your plan?_

 _Kiryu Life Points=0_

He got back to his feet, a dark blue aura swirling around him, "Did you really think that you could kill a shinigami? We cannot die."

I bit my lip, resisting laughing at him. Kiryu continued, "If my life points drop to zero, I can send all of my cards to the graveyard in order to summon Infernity Zero in defense mode."

 _Infernity Zero-0_

"I cannot lose with this on the field, even if I reach zero life points. But for every 500 points I take after summoning him, I gain a Death Counter. The only way for me to lose is to gain three Death Counters."

Lotten narrowed his eyes, "Then I guess that I have to attack you again. I place four facedowns, and-"

A creature appeared next to him, with a gun to his head. Kiryu smirked, "When I take effect damage when my hand is empty, any further effect damage is negated. Then, my opponent is in charge of what happens. If you chose to tempt fate, I can draw my next card. If it is a monster, you take the damage I just took, and the damage that you were going to deal to me that was negated. If it isn't a monster, then you can proceed with your damage. And it's such a pity, because I can't remember how many monsters I have in this deck."

I bit my lip, _What are you doing, leaving it to fate again?_

Lotten glared at him, "I refuse to chance it. I end my turn."

Kiryu drew the top card, "Oh my, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Lotten's face grew darker, and I drew my next card, "I summon Justice Bringer in attack mode.

 _Justice Bringer-1700_

"I know that you have Effect Veiler in your hand. And due to my spell, Pinpoint Shot, if I guessed right, you have to send it to the graveyard."

I discarded it, "Alright, then I place one facedown and end my turn."

"I switch Gatling Ogre into defense mode, and use Double Arms equip spell, which makes all damage dealt by Gatling Ogre double."

 _Gatling Ogre-800_

Lotten kept going, "Now I send one card to the graveyard, and you take 1600 points of damage."

Kiryu flipped up his facedown, "I activate Dodge Roll. This makes all damage 0, one single time."

Of course, Lotten got even madder, "Then I send a second one, and you take 1600 points of damage."

I flipped up my facedown, "Nope. I activate Half Shield, which halves all damage for the rest of the turn."

 _Kiryu Death Counter=1_

"Is that all you have, Lotten? You have one more, care to attack me?"

His goal hit me hard, _He's being a decoy for me! That's why he's so determined to be attacked!_

Lotten paused, then acted like nothing happened, "I end my turn."

Kiryu smiled, "Thank you for helping me to finally figure out how to love dueling. I thought I loved dueling when I was a teen, but now that I am dueling for those that care about me, I now understand how Yusei is always the most lively of all of us."

"If my hand is empty when I draw Infernity Archfiend, I can special summon him to the field. Then I also can draw another Infernity monster from my deck."

 _Infernity Archfiend-1800_

"My new monster is Infernity Mirage, and I am going to summon him."

 _Infernity Mirage-0_

"Then his special ability activates, which happens if I have no cards in my hand. I can release him to bring two Infernity monsters from my graveyard. I choose Infernity Beetle, and Infernity Beast."

 _Infernity Beetle-1200_

 _Infernity Beast-1600_

"The fun doesn't stop there. I can release my Beetle, in order to summon two of his friends from my deck, hand, or graveyard."

 _Infernity Beetle-1200_

 _Infernity Beetle-1200_

Barbara screeched, "If you lose Lotten, we are so over!"

Meanwhile, this lady was proud of her man, even if something else happens, "That was great, Kiryu."

He smiled at me, then turned back to Lotten, "I have one of my Beetles attack you!"

Lotten wasn't having it, "I activate my trap, Back Attack Ambush. The battle phase ends, and I get an Ambush Token for every monster you have in attack mode. Whenever they are sacrificed, you take 500 points of damage."

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

Both kids looked upset, while Barbara's terrifying smile grew. I had to resist smiling back at her, and waited for Lotten, "I release all of my Tokens, and send the damage to Kiryu!"

Justice Bringer swung her sword, "I activate my monster's ability. Whenever it isn't my turn, I can decide whether or not special summoned monsters can use their ability or not. And your tokens do not have my permission."

Lotten glared at me, "I end my turn."

* * *

 **A/N: I love this duel, it's a pity that I never watched it more than once. Thank you all for your support. Since the last time I checked, I gained fifty people who have read my story. I am sorry that I am not always consistent, but I promise that I will try harder.**


	81. Enforcers are Back

Lotten wasn't having it, "I activate my trap, Back Attack Ambush. The battle phase ends, and I get an Ambush Token for every monster you have in attack mode. Whenever they are sacrificed, you take 500 points of damage."

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

 _Ambush Token-100_

Both kids looked upset, while Barbara's terrifying smile grew. I had to resist smiling back at her, and waited for Lotten, "I release all of my Tokens, and send the damage to Kiryu!"

Justice Bringer swung her sword, "I activate my monster's ability. Whenever it isn't my turn, I can decide whether or not special summoned monsters can use their ability or not. And your tokens do not have my permission."

Lotten glared at me, "I end my turn."

I drew my next card, smiling when I saw my cute little hedgehog, "I send one monster to the graveyard in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron."

 _Quickdraw Synchron-700_

"Whenever I have tuner on my field, Quillbolt Hedgehog comes back from the graveyard."

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

Kiryu smiled at me as I continued, "I tune the two of them together to create Nitro Warrior!"

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

"Now my Warrior attacks your Gatling Ogre."

It shattered, and a smile spread further onto my face, "Now his special ability activates. If he successfully destroyed one of your monsters this turn, he can switch one of your monsters from defense mode into attack mode. Then, the two of them have to attack each other. I chose one of your tokens."

 _Token-100_

Nitro Warrior charged at the token, causing it to shatter as well.

 _Life Points Lotten=1300_

"Finally, Justice Bringer sends an attack toward another of your tokens. Then I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Kiryu let out a chuckle, "Only you would be able to drop his life points to 1300 in a single turn, and get rid of three monsters when you only have two. Keep up the good work, Yusei."

Lotten glared at me, "I'm not going down that easy! I activate Card of Burial Magic. This removes three spell cards in my graveyard from play, then I get to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, I sacrifice my two remaining tokens in order to tribute summon Long Barrel Ogre in defense mode!

 _Long Barrel Ogre-3000_

"His effect destroys the monster with the highest attack points. The owner of that monster then takes half of its points as damage. My first target will be Infernity Archfiend."

Infernity Archfiend shattered, and Kiryu took 900 points of damage, knocking him down.

 _Death Counters Kiryu=2_

"Long Barrel Ogre's effect can be used twice during my turn, so now he's going after your Beast!"

In the middle of the bullet's flight, it changed direction and crashed into Nitro Warrior, destroying him, "I activate Skill Twist. It redirects a monster's effect to a different monster. I chose for it to hit my Nitro."

 _Life Points Yusei=2600_

His glare deepened, "I place one facedown and end my turn."

Kiryu drew his next card, "I am going to start my turn by activating the spell card Blaster Cartridge. This sends four cards from my deck to the graveyard. Then I get to draw a card. The catch is that the spell goes on top of my deck, and when I draw it, I have to send it to the graveyard."

Something in Lotten's face changed during Kiryu's turn, but he continued, "I summon Infernity Randomizer in attack mode."

 _Infernity Randomizer-900_

"Then I tune it together with both of my Beetles and my Beast to create Infernity Doom Dragon!"

 _Infernity Doom Dragon-3000_

 _It sure is ugly, but way nicer looking than the last dragon he used in a duel. I will never miss 100 Eye Dragon._

A smile spread across Kiryu's face, "His special ability activates when there are no cards in my hand. One of your monsters get destroyed, and you take half of their points as damage."

One of Lotten's spell cards flipped open, "I activate Metal Coat. As long as this is equipped to my monster, it cannot be destroyed by monster effects."

Kiryu's smile disappeared, "Doom Dragon can't attack the turn that his ability is activated."

"I guess that it's my turn now. I summon Bri Synchron, and tune her with Justice Bringer in order to Synchro summon my best friend, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

"Bri's effect is activated. Since she was used in a Synchro summon, the Synchro's abilities don't work for the first turn. But in return, it gains 600 attack points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3100_

"Guess who is going to attack your Ogre?"

Lotten smirked, "If I send Metal Coat to the graveyard, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn."

I smiled right back at him, "Well, I activate Synchro Blast when you weren't looking. Whenever my Synchro monster is involved in battle, you take 500 points of damage."

 _Life Points Lotten=800_

 _Stardust Dragon=2500_

Lotten smiled, "You can't possibly win against me now that your big monster is back to it's original strength."

"Keep in mind that I literally have three times the life points that you do, and that the only time I took damage is when I let you. I haven't had a lead like this since our Enforcer days."

All of the illusions faded away, and everyone pointed their guns at us, "Oh, come on!"

Barbara glared at us, "We already decided who won, and it wasn't you."

The two mine keepers started to protest, "But that's breaking our town's dueling rule!"

They had guns pointed at them, cutting off any further arguments from them, "Lotten is in charge of this town. He decides what rules stay and which ones need to be trashed."

She looked back at us, "If you don't surrender, then these two children get it."

"Why would these people continue to obey you if their lives are guaranteed to be thrown away?"

Kiryu grabbed his duel disk, and started to pull it off.

"No, Kiryu-sama! Don't surrender! This town needs the two of you to rescue them!"

West had tears flowing down her cheeks, and Nico was straining to see us.

A click silenced the entire town, and one of the gang members took off his bandanna as he held his disk against her head, "Lotten hasn't even been here long. Why are we letting him push us around? We all had to deal with this in Satellite, that's why we came here-a fresh start."

Slowly, most of them started removing their bandannas as well. The weapons started to turn on Barbara instead of us.

The man pointing directly at her suddenly got shot with electricity, as well as the one who stood with him. Lotten was holding the smoking gun, "Barbara is right. I rule this village. Anyone to rebel is going to get sent to the mines."

He turned, pointing at Kiryu. And surprisingly, my first thought was only, For once, I'm not the target. I don't know how to feel.

A card flew down, cutting Lotten's hand, causing the gun to hit the ground. It was a Blackwing.

"Kiryu, we told you to bring our sister back yesterday."

He smiled up at Crow, "She's ridiculously stubborn. I doubt she listens to you any more than she does to me."

"Right here!"

Cries of pain drew our attention, and we saw Barbara dragging the kids back. Kiryu took a step forward, and she squeezed their necks, "Take another step, and these brats get it."

She flew sideways, and Jack stood between her and the kids, "If you attack these kids again, I will show you which one of us is the most deadly."

"Still me."

He glared at me, "Shut up Yusei. You are only deadly when you are mad."

Kiryu smiled, "I think that the last time any of us were fighting with each other was back when we were the Enforcers."

"Kiryu, not everything is about your gang."

Loud bangs came from behind us, and Crow smiled as he dropped down, "Brought the coppers like you asked. They're cleaning up the mines."

Lotten sat up, and pulled out a detonator, "Have fun with my little present!"

Every single building in town exploded, knocking me to the ground. Kiryu scrambled to the kids, and the guys rushed to my side, "I'm fine. Kiryu!"

He looked back towards me, and I smiled, "Take Justice and beat the pulp out of that man. But it better come back in one piece."

Nodding, he hopped on her and drove off.

I went over to the kids, "What happened?"

West fell in my arms, and started crying, "Lotten found us, and...Dad!"

Pulling her into a hug, I whispered, "You two can come back to the city with Kiryu and I. We have a friend named Martha who lets kids stay with her."

Nico crawled into my arms as well, "Can't we stay with you?"

"Kiryu lives with Martha. My house is a little full right now. But once people move out, I don't see why not."

Trudge walked over to us, "Thanks for the tip, Yusei. Who are these two?"

"The kids of Kiryu's friend. They're coming back with us to the city."

The sound of a runner approached, and Kiryu pulled up with a battered Justice, Lotten across the back, "Sorry, he didn't seem to want to duel for some strange reason."

Nico and West ambushed him with hugs, and I stood up, hands on my waist, "You really owe me now, Albino. I hope you keep your promise."

He laughed, "If you help foot the bill."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! Once again, I am procrastinating studying for my finals by writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions, so the next chapter is halfway done. ;)**


	82. Never a Calm Day

Trudge's car pulled up at Martha's house, and Kiryu climbed out, "This is our stop. Do you want to come inside for a bit, Yusei?"

"Can't. I need to get home before Captain Worrywart does."

He nodded as he helped Nico out, "Alright. We'll come to visit in a few days."

West waved at me, "Bye Yusei! We'll see you soon!"

"Behave for Martha. She's knows what she's doing, even if you don't think so."

Trudge drove back to my house, and helped me unload a badly damaged Justice, "Thanks. Though it seems that I never get to have a vacation."

He laughed, "Remember that tomorrow Bruno needs to check in with us about his amnesia."

I nodded, "Sure thing. I'll make sure that he gets there on time."

Wheeling Justice in, I started patching her up. Crow walked over, "I'll patch up the dents, you get cleaned up. Dad said that he'd be back tonight."

"Got it. You better not hurt my baby, or I'll break Blackwing."

Nodding, he pulled out his tools, while I took my bag upstairs. Hopping into the shower, I quickly got rid of the sweat and sand. As I got out, I pulled on what clothes from my old life that I had found, then I dumped the clothes that I took to Crash Town into the washing machine.

I headed downstairs, and saw that Crow had gotten all of the dents out of Justice's coverings, "Thanks. You are a lifesaver."

He laughed, and stretched, "No problem. You've helped me get new parts for Blackwing, so let's call it even."

I sat on the ground, and started working on the innards of my machine. The door opened, and a voice drifted over to me, "How often are you going to work on your runner? I feel like you don't focus on much else?"

"Like father, like daughter."

He laughed, "What else have you been doing this weekend?"

"Not that much. Just mainly caught up with friends."

Crow looked up from checking on Blackwing, "She spent the time over at Martha's, trying to persuade Kiryu to ask her on a date."

"Crow! I did no such thing!"

Dad rolled his eyes, "I'll believe it when they finally go on a real date."

I smirked at Crow, and mouthed, "He promised in a couple days."

We smiled as Dad went upstairs, leaving us with our runners.

* * *

Bruno and I walked into Sector Security Headquarters, and Mina was waiting in the lobby, "Thanks for coming. Let's go upstairs to where Ushio is waiting. I'd rather not talk about our case in common spaces."

We headed into the elevator, and I leaned against the wall, "Never thought I'd be spending so much time around Securities when I was a kid."

Mina cracked a smile, "And when I was younger I would have never imagined that Satellite would be connected to the city. So much has changed in the past two years."

A ding announced our arrival to the uppermost level, and we followed her to Ushio's office. As we entered, he turned around, "We haven't found anything."

Bruno nodded, "I still can't remember anything. Doctor Fudo has tried every method that he's ever heard about, and none of it works."

Mina leaned on Ushio's desk, "We've run your fingerprints, DNA, and description through every database that we could, and there are no matches. I'm sorry."

He nodded, and looked at the window, "Thank you for trying."

Ushio rubbed the back of his neck, "We'll keep trying. But with other countries, we'll have to stick with the missing people's reports."

I stretched, "Don't worry. He helps Dad out on some of his projects, and the runners are working better than ever."

The two of us headed out, and got into the elevator, "Bruno, I'm sure that if you need your memory, it will come back to you."

All of the lights flickered off, and the elevator shuddered to a stop. I reached out, "There's no electricity in the whole building."

A massive explosion shook the building, and I grabbed a railing inside of the elevator, "Why can't I go anywhere without something happening?"

He looked around, "Please don't tell me that that was an explosion."

"Wish I could. Step back."

I placed my hand back on the control panel, and the door slowly cracked open, "Hold it open, I don't have enough strength to do this by myself."

He grabbed the edge, and we pulled it open just long enough for each of us to slip out. Bruno glanced around, "Why is it so dark?"

"The building was probably put into lockdown because of the explosion. Let's get down stairs so we can get out of here."

He led the way down, but pulled to a stop, "Who's that?"

My eyes followed his direction, and saw blonde hair whip around a corner, followed by an older man in a suit, "Sherri and her butler."

Bruno looked over at me, "Might as well follow them."

I led the way down into the basement.

* * *

 **A/N: Finals are next week, so I will either have an amazing chapter (due to avoiding studying) or a very short chapter.**


	83. Sherri Fails to Care

I rushed down the stairs, leaving Bruno in my dust. As I whipped around the corner, Sherri looked up, "Ah, Yusei. Have you thought about joining my team?"

"Yes, I have. No, I don't want to. And did you set off the bomb?"

She smiled, "Of course I did. But I don't have time to tell you why."

Taking a few steps forward, I called out, "You could be put in prison for life! Why are you risking this?"

Her butler moved in my way, and Sherri tilted her head, "I already told you."

Whipping around, her hair snapping like a whip, she marched through a doorway. The grate started to move forward, and I lunged forward.

Once again, her butler jumped in my way. But behind him, I saw a flash of blue. Bruno sprinted to the doorway, and the butler whipped around and through something at him. Instead of knocking him off track, however, it hit him in the back, speeding up his slide through the door. It crashed shut behind him, "Bruno! I need you to make sure that she doesn't do something really stupid!"

"I'll do my best!"

The butler looked at the door, "Miss Sherri can handle that one on her own."

He marched over to a control panel, and broke it open with a single punch. He pulled out a couple cords, and attached them to his duel disk, "But YOU? You have to beat me in a duel before you can go through the door."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from rolling my eyes, "I hope that you understand that I typically do not lose when I am highly motivated to win. This duel is only going to delay me."

Walking a safe distance away from him, I activated my duel disk, "Alright. Give me your worst."

"I summon Spirit Summon Warrior in attack mode."

 _Spirit Summon Warrior-1200_

"Then his effect comes into play, and I can summon a level 3 or below warrior type monster from my hand. I choose Liberated Rear Warrior!"

 _Liberated Rear Warrior-0_

"They tune together to create Driven Daredevil!"

 _Driven Daredevil-2400_

Glancing at my hand, I started my turn, "I send a monster to my graveyard in order to summon Quick Draw Synchron in attack mode."

 _Quick Draw Synchron-700_

"Whenever I have a tuner monster on my field, Quillbolt Hedgehog can return to the field from the graveyard!"

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

"I tune them together, and this activates my Synchron's ability. He can take the place of any other Synchron that I have in my deck. This time, he copies Nitro Synchron. Together they create Nitro Warrior!"

 _Nitro Warrior-2800_

"Now take out his Daredevil!"

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=3600_

He smirked up at me, "My Daredevil's ability activates. Whenever a monster with more attack points attacks him, he isn't destroyed, and your monster is instead. Then I activate the continuous trap, Master and Servant's Resolve! Whenever a monster is destroyed by a monster effect, the owner of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to the points of it."

 _Life Points Yusei=1200_

His face grew serious, "The downside of this card is that I have to give up 1000 life points each turn to keep it on the field."

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=2600_

My eyes narrowed, "You do realize that means you lose in three more turns, right?"

"Such is the risk when running a Samurai deck."

Puffing out a breath, I drew my next card, "I summon Tricular in defense mode, and place a single facedown card."

 _Tricular=300_

He glanced at his hand, "I sacrifice 1000 life points in order to keep my spell on the field. Then destroy your monster with my Daredevil."

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=1600_

"Whenever Tricular is destroyed, Bicular is summoned in defense mode."

 _Bicular-200_

He didn't even seem fazed, "I activate the spell Reversal Sword. This activates when a monster is destroyed in battle. It destroys another of your monsters with a lower level, and both players take its points as damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=1000_

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=1400_

A screen glowed into the darkness of the room, showing Trudge leading a group of Securities into the building. Mizoguchi reached into his pocket, and pulled out a phone, "Miss Sherri, Security has broken through. Are we going to pull out? Understood."

I adjusted the disk on my arm, "Are we going to continue? Or are we just going to pretend like it didn't happen?"

"We are going to continue the duel."

My head tilted a little, "But why? You both are going to end up in jail for that."

"Miss Sherri told you that her parents died, correct?"

Nodding, I waited for him to continue, "They were killed over a card in their possession. It was hidden inside of a toy bear that they gave to her. Neither of us know what is so important about that card, so she had to put it in a card analyser. The only one that was moderately accessible is the one in the basement of this building. She hopes to use the card to figure out more about Iliaster."

"Alright. I kind of guessed that from how she acted during our duel. But I don't want her to get arrested, so I am going to beat you. And I am going to start that with Debris Dragon."

 _Debris Dragon-1000_

"Whenever he is on the field, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard with 500 or less attack points. So I bring back Tricular!"

 _Tricular-300_

"Then, if I successfully special summon a monster, I can special summon Turbo Booster from my hand!"

 _Turbo Booster-0_

"All of them are going to tune together to bring out my soul, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

I smiled at him, "Stardust's special ability negates card destruction or removal effects of all cards. If his attack lands, your monster's ability will try to destroy him. But by removing Stardust until the end of turn, your monster is destroyed. Then your own spell will take away the remainder of your life points."

His eyes hardened, "Go ahead. It all depends on what cards we each have facedown."

Nodding, I held out my hand, "Stardust, let's go ahead and attack Driven Daredevil."

Stardust's glittering blast shot forward, and Mizoguchi's trap card flipped up, "I activate Standoff! Then Driven Daredevil's ability activates. Any monster that attacks him with more attack points is destroyed."

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=1300_

"Then I activate Stardust's ability."

A smile slid onto his face, "Standoff prevents you from releasing your monster."

One golden ring shot out of his card, and wrapped around Stardust as Daredevil fell down with his swords out.

"I activate the counter trap Space Jump."

Stardust disappeared, and reappeared in front of him, "Space Jump allows me to negate your trap, so Stardust is removed from play and you take all of his points as damage."

 _Life Points Mizoguchi=0 Defeat!_

He bowed to me, "You may pass, Fudo-sama. Just please let her go."

My eyes rolled, "I need you to come with me. You are probably the only one who will get her out of here in time."

We rushed forward, and arrived in the analysis room, just as a wind exploded out, "Sherri! Bruno! What's going on?"

A light started to emerge from something in front of them, and I rushed forward. Behind me, I could hear the butler yelling something as the light surrounded us all.

* * *

Bruno's voice cut through, "Where are we?"

I looked around, and saw a 'floor' that was white squares for all eternity, and a matching 'ceiling', "I have no clue."

Sherri shifted her weight, "Aren't we supposed to be in the computer room?"

An electric pulse was coming from behind me, so I slowly turned around and saw something hanging from the ceiling, "What the-"

As the other two turned around, pain entered my head, and my whole body turned to ice. All I could do was shake, and hope that I was breathing.

* * *

My shoulder was being shaken, and someone rolled me onto my back, "Yusei, I know that you're awake."

"Go away, Bruno."

He sighed, and spoke to someone else, "Were you the one who saved us?"

"No, I woke up here just like you three did. Miss Sherri doesn't seem like she is going to wake up, however. So I will take her back to our lodgings."

I sat up and looked at Mizoguchi. He locked eyes with me, bowing again, "I owe you, Fudo-sama, for not choosing to turn us in."

He turned around, and walked down the beach as I slowly climbed to my feet. I looked over at Bruno, "What did we see in there?"

"I don't know, but he must have helped us escape."

One of my eyebrows tried to join my hairline, "He? Was that thing a person?"

He shrugged, "It certainly looked like a human eye."

I stretched, "Sherri was trying to find clues about Iliaster. Do you think that this is connected?"

"That's a great question."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. Part of the delay was finals, and another part is that Sherry isn't one of my favorite characters, so it's hard to write a chapter with her in it.**

 **But anyways, Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Joyous Kwanzaa/Happy Holidays! Hope that you are spending it with someone who loves you and you love them!**


	84. Time Travel

**_Ghost's runner rushed toward me, and his monster descended toward me, "Prepare to meet your doom!"_**

 ** _All of the traps on my field exploded, and Stardust screeched in pain as he was sucked inside of the robot, "Stardust!"_**

I shot up, and slowed down my breathing. _It's been awhile since I've had a nightmare about Ghost._

Glancing over at the clock, it flashed out of bed, I walked downstairs and stared around at the garage. I sat down at my computer, and started adjusting the design of the new engine that the others were all calling the Yusei Engine. _Not sure if they do that to tease me because of how much I work on it, or because it functions due to the Yusei gear. Probably a mixture of both._

* * *

"Yusei. Did you fall asleep on your computer again?"

Keys stuck on my face as I sat up, "Didn't mean to. Just was having difficulty sleeping last night."

Something slammed on the counter, and I glanced up to see red, "Crow, why is my helmet on the desk?"

He smiled at me, "Let's go for a ride. The three of us haven't done that in forever, because you're always busy."

"Sure, why not?"

Jack walked down, adjusting his suit, "I don't see why not. It sounds like a good way to destress."

A smile crept on my face as I rubbed the imprints of my keyboard off of my face, "Yeah, it will."

* * *

I cruised along the freeway, Crow and Jack trailing behind me. Suddenly, Jack's voice interrupted the peace, "Someone is coming up behind us."

Crow piped up as well, "Why does he have such a large runner?"

Turning on my back camera, I noticed a large white runner with lights placed to look like eyes on the front. As I watched, its lights flickered, challenging us to a duel.

"He must be joking. All three of us could take down most duelists."

Rolling my eyes, I spoke up, "I'll take this guy on."

Crow chuckled, "Don't go easy on him, sis."

* * *

A false explosion created smoke, and the three of us shot out of it. Both of the guys were grinning like mad men, and Jack called out, "Come on, sis, wipe him out!"

"Junk Synchron tunes up Junk Warrior, to create my favorite monster, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

"Perfect. That was exactly what I was hoping for."

My opponent held up a completely blank card, and Crow muttered, "What does he hope to accomplish with that? It's completely empty."

Other cards flew out of it, and started to surround Stardust. Before _THAT_ could register in my mind, a bright flash made him disappear, and the cards returned to the empty one in his hand.

The man caught up to me, holding out a fake copy of my card, "Thank you for your dragon, Fudo Yusei. Now I can destroy your time."

 _Yusei…_

He sped up, and his runner became surrounded by a bright light. As the light died out, he was gone. I pulled to a stop, and stared at my empty card, "Stardust."

* * *

Jack leaned against the wall, "That shouldn't have been possible."

"He knew my name. So he must have been after Stardust from the beginning."

Crow shifted his weight, "That's insane. How could he have done all of that?"

"I don't know, but I just feel empty right now without Stardust."

The door opened, and the other three walked in, Leo rushing to us, "You guys, we found something strange when working on homework."

Luna walked over to me, and handed me a datapad, "We were researching the history of duel monsters, and we found this."

Most of the screen was filled with an image of three men. Two men with white hair, and one with hair that could compete with mine for most ridiculous hair in existence. Crow leaned over my shoulder, "Who are they?"

Jack leaned over my other, "The man on the right is Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters as we know it. And the man with hair like Yusei's is Moto Yugi. He was considered the best duelist to ever pick up a deck of cards. I wish that I could have dueled him, but that isn't possible unless time travel is reality."

I glanced up at Luna, "Was this the article you wanted me to see?"

She shook her head, "No, the next one."

Switching pages, my blood froze as Crow yelled in my ear, "What is Stardust doing that far back? His card is only been around since we were born!"

A bit of white caught my attention, and I tapped the screen, "It's that guy. The one who stole Stardust from me. But how is that possible unless-"

The world jerked, and I looked up to see the world turning black outside the window, "What on Earth?"

We all raced outside, and Aki pointed over to the Kaiba Corp building, "Is it...disappearing?"

Huge chunks fell off the top of the building, dissolving as they fell to the ground. I looked around, "Why is everything falling apart?"

Jack walked up next to me, "I think that it's falling apart because our past has changed."

Pain shot up my arm, all the way onto my back. Aki looked behind me, "The Crimson Dragon's mark is on your back!"

Red flashed in the corner of my eye, and we all turned to the runners. Justice was glowing with red fire that mirrored the Crimson Dragon. Before my mind could comprehend that, my legs started to run toward it.

"Yusei, what are you doing?"

I turned my head, "It's telling me to get on my runner!"

Hopping on, I followed the Crimson Dragon along one of the freeways, "Please guide me to where Stardust is!"

A bright light surrounded me, and my runner lept forward.

* * *

 **A/N: Just realized a couple days ago that I haven't written the movie. So...if you have no idea what is happening, brace yourself for a lot of time travel.**

 **Review time:**

 **PipeDream (guest): Holy guacamole, I checked my email and saw how many chapters that you reviewed to. Thank you so much.**

 **Athina Ioakimidou: Thanks! I was trying to make that point.**


	85. Everlasting Chaos

"-Prepare to meet your fate!"

The Crimson Dragon rushed down, and a blast ricocheted around him. As he faded away, I saw Stardust straining to move toward me. Behind him, the stranger's mask was pointed toward me, "Fudo Yusei, your sudden ability to follow me through time is not going to save you and Yuki Judai*. My plan in this time is complete, and the next step will destroy both of you."

I glared at him, "Hey, give me back my-"

Another flash occurred, and he was gone, "-Stardust. Jerk."

Climbing off, I looked behind me to see a young man taking a card off of his duel disk, the matching duel monster disappearing from reality. Putting my helmet on the seat of Justice, I held out my hand, "My name is Fudo Yusei. Are you alright?"

He got to his feet, and dusted off his jacket, "Thanks for saving me. I wouldn't have made it if that giant red thing hadn't stopped the attack. I'm Yuki Judai."

I let my mouth curl up in a smile, and we shook hands, "The Crimson Dragon. It's his job to protect the world from threats for a few years every few millenniums. My name is Fudo Yusei."

A pair of semi-transparent creatures appeared behind him, and one spoke with a feminine voice, "It seems that Yusei also has a strong connection to the spirit world."

He looked at them, then at me, "Sorry if they scared you."

Shaking my head, I looked at them, "At this point, I've seen so many more things that are more startling than these two."

Judai looked over at Justice, "Is that what dueling looks like in the future?"

"Yeah, it's called a Duel Runner, and most duelists name theirs. Mine is called Justice, since life was never easy for me."

A laugh exploded out of his mouth, "I can understand that. It's been hard for my friends and myself, so when a couple of them suddenly lost their dragons, I volunteered to go look. That's when he attacked me."

I sat on the ground, "We need to figure out where he went next."

Judai looked over at me as he sat down, "But how would we get to the place where he is next?"

Yusei, I can move you through time four more times.

His eyes landed on my arm, "Is your arm glowing?"

Lifting up my arm revealed that my mark was, indeed, glowing like a candle, "That's normal when I'm in danger. The Crimson Dragon chose me to protect the world, and gave me a dragon to help me. That was the one that attacked you. But he said that he has enough power to move my runner through time four more times."

Judai pulled out a computer, "Let me just look through the news to find another attack...oh my goodness."

I leaned over his shoulder, and read the title in shock: Dragons Attack Tournament Kickoff - Pegasus Dead!

"Oh, for the love of everything good in the world."

Judai's voice broke through, "What's wrong with my card?"

Looking over, I noticed that his card no longer had a picture, "Oh, crap."

Every building around us started to dissolve, and I got to my feet, "Looks like we are going to have to hurry."

His eyes scanned his world, "Is this what happened to your time?"

"Yup."

Reading the article in a hurry, I latched onto the information that we would need, "Well, Judai. I hope that you wanted to meet Moto Yugi, because it looks like we need to save him."

He jumped to his feet as I grabbed my helmets, "This is going to be amazing!"

I climbed on, handing him a helmet, "Hold on tight. There's not much to keep you on if I lose control."

* * *

We flew through a bright tunnel, and I struggled to control Justice. Judai was almost continually yelling in my ears, whether in joy or fear, I couldn't exactly tell. For a very brief moment, we exploded into a wasteland that reminded me of Satellite. The Crimson Dragon scooped up someone, and we continued on our trip into the past.

But the next jump was only a few seconds, before we flew sideways out of the time portal. Judai clung onto my arms as I pulled to a stop.

Immediately, Judai hopped off and ran over to our unwilling passenger, "Are you alright?"

Yugi looked up, "My grandfather, and Pegasus, are they alright?"

I walked over to the two of them, "They should be fine. It's half an hour before the attack is supposed to happen."

He twisted around, and looked down at the festival, "How?"

"Long story short, the two of us are from the future. The guy who attacked here also attacked our times. We came here to help protect duel monsters, which seems to be his target."

Yugi nodded, and got to his feet, "I'm Moto Yugi, thank you for saving me."

I smiled, "Trust me, the two of us were excited to meet you. You kind of are a legend in our times. My name is Fudo Yusei."

"And I'm Yuki Judai. Now let's figure out a way to keep Pegasus away long enough for us to get rid of that creep."

We stood in a circle, and I looked at Judai, "Can the duel monster that follows you cause damage?"

He smiled, and turned to look behind him as it returned, "Yubel, can you cause a few explosions to scare everyone away?"

"Of course."

Yugi froze, "I've never seen a duel monster spirit like that."

Judai smiled, "Yubel is my guardian spirit. She will do anything to help me out."

As Yubel flew down, we ran down the stairs. Pushing the door open, we saw explosions all over as people ran screaming from the square.

Judai laughed, "Way to go, Yubel! That worked even better than I thought!"

"So you three think that you are heroes."

The stranger shot out of a portal in a wall, and I glared at him, "Well, considering how many people you are killing, I'd say stopping you would make us heroes, whether we want the title or not."

Judai nodded, "We're not going to let you mess with our futures!"

* * *

 ***I decided to use his Japanese name. No idea why, since I have only seen the fourth season in Japaense, but since I'm merging both versions, I figured that I might as well use the original names.**

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! Some of you may have noticed the odd adding date of the last chapter. I had it written since the Tuesday after Christmas, but I thought that I'd remember to upload on Saturday. After moving into my dorm on Monday, I realized that I hadn't. So I did it so you knew what was coming next.**

 **PipeDream (guest): About Yusei's voice, I was imagining it like a deep female voice that is androgynous. Like one that you wonder about the owner's gender until you find an identifying feature.**


	86. Idiotic Time-Traveler

"So you three think that you are heroes."

The stranger shot out of a portal in a wall, and I glared at him, "Well, considering how many people you are killing, I'd say stopping you would make us heroes, whether we want the title or not."

Judai nodded, "We're not going to let you mess with our futures!"

"My reason for being here is the future. My time is a desolate wasteland, where panic and terror reigns."

I tilted my head, "Are you sure you come from my future? Because our future will be full of hope and love."

Judai muttered from next to me, "At least Neos is back on his card."

The strange mask snapped to face me, and he took it off, "That's where you are wrong, Fudo Yusei. The time period where I came from was in complete ruins, only a shred of humanity surviving. And how did it get that way? Because of their dependance on Duel Monsters. So I decided that it was up to me to remove it from the world to prevent my time from ever happening. Around this time, I started going by the name Paradox, to remind me that I will have failed my life's mission if I do not create one."

Yugi stepped forward, "But you are killing millions who had nothing to do with what you are talking about! Yusei's world is being destroyed, and so is Judai's! How can you possibly justify all of that?"

"As long as my world never exists, it will save people."

Judai stepped forward, "Then you'll have to get through me."

I nodded, "Me as well. How about you, Yugi?"

The shortest of us nodded, "You killed my grandfather, and someone that became my friend. If I can prevent that, then I will be happy."

Looking at both of us, Yugi gave a weak smile, "We have to win in twenty minutes, before Pegasus can get here. And we'll have to share life points."

"Fine with me, I've done that with my brothers before."

Judai nodded, "And I did it with my best friend."

Paradox jumped on his runner as it transformed, the two back wheels going out to create a floating runner, "I need to figure out how to make that."

Yugi glanced over at me with a small smile, "You're going to have a hard time focusing, aren't you?"

"I think we all will."

Judai held his hand out, Yubel showing up behind him, "Get your game on, Paradox!"

My mark flared up, and a small version of the Crimson Dragon appeared around me, "I will make sure that my friends and family will be safe, no matter what."

A flash came from beside me, and something about Yugi was different*, "You chose the wrong duelists to challenge, Paradox. Prepare to duel!"

 _Is this what I'm like around my friends? No wonder they tease me so much about being cheesy._

All of our duel disks activated, and Judai noticed something, "Yusei, are you left handed?"

"Yup."

 _At the moment, my duel disk looks like the simplest. Cool._

Paradox drew a card, "I activate the Field Spell Malefic World! I can choose not to draw during my draw phase, and instead add a random Malefic Monster from my deck to my hand. Next, I send Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard to special summon its Malefic counterpart, Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

 _Malefic Cyber End Dragon-4000_

 _This monster was in the history books for practically being a one hit kill. Leo would kill just to see this thing._

He smiled at us, "Malefic Monsters can only be summoned by sacrificing the normal version of it. They are far superior to Synchro monsters."

Judai glanced at us, "Cyber End can normally only be summoned by fusing three Cyber Dragons. It's the only card with its name in the world. He must have stolen it from my friend's brother."

Yugi stared at the massive monster in front of us, "So, he kills the light in order to help the shadows thrive. That is probably how his whole deck is."

 _He's already figuring out what the deck is like? No wonder it's so hard to beat him!_

Paradox sighed, "Since I took the first turn, I cannot attack. But I place a facedown and end my turn."

I looked at the two guys, "Is it alright if I go first? He stole my ace monster, and my friends are in the most danger here."

Judai held out a thumbs up, and Yugi nodded, "That's how my friends do it. Whomever has the biggest grudge gets to try first."

"Thanks. I activate Reincarnation of Hope. This makes me discard two monsters to my graveyard, and in two turns one of us can move any monster into our hands. Then I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Whenever Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can return any non-tuner to my field from graveyard in defense mode. So I chose Sonic Chick. Then Quillbolt Hedgehog's special ability activates since I have a tuner on my field, and he returns to my field."

 _Sonic Chick-300_

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

A smile spread onto my face, "Then I tune them together to create Junk Guardna! He is summoned in defense mode."

 _Synchro Summon Junk Guardna-2600_

Both of my fellow duelists stared at my monster, "It's a new style. I place two facedowns, and end my turn."

Judai was practically bouncing, "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen! It's building on each other even more than fusing!"

Yugi nodded, "Not a bad turn, it looks like your cards really care about you."

"After everything I've gone through, I earned their respect."

Paradox interrupted, "You have no hope of defeating me without Stardust. And I will prove that with my turn. I sacrifice Rainbow Dragon in order to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

 _Malefic Rainbow Dragon-4000_

 _It was one of the most beautiful dragons that I had ever seen, it's true form probably competing with Stardust for most beautiful male dragon._

Judai exploded in fury, "Leave Johan's card out of it!"

Paradox smiled in a venomous way, "Oh, but what fun is that? I stole it because I would only have the most powerful creatures from each age.

I rolled my eyes, "So long as they are dragons, apparently."

"Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack Junk Guardna!"

* * *

 ***From now on, Yugi is actually Yami, just Yusei doesn't know that.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads my story. This is the very first story that I've written that's had more reviews than chapters! You are all awesome!**


	87. Joyful Allies vs Crazy

Paradox interrupted, "You have no hope of defeating me without Stardust. And I will prove that with my turn. I sacrifice Rainbow Dragon in order to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

 _Malefic Rainbow Dragon-4000_

 _It was one of the most beautiful dragons that I had ever seen, it's true form probably competing with Stardust for most beautiful male dragon._

Judai exploded in fury, "Leave Johan's card out of it!"

Paradox smiled in a venomous way, "Oh, but what fun is that? I stole it because I would only have the most powerful creatures from each age.

I rolled my eyes, "So long as they are dragons, apparently."

"Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack Junk Guardna!"

Holding up my hand, I shouted over the roar, "One of Junk Guardna's abilities activates. Once per turn, he can switch one of your monsters into defense mode."

 _Malefic Rainbow Dragon-0_

The glare from Paradox grew, "I still have another monster that can attack. Go Cyber End!"

Electricity hit me, sending me flying back as Junk Guardna shattered, leaving me to crash into the ground.

 _Life Points Allies=2600_

Staggering to my feet, I glared up at him as he laughed, "A Malefic Duel kills the loser, so the damage you get is real."

I spat out a little blood, "So, a Shadow Duel. But Junk Guardna's other ability activates, and it switches one of your monsters into defense mode when it is destroyed."

 _Malefic Cyber End Dragon-2800_

"Then I activate my trap, Miracle's Wake. It brings back a monster that was destroyed this turn. So my Junk Guardna returns."

 _Junk Guardna-2600_

Blinking away the spots in my vision, I sighed, "Sorry about that. I lost us a lot of points there."

Yugi smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. I've lost more."

Judai laughed as he also smiled at me, "Ah, come on! You held out against two of the strongest monsters that I've ever faced! My turn is next?"

Yugi and I nodded, and Paradox spoke up, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Judai drew his card, "Alright, here come my Elemental Heroes! Yusei, can I use your cards?"

"Sure."

His smile grew even larger than before, "I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Junk Guardna, to create the first ever Synchro-Polymerization fusion of Elemental Hero Neos Knight!"

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight-2500_

"Part of his special ability is he gains half of the attack points of the warrior type monster that was used to summon him, raising his attack points by 700!"

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight-3200_

Judai flicked his hand in a dramatic way, "Now he attacks Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

It shattered, and the Knight started flying toward the other dragon as Judai continued, "His special ability allows him to attack twice per turn, so say good-bye to your twisted version of Rainbow Dragon!"

Yubel's transparent form smirked, "There is a reason that you are the Supreme King."

Paradox glared at him, "When a Malefic Monster is destroyed, I can activate Malefic Tune. This allows me to draw two cards."

He smirked, and Judai sighed, "I place the remaining cards from my hand in the spellzone, facedown and end my turn."

Yugi smiled past me to Judai, "That was amazing! No wonder you were also considered a threat."

Judai laughed, "I may have saved the world once or twice in my time."

 _Is this what life is like when you find joy in the little things? We are fighting for our lives, and they act like we are having a picnic on the seashore._

Paradox was laughing maniacally, "I choose a new Malefic monster from my deck, and send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard-"

 _No! Not Stardust!_

"-In order to summon Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

 _Malefic Stardust Dragon-2500_

My breath caught in my chest as I saw the deformed version of him, "How dare you do that to Stardust!"

He kept going, as if I hadn't spoken, "Then I normal summon Malefic Parallel Gear."

 _Malefic Parallel Gear-0_

"He tunes together with my Malefic Stardust Dragon in order to create Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

 _Malefic Paradox Dragon-4000_

My head pounded, my whole body shaking with fury as I stared at the man who was using my best friend to toy with me. He smiled, "Oh, didn't think that you were the only one who could Synchro Summon did you? But that doesn't matter. I can use Malefic Paradox Dragon to bring back any monster from my graveyard. Your monsters all lose the same amount of points as the attack points of the returned creature. I choose Stardust Dragon."

 _Stardust-2500_

What was left of my heart shattered, and I bit my lip to prevent yelling.

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight-700_

"Now that your monster has been weakened, my Paradox Dragon attacks it!"

One of Judai's trap cards flipped up, "Hero Barrier negates one attack if there is an Elemental Hero on the field."

I sent a smile to Judai, and Yugi spoke from my side, "Good thinking."

Nodding, I turned back to Paradox, who was glaring at us, "You think that's going to stop me? I activate Malefic Claw Stream. If I have a Malefic monster on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters."

Our Hero shattered, and another of Judai's traps flipped up, "I activate Elemental Mirage, which brings back one destroyed Elemental Hero that was destroyed this turn."

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight-2500_

"Since he wasn't normal summoned, he doesn't get the bonus points."

Yugi shook his head with a smile, "You certainly make sure that you have a plan."

"I just figured that it'd be rude if I didn't leave you a monster."

Paradox broke into the conversation, "But he still loses 2500 points due to Paradox Dragon's effect. I place two facedowns and end my turn."

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight-0_

Yugi drew his first card, when Paradox chuckled, "What are you going to do, Nameless Pharaoh? I'm certain that you've never met someone of my caliber."

Without even looking up, Yugi sighed, "No, but at some point I'm bound to. And then I'll be able to beat them twice as fast because I learned from dueling you."

Looking over at him, I shifted, "My cards are yours."

Judai nodded, "Ditto here."

Yugi smiled, "I use Reincarnation of Hope's effect, which lets me add any monster to my hand. I choose my favorite monster, Dark Magician. Then I activate Ancient Rules, which allows me to summon any monster above level 4 without a sacrifice. And I can't think of a better candidate than Dark Magician!"

 _Dark Magician-2500_

As far as I knew, he was the last one to use it in a duel. By the time I was born, it was in a museum somewhere, never to be used again, "Woah."

Judai jumped up, "I can't believe I'm seeing it!"

Paradox seemed annoyed by our reactions, "It still gets its points taken away by my monster's effect."

 _Dark Magician-0_

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yugi, if you have to, destroy Stardust. I don't want to see him enslaved to someone like that."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I seriously cannot believe how long the written version of the movie is! There's one more before we are done!**


	88. Paradox is Insane

Yugi drew his first card, when Paradox chuckled, "What are you going to do, Nameless Pharaoh? I'm certain that you've never met someone of my caliber."

Without even looking up, Yugi sighed, "No, but at some point I'm bound to. And then I'll be able to beat them twice as fast because I learned from dueling you."

Looking over at him, I shifted, "My cards are yours."

Judai nodded, "Ditto here."

Yugi smiled, "I use Reincarnation of Hope's effect, which lets me add any monster to my hand. I choose my favorite monster, Dark Magician. Then I activate Ancient Rules, which allows me to summon any monster above level 4 without a sacrifice. And I can't think of a better candidate than Dark Magician!"

 _Dark Magician-2500_

As far as I knew, he was the last one to use it in a duel. By the time I was born, it was in a museum somewhere, never to be used again, "Woah."

Judai jumped up, "I can't believe I'm seeing it!"

Paradox seemed annoyed by our reactions, "It still gets its points taken away by my monster's effect."

 _Dark Magician-0_

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yugi, if you have to, destroy Stardust. I don't want to see him enslaved to someone like that."

A pulse of agreement came from Paradox's side, and Yugi nodded, "Alright. I'll keep that in mind. I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student. If I have Dark Magician on the field, I can summon his pupil, Dark Magician Girl!"

 _Dark Magician Girl-2000_

As she emerged, I heard her mutter, "Woah, this isn't going to be an easy battle."

Dark Magician muttered back to her, "As long as we work together, we will win."

Yugi continued like nothing happened, "Then I activate Magic Gate of Miracles. If I have two or more spellcasters on the field, I can move an opposing monster onto our field in defense mode."

A set of gates appeared on both sides of the field, and the one on Paradox's side grew arms that reached for his Paradox Dragon. He panicked and flipped up one of his traps, "I activate Malefic Force! It equips to a monster and protects it from every effect."

Yugi's smile grew extremely, "Thank you for revealing your trap. But you have another monster on your field-Stardust."

He was yanked through the portal, and returned to his card, "Welcome back."

I gently placed the card on my disk, and he exploded out in all of his glory.

 _Stardust Dragon-2000_

Judai laughed loudly, "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Yes. And now all of our monster's points return to normal."

 _Neos Knight-2500_

 _Dark Magician-2500_

 _Dark Magic Girl-2000_

Paradox glared at Yugi, "It doesn't change the fact that my dragon has 4000 points."

"That may be true, but I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst, which gives my Dark Magician a boost equal to the power of another spellcaster on the field, that spellcaster being Dark Magician Girl.

 _Dark Magician-4500_

"Take out his Dragon!"

Both Magicians yelled out as the spell launched, completely shattering his Paradox Dragon.

 _Life Points Paradox=3500_

His eyes filled with hate as he looked at Yugi, "How dare you destroy my creature, you pathetic urchin! I activate Malefic Paradigm Shift, which instantly halves my life points to summon Malefic Truth Dragon!"

 _Malefic Truth Dragon-5000_

 _Life Points Paradox=1750_

A massive monster exploded onto the field, causing a massive wind to kick up. As the wind died down, Judai quietly pointed out one tiny little detail that I'm sure all of us noticed, "He fused with his monster…"

Paradox's eyes were so filled with hatred that I couldn't believe he could still see, "Care to do anything else, Pharoah?"

Yugi sighed, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"Fine then. I activate Malefic Selector, which allows me to add two cards to my hand as long as I remove two from play. I remove Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Then, I send both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

 _Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon-2400_

 _Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon-3000_

"With Malefic Truth Dragon on the field, if any monster on your side of the field is destroyed, all of your monsters are destroyed. Red-Eyes, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

One of Judai's cards flipped up, "I activate De-Fusion, separating my monster back into Neos and Junk Guardna."

 _Elemental Hero Neos-2500_

 _Junk Guardna-2600_

His eyes locked on mine, and I nodded, "Junk Guardna switches it into defense mode."

 _Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon-2000_

"I still have Blue-Eyes, which attacks Dark Magician."

He shattered as the impact crashed into him, causing Paradox to smirk.

 _Life Points Allies=2100_

Stardust roared, and I smiled, "Stardust can negate the effect of any card that destroys two or more cards by leaving the field until the end of the turn. It also has the fun ability of destroying the card in question."

As Stardust turned to dust, he started to laugh, "My Truth Dragon has another ability. If I remove a Malefic Monster from the graveyard out of play, then I can negate your monster's ability. I remove Malefic Rainbow Dragon from play, then my Truth Dragon attacks Elemental Hero Neos."

Judai slid back slightly as his monster shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Paradox started to laugh, "Now all of your monsters are destroyed, and you take 800 points of damage for each!"

The other two monsters exploded, and my world temporarily went black as I crashed to the ground.

 _Life Points Allies=500_

I somehow managed to stagger to my feet, and the two guys looked as bad as I felt. Yugi's coat had gone missing during the blast, while Judai's had multiple holes in it, "Well, this is going so well."

Paradox's laugh was getting higher and higher in pitch, "I activate Quick-Spell Malefic Divide, which resurrects on Malefic monster until end of turn! I choose Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

 _Malefic Stardust Dragon-2500_

"Attack, and prove to Yusei the futility of what future awaits him!"

Judai shook his head, "Man, what is it about my enemies and being total nutjobs?"

Yugi started to laugh, "Yusei, please tell me that our enemies get more creative in time."

"Only in the ways of how they are crazy. And Paradox, you are definitely not from the future that I'm building, because I have made decisions for myself that you seem unaware of."

One of Judai's traps flipped up, "I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. This allows us to draw either Winged Kuriboh or Kuriboh from anywhere in our decks. Yugi, if you would?"

"I move Kuriboh into my hand, and send it straight to the graveyard to end all damage for the rest of the turn."

Nodding, I looked at Paradox, "Tough luck, your Stardust goes back to the graveyard…"

Judai piped up, "And ours returns, due to its effect."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

I gazed up at him, filled with determination, "Welcome back."

Yugi smiled at us, "Are you ready to win for you friends?"

Returning his smile, I bobbed my head, "Looks like it's my turn again. I activate Stardust Spiral Force, which brings back all monsters destroyed during your turn."

 _Dark Magician-2500_

 _Elemental Hero Neos-2500_

 _Dark Magician Girl-2000_

 _Junk Guardna-2600_

A smirk grew on Judai's face, "I activate Neos Sprial Force, which doubles the attack points of any monster on the field. I choose Stardust."

 _Stardust Dragon-5000_

Yugi grew an identical smile, "I activate Dark Magic Spiral Force, which selects a monster on the field and doubles its attack points. And who better than Stardust?"

 _Stardust Dragon-10000_

All color flew out of Paradox's face as the three of us yelled, "Attack with Dark Cosmic Wave!"

Malefic Truth Dragon shattered into millions of pieces, and Paradox's voice disappeared with the purple couds that had been swirling around us.

 _Life Points Paradox=0 Defeat!_

All three of us collapsed onto the ground, and I pulled out my cards, placing them in the foot-duel pouch,  
"Well, I'm never going to forget this."

Judai laughed as he put away his materials, "I hope I never forget. This was the greatest day of my life."

Yugi pulled a camera out of nowhere, "Shall we?"

Somehow we managed to get back to our feet, find Yugi's jacket, and take three pictures on Yugi's polaroid camera. He held one out to me, "Am I really that famous?"

I tugged on his hair, "Mostly because of your hair and personality, so don't let it get to your head."

Judai turned to me, "What about me?"

"Even if you were, I wouldn't know. My brothers are the ones who follow the pro duels. I tend to focus on mechanics and those I care about. Dueling is just a hobby that I may eventually give up if I keep being attacked."

Yugi grew concerned, "And yet you are so good. Why quit?"

"It doesn't matter to me how good I am. If those I care about keep getting in mortal danger, I'm just going to quit. Plus, one day I want a family. I can't do that as a professional duelist."

Yubel showed up, and smirked, "I don't think anyone noticed."

I chuckled, "That's how I knew that Paradox wasn't from my timeline. I stopped hiding the fact that I am a woman. Anyone from my future would know that."

Both men went pale, and Judai muttered, "Yeah, that would make it hard to have a family and pro duel."

Another chuckle slipped out, "Let's go back to the roof."

* * *

"Woah, that's probably the strangest thing that I've ever heard. So, she's permanently part of you now?"

Judai nodded, "Most of the time I don't mind. I'm always in control."

Yugi leaned back, "That's not the case in my world. Yugi and his friends call me Yami. Yugi lets me duel most of the time because he doesn't want to get involved. Most of the trouble that follows us is my fault anyway."

One of my eyebrows tried to move in with my hair, "Okaaay, kinda noticed that. But I'm glad that I'm not the only freak."

They both laughed, and I let a smile cross my face, "Do you know how overwhelming it is to feel thousands of feelings? It kind of feels insane at points."

Yugi-no, Yami, looked over the railing, "Everyone looks so happy. I'm glad that we could prevent all of those deaths."

 _Yusei, your friends are waiting._

"Yeah. Well, Yami, can we say goodbye to Yugi? The Crimson Dragon wants me to leave now, which means that Judai also has to leave."

Yami nodded, and a bright flash came from his necklace. Seeing them directly after each other, I could see the difference, "Sorry for leaving so soon, Yugi."

His smile was more innocent than Yami's, despite them having practically the same face, "Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet both of you. I saw everything from inside the puzzle."

I hugged him, "Take care, alright? I will know if anything happens, and I'm not too far in the future."

Letting go, I stared at the sky, "Maybe we will meet later on. After all, you are still alive that I know of."

Judai gave him a 'bro hug', "You'll definitely see me. I crashed into you on my way to my first day of school, and you gave me a card."

Yugi laughed, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

I climbed on Justice, and Judai managed to fit behind me, "Ready."

"Here goes."

* * *

Justice hit the road skidding, and I looked up to see the Kaiba Corp building back in one piece, "Thank heavens."

Something hit my side, "Yusei!"

I glanced down and hugged Luna, "Is everything okay?"

"Yup, but everyone forgot about it just like they did about the Dark Signers."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the movie chapters! Next up is Crow's duel, I think?**

 **Review time!**

 **MercurialDestiny (Guest): Thanks so much! I love writing this story because it's the first one I get feedback on, which helps me improve my skills.**


	89. Lost Friend

The next morning, I woke up to the Blackbird's struggling engine coughing in the garage. For a couple minutes, I just lay in bed, the pain making me reluctant to move. Finally, I swung my legs out of bed and threw on some of my grungy clothes.

Slowly, I stumbled downstairs, causing Dad to look up from a pile of papers scattered around the table, "Are you alright?"

"Shadow Duels make the winner very sore for the next while. Why do you think that we met in a hospital?"

Crow walked in rubbing his eyes, and scooped up a bagel, "She's not wrong. But, to be honest, I think she's building up a tolerance for them. Compared to the rest of us, she seems almost fine."

Smirking, I shoved him as I took one of the chairs (and some food from Dad), "I have to by this point. If I don't, I won't survive to twenty-five. Everyone seems to target me."

As I started to get some food inside of me, Crow stretched, "You have the head of the dragon. It only makes sense to attack the leader. I'm going to walk to the park and back to wake myself up."

We both watched him go down the stairs, and finished eating. Once the door closed, I turned to Dad, "Want to work on Blackbird while he's gone? It's still acting up pretty bad."

He set down his drink, "Sure. Hopefully we can figure it out with the three of us."

Bruno looked up as we came down the stairs, "I was trying to activate a new program, but in doing so I found a strange circuit. It refuses anything I put in, watch."

He typed in a code to activate the engine, and everything went smooth for a second until a part lit up red, and the screen lit up with: _Action Failed. Unknown Circuit._

"Hmm," Dad leaned in closer, and typed in a code of his own. Again, the screen lit up with: _Action Failed. Unknown Circuit._

We continued to try, until the door opened behind us, "What are you doing to Blackbird? You'd better not be messing it up more!"

Bruno casually glanced up, "Our programming problems have something to do with this mysterious circuit. It won't let us do much to improve the runner."

Crow ran over, and I let him take my spot, "That's weird, but I don't want you guys messing with it too much. It barely runs anymore with all of the stuff you do to it, and I can't work if it breaks down permanently, so be careful."

I nodded, "We won't tear it apart or do anything that drastic. But we are going to fiddle around a tiny bit."

He moved away cautiously, and I stepped back to the runner, "What if we tried the new analysis test?"

Dad thought for a second, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Bruno, could you run it?"

"Sure thing, but it's going to last a few minutes."

Ushio's voice came from behind me, "Crow, can we talk outside?"

As I looked up, Crow headed out with Ushio and Mina, and I looked at Dad, "I hope he's not in trouble."

"I doubt it. They look the same way they did when they came to ask you guys for help on another case they did."

A few minutes later Crow ran back down, "I need to go visit an old friend-"

I pointed to Jack's runner, "I'd rather you not travel alone on your runner as it is right now, and Justice is pretty banged up from the ride through time."

He smirked, grabbed his helmet, and drove off on the Wheel of Fortune. I heard some yells outside, and Jack ran inside with a tea stain on his sleeve, "What's Crow doing on my runner?!"

"Mina and Trudge visited and now Crow suddenly needs to visit an old friend. I don't think that it is a coincidence."

He glanced over at Justice, "Why not take yours?"

"Are you kidding me? Even I don't use her right now. The engine is acting up, the tires are worn out, and-"

Jack sighed, "I get it. Justice is not roadworthy. But why not take his own?"

Bruno scooted back, "Recently the Blackbird has also been acting up. Crow has mentioned a couple times that it doesn't start up right away. That's why all three of us are trying to work on it."

I pointed to Jack's sleeve, "You'd better take off that jacket and let it soak. We don't have the money to keep replacing the white clothes that you insist on."

He looked at it, "Crap!"

His thunderous footsteps rushed upstairs, and I turned back to the Blackbird, "Let's focus on making sure it starts up every time, then we can worry about the anomaly later."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder, "You focus on Justice. The two of us will work on this."

I smiled, then walked over and took off Justice's tires.

* * *

Crow returned, quieter than usual. Glancing up from working on the engine, I stretched, "Martha invited the three of us over for dinner, and Dad said that Blackbird should start up without issues."

His smile briefly returned, and Jack came down in his duel uniform, "Are we heading out?"

"Yeah. Did you put your coat in the sink to soak?"

He brushed off his top, "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready to go, as long as no one ruined Wheel of Fortune."

Crow rolled his eyes, then stopped, "Yusei, you corrupted me."

A chuckle slipped out, "Not my fault."

* * *

Crow was ambushed by children as we pulled up, as I was, "Yusei! Can we see your deck?"

"Sure, if you promise to be careful and let me off my runner."

They scrambled back, and I handed over my foot deck, "Be very careful, m'kay? They don't like it if their corners get bent."

"Yes, Yusei-nii-chan!"

My normally annoying brother glanced over at me, "You really are getting more comfortable with your powers, aren't you?"

Most of the other kids were pretending that Jack was a jungle gym, while Crow was standing at his runner, looking at something. I walked over, and took the picture from his hand, "Yes I am, and spill it."

He leaned against his runner, "Trudge and Mina are looking into other experiments that went wrong for Security, and they found out that I was friends with a guy who died dueling against a card that makes damage real without a telekinetic."

I handed the image back, "So this was the card guilty?"

"Yeah, it killed Pearson. He's the one who had the Blackbird and the full deck before me. I found him in his garage as it was burning, and he gave it all to me. I owe him so much. He took me in a few months after Kiryu was arrested.

"Before I met him, I was staying with a man and three kids. I would keep an eye on the kids while he worked in the factory. One day, they overworked him and dumped him at our 'house'. When I went to fight them, I got hit pretty bad. That's when Pearson and his friend Bolton showed up. They beat the factory managers in a duel, and took us in.

"Pearson taught kids how to make machines, like duel disks and engines. His goal was to make a functional engine by things found in the Satellite. You would have gotten along with him. Anyway, a few months later the fire happened, and I took in the kids. All I could do to help them was to steal, now with the help of the Blackbird, and try to keep them happy. I failed Pearson. All I can seem to do to fix my past mistakes.

"Bolton runs a factory in the old Satellite, and employs children and teens from there to give them potential for a good future. He fulfilled Pearson's legacy more than me. He knows who owns this card, but won't tell me unless I duel him. But I can't do it because what he wants from me is a card I haven't seen since before the fire."

A loud crack echoed through the yard as I slapped the back of Crow's head, "You are acting like a child. Who took in kids and supported them in Satellite?"

"Me."

"Who gave them hope for a better future while destroying any future for himself?"

Crow froze, "Me."

Gripping his ear like Martha would, I pulled his face in front of mine, "You helped out others while you were in the pit of despair. He only did it when he would have a chance of succeeding. How does that make him better?"

Tiny voices cried out from the front door of Martha's house:

"Crow-nii-chan! Come play with us!"

"Why'd Yusei-nii-chan hit you?"

"Come on, we're getting bored!"

"Why are you just standing over there?"

I looked over to him with a smirk, "Crow, I honestly think that it's harder being a parental figure than it is to be a boss. In my eyes, and in theirs, you are the better person."

He smiled at me as he rubbed his head, "Man, Yusei. You're turning into Martha."

"Come on, let's get inside before she finds out. You don't want to deal with that again, do you?"

As we got close to the house, we were swarmed by the children. They grabbed Crow, and dragged him inside. As I followed them, Kiryu smirked, "How does he deal with that many at once?"

"He had to deal with the three of us for years. I'd say that he had practice. Now are we going to eat or what?"

* * *

 **A/N: For my readers, once I am done writing this story I am going to edit 'problem chapters'. Any chapters that could benefit from editing, please go back to them and comment what you think I could improve on. But until then, enjoy Yusei's attitude.**


	90. Justice is Served

Jack stared at me, "But Crow doesn't have the card to give up if by some freak accident he loses."

"Hey, it's Crow's gamble. He knows that he is risking a lot, but it means this much to him to find out what happened to his friend. Wouldn't you want to know what happened to me if you heard I died while you were in the city?"

A sigh slid out of his mouth, "Yeah. I'll go with you two to the duel. Is Bruno coming?"

Shrugging, I looked down at the two of them working on Blackbird, "No idea, but Kiryu is. He hasn't seen Crow duel with his new version of his deck."

Jack chuckled, "Then this Bolger guy better not try anything illegal. That's our job, and we will make it clear if he messes with our squirt."

"He cheats, then I am going to mess with him."

My hair flattened as Jack messed with it, "I'm glad that my visions haven't gotten stronger like your powers have. They were enough of a mess as a teen."

I stuck my tongue out, and headed upstairs to get some food for Crow.

* * *

Kiryu quietly whistled, "I've seen this monstrosity from a distance, but it's even bigger than I thought."

Jack leaned against the window, "It's even bigger than the one in the Kaiba Dome. I guess that it's a Satellite thing to dream big and build even bigger."

Crow was sizing up Bolton, who was riding the most recent runner, "I just hope that his engine can hold out for the duel. Even with the repairs we've done, it is still about five years old."

"Plus the two shadow duels. I'm surprised that any of our engines worked after that."

The two of them shot off, and the two wheels that I thought were for balance shot out fire. Bolton rushed past Crow, who did his best to catch up.

Crow didn't have a chance of turning the corner first, and Bolton drew his first card, "I summon White Warrior-Fog the Treasure Shield in defense mode, and place two facedowns!"

 _White Warrior-Fog the Treasure Shield-2000_

"My turn, and I can special summon this monster if only my opponent has monsters on their field. Say hello to Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!"

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-2000_

Kiryu smirked, "Let me guess, another special summon-"

"Next, if I have a Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!"

 _Blackwing-Bora the Spear-1700_

All of us chuckled, and Crow continued, "Sirocco's ability combines all Blackwing attack points on another monster. So Bora the Spear gets a boost!"

 _Blackwing-Bora the Spear-3700_

"Actually, it doesn't because I activate the continuous trap Whiteout. It negates any ability that one monster gives to another."

 _Blackwing-Bora the Spear-1700_

The color fled all of our faces, and I inched closer, "That means that most of his cards abilities are completely useless."

Crow's voice lost its fervor, "Then I end my turn."

"Then I summon White Warrior-Hail the Iron Hammer."

 _White Warrior-Hail the Iron Hammer-1800_

"Now I activate the continuous trap Sacred Arrow. At the end phase of every turn, each player takes 400 points of damage for each monster that was lost that turn."

I turned to look at Kiryu, "His deck is an anti-Blackwing deck. Crow's going to struggle against this if he can even win."

He nodded as Bolger continued, "Hail the Iron Hammer attacks your Bora the Spear!"

The white monster shattered Bora, and a pulse of annoyance came from Crow as his life points dipped.

 _Life Points Crow=3900_

"Next Hail's special ability activates. When he destroys a monster in battle, another monster on that field is also destroyed."

Sirocco shattered, and Bolger cleared his throat, "I end my turn, and you lose 800 life points."

 _Life Points Crow=3100_

Crow drew a card, "I put one card facedown and then summon my tuner monster, Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode."

 _Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield-1800_

"Then I end my turn."

Bolger nearly lost his card as he flamboyantly drew it, causing the three of us to snicker, "I summon White Warrior-Snow the Rope Dart."

 _White Warrior-Snow the Rope Dart-0_

"He gains 100 attack points for every card on the field. There are 7, so he gains 700 attack points."

 _White Warrior-Snow the Rope Dart-700_

A sinister tone entered his voice, "He can attack you directly once per turn. Now go Snow!"

The rope dart 'smacked' Crow in the face, and his points dipped further.

 _Life Points Crow=2400_

"And then Fog the Treasure Shield's special ability activates. If you take direct damage, one spell or trap card on your field gets destroyed."

Crow's facedown shattered, and Bolger twisted around, "Come on, Crow. You know how long I've been around that deck. I've dueled it dozens of times, and watched dozens of more duels. I know what it is capable of."

I looked at Jack, "It's like us dueling each other. Let's just hope that Bolger is the Jack in the situation."

He shoved me, "I'll beat you again."

"In ten years maybe."

Bolger ended his turn, and Crow looked at his hand, "I summon Shura the Blue Flame, but don't get to comfortable with him, because he is going to be tuned by Mistral."

 _Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame-1800_

"Come forth, Blackwing-Armed Wing!"

 _Blackwing-Armed Wing-2300_

A smirk grew on Crow's face, "Now attack Rope Dart!"

"Snow the Rope Dart can flee back to my hand whenever it is the target of an attack."

Our dorky brother shrugged, "Then I'll go after Fog the Treasure Shield. And that is better for me because if my Armed Wing attacks a monster in defense mode, it gains 500 attack points and has piercing damage."

 _Blackwing-Armed Wing-2800_

It sliced the opposing monster in half, and Bolger's life points finally dropped.

 _Life Points Bolger=3200_

I let out a sigh of relief, "Now Sacred Arrow is going to hit Bolger."

Sure enough, Crow placed a facedown, and Sacred Arrow shot toward Bolger.

 _Life Points Bolger=2800_

"Crow, why don't you just quit? Finding out who killed him won't bring him back."

His face hardened, "Pearson was just doing the best he could for the kids. If he is never avenged, then those kids will never understand what happened to their protector."

Bolger sighed, "Alright then. I start my turn by bringing back my Snow the Rope Dart."

 _White Warrior-Snow the Rope Dart-0_

"Then he tunes together with my Hail, the Iron Hammer to create Crimson Mefist!"

My blood froze, "No way."

 _Crimson Mefist-2800_

It was exactly the card that Crow showed me yesterday, "He did it."

Jack shook his head, "That's going to upset Crow-"

"HOW COULD YOU! PEARSON WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED HIM?"

Bolger remained calm, "The money had run out, and Pearson refused to steal. So when some city folk showed up with money to fund us, I was ecstatic. But Pearson turned it down because he refused to accept charity. In his mind, it was no better than giving it up completely. So I took the blueprints, and told Pearson that if he wanted to keep them, he had to beat me. Obviously I didn't lose, and now former Satellites have a job and can buy runners. They can be equal to the city folk."

Crow had stopped yelling, but his face was full of murder, "You are the worst person I know. Even my brother is a better person than you. I will beat you, and then turn you into Security."

Jack muttered, "Geez. I feel slightly offended."

Bolger didn't stop there, "When it's my turn, it deals you 300 points of damage for every card on your field, and during your turn you take 300 if you put any spell or trap cards on your field. Go, Crimson Mefist!"

Crow's scream cut through the air, and he swerved a bit.

 _Life Points Crow=1800_

"Crimson Mefist then attacks your Armor Wing."

It's head partially melted from the attack before it shattered, and Crow screamed again as the blast hit him.

 _Life Points Crow=1300_

Kiryu glanced over at me, "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my neck, "From this distance, I have to reach out to feel him. So I'm trying to not focus on him too much. I'm more worried about him. Who knows if this is better or worse than a Shadow Duel?"

Sacred Arrow shot toward him, dipping his life points even further down.

 _Life Points Crow=900_

Bolger twisted around, "Crow, you still have time to surrender. Please don't make me kill you."

Crow's voice scratched as he spoke, "I use Speed World 2's effect, and remove 7 Speed Counters in order to draw a card. Then I summon Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak in defense mode."

 _Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak-1500_

"Then I place one facedown and end my turn."

Bolger sighed, "Since you played a spell or trap card on your turn, Mefist deals 300 damage to you."

 _Life Points Crow=600_

One of Blackbird's wings flew off, and I grabbed Kiryu's hand, "Only three hits and it's already destroying the Blackbird. It very well could be worse."

"Crow, just give my Black-Winged Dragon, and you don't have to duel me anymore."

He looked up, "Shut up and take your turn."

"Crimson Mefist's ability activates, and you take 900 total damage."

Crow shook his head, "I activate Down Burst, which flips all of your spell and trap cards face down. Then I activate Delta Crow Anti-Reverse, which destroys all face down cards in your spell/trap card zone if I have a Blackwing on my field. Now I have two less cards, and only take 300 points of damage."

 _Life Points Crow=300_

Bolger glared, and looked down at his hand, "I summon White Warrior-Sleet the Morning Star."

 _White Warrior-Sleet the Morning Star-0_

"He may not look like much, but if he is released, and another monster on my side of the field destroys one of your monsters, you take half of that monster's points as damage."

Kiryu's fingers went white as I gripped tighter, "No…"

The door opened, and Bruno walked inside with Crow's kids. I smiled at them, and they rushed to our side as Crow spoke, "I discard Blackwing-Jetstream the Blue Sky, which makes it so one of my Blackwings can't be destroyed this turn."

Bolger nodded, "Then I place one facedown and end my turn."

Crow was looking at his duel disk, and even without reaching out I knew what was going on, "Hey, which one of you wants to use the speaker to talk to Crow?"

One of the boys ran over, and Bruno helped them speak into the mike, "Crow! You can win! We are here to watch you!"

His head whipped toward us, and a smile spread across his face. Then he turned back to Bolger, "Pearson turned down the money because he wanted the kids to learn how to stand up for their ideals, not cave at the first opportunity. That's why I will protect the children until my last breath."

A bright light came from Crow, and every screen lit up with the image of the strangest dragon that I'd ever seen. It looked more like a bird than a dragon, which fit Crow, "Could that be…?"

"I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear in attack mode."

 _Blackwing-Bora the Spear-1700_

"Then I tune my monsters together to create Pearson's ultimate beast, Black-Wing Dragon!"

Pain shot up my arm, and I looked at Jack, "I think that's his Signer Dragon, late to the party just like it's owner."

Jack chuckled, and we looked back to the duel.

 _Black-Wing Dragon-2800_

Bolger's voice filled with venom, "So it's finally here. But I activate Synchro Rivalry. If you summon a Synchro monster while I have one on the field, my monsters cannot be destroyed this turn."

Crow smirked, "That's fine. I activate Angel Baton. If I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and discard one. I discard Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite. Then I place one facedown."

"And you take 300 points of damage from Crimson Mefist."

His dragon moved in the way of the attack, "Actually, Black-Wing Dragon's ability activates. If I was due to take some damage that wasn't from battle, I can remove that many attack points from my Dragon and not take any."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-2500_

"By taking 400 points of damage, and removing a card from the field, I can special summon Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite from my graveyard!"

 _Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite-1700_

"My dragon takes the damage for me."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-2100_

"Then, I can set a card to destroy my Zephyros. Then I take 300 damage from your Mefist and my dragon protects me again.

 _Black-Wing Dragon-1800_

"Next, I remove the card from my field to bring back Zephyros, and my dragon takes 400 more points of damage."

 _Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite-1700_

Jack poked me in the side, "Is it just me, or is his monster turning black?"

"It's not just you. Each time it takes damage, four feathers turn black. One for each wing."

Crow stared through his tears, "Pearson wanted to show the kids that we could achieve our dreams without relying on the city folk. Nothing else mattered to him besides the kids. I set a card to destroy Zephyros, and take 300 more points of damage."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-1400_

"You were never a child in the Satellite. You never had to experience what it was like to have no parents. To have no one who was keeping an eye out for you. That's why we all flocked to Pearson. He gave us hope of a better future, and let us know that the cycle would end with us. That's why I fight for the kids!

"I set the card to destroy my Zephyros."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-1100_

"I remove the card to summon Zephyros again, and Black-Wing takes 400 points of damage!"

 _Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite-1700_

 _Black-Wing Dragon-700_

"Then I set the card to destroy him."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-400_

"And then he comes back, and the last of Black-Wing's points go away."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-0_

Every feather was black, and Crow's eyes were full of tears, "His wings were made black by the pain you gave to Pearson. And now he's going to pay you back. The other half of his ability is once per turn, he can reclaim his attack points by stealing them from one of your monsters. Since you only have one, there isn't really a choice of who loses their points."

 _Black-Wing Dragon-2800_

 _Crimson Mefist-0_

"Black-Wing Dragon, take out Bolger and bring him to justice!"

The blast hit, and Bolger's runner was impossible to see inside of a massive explosion.

 _Life Points Bolger=0 Defeat!_

Bolger and Crow slid to a stop, and exchanged a few words, which we couldn't hear since the duel was over. Then they both headed inside.

Crow came up to join us, "Bolger just called the Securities. He turned himself in, and is giving a few last instructions to his workers."

Jack slapped him on the back, "Good job."

The kids swarmed him, and I sat down, "Well, that was an emotional roller coaster."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading.**

 **Review time!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. My story is a little bit of canon, but also has a bit of my personality in it as well.**


	91. Engines Updated

I handed over my engine program, "Thank you for offering to make this for us."

"It's the least we can do, all things considered. Bolger told us to make sure that you got the engines that you designed, and that they should have as much power as they can."

Glancing over at the four runner, I gave a nod, "Again, thank you for doing this."

I joined my brothers and Aki, then we headed to a nearby restaurant to pass the time until our runners had the new engine.

Aki stretched, "Bloody Kiss is already insanely powerful, I can't wait to see what it is capable of with the new engine."

Crow choked on his drink, "You named your runner Bloody Kiss?"

"Why not? Yusei's is named Justice."

I snickered, "Crow apparently wins for most sane title."

Jack's head whipped toward me, "What about me?"

"Really? You think Wheel of Fortune is sane? The object from myths that will turn on its owner just as often as their enemies?"

* * *

Three hours later, we left the restaurant. Jack and Crow arguing about which one of them Dad liked more. Aki glared at them, "Hakase-san's favorite son is either Kiryu, or Yusei. I win favorite daughter."

Silence reigned in our group as we walked back inside the factory. Bolger's second in command rushed to our side, "Welcome back. The technicians are just about to put the engines in. Do you wish to watch?"

I nodded, "That'd be pretty cool."

He lead us all upstairs, and we stood behind a window as the technicians finished putting them back together. Each runner had the label that Jack had made on the front, and each had a little more color on them to make them easier to distinguish on television (except for Aki's, hers was fine).

Holding out my hand, I turned to our guide, "Thank you. Due to your generosity, we can finally have our engines up to our standards."

"It was President Bolger's request before he left for the Sector Security office."

Crow crossed his arm, "How are things going to work with him in prison?"

"Our council will run things until he is released, though it will not be difficult with the steep decline of customers."

Jack joined us, "He's not going to be dismissed?"

"No. We all understand that it was in the past, and that he genuinely cares for all of his workers now. Once he returns, we will be back to business as usual."

* * *

I glanced in the mirror in the bathroom, twisting around to see my new dueling uniform. I hadn't tried it on since I got it, and I was still very glad that it wasn't nearly as tight as Aki's.

Heading downstairs, I saw Crow talking to the twins, "We got these new uniforms the same day we got our formal outfits, since Hakase figured that it wouldn't be right for the defending champions to be wearing our day to day clothes."

Jack made himself taller, "It just wouldn't be right to wear your casual clothes on the brightest stage."

"Says the person who wears the exact same thing for the past four years."

Jack's head snapped toward Crow, "I had these professionally designed for my physique, and this is actually a dueling uniform!"

I rolled my eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

Everyone turned towards me, and the twins froze as Aki smiled, "So you actually have curves."

"Shut up. I wasn't the one who chose for it to be form fitting."

Crow smirked, "You were the one who wanted everyone to know your gender."

Luna piped up, "Is 5Ds your team name?"

"Jack chose it without us."

Jack slapped Crow on the back of his head, "Better than 'The Fountain Courtyard Friendly Alliance', which was _his_ brilliant idea."

Leo tilted his head, "What does it stand for?"

Bruno smiled, "5 Ds of course. Devil, Destroy, Dead Heat, Dark, and-"

I tapped my arm, "It stands for the five marks of the Crimson Dragon. Jack figured that we should make our name related to the reason why we gathered together. Even those of us without the mark, like Leo, Bruno, and my dad all met because of our connection to this strange destiny. Without our dragons, we would be the same lonely people we used to be."

Aki sharply nodded, "It fits."

The five of us with marks pulled off our gloves, and we all put our hands together, "Starting right now, we are going to call ourselves Team 5Ds."

* * *

We all looked at the board, and I stretched, "Well, now we really have a target painted on our backs. Everyone in our bracket knows when they are going to face us."

Jack sighed, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Yusei. Please tell me that you are going to look up these punks in our bracket the second we get home."

"I thought that was obvious."

Aki examined it, "So, it starts with 32 teams split into 8 groups, and the two teams with the most wins in each bracket move onto the finals. In the finals, you have to battle tournament style, where a single loss gets you out of the line up."

Bruno crouched in front of the twins, "Don't worry though, the way the bracket is set up, we only need two wins to make it. Once we do that, we don't have to fight the rest of our bracket."

Leo pointed at the screen, "It looks like our first opponent is Team Unicorn!"

Luna glanced over at him, "Who are they?"  
"We met them at the kick-off party. They won the most recent tournament."

I smiled at them, "Atlantis Tournament. But that doesn't guarantee them this tournament, because about half of the teams here weren't in that one."

Leo stared up at me, "But everyone says that they have the best chance. Why were they put in our block?"

Jack knelt in front of them, "Like Yusei said, a lot of the duelists here didn't ever duel them. So they may end up not even making it to the next stage. Calm down."

"Next up for track usage, Team 5Ds. Will all other teams please leave the track in the next five minutes."

I stretched, and the three of us walked over to our runner and waited for the previous team to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I love every single one of you! Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Review time:**

 **Guest: You'll find out in later chapters, but thank you for reviewing.**

 **PipeDream (Guest): Thanks so much! I wouldn't have gotten this far without support from all of you.**


	92. Ze Old Chaos

Soon as the other team got off, the three of us glided onto the track. I rode ahead and smiled as the wind whipped around my visor and tickled me with my own hair. Crow coasted up next to me, "Let's see how fast these bad boys can go!"

I shot forward, both of the guys struggling to try and catch up to me, "Guys, we all have the same engine now, so the only thing separating our speeds is aerodynamics. Meaning that we all should eventually make them a bit more…"

Crow chuckled, "...I should have something to ease the air to my level and you two should get rid of your roofs?"

"Exactly."

We shot around the track faster and faster, the world blurring around us. Crow eventually got in front of me, while Jack remained the exact same distance behind me the whole time.

"Team 5Ds, your time on the track is nearly over. Please get off in the next five minutes."

Nodding, I glanced at my brothers as I slowed down, "Let's get off on this lap."

Crow snorted, "We're the only ones to show up on time, so I can go another lap."

Jack caught up to me then slowed down, while Crow continued to speed on, "What an idiot."

The gate in front of Crow opened, and three duelists casually drifted in. As Crow noticed them, he lost control and toppled off his runner.

I nearly was deafened as the Wheel of Fortune shot past me, and Jack stopped next to Crow, "Sorry about that. It's our first time riding on the new track."

Pulling up behind them, I instantly wanted to be anywhere else, "Sorry about disturbing your practice time."

The man with a pink helmet ( _really, pink?_ ) glared at us as I got off Justice, "What are you still doing on the track when it's no longer your turn?"

Pushing out, I let everyone feel my irritation, "We said sorry, we are on our way out, and no one got hurt. I would understand if he crashed into one of your people, but he didn't, and HE WON'T DO IT AGAIN, RIGHT CROW?"

As I spit out the last few words, I glared at Crow, "Sorry sis, it won't happen again, I swear."

"Next time listen to me when I give you instructions. You two made me team leader for a reason, not just to look pretty."

He looked at the ground as I turned back to the other team leader, "Sorry about that. My brother sometimes forgets his manners."

Without waiting for an answer, I got on my runner. Crow and Jack quickly followed suit, when the other team leader walked over to me, "How about a duel? Just to calm things down?"

"No. We are going to duel in two days, so you can wait until then. We'll get out of your way."

The two of them followed me, and as we stopped in the garage, I took off my helmet, "They planned that. They wanted the one in front to get hit by Crow."

Crow's eyes went wide, "How do you know?"

"First off, they actually entered the millisecond their turn started. We are the only ones to do that, because we have to test out our runners. They have a professional crew to do updates for them. Second, that one swerved in front of you. And finally, he was irritated both when you missed, and when I denied him the duel."

Both of them were staring at me now, and I pulled out a datapad, "I think that it's best to have Jack duel first, because they seem to be targeting me and Crow. It could just be me being paranoid, but I want to hit them hard at the beginning, then frustrate them with the Blackwings, and finally I'll sweep up the extras."

* * *

I shot past Aki, and heard her voice call out, "New record!"

Whipping around a factory building, I slowed down and returned to her position. Sherri was parked in front of her, "...They could be Iliaster assassins."

"Who are you accusing of that?"

She looked over at me, "About five teams are rubbing me the wrong way. They could have a contract with Iliaster to get rid of any threats."

Taking off my helmet, I rubbed the braids that Aki had put in that morning, "I hope that you aren't working by yourself."

"I can take care of myself, but between us women duelists, I want to warn you two to be careful."

We both nodded, and Aki smiled, "We will be. See you once we make it to the finals."

She shot off, and I breathed deeply, "Good heavens, talking with her is like defusing a bomb. I never know what's going to set her off."

Aki smiled, "Where are the guys?"

"Visiting Martha. But I wanted to make sure that the engine was performing correctly. By the time I make it over there, they'd be done eating dinner."

She stretched, "My turn!"

* * *

Sliding down the ladder, I glanced at three of the men in my life. Dad was eating as he studied a design, Jack was sipping tea with a glare on his face, and Bruno was cooking eggs, "Where's Crow? He's normally up before me."

Dad didn't even glance up, "Went to test out his runner. Said he wanted to make the kids proud of who he is now."

"Okay."

The phone rang, and I walked over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Yues."

I glanced over at Dad, "Crow, why do you sound like you are in pain?"

"I need one of you to come get me. I flew off my runner, and my arm is killing me."

Picking up the keys, I tossed them to Dad, "Okay, we're on our way. I'll find you with the GPS chip I put in the Blackbird."

Hanging up, I grabbed my jacket, "Crow had an accident, and he wants a lift to the hospital because his arm hurts really bad."

Dad put down his stuff, and we ran to the car.

Pulling out my tracker, I guided Dad through the streets, and we pulled up behind Crow. Dad rushed to his side, and I ran to get Blackbird out of anyone's way, "What happened?"

Crow hissed as Dad helped him up, "Someone braked right in front of me, and when I tried to brake something hit the front wheel and I flew off. The person just kept driving like they didn't even notice me."

Once Crow was in the front seat, Dad helped me put Blackbird in the back, "Yusei, I want you to drive to the hospital. I can't remember where it is, and it would just be faster for you to drive."

"I'll do my best, but I haven't had my permit for very long."

Crow weakly smiled at me, "You can do it sis."

Carefully, I rushed to the hospital, and Dad walked Crow inside as I parked.

* * *

An hour later, we joined Crow in his hospital room as the doctor put up his x-rays, "There seems to be a pretty serious fracture in the bones of his shoulder and collar. Here's a list of the things that he can do with the injured arm."

I took it, and grimaced as Crow looked at me, "Can I still duel?"

"Doesn't look like it. Right?"

The doctor nodded as he stood up, "Anything that's not on the list I just gave you is completely off-limits for six weeks at the least."

He left, and Crow clutched his arm. Dad sat next to him, "Crow, we all know that you want the kids to be proud of you, but you'd just worry them if you dueled right now."

Crow got up, and I grabbed his uninjured shoulder, "We still have Aki. She's on our roster as an alternate duelist."

"Aki is still struggling to remember all of the rules for turbo dueling."

Nodding, I walked with him to the car, "But someone could teach her. I'm unfortunately too busy, and Jack is still trying to find a job. I wonder if Bruno would teach her?"

He glared at me, "Yusei…"

I tilted my head as I climbed behind the wheel, "What, were you going to teach her?"

"Yusei, quit teasing Crow."

Glancing over at Dad, I smiled, "What? He's got to get the courage to ask her out at some point."

"Yusei! When did you figure it out?"

Turning the car on, I started to drive, "Please, you have been trying to flirt with her since the very first time you met her. She's clearly your type. And she might start to like you back if you help her train."

"You win. But don't tell her that I like her."

My smile was copied by Dad, "Lock my lips and throw away the key."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Aki needed someone to date since Yusei is taken. Sorry about last week, I had a half-semester class that I needed to finish the final for. See you next week my lovelies!**


	93. Qrow Teaches Aki

I woke up in a panic, my heart beating faster than an engine. My thoughts took a couple seconds to clear before I realized whose feelings were coming toward me. Climbing out of bed, I walked to Jack's room. His door was open a crack, and he was thrashing in bed.

Pushing the door open further, I slipped over to his bed, "Jack. Jack, wake up!"

A couple seconds later, his eyes cracked open, "Yusei?"

"What's wrong? Whatever you dreamt about woke me up."

He sat up, "I dreamed of you falling out of the sky."

Stretching, I yawned, "Don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"You were wearing your dueling uniform, and Justice looked how it does now. It just might happen."

I sat on the ground, "Jack. Did this feel like a vision, or just a nightmare?"

"Vision. I'm sure of it."

He slid down next to me, "And you don't normally wake up to my nightmares."

* * *

As I slid down the pole the next morning, Dad glanced over at me, "Crow didn't come home last night. I hope that he isn't moping."

"Let me grab something to eat, and then we'll go find him. But if anything, he's going to be practicing with Aki to get her ready for the tournament."

Jack glanced over to me, "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, our marks aren't telling us that he's in danger. So it's a pretty good assumption."

I quickly gulped down a smoothie, and headed down the stairs, "Well, we better head out and go find out where he is."

Jack followed me, and we headed out onto the freeway, "Where should we check?"

"He likes hanging out by the docks when he's upset. It reminds him of his place next to the Daedalus Bridge."

We drove over to the docks where we'd practice, and Jack pulled to a stop, "Guess you were right. He seems to be training Aki."

I pulled up next to him and watched Aki shoot past Crow, who was holding a stopwatch in his uninjured arm, "You call that fast? I've seen kids run faster!"

Rolling my eyes, I drove down, parking next to Crow, "Well, you certainly took my advice to heart."

Aki pulled up in front of us, "Morning! I think I'm getting better at driving, but only a duel can help me get any better at dueling."

Jack nodded, "I'll duel you."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I completely forgot to write it until an hour ago. I didn't want to skip another week, so I decided to write a short one that will be added onto next week.**


	94. Just Another Filler

The morning of our duel, we all ate breakfast together, including the twins who slept over. Leo bounced on his chair as he ate sausage links, "This is going to be awesome! I get to sleep over with you guys and then watch you duel in the tournament."

Dad started cleaning the dishes, "I'll be driving the two of you and Crow. So we need to hurry so that we can park the car before everyone starts to show up."

Leo shoved the last few into his mouth, "M'kay."

Luna got up, and they both pulled on their official 'Team 5Ds' jacket. Dad also tugged his on, and helped Crow put one arm in, then drape the other side over his sling, "Bye Yusei, see you at the Dome."

"Bye Dad, we'll be on our way in a second."

They left, and I pulled a cup of coffee out of Jack's hand, "I thought that I said that we shouldn't eat too much just in case the duel goes south."

"Fine, but if we aren't going to be eating, then we might as well get everything together and head to the Dome."

Aki stood up, "Alright, let's head out."

I scooped up my helmet, "Pretty sure that I can beat both of you to the Dome."

Jack held his head in the air, "I don't need a head start, because Wheel of Fortune is faster than Justice."

A laugh slipped out of my mouth, "Then you must have been letting me win the other day."

Gunning the engine, I shot out of the garage, and Aki caught up to me, "Better hit the torque, or else Jack will catch up to us."

I smiled at her, and we both sped up and shot past the cars which seemed to be sitting still. Her laugh echoed through the headset, and I let the smile stay on my face for once.

We cruised up to the duelist entrance, where Dad was already waiting with the others. He smirked, "Did you lose Jack in the traffic?"

"Something like that."

Jack pulled up behind me, "I'm surprised that you weren't pulled over with how fast the two of you were going."

Aki snorted, "We didn't want to be late."

A staff member opened the door, "Team 5Ds, are you ready to enter?"

I nodded, "This is our pit crew."

He gave me a nod back, and then held the door open for us to wheel our runners inside. When we got close to the pit's location, a few staff members walked over to us, "Miss Fudo, we are going to wheel in your runners so you can enter the Dome at the same time as Team Unicorn."

"Thank you. Please be gentle with them."

All of them nodded, and gently took the three runners away from us, while one of them led us down the hallway, "Every team is expected to walked out at the same time. That way it looks more dramatic. Added to that fact is the fact that you two are the first teams to duel from your bracket."

I chuckled, "I've seen people go more out of the way to make something seem interesting."

"If you could all just wait here, you'll hear the announcement soon."

We all stood together, and Aki shifted, "Are you sure I can do this?"

Crow patted her shoulder with his good arm, "You've gotten great. And you beat Trudge, who isn't a pushover, so I think you are ready."

Dad nodded, "It's just nerves. Everyone gets them right before they do something that matters to them."

"The first duel of bracket A is about to commence! Please give a warm welcome to Team Unicorn and Team 5Ds!"

Together, we all walked out to the inside of the Kaiba Dome. The roar of the crowd seemed to be even louder than the cheers for the Fortune Cup.

Team Unicorn walked out like they were runway models, their pit crew a good distance behind them.

Both of us walked into our pits, and I checked my runner, "Remember what we discussed. Jack is going first to try and eliminate as many of them as possible, then Aki is going to come along and rip them to figurative shreds, then I will clean up whatever is left."

Aki smiled at us, "Are you both ready?"

Jack nodded as he slid his deck into his runner, "I am so ready for this."

He got on his runner, and rode to the starting line, where he was put against the blonde-haired member of Team Unicorn. The announcer spoke up, and I realized with a start that it was the same one from the Fortune Cup, "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the first duel of bracket A?"

I rubbed my temples as the crowd increased in volume, "I am never being a professional duelist. The crowds are too much for me."

Dad patted my shoulder, "Well, it's a good thing that you and Aki have other skills to lean on if you decide not to make this your life. Your brothers are scraping the bottom of the barrel right now."

"Ready, set, GO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for you patience. I found out that I have a rare disease, and it put me in the hospital last week. I'm out, and will try to stick to the schedule from now on, if I don't drown in all of the make-up work I have to do when I return to college.**


	95. Andore v Jack

Jack pushed his runner to the starting line, and I walked over to him as he got on, "How many of them do you realistically think you can take down?"

He popped his helmet on, "Depends on their skill level. If they are the normal level of competence, I'm pretty sure that I can take down one, maybe two. But if they are anywhere as good as you, I will be lucky to get the first one low."

"Try to avoid getting hit as much as possible. Unlike when you duel me, you cannot afford to lose any points."

As he nodded, the other team leader walked over to us, "Sorry about yesterday. Maybe this duel will clear the air."

I held out my hand, "Sounds like if either of us loses today the other teams will be ecstatic. In that case, may your decks give you the cards you need."

My hand was roughly shaken, as a smile grew to the size of his confidence, "But the duel is already half won."

Without thinking, I tilted my head and returned the smile, "Considering the previous conditions I've dueled under, mere humans no longer scare me. But feel free to try and intimidate me."

All of the color in his face left, and I walked calmly back to the pit to examine what order they were going to be in. Crow sat on the chair near me, "What did you say to him to get that reaction?"

"That mere humans do not make me concerned."

Aki laughed as she stretched, "Let's look at her dueling record: telekinetics, possessed friends, and demons versus plain old duelists. Yeah, they just don't have the same level of fear associated with them."

Luna sat on top of the railing, "I have to agree. After dueling Demak, no duels seem interesting anymore."

The announcer spoke up, and I realized with a start that it was the same one from the Fortune Cup, "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the first duel of bracket A? We have the winners of the Atlantis Cup: Team Unicorn versus Team 5Ds, which is made of former Japanese champion Jack Atlas, the Black Rose Witch Izayoi Aki, and the winner of the Fortune Cup: Fudo Yusei!"

I rubbed my temples as the crowd increased in volume, "I am never being a professional duelist. The crowds are too much for me."

"Now that both teams are in their respective pits, the duel can start! Ready, set, GO!"

The green light flashed, and both runners shot off. Jack took the early lead, but blue flames erupted from Andore's runner, sending him rocketing around the first turn.

"I start my turn by summoning my tuner Uni-Horned Familiar in defense mode!"

 _Uni-Horned Familiar-1000_

"Then I remove a spell in my hand from play to special summon Monoceros in defense mode!"

 _Monoceros-1000_

"I end my turn with two facedowns."

My eyes went wide, "That makes no sense. His monster Monoceros has a special ability to bring a Beast-Type tuner monster back from the graveyard if it was used in a Synchro summon. He'd benefit from doing a Synchro summon."

Bruno glanced up at me, "She's right. If anything he'd be safer summoning a synchro monster in attack mode than leaving two monsters in defense mode. We all know what his dragon is capable of, and he always summons it."

Jack didn't seem to notice, "When only my opponent has monsters on the field, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand."

 _Vice Dragon-2000_

"However, when he is summoned this way, both his attack and defense points are cut in half."

 _Vice Dragon-1000_

"Then I summon Dark Resonator!"

 _Dark Resonator-1300_

A smirk spread across Jack's face, "And now the two of them combine together to create the manifestation of my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"When he destroys a monster in defense mode, all other monsters in defense mode are destroyed. Take out Uni-Horned Familiar!"

Andore smiled, "If my Familiar is the subject of an attack while in defense mode, he can remove himself from play as long as he takes another monster with him."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Then I end my attack."

"You can't end your attack if my Familiar uses his ability. And since the attack is continuing, I activate my trap, Different Dimension Barrier-Lost Force. If one of my monsters leaves the field in a way that isn't due to battle, you take your monster's attack points as damage."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for having patience with my recent issues. I will make a honest effort to keep up my story this summer.**


	96. Wheel of Fortune Tumbles

Andore smiled, "If my Familiar is the subject of an attack while in defense mode, he can remove himself from play as long as he takes another monster with him."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Then I end my attack."

"You can't end your attack if my Familiar uses his ability. And since the attack is continuing, I activate my trap, Different Dimension Barrier-Lost Force. If one of my monsters leaves the field in a way that isn't due to battle, you take your monster's attack points as damage."

 _Life Points Jack=1000_

Andore wasn't even close to done, "Uni-Horned Familiar's effect brings it back into play in defense mode."

 _Uni-Horned Familiar-1000_

"Then I can bring back Monoceros, which allows me to special summon DD Unicorn Knight!"

 _Monoceros-1000_

 _DD Unicorn Knight-1800_

"Now that Monoceros is on the field, I tune him with Uni-Horned Familiar to create Thunder Unicorn!"

 _Thunder Unicorn-2200_

Jack scoffed, "Both of your monsters are still weaker than my Archfiend."

"Not for long. My Unicorn's effect allows me to chose one monster per turn. That monster loses 500 attack points for every monster on my field besides Thunder Unicorn."

My brother's eyebrows went up, "Still not enough for your monster to beat mine."

"It is when you realise that when Monoceros is used in a Synchro Summon with a Beast-Type tuner monster, that tuner is allowed to return to the field."

 _Uni-Horned Familiar-1000_

"Unicorn, take down Red Dragon Archfiend's points!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-2000_

Once Archfiend's points were lowered, the Unicorn lowered its head and charge right into it, shattering the form of Jack's most beloved monster, while doing the same to my hope that Jack could take down a single opponent, "Aki, get ready."

 _Life Points Jack=800_

Bruno twisted around, "Yusei, we have a problem. Something is in Jack's air intake valve."

I rushed to the screen, and Dad leaned next to me, "He needs a pit stop."

Luna grabbed the screen, "Should I hold it out?"

"Safety is more important than a duel, plus it will give us a chance to plan. Go."

Both twins rushed over to the fence, and Jack drew his next card, "He looked mad when he saw the screen."

I rubbed my temples, "Idiot."

Andore had placed a facedown in the time when we were distracted, and Jack cried out, "I summon Mad Archfiend!"

 _Mad Archfiend-1800_

"After that, I activate Powerful Rebirth, which brings back a level 4 or below monster from the graveyard with 100 extra attack and defense points, along with an extra level. I choose Dark Resonator!"

 _Dark Resonator-1400_

"Now that I have both of them on the field, I activate Rage Resynchro. By sending the material monsters for a Synchro Summon out of play, I can bring it back from the graveyard!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3500_

"Take out his Unicorn!"

Andore's voice was higher than before, "I-I activate Dimension Trap! By removing one monster on my field from play along with a trap from my graveyard, I can activate that trap's abilities. I choose Different Dimension Barrier-Lost Force, which bounces all battle damage directly back to you."

"You think I don't learn from the past? I activate Overpower, which negates and destroys any card that tries to stop a monster's attack. Red Dragon, keep attacking!"

 _Life Points Andore=2700_

I shifted my weight, "This isn't good. He has a very powerful anti-power deck. That makes Jack the worst person for us to put against him."

Bruno nodded as he watched the screen, "Anyone would have been a better match for him than Jack. And since Jack refused a pit stop, it means we can't talk to him."

A single card on Andore's side flipped up, "I activate Parallel Selection. If a Synchro monster of mine is destroyed, I can add one removed card from play to my hand. I choose End of Storm."

My blood went cold as he continued talking, "Since I have four speed counters, I can activate Speed World 2's effect. I remove 4 speed counters, and for every speed spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage. So in other words, you've just lost."

A beam shot out from the unicorn horn on the front of his runner, crashing into Jack's runner. As the runner slowed down, red lights lit up the runner monitor, as the attempted shut down aggravated the already existing issue with his runner. Wheel of Fortune started to wobble, and then flipped over and crashed to the track, Jack's suit no longer white.

 _Life Points Jack=0_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Have a wonderful weekend!**


	97. Phoenixian

I rushed to the edge of the pit, but stopped as Jack glared at me, "I can do it. You stay there, or else we'll get disqualified."

He staggered to his feet, and somehow managed to get the runner back up. For once, he had an advantage over our runners. Instead of pushing two wheels, he only had to make one move.

A flash of surprise came from Unicorn's team leader, but quickly died into curiosity.

Footsteps came down the hallway to the pit, and I rushed to catch Carly, "We can't help him. If anyone besides him touches the runner, we get kicked out of the tournament completely."

Mina looked over at me, "Are you okay, Yusei? Jack once let slip that you can sometimes feel another person's pain."

"His adrenaline is running so hard that even he doesn't feel the pain. So I'll be fine until he gets in here and calms down."

Dad walked over, and took Carly from me, leading her to the place for family just away from the pit. Mina followed, and I walked over to Aki, "Get Bloody Kiss ready. The second Jack hands off the badge, I need you going."

She ran over to her runner, and pushed it into place, both of our eyes going up to the screen. Andore had 10 speed counters, meaning that Jack only had about six laps to get to the pit.

As Andore hit the maximum speed counters, Jack got within sight of the pit line.

Our speed counters fell almost faster than Jack could walk. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Aki reached out, and Jack practically threw the badge at her the second his tire crossed the line, collapsing into my arms. She shot off like a rocket, and I pulled Jack to his feet as we watched her just barely make it around the corner before him.

Once she was firmly in place in the duel, Jack passed out on my shoulder. Dad took him from me, "Watch the duel. Carly and I will take care of him."

Aki drew her first card, "I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode!"

 _Phoenixian Seed-800_

"But don't get to comfortable with it, because I can immediately send it to the graveyard to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode."

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis-2200_

"She attacks your DD Unicorn Knight, but in doing so, she is also destroyed."

Both monsters exploded, and she seemed to be getting into her rhythm.

 _Life Points Andore=2300_

"When my monster is sent to the graveyard for any reason, you take 800 points of damage."

 _Life Points Andore=1500_

Her smirk was nearly identical to Crow's when a duel is going well for him, "Then I can resurrect her in defense mode by taking a plant-type monster in my graveyard and removing it from play."

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis-0_

Andore was silent for almost a full minute before drawing his first card, then smirked, "I activate Dash Pilfer, which lets me gain control of any monster if I have 4 or more speed counters. But that monster has to be in defense mode. I think I'll take your Amaryllis. Then I summon Unibird, which has the effect of removing 1 monster and self from play to special summon a Synchro monster with equal combined level or less. I choose Thunder Unicorn."

 _Thunder Unicorn-2200_

"Attack her directly!"

 _Life Points Aki=1800_

I leaned forward, "She did pretty well during her first turn. Too bad that he managed to get out of the trap she set up for him."

She drew her next card, "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode. Her special ability lets me draw the top card of my deck, and depending on what that card is I get a different effect. But since it was a monster card, I can special summon it. Come on out Rose Fairy!"

 _Witch of the Black Rose-1700_

 _Rose Fairy-600_

"Then I tune them together to bring out the manifestation of my soul, Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon-2400_

A breeze whipped through the stadium, and the scent of rose petals flew along on it. Her smile grew as she looked up, "But I'm not stopping there. I activate Angel Baton. This allows me to draw two card as long as I discard one. I choose to discard Glow-Up Bulb. Then I activate Star Siphon, which allows me to summon a Siphon Token when I summon a Synchro monster. The two switch levels, making it a level 7 and Black Rose Dragon a level 1."

 _Siphon Token-0_

A smirk spread across my face, "Oh, they are going to flip out."

"Then I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard in order to resurrect Glow-Up Bulb."

 _Glow-Up Bulb-100_

"I tune the two of them tune together to bring down the ruler of the cosmos, Stardust Dragon!"

I snorted as both of Team Unicorn's duelists jumped to their feet, and my team stared at me, "What? They weren't expecting that."

"Black Rose Dragon, take out that Unicorn!"

 _Life Points Andore=1300_

"With him gone, Stardust, attack him directly!"

Andore flipped up one of his cards, "I activate Dimension Equilibrium. This is triggered when a monster of mine is destroyed in battle. The attacking monster is removed from play, while mine is brought back. Then the battle phase is ended."

 _Thunder Unicorn-2200_

Aki grimaced, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Andore didn't waste a second, "I activate Speed Energy. If I have two or more speed counters, then my monster gains 200 attack points for each. That adds up to 2400 extra attack points."

 _Thunder Unicorn-4600_

That seems mildly excessive.

One of Aki's two cards revealed itself, "I activate Half Counter, which gives my monster half of the attack points that yours started out with. So Stardust Dragon gains 1100 points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3600_

It almost physically hurt to see Stardust shatter with the attack. But not as much as seeing Aki's life points.

 _Life Points Aki=800_

Andore was smirking as I got on my runner, "I activate Speed World 2's effect. You take 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand every time I get rid of 4 speed counters."

Aki's other card showed itself, "I activate Wicked Rebirth. I pay 800 life points to bring back any monster in my graveyard without its special ability."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

 _Life Points Aki=0_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm apparently insane, because last week I tried to start two jobs. That was just way too much (I also wouldn't suggest working at a certain child casino).**

 **Review time!**

 **PipeDreamPrayer: Thank you for all of your reviews. My condition was pretty bad, but the only lasting damage from it is my left eye is slightly more blind than it was before the issue (I'm very very nearsighted). And Yusei not being the favorite daughter is a joke about how masculine she is. About the duleing uniform, I would draw a picture of what she'd look like, but I haven't evolved past people in square dresses in art.**


	98. Deck Destruction

Andore was smirking as I got on my runner, "I activate Speed World 2's effect. You take 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand every time I get rid of 4 speed counters."

Aki's other card showed itself, "I activate Wicked Rebirth. I pay 800 life points to bring back any monster in my graveyard without its special ability."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

 _Life Points Aki=0_

The second she lost, her dad pulled out the biggest flag that I had ever seen not on a flagpole and started waving it while her mom held up a banner of similar size.

I twisted around on my runner as Aki pulled up next to me, "Sorry about that. I really didn't do anything to him, did I?"

"Don't worry about it. Every time you lose, you learn something new about yourself. Today you found out that your parents are the type to use massive banners when you participate."

She chuckled as I checked the cards, "See you when I win, Aki."

 _Okay, Yusei. You only have to take out three opponents with one go. Just slightly more difficult than taking down the duel gangs._

The announcer was freaking out more than I was, which wasn't exactly a good thing, "Fudo Yusei now has to take down 9300 total point in order for her team to win the duel. Can she do it?"

Rolling my eyes seems to be a habit I need to quit, as I my eyes temporarily disappeared into my skull, "I summon Max Warrior in attack mode, then have Stardust Dragon attack your Unicorn."

 _Max Warrior-1800_

 _Life Points Andore=1000_

He smirked at me, "Whenever Thunder Unicorn is destroyed in battle, he can come back one time per turn."

 _Thunder Unicorn-2200_

"That's great and all, but Max Warrior gains 400 attack points when he declares an attack. So he attacks Thunder Unicorn."

 _Max Warrior-2200_

Both monsters shattered, and I took a deep breath, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Andore was worryingly quiet as he drew his card, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

 _Uh, okay. You did have a chance to destroy my most prized monster with End of the Storm. Why did you place it facedown? Sure, that means that the next teammate will get it, but you could also be setting a trap. This is annoying. Fine. I'll spring your stupid trap._

"I can special summon Card Breaker by destroying any spell or trap card on the field. I choose the facedown on the right."

It flipped over to reveal End of the Storm, and Card Breaker exploded out.

 _Card Breaker-100_

 _Here comes the real storm._

Andore didn't disappoint, "I activate Magic Charge. When a card effect destroys a spell card, both players take 2000 points of damage."

I grimaced as my life points dropped, meaning that I now only had roughly 1000 for each of the remaining duelists.

 _Life Points Andore=0_

 _Life Points Yusei=2000_

 _Dang. He managed to take out 10000 points all by himself. No wonder the other two never even tried to duel. They were never needed._

Breo cruised out, and-thanks to my rear view camera-I could see him staring at the massive crowd around us. It took two laps before he looked at the pit and gave a small jerk. A chuckle slipped out of my mouth, and he started his turn, "I summon Bicorn Re'em in defense mode, then place two facedowns."

 _Bicorn Re'em-1600_

 _A tuner monster, huh? Let's see how bad you want to protect it._

"I summon Dash Warrior."

 _Dash Warrior-600_

"When he attacks, his points triple, but otherwise they are 600. Attack his monster!"

 _Dash Warrior-1800_

One of Breo's cards revealed itself, "I activate Negate Attack. This not only blocks your attack, but it ends the battlephase."

 _Dash Warrior-600_

"Then I will switch Card Breaker into defense mode before turning it over to you."

 _Card Breaker-900_

The bubbly emotions coming from him were similar to Leo when he was trying out a new strategy. More like a child trying to please an adult than someone actually in charge, "I summon Mine Mole in attack mode."

 _Mine Mole-1000_

 _It needs to be illegal to have a card that cute._

"Now that he's on the field, I tune the two of them together to create Voltic Bicorn!"

 _Voltic Bicorn-2500_

"When Bicorn Re'em is used in a Synchro summon, two cards from your deck must be sent to the graveyard."

I let the cards slip through my fingers, _Please do not let this be one of_ THOSE _decks._

"And when Mine Mole is used in a Synchro summon, then I get to draw a card from my deck. But I'm not done, because I am going to use Speed World 2's effect. I remove 10 speed counters to destroy a card on the field."

 _Which one are you going to-_

"I choose Voltic Bicorn!"

 _What?_

"When Voltic Bicorn is sent to the graveyard, both players must discard 7 cards."

As my cards slid into the graveyard slot, my anger pulsed, _I swear, when I get the chance I am going to make a deck that will work from the graveyard just to annoy those who use the 'Deck Destruction' philosophy. And then I will find every single person with one of those decks and make them regret ever using it._

* * *

 **A/N: Got this out on time, boo-yah!**

 **PipeDreamPrayer: Yusei barely has a chest, and -if I am going to be honest- she looks in my mind like a person who is transitioning to a guy. She has the shape of a girl, but is pretty slender.**


	99. Yusei v Jean

"When Voltic Bicorn is sent to the graveyard, both players must discard 7 cards."

As my cards slid into the graveyard slot, my anger pulsed, _I swear, when I get the chance I am going to make a deck that will work from the graveyard just to annoy those who use the 'Deck Destruction' philosophy. And then I will find every single person with one of those decks and make them regret ever using it._

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown."

Luckily for me, my deck knew exactly what I wanted, "I play Accelerate Draw. If I am the only duelist with 12 speed counters, then I can draw two cards. Then I have Stardust attack you since you have no monsters on your side of the field."

 _Life Points Breo=1500_

His smug face filled my soul with the desire to punch all of the teeth out of his mouth, "Just what I was hoping for. I activate Regretful Tuning. This activates when I take direct damage, and it brings back a Synchro monster from my graveyard. If it attacks, it will be sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn. I choose Voltic Bicorn!"

 _Voltic Bicorn-2500_

Shaking my head, I slowly blew out a breath of air, "I end my turn with a facedown."

 _I need to find a way to take out him quickly. There is no way I can take on Jean with a small amount of cards._

"Voltic Bicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!"

 _Not on your life_ , "I activate Synchro Striker Unit. This equips to a Synchro monster, and gives it 1000 points."

 _Stardust Dragon-3500_

A laugh came from the runner behind me, "Then I activate Flattery. When a monster's attack points change during the battle phase, mine also gets to change by the same amount."

 _Voltic Bicorn-3500_

The two monsters collided mid-air, and both of them disappeared.

"Now we both have to send 7 cards to the graveyard from our decks."

My wonderful cards slid into the slot, and my fury grew with each one, mixed with a minute amount of humor.

Breo wasn't done with me yet, "Then I activate Tuning Collapse. This makes you send cards to the graveyard equal to the level of the destroyed Synchro monster. I then end my turn with 3 facedowns."

 _And now I'm left with only five cards. How peachy._

As I drew my first card, one of his facedowns flipped up, "I activate the continuous trap Tricolor Illusion. You have to draw an extra card every turn, and based on what type of card it is, you have to do something different. If it's a spell card, you get to keep it. If it's a trap, you have to send it and another card to the graveyard. If it's a monster, you get to keep it, and you have to put a card from your hand on top of your deck. But you can choose to send a card from your deck to the graveyard in order to destroy the card."

 _So you think that I'm that predictable. Shall I give you a heart attack?_

"I choose to draw a card, which just happens to be...Junk Synchron. Which I will summon, and I place a card from my hand on the top of my deck."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

Waves of shock came both from Breo and his teammates in the pit. _Oh, you poor babies. Did you really think that I'm that predictable? Or that I was just going to lie down and take Stardust's destruction that easily?_

"I tune all three of my monsters together in order to Synchro summon Junk Destroyer!"

 _Junk Destroyer-2600_

"When he is Synchro summoned, I get to destroy one card on the field per non-tuner used to summon him. So Tricolor and the card next to it are both destroyed!"

I chuckled as he glared at me, "Next he attacks you directly."

The glare only darkened, "I activate Damage Lance. When a monster with 2000 or more attack points declares a direct attack, the attacking monster and its controller both lose 1000 points!"

 _Junk Destroyer-1600_

 _Life Points Yusei=1000_

 _Life Points Breo=0_

 _Okay, just one more duelist, and four cards to beat him with. But I need to start messing with him like he's been doing with me._

He pulled up behind me, and I opened a communication screen, "So, I'm assuming that you are the strategist of your team. How long have you been planning how to beat us?"

A smirk spread across his face, "I am, and you just keep surprising us."

"I just wanted to thank you. You've given us a new perspective on how to duel as a team, and you three have given me a challenge that I didn't think that I would find in the first round of the tournament. It's actually really fun, because this is the first duel of this intensity that I could actually enjoy."

 _Except for deck destruction. The only fun part about that is when your monster's abilities activate from the graveyard and make your opponent regret sending them there._

The shock on his face was only visible for a couple seconds before I turned off the screen and waited for him to make his move.

"I summon Trident Warrior!"

 _Trident Warrior-1800_

"When he is summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or below monster from my hand to the field. I select Delta Flyer."

 _Delta Flyer-1500_

"Once per turn, its special ability gives a different monster a level. And now that my Trident Warrior is a level 5, I tune them together to create Lightning Tricorn."

 _Lightning Tricorn-2800_

"Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!"

 _Oh, you are going to be mildly upset_ , "I activate Shield Warrior's ability from the graveyard. If I remove him from play, one monster on my field is prevented from being destroyed this turn."

"You still take damage."

 _Life Points Yusei=800_

I rolled my eyes as he kept talking, "And then I remove 4 speed counters to deal 800 points of damage to you since I have a speed spell in my hand."

"And in response I activate Damage Eater's ability from the graveyard. If I remove him and a card in my hand from play, the damage I would have taken is instead added to my life points. Maybe Breo should have looked a little more carefully at my deck before he put multiple monsters into my graveyard, which is where their abilities activate."

 _Life Points Yusei=1600_

 _There may be some changes in Team Unicorn after this duel, if his anger is anything to judge by._

I drew the first card of my turn, "I use Speed World 2's effect, and remove 10 speed counters to get rid of Lightning Tricorn, and then immediately attack you with Junk Destroyer."

"I activate Reanimation Wave, which halves battle damage from a Synchro monster."

 _Life Points Jean=2700_

"An added effect of my trap is it brings a Synchro back from my graveyard with the same level as the one that just attacked me. So Lightning Tricorn returns to the field!"

 _Lightning Tricorn-2800_

 _Well, not a perfect turn, but I got a lot done_ , "I place Sonic Chick in defense mode. No monster with 1900 or more attack points can destroy her in battle."

 _Sonic Chick-300_

Jean drew his cards even more dramatically than Jack, which was an achievement to brag about, "I summon Rhinotauras, then have him attack Sonic Chick while Lightning Tricorn attacks Junk Destroyer!"

 _Rhinotauras-1800_

 _Poor Sonic Chick, sorry about using you as cannon fodder._

 _Life Points Yusei=1400_

"When two or more of your monsters are destroyed in battle, Rhinotauras can attack again. Go for Yusei directly!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome back, wonderful readers! Sorry that I'm an evil author.**

 **Review time!**

 **PipeDreamPrayer: No problem about the explaination. And if I do write the sequel like I've been thinking about, Yusei will make a deck that is built to irritate those who use Deck Destruction.**


	100. One Hundredth Chapter

_Life Points Yusei=1400_

"When two or more of your monsters are destroyed in battle, Rhinotauras can attack again. Go for Yusei directly!"

"I activate Harmony Crystal. By removing a Synchro and another monster from play, I get to bring back one from my graveyard. I remove Max Warrior and Junk Destroyer in order to bring back Stardust."

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

Jean glared at me, "I cancel my attack."

"Due to Harmony Crystal, you take half of Stardust's points as damage."

 _Life Points Jean=1450_

He drew even with me as the announcer started shouting, "That was the card you placed on your first turn. In other words, that was your final trump card."

I smirked at him despite my stomach sinking into the pavement, "Nope. Breo didn't get some of my favorite cards. But you can just wait until I run out of turns if you're scared that I'll win."

The blue runner left my side, and Jean placed one facedown.

"Alrighty, I guess that I'm going to have Stardust attack Rhinosauras."

To my confusion, he didn't stop it.

 _Life Points Jean=750_

But he didn't waste a minute, "I activate Continuous Trap Thousand Crisscross. When my life points change, they can go to 1000 up to three times."

 _Life Points Jean=1000_

I glanced at my hand, _If I put Cosmic Blast down, then when his Tricorn attacks he will lose_ , "I place one facedown and end my turn."

"I activate Superficial Peace. Neither of us can activate a spell or trap card this turn, and our monsters can't be destroyed. Tricorn, attack Stardust Dragon!"

 _Life Points Yusei=1100_

"And due to you taking damage when it's activated, one of your spell or trap cards is destroyed, and I get to draw one."

Cosmic Blast exploded, and he jerked, "Cosmic Blast? You would have beaten me with that. Well, I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Suddenly I became aware of pain coming from our pit, and I glanced over to see Jack staring at me, his right arm angled toward me. He was leaning on a cane, but all of his emotions were just as clear in his eyes as they were with my powers. I gave a thumbs up, and he smirked.

 _Just as Jean can't let his team down, I can't let my family down. I have enough cards to win._

"I summon Synchron Explorer!"

 _Synchron Explorer-0_

"When he is summoned, I can special summon a Synchron from my graveyard, but it doesn't have its effect while on the field. I choose Junk Synchron."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

"Then I tune them together to create Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior-2300_

"But why stop there? I use Speed Fusion to bind my two Synchros together to create Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste."

 _Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste-3200_

The resulting joint gasp was so loud that I could feel it on my skin, and I smiled like a madwoman, "Then he attacks your precious Tricorn."

It shattered as one of Jean's cards flipped up, "I activate Return Damage, which sends all of the battle damage to you."

"Funny, because when a card effect would have dealt me damage, my monster's ability bounces it back to you. So you take the damage either way."

 _Life Points Jean=600_

 _Life Points Jean=1000_

 _He only has one use of that left. We are almost in business._

"When Tricorn is destroyed, I can summon either Thunder Unicorn or Voltic Bicorn to the field. I choose Voltic Bicorn."

 _Voltic Bicorn-2500_

 _Oh, so you think that's going to work on me again?_ "I place one facedown and end my turn."

"Voltic Bicorn, attack!"

My smirk had been on my face for so long that my cheeks were starting to ache, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. He takes the blow for my monster and then puts himself back facedown."

"Fine. I place one facedown and end my turn."

Let's get rid of that spell, "I use Speed World 2's effect. I remove 4 speed counters to deal 800 points of damage to you."

 _Life Points Jean=200_

 _Life Points Jean=1000_

 _I must be really annoying to duel_ , "Then I use my speed spell, Overspeed. If I have over 4 speed counters, I remove them all to return one monster and one spell or trap card to my hand. Sure, I won't gain speed counters for the next three turns, but I'm willing to take that gamble. I choose Rapid Warrior and Reflect Barrier. I then summon Rapid Warrior, who just happens to be able to attack directly, which he is going to."

 _Rapid Warrior-1200_

"I activate Barrier Wave. I release one Synchro monster to switch all monsters on your field to defense mode. Then you take the attacking monsters defense points as damage."

 _And since Bicorn was released, I don't have to send any cards to the graveyard. I'm happy._

 _Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste=2000_

 _Rapid Warrior=200_

 _Life Points Yusei=900_

"And since your Knight is in defense mode, he can't stop you from taking damage from a card effect."

"Well, I remove A/D Changer in my graveyard from play, and due to his effect my Knight switches back into attack mode. Then I place two facedowns and end my turn."

As Jean drew his next card, I interrupted, "I activate Continuous Trap Sumon Tax. If a player summons or special summons, the owner takes half its attack points as damage."

He glanced back at me, "I activate Tyrant Force. Every time cards on the field are destroyed, you take 300 points of damage. Then I use Speed World 2's effect, and remove 10 speed counters to destroy your facedown."

"My Knight has another effect. If I remove one of the Synchros used to summon him from play, he gains their ability until the end of the turn. So I remove Stardust in order to give him the ability to negate the destruction, but he leaves the field until the end of turn."

 _Man is this duel intense, but it's been forever since I last dueled another strategist._

Jean grunted, "Then I summon Hypnocorn."

 _Hypnocorn-1400_

"You take 700 points of damage due to Summon Tax."

 _Life Points Jean=300_

"True, but when he is summoned, he can destroy one facedown. And I choose the one that isn't Scrap-Iron."

Dang it.

Reflect Barrier shattered, and he smirked as Tyrant Force's effect hit me.

 _Life Points Yusei=600_

"I'm not done there. I activate Chain Whirlwind. When a card effect destroys a card, two more spell or trap cards are destroyed. Say good-bye to Summon Tax and Scrap-Iron."

 _Life Points Yusei=300_

He went silent, and hope bloomed in my chest, _Is he not going to end his turn? I only have one card left, but if he doesn't choose to end his turn, I win. Oh, I hate leaving things up to my opponent._

Another lap went by, then a third.

Then Breo stuck out the communication hand: Go for it!

Jean whipped his head around, "Hypnocorn, attack Rapid Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Stronghold Guardian in my hand. If I send it to the graveyard, then its defense points are given to another monster. So Rapid Warrior gains 1500 defense points."

 _Rapid Warrior-1700_

 _Life Points Jean=0 Defeat!_

* * *

 **A/N: I just realized when writing this chapter that I only watched this episode once. So everything was a mystery, except for who would win. Oh boy that was fun to write, and I was in a mildly sassy mood while writing, so it came out through Yusei.**

 **Review time!**

 **Copper001: Really? I'm not quite sure how to do it, and I can't write original duels to save my life.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it'll be a story about the next generation with some of the parents having struggles. And the end isn't for a while now. At this rate, it'll be in a couple months.**


	101. Past the Breaking Point

Jean whipped his head around, "Hypnocorn, attack Rapid Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Stronghold Guardian in my hand. If I send it to the graveyard, then its defense points are given to another monster. So Rapid Warrior gains 1500 defense points."

 _Rapid Warrior-1700_

 _Life Points Jean=0 Defeat!_

The crowd went silent, and I let out a sigh of relief, _We won. Not by much, but we won._

I slowly pulled up in front of the pit, letting out a sigh of relief. Which was immediately interrupted by something crashing into my chest, "That was the coolest duel that I've ever seen!"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as Luna fought her way past her brother, "We knew that you could win the duel!"

Everyone else gathered around me as I managed to get on my feet despite the twins hanging off me. Jack was likewise hanging off of Dad, also leaning on a cane at the same time, "Have I ever told you that you are an intimidating duelist?"

I smiled despite my exhaustion, "That was ridiculously hard, but the good kind of hard, you know?"

Jack nodded, "I feel that every time that I duel you. It almost feels like you are stretching your mind."

Aki smiled at me, "Congrats, Yusei! We knew you could do it."

Crow gave a thumbs up, and glanced behind me, "Well, looks like he is mad at himself for losing."

I turned around as Jean walked over to us, "You fought well, but that was my loss, not Team Unicorns. Dueling you made me forget my own strategy."

"No," Breo and Andore walked up behind him, "We don't blame you. Both of us struggled with the same thing. But for you? This was the first time you met a strategist that could compete with you. Even if we lost, you got to experience something that most duelists take for granted. A challenge."

I removed my helmet, rubbing the braids that had been pushed into my skull, "Ditto for me. My challenges are typically when I have an enormous handicap. But I really would like to fight each of you individually to see how you fight alone. Because that's all we are used to doing, working as three separate units."

All three of them stared at my head, Breo voicing what they were all thinking, "You're a girl?"

"Yup. Being a woman in Satellite was dangerous, so I never really thought about being myself until I moved in with my dad and brothers. When you are actively living a lie, you tend to not think along the lines that everyone else is accustomed to."

Jean held out his hand, "Well, either way you beat me fair and square. You'd better make it to the finals so we can duel again."

I smiled as I shook it, "Since you taught us how to be a team, I doubt that anyone else will even give us a challenge."

All of our teammates put their hands on top of ours, and I let a chuckle out, "I guess that it's a promise."

The crowd cheered as they realized that we were getting along, even after that duel. But it was broken up by Dad helping Jack back to the pit so he could sit down.

I glanced back over at Team Unicorn, "Well, we'd better get Jack back home. See you."

They waved at us, and we headed back into our pit.

* * *

Jack sat in my chair, watching the party, while Crow readjusted his sling for the fifth time, "Seriously, both of you?"

Both of them looked at me, and Jack raised an eyebrow, "What are we missing?"

Kiryu slapped his own face, "Jack, the cafe maid and Mina have the hots for you. Neither of them seems to have noticed the ring, so go make it obvious that you are off the market before Yusei hurts one of them. And Crow, it never hurts to ask."

Mr Tall and Blonde got to his feet, "Oh? And who does he like?"

Crow turned the color of his hair, "None of your business."

"Aki."

That earned me a glare, "Yusei!"

"Oh, come on! We teased Jack about Carly, and you both tease me about Kiryu. We are going to tease you as well, so grow up."

He rubbed the back of his head, "It's just that she comes from a different world than I do. I'm just an orphan from the Satellite who somehow got the final mark. She was one of the original Signers, a telekinetic, and from a wealthy family who loves her."

Kiryu chuckled, "Try an empath with a genius father."

Jack got to his feet, pushing down on Crow's head, "The worst that she can do it throw you into a wall. Just go ahead and tell her."

The two of us shoved Crow forward, who stumbled over to where Aki was talking to Dad, "Aki? Do you want to hang out sometime when we aren't practicing on your dueling?"

She smirked at him, "Are you asking me on a date?"

He got even deeper red, "Yeah."

"Then I say yes."

Jack handed me ten yen and walked over to where Carly was talking to the other two women. Leaning over, he gave her a kiss, "Hey. Thanks for coming to check on me today."

She smiled back at him, holding up the hand with the ring on, "You've always been there for me, so I will be there for you."

A figure appeared outside of the garage, and I slipped over to greet her, "Sherri, did you win your first duel?"

"Oui. Elsworth didn't even have a chance to duel. But you practically carried your team."

Nodding, I leaned against the wall, "Sounds about normal. But I was prepared for that when we started."

Her stare grew, "If you had been on my team you would have been with great duelists."

"But I would have nothing to learn. My priority is to learn, and I do that best when I have a significant disadvantage."

She grabbed my arm, "Make sure that you don't risk your friends' lives on it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support! I hurt one of my fingers, so it's difficult to type right now.**

 **Review time!**

 **PipeDreamPrayer: No, I was stating that I couldn't believe that I forgot about Yusei summoning such an amazing monster,**


	102. Crashes Everywhere

A few days later, I was putting the finishing touches on the Wheel of Fortune as the door swung violently open. Glancing up, I saw Leo and Luna run in with Aki walking behind them, "We're ready to head to Team Unicorns' next duel!"

"Give me a couple more minutes. I need to finish the repairs before we go anywhere."

Jack leaned against the nearby wall, "I would appreciate having my only mode of transportation working."

As the last piece was secured into place, I yawned, "Alright, that's done."

I pulled on my jacket, shoved my wallet in one of the pockets, and grabbed Dad's keys, "Everyone else ready?"

Leo and Luna raced to the car as us other four walked over, Crow glancing at my hand, "Are you sure that you can drive us to the arena?"

"Crow, I've been driving cars for months. I think I can handle a bit of traffic."

Aki climbed in the back with the twins, and Jack took the passenger side. Crow got pinned between the two of us, and he still looked uncomfortable. The hardest part about driving a car compared to a runner was accepting the fact that it was not as quick to respond to my commands. Other than that, it was actually much easier to control.

Crow glanced over at me, "You're actually really good at driving."

"Well, I can't drive a runner to the mechanic shop, now can I?"

We pulled up at the parking lot, and the twins jumped out before I could turn off the engine. The three of us followed them up the stairs, and emerged at the entryway to the arena.

I ran into Crow as he came to a sudden stop, "Crow?"

Leaning around him, I noticed two stretchers on the track, "What happened?"

Carly ran up to us, "Both Andore and Jean crashed dueling Team Catastrophe!"

My heart stopped, and I grabbed the twins, "Does anyone know what caused the crash?"

She shook her head, "They're going to the hospital right now, so no one will know anything for a couple days."

I glanced over to Jack, "Do you think we could meet up with Breo at the hospital?"

"Let's get the kids and Crow back to the house, then head on over."

Aki locked eyes with me, "I'm coming with the two of you."

"Not going to complain."

* * *

I pulled up outside of the hospital, Jack and Aki parking on either side of me. We each jumped off our runners and ran inside.

Breo was sitting next to one of the surgery rooms when he noticed me, "Hey."

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

He shook his head, "Jean put himself after Andore, which left me to go last. Andore managed to get back to the pit by some stroke of fortune, but Jean flew into the barrier without warning."

I sat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "So Jean is the one in surgery right now?"

Breo nodded, "They weren't sure of how bad he was until they got him here. I don't even know if he's going to make it."

Jack crouched in front of him, "Jean is not going to let a crash stop him, even a nasty one. He's even more stubborn than me, and you saw how I dealt with mine."

The light over the door went off, and we all got out of Breo's way as they rolled Jean out, "Thanks guys, but I gotta go!"

Aki looked over at me, "Are sure that he's going to be fine?"

"He's going to make it. But they are completely out of the tournament, and I don't like how they both mysteriously crashed. Aki, Jack, I don't want either of you driving alone anymore. We're Team Catastrophe's next opponents, and there is no chance that they won't try to take us out before the duel."

Both of them nodded, and we walked back outside to our runners.

* * *

Justice's engine revved, and Bruno glanced up from the computer, "How is it getting even stronger?"

"Never stop working on making something better. That's been the Fudo family motto for the past seven generations, and I am going to continue that tradition."

The door crashed open with a shout accompanying it, "Yusei!"

To say that I was surprised to see Breo standing in my doorway would have been an understatement. But I immediately noticed that there was something in his fist, "What's going on? Do you need my help with something?"

He rushed over to me, and held out two runner chips, "I was thinking that it was fishy that two of the best duelists that I know would both crash dueling the same team, so I checked these. I found something on there, but I wanted someone better with computers to tell me what exactly it meant."

I gently took them from him and plugged them into my computer, "That's strange. According to the record, both of them had the same anomaly happen right before they crashed. If I'm reading them correctly, it seems that something stopped the rear wheel. But whatever happened didn't do anything to the front wheel, which caused it to spin out of control."

Crow leaned over my shoulder, "That's what it felt like when I crashed a few weeks ago. Can you pull up the record of that drive?"

My eyes widened in shock as the results pulled up, "Crow. I need you to call Jack and make sure he isn't driving. I'm going to do the same with Aki!"

I scrambled to get the call feature up on my runner, my heart holding still until she picked up, "Aki, I need to to slow down right now!"

The scenery around her slowed down, "What? Why?"

"Team Catastrophe was behind Crow's crash as well. I don't want another duelist in the hospital as long as we don't know what's going on."

A scream came through the screen and went straight into my heart, "Aki? Are you okay?"

She appeared back in the screen, gasping for breath, "Yeah, yeah. My run-runner. Something happened. I spun out of control, but because you had me slow down I didn't fall off. Could you come pick me up?"

I picked up my keys, "Yeah, what entrance are you near?"

* * *

 **A/N: Life is still hectic, but I managed to get this out on time!**

 **Review time!**

 **PipeDreamPrayer: Thanks for reviewing, and my finger is almost fully recovered.**


	103. Hook the Hidden Knight

Aki weakly smiled at me as I pulled up, "Thanks for telling me to slow down. How did you know?"

"Team Unicorn's wheels locked while dueling Team Catastrophe, and Crow's did right before his crash. So if they have made it clear they don't duel clean, then I had a suspicion that they'd go after the three of us before the duel."

We loaded Bloody Kiss onto the back of the car, and I drove back to the house, "Breo brought Team Unicorn's data, and Carly is supposed to be coming over with footage of the duel any minute. We're going to be figuring out how they do this."

"Yusei? What are we going to do?"

I shrugged as I pulled up outside of the shop, "We'll figure that out once we have more information."

As we walked in, everyone was gathered around the computer as Bruno played footage of the duel. On screen, Andore spun out of control. Then in the next clip, Jean also spun out of control.

I edged past everyone and pointed to the opposing monster, "This thing was present for both crashes, even the duelists changed. What do we know about it?"

Bruno typed on another screen, "It's called Hook the Hidden Knight. It has 1600 attack points and no defense points. It's a level 4 monster. Andore crashed when he declared an attack. Jean crashed during his opponent's turn after the effect was activated."

Crow walked over to Aki, "Are you alright?"

"Just a bruised chest from hitting the front. I'll go to the doctor later today."

He glanced over to me, "Yusei, I've mostly recovered, but Aki's injuries are fresh. I'll duel first, and the two of you can pick up my slack."

"Don't be so rash you idiot. We still don't know how they make the wheels lock."

Bruno waved at me, "We found something moving on Andore's duel. If you look closely at the back wheel, something flickers."

I zoomed in on the back wheel, and paused right as Andore declared an attack.

Something was bulging out of the shadow, but with the poor quality it was difficult to see what.

My eyes locked on my ginger brother, "Argument retracted. We're going to need someone who can jump while driving on a flat surface. Jack, can you do that?"

"Yeah, but it isn't very easy."

I took a deep breath, "Alright, none of us can go anywhere alone on our runners. They might try again."

Everyone nodded, and I turned to Breo, "Thanks for helping us out. We'll make sure that we get revenge for the three of you."

He smiled to us, "I just wanted to make sure no one else was going to get hurt like the two of them did."

"Don't worry, we know what we're up against."

* * *

We walked onto the track the next day, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that all three members of Team Catastrophe tensed up when they saw Crow.

Who started walking toward them. My arm shot out, and grabbed his left, "Don't. It will shock them more when they figure out for themselves that we know."

"Fine. But I will get revenge for everyone that they have hurt."

He got on his runner, and Hermann from Catastophe pulled up next to him. I wrung my hands together as the countdown started, "I hope he can keep dueling long enough to get his revenge. He'll be pissed if you or I do it."

Jack chuckled roughly, "You worry too much Yusei. He won't let pain slow him down."

The light turned green, and they both shot forward. Crow started gaining, and then slowed down. I turned to glance at Jack, "Well, it literally looks like you were wrong."

Crow slowly started gaining on Hermann, and then nearly passed him when he started getting rammed. My hands grasped the edge of the desk as I watched in horror.

But my heartbeat could be heard in my ears when I saw Hermann's arm shoot out and hit Crow's injured shoulder, "I'm going to scream in a pillow for a second. I can't watch this."

Jack handed me a pillow, and I hid in the back of our pit where the other team wouldn't see me.

"Hermann of Team Catastrophe gets the first turn, and the duel begins!"

 _Of course he does, he hit my brother and I would beat him to a pulp if it wasn't illegal._

He spoke with way too much confidence, "I summon Hook the Hidden Knight, place a facedown and end my turn."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-1600_

Crow's voice was cracking as he forced his words out, "When only my opponent has monsters on his field, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode."

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-2000_

"Attack!"

I dropped the pillow and walked back, "Okay everyone, keep an eye out, because this is how Andore crashed."

Hermann smirked, "I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's ability. When he is attacked in attack mode, both monsters are switched to defense mode. Then when he switches to defense mode, you take 800 points of damage."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-0_

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-900_

 _Life Points Crow=3200_

He started to swerve the second that he got hit, but I could see his eyes darting around trying to find what made him crash.

The shadows around his back wheel started to shift, and formed into a coherent shape. A shape which looked exactly like a hook.

"Not another demon card!"

Crow swerved away from it, and stabilized his runner. Hermann looked beyond mad, but all I could focus on was what we'd just seen, "It's just like Crimson Mefist. Let's just hope that it doesn't have any other effects."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay/quality. I've been packing to go back to school, and have to work four days of the week. But if anyone who reads this is going to Salt Lake City Comicon, I'll be there this year on Friday and Saturday as Princess Zelda from Ocarina of Time (adult version).**


	104. Jumping Crow

Hermann smirked, "I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's ability. When he is attacked in attack mode, both monsters are switched to defense mode. Then when he switches to defense mode, you take 800 points of damage."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-0_

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-900_

 _Life Points Crow=3200_

He started to swerve the second that he got hit, but I could see his eyes darting around trying to find what made him crash.

The shadows around his back wheel started to shift, and formed into a coherent shape. A shape which looked exactly like a hook.

"Not another demon card!"

Crow swerved away from it, and stabilized his runner. Hermann looked beyond mad, but all I could focus on was what we'd just seen, "It's just like Crimson Mefist. Let's just hope that it doesn't have any other effects."

Crow's pain washed over me as he spit out his words, "I place four facedowns and end my turn."

Hermann didn't seem to realise that we knew about his monster's ability, because his voice was very calm despite Crow avoiding the attack, "I switch Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode, and also summon Dark the Hidden Knight. Dark the Hidden Knight can attack directly."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-1600_

 _Dark the Hidden Knight-800_

"Dark, attack Crow directly!"

Crow didn't even bother to pretend to be hit by the illusion.

 _Life Points Crow=2400_

"Now Hook the Hidden Knight attacks Sirocco the Dawn!"

As the attack was declared, Crow looked at his back wheel. Almost immediately the hook returned, and he swerved away from it. He never even glanced up as his Blackwing shattered.

Hermann placed a facedown while glaring at my brother, and Crow slowly drew his next card. I stepped back from the computers and took a deep breathe, "Tell Crow to come in for a pit stop. He needs ice on that shoulder now or he'll be useless."

Leo nodded and ran to the edge with the plaque thing. As he stretched it out, Jack half stood up and hollered, "Crow, let me take them on!"

The black helmet shook back and forth, "I'll come in the second that thing is gone!"

Jack slammed his hand down as he retook his seat, and Crow continued, "I activate the trap Blackback, which special summons a Blackwing monster from my graveyard with 2000 or less attack points. I choose Sirocco."

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-2000_

"Then I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect from my hand. If I have another Blackwing on my field, he can be special summoned."

 _Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind-1300_

"When he is on the field, once per turn a monster gets both its attack and defense points cut in half. I choose the monster that you seem desperate to keep on the field!"

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-800_

"Then I attack him using Gale!"

Hermann looked way too eager, "Then I activate his effect. Both monsters get switched into defense mode, and you take 800 points of damage!"

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-0_

 _Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind-400_

 _Life Points Crow=1600_

As the hook came up, Crow left the ground. It was a simple jump for him, but I was more focused on what the jump did to his shoulder.

Luna grabbed my hand, "Why did he do that?"

"It's now in defense mode. That means that it's defenseless unless the other monster has some ability."

Crow smirked, "Sirocco now attacks Hook the Hidden Knight."

"Dark the Hidden Knight's ability activates. If a monster is attacked while in defense mode, I can sacrifice him in order to switch it to attack mode."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-800_

The tone of his voice was grating on the nerves, "And now I use Hook the Hidden Knight's effect."

 _Hook the Hidden Knight-0_

 _Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn-900_

Crow flew into the air, and the hook actually followed him. It stretched out of the ground, slowly revealing a copy of the monster that swiped at Crow before disappearing back into the ground. Shouts of horror spread through the stadium, and Crow landed with a thud.

 _Life Points Crow=800_

His voice was sharper, and cracking on every single word, "I activate the effect of my Blackwing-Etesian of Two Swords from my hand. I send it to the graveyard when a Blackwing fails to destroy a monster in battle, and you take that monster's attack points as damage."

 _Life Points Hermann=2000_

"Then I activate Urgent Tuning. With this I can Synchro summon during the battle phase."

One of Hermann's cards flipped up, "I activate Continuous Trap-Shadow Concealing Darkness. All of my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode."

"My dragon is still coming out. Come forth, Blackwing Dragon!"

 _Blackwing Dragon-1600_

* * *

 **A/N: It's nearly midnight where I am, and I am exhausted. No guarantees on whether the next chapter is going to be up next week or the week after that because I will be moving. Night!**


	105. Not a Chapter

As some of you may know, I was hired as a student leader for my college, and am currently going through two weeks of intense training. I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


	106. Guess Who's Back

"Then I activate Urgent Tuning. With this I can Synchro summon during the battle phase."

One of Hermann's cards flipped up, "I activate Continuous Trap-Shadow Concealing Darkness. All of my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode."

"My dragon is still coming out. Come forth, Blackwing Dragon!"

 _Blackwing Dragon-1600_

Both of the twins looked at me in confusion, while Luna voice their opinion, "Yusei, why would he put his best monster in defense mode? Wouldn't it be better to put it in attack mode?"

I shrugged, "Crow has his reasons. I don't know exactly what cards he has available right now, so I can't honestly answer."

Every word that came out of Crow's mouth was less potent and more strained, "I activate Defender's Intersect. During the battle phase, both players must negate the special effect of a monster in defense mode, and those two monsters then switch to attack mode and fight."

 _Hook-The Hidden Blade-800_

 _Blackwing Dragon-2800_

Hermann's eyes turned into saucers, "2800 attack points?"

Jack chuckled as he adjusted his dueling gauntlet, "Hermann only has 2000 life points left. This isn't going to end well for him."

Blackwing Dragon's wings darkened as it charged up its blast, which shattered Hook into a million pieces. A card flipped up on Hermann's field as his life points rapidly disappeared.

 _Life Points Hermann=0_

"I activate the trap Revival Knight. At the end of the turn, a Knight that was destroyed this turn comes back to the field. You'll learn to never underestimate those who control a Shadow Card!"

 _Hook-The Hidden Knight-800_

A shadow shot out from its feet toward Crow, and formed into a cohesive mass.

Crow glared as one of his cards flipped up, "That thing is going to be gone. I activate Gravity Collapse, which activates when you try to summon a monster. By sending a Synchro to the graveyard, I can negate the summon of a monster with an equal or lesser amount of attack point, and that monster is destroyed."

Blackwing Dragon exploded, taking the shadow of the monster with it. Hook went right after as Jack muttered under his breath so many obscenities that Dad ended up covering his mouth up.

Crow drifted into the pit, and Jack raced me over to him as Birdbrain caught his breath, "I hit my limit ten minutes ago. There's no way I can duel any more of them."

Jack grabbed the badge from Crow's arm and ran off while I crouched next to him, "We noticed. But at least you got your revenge."

His next sentence was so quiet I barely heard it, "No one will hurt Aki if I can prevent it."

I pulled him off his runner and walked him back to the others, forcing him into a seat, "Soon as this duel is done, you are going right to the doctor."

Dad walked up with ice, "Hold this on your shoulder, and I don't want any excuses."

My eyes drifted to the duel of Jack versus Nicolas, where it looked like Jack was chewing out our opponent. A giggle slipped out of my mouth, "Dad, look at Jack."

"I seriously can't tell what age he is."

Shaking my head, I covered my mouth, "Neither can I."

Nicolas placed only a single facedown before ending his turn, and my humor evaporated, "What are you planning?"

Jack continued his trend of drawing his cards dramatically, "I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Power Giant. His special ability lets him be special summoned when I send a level 4 or below monster to the graveyard, and his level drops by the same amount. He is now a level 4."

 _Power Giant-2200_

"Attack Nicolas directly!"

Nicolas laughed as his card flipped up, "I activate Doom Ray. If I get directly attacked by a monster, both of us take 800 points of damage per card in my hand."

My heart skipped a beat, "That's exactly 4000 points of damage. Is he insane?"

"So you got off thinking that you were lucky that our only Shadow Card was destroyed? Well, you're wrong. And this one is going to make sure that you never duel again."

Dad's hands forced me to sit down as the bomb exploded, sending gray smoke swirling around them.

Jack grimaced as skulls started to fly around in the smoke, "I activate Power Giant's ability. Whenever he attacks, I don't take damage for that turn."

 _Life Points Nicolas=0_

My heart resumed its normal pattern, and Crow gripped my hand as a blue orb of light surrounded Jack just before Nicolas' runner exploded. Both of them disappeared from sight as smoke covered a massive section of the track.

Jack shot out from the smoke carrying Nicolas, sliding to a stop not far from where Nicolas' front tire landed.

As he put the man gently on the ground, the announcer's voice blared out, "Since Team Catastrophe's Nicolas' runner is in no shape to make it back to the pit, they are eliminated. Team 5Ds wins by default!"

Crow hugged my with his good arm, "We go to the finals!"

"And I got a chance to stay in the pit. Good work."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive, and thanks to everyone for waiting! I've been busy with training for weeks, and school is starting, so I've had to get back in the rhythm of that. But on a side note, I couldn't put it in since Yusei wouldn't hear it, but Jack told Nicolas that he wasn't worthy of dueling or of dying. That's why he saved him. Savage.**

 **Review time!**

 **Daniel Kazami: Thanks for being patient. You have no idea what these past few weeks have been like, so it was nice to know that no one was upset at me for taking a break.**


	107. Ghosts, Ghosts Everywhere

As we gathered together, the announcer's voice came out over the intercom, "It seems that there is a safety concerns amongst the dueling teams on the highways. There seems to be some outside group attacking the teams, and Sector Security has asked that all of you remain here until the threat has passed."

Our group looked at each other, and Dad looked at me, "The twins and I will stay here with Crow. You guys go help out."

I nodded, and we rushed outside to see Trudge leaning into his car, yelling into his radio, "What do you mean there are dozens of unknown signals? I want visuals of at least one of them so we know what on Earth is going on here!"

An image came up on the screen, and my heart skipped a beat, "How is Ghost back? Wasn't he one of a kind?"

The image changed, and Jack grabbed my shoulder as dozens of them appeared, "No way. Those duelists don't stand a chance."

Aki leaned over to me, "We need to help them. No one else knows what we know."

Nodding, I glanced over at my team, "You guys ready to go rescue the other teams?"

Suddenly an all-too-familiar runner pulled up, and Sherri whisked off her helmet, "Things are getting very bad out there, and it looks like the others are struggling."

 _How does your hair stay so immaculate?_

Another runner pulled up, and Jack's friend on the force smiled at him, "I'm going to help you guys, wouldn't want to make Jack look bad if I stay behind."

I stretched, "Alright. Jack and you can go north. Aki and I will go south. Sherri, where are you two going?"

"Most of them seem to be to the south, so we'll go with you."

* * *

The four of us were rushing up behind a group of Ghosts when I saw an attack being sent at a young lady, "Go Rapid Scarecrow!"

My monster shot forward and took the blow for her. As we caught up, I looked her in the eye, "You okay?"

She nodded, relief rippling across her face, "Thanks."

"We got this, you just get off and to safety."

As she fell back, I smirked at the machines, "My turn. I summon Junk Synchron to the field, and his special effect lets me bring back Rapid Scarecrow from the graveyard. Then I summon Mirror Ladybug, who can be brought to the field if I have a Tuner."

 _Junk Synchron-1300_

 _Rapid Scarecrow-0_

 _Mirror Ladybug-300_

"Next, I tune them all together to create Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

Stardust attacked without me commanding it, and this copy of Ghost had no chance.

 _Life Points Ghost 1=0_

* * *

As the final robot exploded, I sighed, "That took a lot of time. I hope that the others were as lucky."

Aki twisted around, and grimaced as she touched her stomach, "Yusei…"

A horde of Ghosts were closing in on us, and I bit my lip, "I hate being a good duelist sometimes."

My screen lit up, and Battle Royal mode reactivated.

One of the Ghosts moved closer than its fellow minions, and took the first turn, "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg, and place two facedowns."

 _Ally of Justice Garadholg-1600_

Sherri's butler glared, "I summon Spirit Summon Warrior."

 _Spirit Summon Warrior-1200_

"When he is summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or below Warrior type monster from my hand. I choose Liberated Rear Warrior."

 _Liberated Rear Warrior-0_

"Then the two of them tune together to create Driven Daredevil!"

 _Driven Daredevil-2400_

Sherri drew a card, "My turn! I used the spell Overboost. It raises my speed counters by 4 but at the end of the turn it drops down to 1. I then use my new speed counters to use Speed Fusion. If I have 4 or more speed counters, I can send specific monsters to the graveyard to summon their Fused form. I send Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights to the graveyard to summon Centaur Mina."

 _Centaur Mina-2200_

"Then I can normal summon Fleur Synchron, who is just coming out to tune up Mina! Together, they create Chevalier de Fleur."

 _Chevalier de Fleur-2700_

"Direct attack!"

 _Life Points Ghost 2=500_

Sherri smiled at me, and I drew a card, "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard in order to special summon Quick Draw Synchron. And since I got a Synchro on my field, Quillbolt comes back!"

 _Quick Draw Synchron-700_

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Then I normal summon Reed Butterfly. She tunes my other cards together to create Road Warrior!"

 _Road Warrior-3000_

"When he is summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below monster. Say hello to Speed Warrior!"

 _Speed Warrior-900_

I pointed at the nearest Ghost, "Direct attack, both of you!"

 _Life Points Ghost 3=3100_

 _Life Points Ghost 4=1000_

"I place one facedown."

Before Aki could take her turn, one of the Ghosts drew a card. I glared, "I activate Synchro Prominence. If one side has Synchros and the other doesn't, you take 1000 points of damage."

 _Life Points Ghost 2=0_

 _Life Points Ghost 3=2100_

 _Life Points Ghost 4=0_

* * *

 **A/N: Still technically on time according to my time zone, but this is cutting it way too close for comfort.**

 **Review time!**

 **Daniel Kazami: Here comes the next one!**


	108. Living on a Prayer

Before Aki could take her turn, one of the Ghosts drew a card. I glared, "I activate Synchro Prominence. If one side has Synchros and the other doesn't, you take 1000 points of damage."

 _Life Points Ghost 2=0_

 _Life Points Ghost 3=2100_

 _Life Points Ghost 4=0_

The remaining Ghost stared at me, "I summon Ally of Justice Tractor."

 _Ally of Justice Tractor-0_

"When there is a light attribute monster on my opponent's field, like your Road Warrior, I can add 2 Ally of Justice cards to my hand. Then I summon 3 Cosmic Gateways due to its effect."

 _Cosmic Gateway-2400_

 _Cosmic Gateway-2400_

 _Cosmic Gateway-2400_

"I can special summon as many of these monsters as my opponent has of Light attribute monsters. Number 1 attacks Driven Daredevil!"

Both monsters shattered, but Ghost 3 wasn't done, "Now the other two attack you directly!"

 _Life Points Elsworth=0_

Sherri's butler spun out of control, and her accent grew as she started yelling obscenities.

Ghost 3 ignored it and placed a facedown.

Another Ghost edged up and drew a card, only to be interrupted by the one who just had his turn, "I activate DNA Transplant. All monsters become the same attribute, and I choose for them all to be Light Attribute."

The one who was spoken over continued, "I summon Ally Salvo, which attacks Chevalier de Fleur."

His tiny orb of a monster was sliced in half by Sherri's monster, and Ghost smiled, "When Ally Salvo is destroyed by a Light Attribute monster, two monsters on the field are destroyed."

My eyes went wide as two of our monsters, including Chevalier de Fleur, turned to dust.

But they were just getting started. Ten of them spoke in unison, "I summon Ally Salvo, and have it attack you directly."

Sherri was mobbed by all of the Ally Salvos, sending her spinning out of control.

 _Life Points Sherri=0_

I glanced over at Aki, "Stay ahead of me! They seem to be going for me and anyone who gets between us!"

She nodded, and pulled ahead, "If things get dicy, I'm jumping in!"

One of the Salvos charged to me, and bumped me just enough to tilt my runner.

 _Life Points Yusei=2000_

"I equip Tech Genius Blade Blaster with Buster Blader!"

My head whipped around, and I saw the mysterious duelist catching up, "Okay…"

Aki looked confused, "The guy from the party?"

 _Buster Blader-2800_

"It loses 500 attack points, but if it destroys one of your monsters, all monsters on your side of the field with the same type are destroyed!"

Every single one of them shattered, and Vizor caught up to me, "We need to speed up."

Nodding, I looked over at Aki, "Think you can handle speed?"

"Yeah. And if not they are likely to ignore me."

Vizor went in front of me, and both of us got in his slipstream as he sped up. I kept glancing back as much as I could to make sure that Aki was safe, but she seemed to be doing pretty well despite the speed.

She caught me looking and smirked, "You think this is any scarier than dueling psychic duelists? At least here I know someone will worry if I'm not doing well."

Vizor grunted, "Someone is gaining on us."

Sure enough, a white runner was slowly gaining on us, and a voice came from it, "Fudo Yusei, you have caused me enough problems. It's time to shut you down."

One of my eyebrows went up, "Found the puppeteer."

His voice seemed to echo inside the communications, "My Mechlord will make sure that you never duel again."

"Marvelous. So I'm assuming that you are the owner of that deck?"

Even his huff didn't sound quite right, "And what if I am? It will mean nothing to you in a few moments. Even if I did explain, your pathetically tiny human brain would never comprehend the plan that I have set in motion."

Turning my frequency onto private, I spoke to Aki, "His voice is metallic, and it doesn't feel right. Either he isn't from this planet, or he is an android like Ghost."

She nodded, and drew as close to me as possible. But before she could do anything, we were no longer inside of a slipstream, and Vizor was smashing against the stranger.

The stranger spun out of control, and Vizor pulled up next to me, "Figure out how to Accel Synchro in order to get yourself out of danger. They aren't after your friend. If you leave, they will go find you."

I opened my mouth, and he kept talking, "You just need to clear your mind of all anxieties. That is the only way to Accel Synchro. Listen to the wind, and only focus on that."

Glancing over at Aki, I smiled, "Here's hoping this works. Keep yourself safe, okay?"

She smiled at me, "Go ahead. I'll find the others once you're gone."

The wind flew around me, and the world seemed to fade away. All I was aware of was a strange kind of warmth, with a single patch of cold.

My fear of the Mechlord.

Pushing that aside, I sped up. Everything blurred together until I was surrounded by nothing but a warm light. In front of me was a massive dragon, roaring so loud that every fiber of my being screamed with joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about missing updates. But things have been crazy. I didn't think that I was even going to get this one out on time.**

 **Review time!**

 **Daniel Kazami: Ta-Da!**

 **Copper001: Nah, work's never going to slow down until the school year is over. I help run a college dorm. DRAMA!**


	109. White Landscape

Previously on 'The Never Ending 5Ds fanfiction' :)

 _The stranger spun out of control, and Vizor pulled up next to me, "Figure out how to Accel Synchro in order to get yourself out of danger. They aren't after your friend. If you leave, they will go find you."_

 _I opened my mouth, and he kept talking, "You just need to clear your mind of all anxieties. That is the only way to Accel Synchro. Listen to the wind, and only focus on that."_

 _Glancing over at Aki, I smiled, "Here's hoping this works. Keep yourself safe, okay?"_

 _She smiled at me, "Go ahead. I'll find the others once you're gone."_

 _The wind flew around me, and the world seemed to fade away. All I was aware of was a strange kind of warmth, with a single patch of cold._

 _My fear of the Mechlord._

 _Pushing that aside, I sped up. Everything blurred together until I was surrounded by nothing but a warm light. In front of me was a massive dragon, roaring so loud that every fiber of my being screamed with joy._

* * *

My runner pulled to a stop in front a huge stone tablet that had created another crater. It stood so tall that it was difficult to see the top from where I was standing, "I can't believe it."

Before I was aware of it, I found myself only a foot away from the stone. My arm rose up, and gently rested against the piece of cold rock.

I fell forward, through a vortex of spinning cards, landing roughly back in the strange dimension with the same stranger hanging from the ceiling like a bat, "Who are you?"

"So, you've acquired new strength. What will you do with it?"

I glanced down to see are card in my hand, "Huh? What is this?"

Nothing was in the picture frame, just a bunch of white lines.

"Clear Mind. The card that makes an Accel Synchro possible."

My hand shook slightly as I gazed at the seemingly innocent card.

He started floating backwards, "If you follow the path that you think is right, you'll end up where you belong."

As I started to chase after the suddenly retreating form, my foot landed on uneven earth in the crater, "How did he do that?"

My head twisted to gaze at the tablet, which was now completely blank, "Woah."

Thunder came from the city, and I ran to Justice. It wasn't easy, but she navigated to the top of the rim, giving me a perfect view of the disaster that was going on in New Domino.

Dark purple clouds hung low over the city, making it impossible to tell whether the light or dirt was the cause of the buildings losing their sparkle. All of the streets were empty, the duelists either defeated or fled once I became the only target. Everyone else had probably hid once things went sour. Smoke pillars drifted up probably from where the defeated duelists ended up.

 _I'm going to save you guys, just wait a little bit longer._

Sliding my new card into my deck, I revved up Justice's engine, and shot forward.

* * *

Explosions came from in front of me, and a voice broke through the headset, "What, don't you have any strategies left? Or are they all gone with those two cards?"

The other voice just growled in return, and I sped up.

"Wait, who's coming up behind us?"

I smirked as the others came into view. Four Ghosts, another duelist, and Vizor, "Fudo Yusei returning for round three!"

Vizor's face showed relief, though he didn't smile, "I'll handle the minions. You take down the main one!"

He received a nod, and I shot forward, "You ready to fight?"

"Of course. I'll take you both out at the same time!"

Suddenly his attention went to his screen, "What are you talking about? No, how dare you think that I will lose against her!"

His fist slammed into the screen, and he muttered just barely loud enough for me to overhear, "I don't care if she received new strength, I will always win."

There was no sanity coming from his single eye, "I will show you MY true power.  
The other eye started glowing red, and he pulled a sword from somewhere, stabbing it down as he stood up. Green light swirled around the runner, and numbers flew around the swirls.

Every inch quickly got covered by computer code as he suddenly flew up in the air, his helmet folding down into his neck. He slammed back down into the runner, and cords flew out from behind the seat only to connect to his back. The sword handle folded down and split in half, turning into a glowing half-circle. All of his cards flew onto it, leaving only the sounds of the runners on the road.

Vizor broke the silence, "So that's his true form. I was wondering."

The stranger turned towards me, "Fudo Yusei, you will not be able to escape this time. Let us duel!"

* * *

 **A/N: No idea how my updates will be this month. My work is running a haunted house, and participation is required.**


	110. Why Is It Always Robots?

**Warning: Yusei tends to take the attitude of me when I am writing. When I get highly stressed, I just kind of cut off my emotions, so that's how she will act this chapter.**

Every inch quickly got covered by computer code as he suddenly flew up in the air, his helmet folding down into his neck. He slammed back down into the runner, and cords flew out from behind the seat only to connect to his back. The sword handle folded down and split in half, turning into a glowing half-circle. All of his cards flew onto it, leaving only the sounds of the runners on the road.

Vizor broke the silence, "So that's his true form. I was wondering."

The stranger turned towards me, "Fudo Yusei, you will not be able to escape this time. Let us duel!"

 _Okay, Yusei. No need to freak out. Just the monster that gave you nightmares for months and a guy who is clearly a psychopathic android. Nope. Nothing to worry about._

Then the shattering happened.

Every piece of glass, regardless of how durable it normally was, exploded away from the strange man as he flew down the track like some strange centaur.

Fury rose up inside of me, and I flung my hand forward. His runner slowed down, and he shot me a glare, "How did you do that?"

"Apparently it's called mechanokinesis. Or in other words, I'm the Queen of Machines. Ruin my city like that again, and I will figure out how to get you to explode."

He proceeded to dig himself a wonderful hole, "If you dare to fight back against us, you are opposing the will of Iliaster, and that I will not allow!"

"Great. The crazy group that destroyed my life is mad at me. Whatever will I do? Oh, wait. That's right, my plan was to kick your sorry butts"

The single eye he had narrowed, "How can you know so little and still receive a stone tablet? I'm going to crush you so easily!"

I filled my hand with cards, "No one destroys my city and gets away with it."

Once he started laughing, I could tell that he was definitely a robot, "You'll be crushed! But if you want to interfere in this duel, that's fine with me!"

 _Mecklord Emperor Wisel-2500_

 _Life Points Yusei=4000_

 _Life Points Placido=4000_

 _Alright, Yusei. Just be careful with Synchros, and figure out your new friend. This should work. Just ignore the advantage he has, and the ridiculous name, and everything is fine._

"I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron. But since I have a Synchro on my field, I can bring Quillbolt back from the graveyard!"

 _Quickdraw Synchron-700_

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog-800_

"Then I normal summon Needle Soldier!"

 _Needle Soldier-100_

 _Please don't let this be a mistake,_ "I tune the three of them together to summon Junk Destroyer!"

 _Junk Destroyer-2600_

Apparently Nuts and Bolts found that funny, because his metallic screech of a laugh came out, "Are you brain dead? Why would you summon a Synchro monster?"

"There's this little thing called strategy, and I'm fairly good at it. See, Junk Destroyer's ability allows him to _DESTROY_ as many cards as non-tuners used to summon him. That means two cards go away. I choose the body section of your monster, and the facedown card you have."

He lazily held his hand up, "I activate my trap card, Divergence. When a machine-type monster on my field is attacked or selected by a special ability, I can change the target to another of my monsters. I choose Wisel Carrier, which cannot be destroyed by card effects."

I bit my lip as the effect destroyed Divergence, but not any of his monsters.

"A Synchro monster is completely worthless!"

Taking a deep breath, I responded with: "Junk Destroyer. Just attack."

"Wisel Guard takes the blow, don't you know that?"

Nodding, I kept my tone even, "Yes, but when Needle Warrior is used in a Synchro summon, that monster can deal piercing damage."

 _Life Points Placido=2600_

He glared at me, and I shrugged, "2 Facedowns and I end my turn."

Clouds gathered over us, and he started yelling about fate or something. But I did what I did when anyone spoke of that subject: I acted like he wasn't speaking. Until he screamed: "Everyone in this world!"

Lightning crashed behind him, and wiped out the energy in the whole city. Not a single building was spared from his wrath.

He jerked his card out from the port, and all but screamed his words, "I summon Wisel Guard 3 in defense mode!"

 _Of course you do._

* * *

 **A/N: It was highly awkward to write this chapter. I go off the Japanese version, and I had to rewrite several sections because of Placido's tangents.**

 **Review time!**

 **Daniel Kazami: Don't worry about it. I grew up on the English version, and only started watching the Japanese version because I couldn't wait for the second season. When the English version didn't make it to the end, I was very frustrated because my friend can't read subtitles fast enough to keep up with the plot. She depended on the English version (plus she likes Yusei's voice).**


	111. New Dragon

Short chapter, sorry!

Lightning crashed behind him, and wiped out the energy in the whole city. Not a single building was spared from his wrath.

He jerked his card out from the port, and all but screamed his words, "I summon Wisel Guard 3 in defense mode!"

The stupid robot gathered together, and turned towards me, "Collect that piece of trash!"

"I activate Star Shift. I can return a Synchro on my field to my deck, and replace it with a Synchro that is the same level. Say hello to Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon-2500_

He glared at me, "I place one card facedown."

 _Almost there. This plan should work._

"I summon Bicular in defense mode, then activate Emerging Awakening. When I summon a monster, I can remove another from play until next turn. My opponent then takes damage equal to that monster's level times 100. Hope you don't need those 800 points."

 _Bicular-200_

 _Life Points Placido=1600_

"But the best part of this spell is the fact that Stardust will return next turn with an extra amount of points equal to that of the ones you lost. I place one facedown and end my turn."

Prepping for Accel Synchro, I slowly drifted in front of the idiotic android, who immediately started yelling at me, "I do not ride behind miserable humans! I activate Explosive Blast. This destroys one machine type monster that didn't participate in a duel this turn. Then you take damage equal to its level times 400. I choose Wisel Carrier."

It drew up behind me, and a sudden burst of heat shoved me forward as metal screeched apart.

 _Life Points Yusei=3600_

 _"_ Then I summon Skiel Carrier 3 in attack mode!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-2300_

 _So the one who attacked Luna and Leo works with him. They must also have been behind Jack's attack because the cave where he was held vanished just like the house that Luna and Leo visited. How much did they want to get rid of us?_

"I then sacrifice it in order to summon Skiel Carrier 5!"

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel-2500_

My mind was split in half on how to react to the monster's new form. On one hand, it was still extremely massive and deadly. But on the other, it looked ridiculous.

Then the world seemed to fly up and down, and I could only focus on keeping my runner upright. But the freakshow didn't stop laughing, "Face the ultimate form of my creature! None of your pathetic Synchro monsters can possibly stand up to him now! Meklord Emperor, attack her pathetic Bicular!"

My adorable monster shattered, and the monster drew close again as he monologued, "The beauty of my monster's new part is that with Skiel Carrier 5, you take 300 points of damage every time that one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Heat shot from the giant eyesore, and I took a deep breath to center myself.

 _Life Points Yusei=3300_

"You forget the fact that when Bicular is destroyed, I can summon Unicycular in defense mode."

 _Unicycular-100_

His red eyes were starting to creep me out as he laughed, "I place one facedown. What are you going to do to protect your precious dragon this time?"

My deck gave me just what I needed, and I looked at him, "You miss him? Well he's back!"

 _Stardust Dragon-3300_

"Then I summon Turbo Synchron. But he's only coming out to tune up my Unicycular and create Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron!"

 _Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron-1500_

"Once per turn, he allows me to draw a card from my deck. Isn't that handy?"

I sped up, the world starting to blur around me, "But I'm going to use him for an Accel Synchro."

Placido sped up, and everything started shattering around him again, "Are you going to fight fate? You'll never accomplish anything but destroy the city just like your father did when you were a child."

"That was Illiaster's fault, not his. And I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR BLOODLUST!"

The world turned red as I sped up, and I felt calm swirling around me as a new roar exploded out, "I Accel Synchro Shooting Star Dragon!"

 _Shooting Star Dragon-3300_

* * *

 **A/N: So this year I decided to destroy my social life by doing NaNoWriMo again, but this time an original novel. Then I'm still writing this on the top, attending college, and being a student leader. Yeah...probably should have thought that through.**

 **I was watching the episode and saw how easily Yusei fell into a mind game, and decided to throw that out the window. I've changed more than that, so no reason why not.**


	112. Big Shiny Dragon

Placido sped up, and everything started shattering around him again, "Are you going to fight fate? You'll never accomplish anything but destroy the city just like your father did when you were a child."

"That was Illiaster's fault, not his. And I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR BLOODLUST!"

The world turned red as I sped up, and I felt calm swirling around me as a new roar exploded out, "I Accel Synchro Shooting Star Dragon!"

 _Shooting Star Dragon-3300_

Nothing existed for a couple seconds except for me and my dragon, and then I was harshly spat out behind Vizor and Placido. Struggling to regain control, I shot forward to ride next to Vizor.

He smiled as he looked over at me, "You finally did it! Good job."

As Shooting Star flew above me, his light filled up the entire city, nearly blinding anyone who looked up at him

"I will not be defeated by such a vile worm! My turn!"

 _Technically, I didn't end my turn, jerk._

"And I use Speed World 2's effect! I remove 10 Speed Counters in order to destroy your Dragon!"

Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "Shooting Star Dragon can leave the field at any point during my opponent's turn, and when he does that, one monster on your field can't attack. So, you can't attack me."

He glared at my two facedowns, "I end my turn."

"Shooting Star Dragon returns."

A scoff came from in front of me, "That beast isn't going to help. Skiel Carrier 5 can negate the first attack every turn, and Wisel Guard 5 can negate another attack. Next turn you won't be so lucky to avoid my monster."

"Oh, I'm so scared. But you didn't realize that my Dragon has a different ability during my turn. Once per my turn, I can draw 5 cards from the top of my deck. For each one of those that is a tuner, he gets an attack. So the special effects of your two monsters isn't going to help much if I draw over three."

I place my hand gently down on my deck, and my mark pulsed as I drew the first card, "Junk Synchron."

My right shoulder ached slightly as a small part of my back burned.

"Nitro Synchron."

As the words came out of my mouth, pain shot through my gut while another portion of my back burned.

"Debris Dragon."

Yet again my back burned, and I knew that my brother was driving over to find me.

"Effect Veiler."

The pain on my back increased, and I was scared of the dark, but happy to see Shooting Star's light.

"Hyper Synchron."

I felt the love of my family wrap around me as Shooting Star split into five different colors, "Looks like my deck doesn't like you very much."

He paled, "It can't be."

"Red, attack to get rid of Skiel Carrier's effect!"

The red copy shot forward and exploded against the monster.

"Orange, get rid of Wisel Guard's effect!"

It shattered, and I let a smile onto my face, "Green, take out Wisel Guard 5!"

Placido yelled, "Synchros are scum! None are worthy!"

"Yellow, take out Wisel Attack 3!"

The explosion was magnificent, and Placido screamed wordlessly as his life points plummeted.

 _Life Points Placido=300_

"Finally, Blue, I need you to take out Skiel Carrier 5!"

It shot under the monster, and clipped Placido, sending him spinning out of control.

 _Life Points Placido=0 Defeat!_

He exploded, and his top half flew off and skidded as his sword clattered even further past the monument.

Pulling to a stop, I slowly got off as Vizor stopped behind me, "Are you alright Fudo-sama?"

"Yeah, just tired of shadow duels."

Suddenly, Mr Robot started floating up as a voice drifted down, "You may have defeated Placido, but he was the weakest of our group. But fear not, he will not do something like this again."

I looked up and saw two other people at the top of the gem. One of them caught Placido's sword, and started laughing, "I can't believe how much of a failure he was! Not only did his army fail, but this just wasted the engine program he stole!"

"So, he was the one behind my program being stolen, like you were behind the attack on Luna and Leo?"

Nodding, he snatched up Placido's deck, "And I never gave you permission to take my cards! I might as well take your whole deck while I am reclaiming my own monsters!"

Three runners pulled up, and Jack rushed to my side as the other two stood on other side of me, "You okay? This is a lot of duels in one day."

"Fine, Crow?"

He rubbed his arm, "Sore."

Mr Slow Talker started again, "Now all of the major players are in one place."

Aki crossed her arms, "Are you going to monologue, or are we going to find out who's been attacking us for over a year?"

"We are the three Emperors of Illiaster. I am the leader, Jacob-"

The short one turned to glared at him, "Leader? Since whe-"

He received a glare, and then turned to us with his proverbial tail between his legs, "I'm Lester, the second in command. And you've already met Placido."

Jack hollered up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because the human race continues to ruin its future. So we are here from the very beginning to stop that from happening."

Great. They probably worked with or influenced Paradox.

Lester laugh broke through my thoughts, "I can't imagine what life is like for you know that you've given up your only chance to live happily."

Jack started yelling obscenities to Lester, and Aki leaned over, "Do you think they can travel through time too?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back, and sorry about the delay. I tried to work on this, but the website I normally used won't play videos, so I had to ask my friends to find me a new one.**


	113. Oh My Goodness

**Changed Jacob to Jose (Japanese name) for reasons that will make sense in about a year.**

Jack hollered up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because the human race continues to ruin its future. So we are here from the very beginning to stop that from happening."

Great. They probably worked with or influenced Paradox.

Lester laugh broke through my thoughts, "I can't imagine what life is like for you know that you've given up your only chance to live happily."

Jack started yelling obscenities to Lester, and Aki leaned over, "Do you think they can travel through time too?"

Only one way to find out for sure.

I looked up at them, "So what you're telling us is that you go back in time to prevent things from happening?"

"Yes, by controlling those with the most power on Earth. The rest of you just follow them like sheep. All we merely need to do is get rid of any who give them trouble."

A roar of an engine interrupted him as a voice cried out, "You scum will die for what you did to my parents!"

Sherri's hair flew behind her as she drove up the side of the monument, and Jose spun around to catch it with a single hand.

My blood chilled as he threw it backwards, barely giving her a chance to leap off and land beyond what I could see of the top. A cry of pain drifted down, and a second runner flew up the other side. Her butler disappeared over the edge as the small one darted back to where he landed, and his runner flew off and exploded while sounds of metal scraping screeched down to us.

Coughs drifted down as Jose spoke calmly, "It's things like this that causes the human race to fail so often. The first thing that you respond with is violence, rather than calmly looking at the situation and thinking about your decisions. But the one event that threw the world off balance the most was the discovery of planetary particles, which lead to the creation of the Momentum Reactor. So we had Roman Goodwin destroy it for us. But to our shock, it didn't die because Rex Goodwin took the knowledge with him, and Fudo Hakase planned for something like this, and left most of his research notes with the only child to escape the explosion."

Jack pulled me behind him as Jose continued speaking, "Since our original plan didn't work, our only solution is to destroy Neu Domino City along with the last people with the knowledge of the cursed object, the Fudos."

Sherri yelled, causing Jose to turn around and walk out of sight, and metal hit flesh as Sherri continued to scream at him.

A couple blinks later, she flew off the edge of the monument, and her butler lept off after her, "Miss Sherri!"

He pulled her against him and a parachute flew out of his coat as they fell. I turned toward Jose and glared up, "Is that why it's suddenly so hard for the two of us to leave town? Because you want to ensure our presence before you blow us all sky high?"

"If you want more answers, we will be joining the WRGP when it starts back up again."

Jack pushed me towards Crow, and stepped forward, "Why would you be part of the tournament?"

"That would be giving more answers, and I've wasted enough time trying to explain to you pitiful humans."

The air around us started to heat up, and I looked up, "Crow, another meteor is coming."

I grabbed my brothers' hands and started running, and Aki cried out, "What's he doing?"

We turned around, and saw a large tablet floating in air next to Jose's palm. After the glow faded, the tablet shattered, and Jose held up a deck of cards, "It seems that my turn has finally arrived, thanks to our generous benefactor. Meklord Emperor Groundel, come say hello."

Jack, who had still not let go of my hand from when we had run, gripped it tighter as he swore under his breath.

A clatter came from the top of the monument, and I turned around just in time to see Skinny Boy swipe his sword and summon a strange purple circle that hovered in front of them. Jose glanced at us, "Farewell, Signers."

The remains of Placido floated through the circle, disappearing inside.

Wait. Portals actually exist?

We all watched in shocked silence as the other two went through, and it closed behind them. The monster faded as well, and I sat on the ground, letting go of Jack, "This has been one heck of a day."

Aki glanced over at Vizor, "You don't seem really shocked about any of this, and you said from the beginning that you knew that Yusei could learn to Accel Synchro. Are you also from the future?"

"I knew for a fact that Fudo Yusei would one day learn how to Accel Synchro. The day was just unknown to me."

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I tried to ignore the pain aching in my body, "Well, what do we do now?"

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason FanFiction wasn't loading on my computer yesterday, so I had to wait until today to upload this. Sorry about the wait.**


	114. Visions

My heart thudded as I woke up in a panic, fear completely overwhelming me. As my heart continued to pound, I stumbled out of bed and made my way to a nearby room.

Inside, Jack was thrashing around violently, tangled up in his blanket so tightly his foot was turning purple.

Closing the door behind me, I hissed while crouching, "Jack, wake up!"

He jerked, and slowly blinked his eyes as I tried to free him from his cotton prison, "How bad was this vision?"

"I barely remember anything, just that there was fire cracking the ground open. If I can't remember it," he let out a yawn as he sat up, "Then it means that it was a symbolic dream."

"In other words, practically useless for anything than scaring you."

A snort escaped him, and he poked my side, "No, it just means that someone with a better brain for puzzles would have to figure it out for me. But, it was just as I said, most of the dream is gone. All I can remember is hearing Wheel of Fortune's engine, feeling the ground shake, and the sight of fire chasing after me."

"That's useful. But I'm sure that we can figure it out in the morning. Can you go back to sleep?"

He let a sigh escape his mouth, and leaned back against his pillows, "I'll try, but don't be surprised if you have to come back and wake me up again."

* * *

Flopping down in my chair, I reached for the bowl of fruit as Dad spoke about something. Crow and Bruno seemed interested, but Jack put his face on the table and fell asleep in record time.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by pressure on my shoulder, "Yusei, was it another night of visions?"

"Yeah. The first one happened about midnight, and they didn't stop until we just gave up and played a video game for the rest of the night. A symbolic one that just kept repeating over and over."

A chuckle drifted from the doorway, "Like the four straight months of me dreaming about a giant using me as a puppet?"

"Hey Kiryu. And yeah. He can't remember much except for a fire chasing him on his runner,"

Dad tossed a blanket over Jack, "The past few months have gotten hard on Jack. I think that stress is one trigger that amplifies powers."

"Is that what you've been looking into recently, Dad?"

He nodded as Kiryu sat down next to me, "Think about it. Aki's powers emerged when she had familial problems, and now she's going through the stress of school, a dueling tournament, and a rough relationship. Yours have followed you through life, as you've jumped from one stressor to another. Kiryu's were most active when he was the leader of a duel gang. Now Jack's are getting stronger while he's dealing with getting jobs, handling a relationship, and being under attack. It only makes sense."

Crow handed Kiryu a bowl, "What about Luna?"

"It's not easy being the voice of reason for your twin. Also, she used to be a dueling prodigy. That would have caused some stress for her."

I took the bowl from Kiryu, and handed him the half-empty bowl of fruit, "So, why are you here? You don't normally drop by for breakfast."

"Got an email from Geiger that he asked me to show to you. It involves Jack, but he wanted you to know since you're the head honcho of the Signers."

 _What on Earth could Geiger want? And do I want to know considering that the first time he nearly tried to kill me was was actually still sane?_

"Sure, just let me eat first."

* * *

 _Yusei,_

 _I know you have very few reasons to trust me, but my people have guarded the Nazca lines for centuries, and know all of the legends. There is one about a Crimson Devil, and how when it merges with the Dragon of Might it will be nigh undefeatable. I had a prophetic dream for the past couple nights about Jack and his dragon, and think that his dragon might be the one spoken of in our legends._

 _The Crimson Devil was closely associated with the Earthbound Immortals, and is contained in a tomb not far from the lines. Whenever you have a spare moment, please come with Jack so we can see if this is true._

 _Geiger._

"Jack! Are you up for a quick trip? Geiger has something he wants to show to the two of us specifically."

A groan came from the couch, and an amazing case of bedhead emerged from a cocoon of blankets, "Sure. Considering how if I sleep for more than ten minutes I have the dream, I have no objections to staying awake for a long time. But how are you getting out of town? You know what those metal freaks said."

"You are sorely mistaken if you think that I haven't been keeping up on finding new ways to get around without the coppers knowing. The only way they'll find out is if something happens, or if they track my chip. But it's only going to work once."

Dad tugged on my hair, "Don't worry, Yusei. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of dying without a fight. Go, and see what Geiger needs."

* * *

Jack glared at the white lines tracing the earth, his dark circles making him look downright evil, "I never wanted to see these stupid lines again. Especially that one."

My eyes caught the curves of the hummingbird, and refocused on the path, "Remind me to never go on a drive with you when you're tired. It's like babysitting a five year old."

"That stupid bird almost stole my girlfriend."

Relief spread through my body as we pulled up outside of a small hut, and Geiger walked out, "Thank you for coming."

"Part of the reason is the fact that Jack has been having visions about Archfiend lately, and it's stopped him from sleeping. Forewarning, he's a pretty big grump right now."

Jack climbed off his runner, and rubbed his eyes, "I have gotten about four hours of sleep in the past 24 hours. Let's just say that I have a right to be upset."

Geiger walked up to us, "Part of the vision I saw was that Jack would eventually be destroyed by his own power if he did not find a new way to duel."

"That might explain why Archfiend was chasing me."

A slap echoed across the ground as I buried my face in one hand, "And you neglected to tell me why…?"

"Just remembered?"

* * *

 **A/N: Finals are over, and I passed! Good news for my scholarship, bad news for my writing. Anyways, have a great holiday season, and I will still be updating on Saturdays until the end of the story, or unless I have a scheduling conflict.**


	115. Dueling a Child

Relief spread through my body as we pulled up outside of a small hut, and Geiger walked out, "Thank you for coming."

"Part of the reason is the fact that Jack has been having visions about Archfiend lately, and it's stopped him from sleeping. Forewarning, he's a pretty big grump right now."

Jack climbed off his runner, and rubbed his eyes, "I have gotten about four hours of sleep in the past 24 hours. Let's just say that I have a right to be upset."

Geiger walked up to us, "Part of the vision I saw was that Jack would eventually be destroyed by his own power if he did not find a new way to duel."

"That might explain why Archfiend was chasing me."

A slap echoed across the ground as I buried my face in one hand, "And you neglected to tell me why…?"

"Just remembered?"

Taking a deep breath, we walked with Geiger over to a tall pyramid-type structure, "This is the tomb of the Crimson Devil. Recently, nearby villages have had strange occurrences happening to their livestock, and lights have appeared every night. It can only be the work of him, and it caused me to think about his legends. The legends about his involvement with the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals varies on who wrote the story, but they all agree that he worked alongside them. The legends also say that one of the Signers would one day tame him with their powerful soul. After I had the dream about Jack, I realised that it was talking about him."

"So I have to duel a demon, and my nightmares will stop? Sounds like a deal."

Geiger smirked, and stretched, "I have to do a ritual to get the duel to work, so go ahead and stretch while I set everything up. And just to warn you, my siblings know nothing of what happened during the Fortune Cup or war against the Dark Signers."

We nodded, and I went over to check on Justice. Her paint was fading, and there were some dents that I just couldn't get rid of.

 _After the WRGP is over, I'm either going to have to replace nearly everything, or I just will have to make a brand new runner. Neither idea is appealing._

"Mr Jack, sir? Can you look at my deck?"

I glanced over and saw a young boy talking to Jack on the steps of the pyramid, "Why do you want me to look at your deck?"

"Because I want help making it better!"

Jack spread the cards out, and scanned it carefully, "It looks pretty well balanced."

A smile spread over his face, "I made it based on your deck!"

"The only thing I can tell you is that if you take good care of it, and show your cards respect, that one day they will help you out during duels. My sister takes care of her cards really well, and she hasn't lost a duel in almost four years."

Both of them looked over at me, and I smiled, "He was the last person to beat me, and I think that if anyone ever beats me again it will be him."

"Then you are like the Quetzalcoatl! He's the ruler of the skies and the Earth! He's on the temple right over here!"

I walked over and looked at the carving, "He looks really tough."

The smile that I received should have been illegal, because it was just so adorable, "He is! Whenever I see him, I would think of Jack, because they are both strong, cool, and lead the way forward. But I guess you are too!"

Geiger walked out with a torch, "Let's light up a path, shall we? Yusei, can you get the lights that the main two paths won't light up?"

"Sure," I said as one of my eyebrows drifted into my hairline.

Carefully, I got on Justice a cruised around lighting up torches as the sun set. Meanwhile, Geiger and his little sister lit the ends of the torch ropes.

As the standing torches lit up, I raised an eyebrow and returned to Geiger's side, "Any reason why we are lighting up the mark of the Whale?"

"It made a pretty good race track the last time, so I figured that it would work again this time."

My skin went cold as a wave of hatred flew over us, and Geiger's brother went stiff.

The mountain of a man turned to the two of us, "Jack, you'll be dueling Max, not me."

Both of us marched over to Geiger, Jack's fist clenched by his side.

"Are you insane?"

"He's not going to duel a child!"

"Absolutely not!"

But he wasn't even phased as he walked over to his brother, "But he's the perfect person to bring out Jack's potential."

I ended up stepping away from Jack to avoid feeling his anger as he spit out, "I just looked at his deck. How is that fair?"

Max spoke, his voice scratchy, as if he had been yelling for years, "It will be an honor to duel the king."

Geiger helped the small child into his sidecar, and Jack slammed the arm of his runner down, "Using a child is unacceptable."

I pulled up the duel screen on Justice, and plopped Geiger's cute little sister down on the seat, "Here. You can have a front row seat."

 _What are you thinking, Geiger?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for their patience, and welcome back to our weekly chaos!**

 **Review time!**

 **Yue in the Stars: I appreciate your patience. I had a panic attack the day I was going to post, and afterwards I just didn't see the point because my traffic stats are messed up and the only way I can tell who reads is reviews, so I'm not sure how many people read, I just know that no one has reviewed in three months.**

 **Athina loakimidou: Thanks :)**

 **manganime fangirl23: I'm surprised that people like my story, because I feel like it's crappy.**

 **Anolaszun: You are amazing, and thank you for your patience!**

 **Bravemaridin: Thank you. Part of why I love writing this story is the fact that people seem to enjoy it more than my other ones.**

 **LinaFair: Thanks. I'm going to have to get creative with the Z-ONE duel because of a little incident that happens during it. But I'm looking for the challenge.**


	116. Failed Duel

My skin went cold as a wave of hatred flew over us, and Geiger's brother went stiff.

The mountain of a man turned to the two of us, "Jack, you'll be dueling Max, not me."

Both of us marched over to Geiger, Jack's fist clenched by his side.

"Are you insane?"

"He's not going to duel a child!"

"Absolutely not!"

But he wasn't even phased as he walked over to his brother, "But he's the perfect person to bring out Jack's potential."

I ended up stepping away from Jack to avoid feeling his anger as he spit out, "I just looked at his deck. How is that fair?"

Max spoke, his voice scratchy, as if he had been yelling for years, "It will be an honor to duel the king."

Geiger helped the small child into his sidecar, and Jack slammed the arm of his runner down, "Using a child is unacceptable."

I pulled up the duel screen on Justice, and plopped Geiger's cute little sister down on the seat, "Here. You can have a front row seat."

 _What are you thinking, Geiger?_

Max calmly spoke up, "Speed World 2, set on."

Both runners shot forward, and I started tapping my leg as I watched Jack slow down at the first corner, Jack, have you really changed that much?

Little Max started, every move as stiff as his voice, "I summon Free Bird in defense mode."

 _Free Bird-0_

"Then I place a facedown and end my turn."

Jack nearly lost his card with how much flair he used to draw it, "When my opponent has monsters and I don't, I can summon Vice Dragon from my hand by halving his attack and defense points."

 _Vice Dragon-1000_

"Whenever my opponent summons or special summons a monster, Free Bird gives me the ability to summon another copy of itself from anywhere in my deck or hand."

 _Free Bird-0_

I leaned forward as Jack sighed, "I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode."

 _Dark Resonator-1300_

"And another Free Bird is summoned due to your monster's arrival."

 _Free Bird-0_

Geiger glanced down at his brother, and Jack paused to look at his hand, "I tune my monsters together to bring out the creature of my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"Whenever he destroys a monster in defense mode, all of your other monsters in defense mode will be destroyed. Archfiend, attack any of the Free Birds!"

As the attack launched, a small note appeared on my screen: _None of these were in his deck when I looked._

 _That's right, Jack helped him with his deck planning!_

All three birds shattered, and Jack glanced my way as his turn ended.

All I could do was shrug.

Max drew a card, and his voice changed again, growing even deeper, "When only my opponent has monsters, I am allowed to special summon Bewitched Butterfly."

 _Bewitched Butterfly-800_

"If my opponent has a stronger monster than my Butterfly, my Butterfly destroys itself. Next, I summon a second Bewitched Butterfly."

 _Bewitched Butterfly-800_

 _What on Earth?_

The second one destroyed itself, and Max spoke again, "And now I summon Bewitched Butterfly."

 _Bewitched Butterfly-800_

A third Butterfly destroyed itself against Archfiend's snout, and my eyebrows were getting closer and closer together.

"Finally, I summon Ancestor Bird in defense mode. He cannot be destroyed by anything as long as I have three or more monsters with the same name in my graveyard."

 _Ancestor Bird-0_

 _In order for Jack to beat that monster, he has to get rid of two monsters in the graveyard!_

"I place a facedown and end my turn."

My brother stared at his new card, and then at the other cards that he had out, "If you think that will scare me off, you are wrong. I summon Lancer Demon, who has the amazing ability of giving all of my monsters piercing damage."

 _Lancer Demon - 1600_

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Bird!"

Both facedowns on Max's side of the field flipped up, completely identical, "I activate Magical Mirror-Smoke Mirror, which gives my monster the same points as a monster on the opponent's side of the field as long as I have three or more monsters in the graveyard with the same name."

 _Please don't choose Archfiend._

"I select Red Dragon Archfiend, and Ancestor Bird gains 3000 attack points for each of the traps activated."

 _Ancestor Bird-6000_

A mirror appeared in front of the bird, and Archfiend stopped mid-attack to stare at his reflection. A fiery version of him exploded out, and destroyed Archfiend. As soon as that happened, it continued over to Jack and punched the Wheel of Fortune.

 _Life Points Jack=1000_

My eyes widened in horror as Jack became covered in flames, and spun violently off the track.

Sitting down, I raced over to his crash site and climbed out from behind Geiger's sister, "Jack!"

"Don't touch me."

I crouched next to him as the other family gathered behind me, "Are you physically hurt?"

"It's nothing compared to dueling a Shadow Duel. Just one hit."

He stood up shakily and pushed his runner back up, "I just need some time to myself."

Geiger walked to my side as Jack rode away, "Yusei, we need to talk about what just happened."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back on schedule? Moi!**


	117. Totally Wasn't Expecting THAT

Geiger and I sat outside the hut as the two kids settled down to sleep, and I poked the fire with a stick, "This reminds me of living in Satellite, almost. The fire, wondering how soon we are going to get killed, things like that."

"You are comparing a barren wasteland to a trash heap."

Pretending to smirk, I looked at him, "If you ask some people, they would call Satellite a barren wasteland. They are just two seperate kinds of wastelands. Any way, what did you want to talk about?"

"None of those cards that my brother played were ones that any of us had. In fact, I have never seen or heard of those cards before."

Staring at the fire, I thought for a second, _Didn't Jack look at Max's deck? And Max said that he based his deck off of Jack's, which would not be anything like the one used._

"Are you completely sure?"

I saw his head nod out of the corner of my eye, "And surely you heard how his voice changed as we passed the statue of the Crimson Devil. I checked the deck after we stopped, and there wasn't a single card that was the same from the duel to when I pulled the cards off the disk."

Poking the fire again, I glanced over at the mountain of a man, "Did you ask Max?"

"He says that he remembers starting the duel, but the next thing he remembers is the runner coming to a stop. Once the voice changed, Max's memories are gone."

Dropping the stick into the fire, I turned back to the table, "Why on Earth would you have a child duel a man who has literally dueled for his life?"

"I have no idea. I remember the vision, I remember the outcome, but I have no idea why I chose Max-"

The chair skidded back as Geiger stood up sharply, "Did the Crimson Devil manipulate me? Did he WANT Jack to come here?"

My heart skipped a beat as I tried to stay level headed, "Can he even do something like that?"

"I told you that it can destroy villages overnight. Its power is overwhelming, and I wouldn't be shocked to find out that I was controlled."

* * *

"Jack! What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see Geiger and his sister run out the door.

Brushing my hair with my fingers, I blinked rapidly, _I really need to learn his sister's name for crying out loud._

Staggering, I stumbled after them to see Max at the foot of the pyramid, "Jack just disappeared at the top!"

Pushing everyone out of my way, my legs carried to the top of the ridiculous building to see a hole at the top, "Geiger, this wasn't here before, right?"

He slid to a stop next to me, "No. And there's no way that Jack could have done that. This blocks were extremely difficult to move one at a time-"

His whole body went stiff as he whispered, "I never built any stairs."

My eyes drifted to the clear set of stairs in front of us, "If that thing can use mind control and destroy cities, let's not be surprised that it can make a hole and a set of stairs."

I led the way down the stairs, and about halfway down I could feel Jack's irritation, "He's definitely down there, and he is far from pleased with whatever he is seeing."

Geiger ran his hand along the wall, "This is definitely not something that I could have created. Something else must have created it. I just hope that Jack isn't in any kind of mortal danger because of me getting controlled by this thing."

"Trust me, Jack has probably been in worse scrapes."

Light drifted up the stairs and we rounded the final corner, "There he is, but something's wrong."

I glanced over to see a-

"Am I crazy or is there a child made of fire dancing over there?"

Geiger looked over, and his eyes became the size of dinner plates, "What in the world?"

The creature looked over to us and spoke in a voice reminiscent of Lazar, "Ooo, guests. But you can't help!"

I crouched as the ground shook violently, and watched in horror as Jack was left standing on a tiny little pedestal while the rest of the ground fell away. Not too many steps past me the stairs also fell away, leaving my brother with absolutely no way out of the death trap.

Words slipped out of my mouth no louder than a murmur, "If Dad ever finds out what happened here, I won't have to evade Illiaster to leave Neu Domino, because I'll be locked in my room."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter! And there are no reviews to reply to so I'm going back to reading my new favorite anime (don't worry, I won't abandon this story, but I kinda want to write a couple others.**


	118. Yusei Predicts Moves

I crouched as the ground shook violently, and watched in horror as Jack was left standing on a tiny little pedestal while the rest of the ground fell away. Not too many steps past me the stairs also fell away, leaving my brother with absolutely no way out of the death trap.

Words slipped out of my mouth no louder than a whisper, "If Dad ever finds out what happened here, I won't have to evade Illiaster to leave Neu Domino, because I'll be locked in my room."

A loud explosion came from behind us, and I watched rocks tumble over the exit, "If I ever make it back. Jack!"

His whole body jerked, and looked my way, "Yusei?"

Something slammed me into the wall, and the world dissolved into a loud buzzing noise and blurs. People were speaking, but none of it was understandable.

As my vision cleared, Max was crouched next to my legs, "Are you alright Miss Yusei?"

"It's not a big deal."

The strange creature had a monster on his side in defense mode along with a facedown, and Max whispered, "If Jack loses he becomes the host for the Crimson Devil, but if he wins we all get to go free."

 _Great. You better not die punk._

I stumbled to my feet, and Geiger held my arm to make sure I didn't fall.

"If only my opponent has a monster, then I can special summon Big Piece Golem without a sacrifice."

 _Big Piece Golem-2100_

"Now take out that Ghoul!"

When it was destroyed, it left a ball of yellow light in its place, which shot towards Jack at an alarming rate.

 _Life Points Jack=3200_

"What was THAT?"

Little Fire Demon tilted its head, "Didn't I tell you? When Yomi Ghoul is destroyed my opponent takes 800 points of damage. Could have sworn that I told you!"

Jack grinded his teeth together, and hissed, "I place one facedown and end my turn."

Fireball giggled, and wildly gestured to the blocks in front of it, "I summon Yomi Boat Watchman in attack mode!"

 _Yomi Boat Watchman-0_

"But unfortunately, when I have Yomi Ghoul in my graveyard, all monsters on my field are destroyed. And when Boat Watchman is destroyed, you receive 800 points of damage."

 _Life Points Jack=2400_

"Then I activate the continuous trap, Spirit Wave Shield. This destroys any monsters that directly attack before they can deal any damage to me."

Jack looked at his hand for a minute, before placing a card down, "I summon Power Breaker in attack mode."

 _Power Breaker-1900_

"He attacks you directly."

Fireball covered its mouth with a hand and it snickered again, "Then it goes boom!"

"So? Whenever he is destroyed, I am given the ability to destroy one face-up spell or trap card. Say goodbye to your Spirit Wave Shield. Then I attack with my Big Piece Golem."

Shrugging its shoulders, Fireball waved its hand, "I activate the trap Yomi's Guidance, which activates when I have 2 or more Yomi creatures in the graveyard, I get to special summon another Yomi monster from my deck. I choose Yomi Frontier Guard in defense mode."

 _Yomi Frontier Guard-0_

"Then, due to Yomi Ghoul's ability, he is destroyed, which ends the battle phase and deals 800 points of damage to you!"

 _Life Points Jack=1600_

A red swirl started swishing around Jack's platform, and Geiger stiffened, "I just remembered something. The true name of the Crimson Devil is Red Scar Nova, and was the first Earthbound Immortal sealed. It happened 5000 years before the others, and it fought the Crimson Dragon to exhaustion."

I held onto a piece of the wall, and watched Jack, "This duel was made just to defeat Jack. He's not going to win the way he's dueling right now."

"I summon Dark Resonator."

Dark Resonator-1300

Looking over at Geiger, I sighed, "He's going to Synchro Summon Archfiend, then attack. And then probably going to get hurt again because this thing is as good at planning as I am."

Jack Waved his hand upwards like he was trying to turn into a superhero, "I tune him together with my Golem to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend-3000_

"Attack him directly!"

Another laugh filled the room, and I felt murderous, "Due to my Boat Watchman being in the graveyard, I can summon another Yomi monster if I am the target of a direct attack. Come on out Yomi Frontier Guard!"

 _Yomi Frontier Guard-0_

"Then he is destroyed by Yomi Ghoul's effect, and you know what happens when he is destroyed!"

 _Life Points Jack=800_

Geiger muttered, "You could have gotten money on that bet."

"I know him too well, But this next turn he's not going to lose. And he might even deal damage."

Fireball looked at its new tablet, "Eh, I don't see any cards I want to play. Your turn!"

Jack glared at it with more loathing than the education test we had to take a few months ago, "Archfiend. Attack."

* * *

 **A/N: I've got the next chapter mostly typed up, I just didn't want to give y'all a ridiculously long chapter.**

 **Review time!**

 **Nozomi: Your reviews always make me smile! Thank you so much!**


	119. And the Room Comes Tumbling Down

Fireball looked at its new tablet, "Eh, I don't see any cards I want to play. Your turn!"

Jack glared at it with more loathing than the education test we had to take a few months ago, "Archfiend. Attack."

"Well, you could do that, and I could summon Yomi Frontier Guard again. Then you know the drill."

 _Yomi Frontier Guard-0_

Jack let a smile onto his face, "If I have Extra Veiler in my hand when my opponent special summons a monster, then I can summon it."

 _Extra Veiler-600_

"When Extra Veier is on the field, all special effect damage goes to the owner of the monster instead of myself."

 _Life Points Creature=3200_

"I end my turn with a facedown, and since Extra Veiler didn't attack or defend this turn it goes to the graveyard."

The cavern shook as the creature stomped his feet repeatedly, "That's not the way you are supposed to duel. You are supposed to stay the same so that you can be a vessel for my master!"

Geiger pulled me back as dozens of red snakes rose up and swayed in the empty space around Jack as he glared, "Well, I don't feel like being someone's puppet, so I'm going to win this duel however I need to."

A huge blast of air swept through the cavern, and Jack skidded back and fell off the platform. As he fell, his hand grabbed the edge of it and he clung on.

His arms shook as he pulled himself up, and Geiger muttered, "The legends mentioned that each Signer is picked for a specific destiny. I think Jack might be the Burning Soul of your group. They were known to be feared by the Crimson Devil as much as the dragon itself. Some of the legends even said that the Burning Soul 10,000 years ago was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the Crimson Devil."

"After this duel is over, you better tell me about the other destinies."

The creature seemed to have calmed down since Jack's fall, "I place one facedown, and then turn the time over to you. There's no way that you can pull something like that off again."

"It just gave Jack a challenge. It's as good as dead."

As Jack drew his card, the creature's facedown lifted up, "I activate Battle Mania. All monsters must battle this turn."

"I summon Synchro Gunner, and his effect removes a Synchro monster from the field until the beginning of my next turn and deals 600 points of damage to you."

 _Synchro Gunner-0_

 _Life Points Creature=2600_

"Whenever the effect is used, the battle phase is skipped, making your card completely useless. But I'm not done yet. I activate the trap Nightmare Demons which removes Synchro Gunner from the field to summon three Nightmare Demon tokens on my opponent's field. When each is destroyed you take 800 points of damage. But your Yomi Ghoul's ability destroys any monsters on your field, so…"

Explosions rocked the cavern as each token blew up in front of the creature, nearly blowing his fire out.

 _Life Points Creature=200_

Stomping its feet again, the whiny firecracker started his turn, "I remove Yomi Ghoul, Boat Watchman, Frontier Guard from play to summon Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl!"

 _Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl-3800_

Hurricane force level winds kicked up and shoved Jack backwards as the creature appeared, but by some miracle stayed on the small circle. However, Geiger pointed out something that chilled my blood, "It's breaking through."

Giant eyes were on either side of the statue, glaring directly at Jack.

"Mictlancoatl, attack Jack Atlas directly!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You think that will work? I activate Screen Reflector, which stops monsters with more than 2000 attack points from declaring an attack."

"Mictlancoatl can destroy one face up card and deal 600 points of damage to the owner of said card. Say good-bye to Screen Reflector!"

 _Life Points Jack=200_

"Then I activate the continuous trap Martial Law. If the owner, who is me, sends three of the same monster to the graveyard, my opponent cannot use any magic cards the next round."

The cards were briefly shown before the shattered into the graveyard, and Jack gripped his cards tighter, "You were the one who was controlling Max!"

"The one and only!"

Once again the cavern started to shake and crumble as two hands reached out of the wall. Before I was aware of what was happening, Geiger was pushing Max and I up the stairs as they fell just behind us.

"Jack, hurry up and win before we run out of space to back up!" I screamed as rocks fell around us.

His eyes locked on me, and he turned back to face them, his right hand glowing with red fire, "I won't let you hurt my sister, or use me to destroy the world. I will keep fighting until I can't move anymore, and then keep fighting!"

We all watched in shock as Crimson Devil kept crawling out and Jack touched his heart with his hand, and the light grew, "My soul will keep burning even in the darkest of times!"

As the Crimson Devil crawled out, the room shook violently, large pieces of the ceiling falling down around us.

"Jack look out!"

My voice filled the room as a massive chunk fell right towards Jack, and our marks flared as blinding red light filled the formerly dark room.

The rock flew out of the way as the Crimson Dragon swirled around Jack, creating a living shield.

He smiled up at our guardian, and then looked at his enemies, "Since the beginning of my turn has come around again, so does my Red Dragon Archfiend. And when I have a Synchro monster on the field I can special summon Create Resonator."

 _Create Resonator-800_

"Then I normal summon Attack Gainer!"

Attack Gainer-0

The light in the room grew brighter as Jack held his right hand up, "I tune the three of them together to create the ultimate form of power!"

In front of our eyes the Crimson Devil started to blur around the edges, and was sucked up into the Synchro summon as Jack's voice shook the room, "I summon Scar Red Nova Dragon!"

 _Scar Red Nova Dragon-3500_

"For every tuner in my graveyard, he gains 500 points. Since I have 4, he gains 2000 points!"

 _Scar Red Nova Dragon-5500_

"Take out Mictlancoatl, and free us from this dungeon!"

The blast warmed up the cavern, and shattered the monster, leaving the fire creature burning out.

 _Life Points Creature-0 Defeat!_

"No, no, no, this wasn't how is was supposed to go-"

The remains of the statue fell over and ended its sentence there, and the cavern shook again. The stairs fell apart, and it felt like a vacuum was sucking us down.

* * *

"Yusei, wake up."

I cracked my eyes open, and saw Jack leaning over me, "We are never mentioning what happened here to Dad, got it?"

He laughed, and helped me sit up, "Deal."

Looking over, I saw rubble all around us, and Geiger over near the base of the ruined altar with his siblings, "Jack, did you hear Geiger talking about the Burning Soul?"

"No. What is it?"

"We were each chosen to be copies of the original Signers. Your predecessor was called Burning Soul, and he was the one that the Crimson Devil feared the most. But we were a bit too busy to talk about the other four."

 _Are the other three going to have to change their dueling styles in order for us to win this war?_

* * *

 **A/N: So, I need y'alls help. I need to make names for each of the original Signers. We already have Burning Soul and Shining Shield (Jack and Yusei), but we need the following:**

 **One that can fit both Aki and Black Rose Dragon**

 **One that can describe Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon**

 **And one that talks about taking damage that could mean either Blackwing or Lifestream.**

 **Review time!**

 **Nozomi: I will always reply or thank my reviewers, you guys keep me motivated.**

 **Bravemaridin: I hope that I did this a justice.**


	120. Note From Lazar

Jack stumbled down the stairs, and Dad raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get those bruises?"

He paused and looked down at his bare chest, "Shadow duel. But I got a new form of Archfiend, so it was a fair trade."

Dad's eyes drifted over to me, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. Only Jack was injured in the duel. I was a safe distance away."

As his eyebrow rose, Jack went to the garage, "Don't worry, Dad, Geiger and I made sure that she was at least six meters away from the duel, and off to the side."

I scooped some food up and tried to keep a small cut out of Dad's line of vision. On the ride back I had discovered a slender cut along the side of my hand from one of the times that rocks had broken around us.

"What in the blazes?"

Dad ran downstairs, and I grabbed a piece of toast before following after him.

The blonde giant practically threw a paper into my face, and I took it from his hand.

Scratched on the paper was simply 8 words: _Game Paradise Arcade, play Accel Terminal. More information - L_

Pulling the piece of toast out of my mouth, I held up the scrap, "Ever seen Lazar's handwriting before?"

"That's it alright. Put it right on top of my ramen."

Muttering, I bit into my snack, "Where he knew we would find it after the chase through the mall."

Jack's cheeks nearly turned the color of Aki's dress, and I shoved him, "Chill. Get Crow or Aki. Soon as I eat, I'm going to investigate."

Dad stood between me and the kitchen, "Two questions. Why do you think that going after an anonymous tip is a good idea? And how long were you planning on hiding that cut?"

"I cut myself on the runners all of the time, what's the big deal?"

The stare intensified, and I sighed, "It's just a cut. Anyways, with each passing day it's harder and harder for us to get out of the city. Heck, last time I had to actually bribe people. They want you and I to die with the city, not beforehand. So there's no point in attacking me before they duel us."

Taking another bite, I stretched, "Can I please go eat?"

* * *

Crow, Aki, and Jack led the way into the brightly lit room, and I looked around for the machine. It wasn't hard to find, seeing as it was lit up like an American Christmas tree, and had a fake duel runner on it.

A paper stuck out from underneath it, and I picked it up, "Looks like this is the login information. Anyone want to see if it is a trap?"

Before I could even blink, Crow sat down and started booting up the game, "What do I need to enter?"

I held the paper in front of him, and he typed in the information, causing the screen to declare: Welcome, Vice Director Lazar.

"So he gave us his own information. Let's just hope that they aren't actively searching for him."

A simulation game popped up, and I glanced at the stats:

 _Life Points (Crow)=1000_

 _Speed Counters=4_

 _Deck=0 cards left_

 _Graveyard=0 cards_

 _Hand=Speed Energy & Jester Confit_

 _Own monster=Jester Lord-0 (as long only monster on own side, gains 1000 per magic/trap card on own field_

 _One facedown (Thunder Break-discard one card in hand to destroy one on field)_

 _Turns left=1_

 _Attempts left=3_

 _Life Points Enemy=1800_

 _Enemy monster=Basokiyan-1600_

 _Enemy has one facedown_

Crow cracked his fingers, and smiled, "I set Speed Energy facedown and then activate Thunder Break. I send Jester Conflit to the graveyard in order to destroy the enemy's Basokiyan."

The enemy spoke, "When Basokiyan is destroyed, so is all of the cards in your hand."

"Well, that's totally useful, because I have no cards in my hand, but since I have a magic spell on the field, my Jester Lord gains 1000 points. He's going to attack you directly!"

 _Life Points Enemy=800_

Bright lights filled the screen, and a single sentence flashed up: You needed to defeat the enemy in a single turn.

Aki pulled Crow out of the seat, and took his place, "Looks like I get to duel now."

Crow's face turned as red as his hair, and he moved back to stand beside Jack.

"First, I start by removing 4 speed counters in order to inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. Then I set Speed Energy facedown, and activate Thunder Break by sending Jester Conflit to the graveyard. Due to Thunder Wave's effect, I get to choose one card to destroy, and I choose Basokiyan."

Once again, the programmed enemy spoke, "When Basokiyan is destroyed, so is all of the cards in your hand."

"And my hand is empty, so that doesn't effect me. Then I attack with Jester Lord, who has gained 1000 points."

 _Life Points Enemy=0 Defeat!_

She smiled as she walked over to me, and Jack was on it before I could blink, "Looks like there's a second level."

I rubbed my temples, "Go for it."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive, and I am so sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. My responsibilities at work increased (I'm training another co-worker), and there is a chance that I may have depression, so that's fun!**

 **No reviews to respond to, so the note ends here!**


End file.
